Where Do I Belong?
by Fiery-Ice
Summary: [Epilogue Up! Gomen for the 6 month wait!] Belonging is usually the hardest thing anyone has to face. Join a girl with this problem with her journey to self discovery and for a place to belong to! Who knows maybe you can relate to her.
1. Prologue

In the real world  
  
Disclaimer: Mwhahahaha I own ALL the FY characters!! * throws confetti *  
  
Suzaku : No, you don't get back here!!  
  
Me : Oops.. Kyaaaaa * runs like the wind * Sorry I don't own nothing I got no money!! But I do own the characters which aren't from FY!! Don't steal pleaaaasee  
  
A/N : Hey readers!! This is my first fic so please be kind!! Please read and review!! I want reviews so that I know to continue my ficcie!! If I don't get any * sniff sniff * I won't have the heart to continue!! * cries * So have a heart and R-E-V-I-E-W!! =)  
  
On with the FIC!!  
  
Prolougue  
  
  
  
In the real world, where reality and happiness are a fleeting thought was where Hirashi Kimiko was detested the most. There was a change in her once she became a teenager.  
  
When she was a child she was happy and carefree everyone agreed she was sweet. She was helpful and would try to do anything she was asked with passion and eagerness. But when she hit her teenage years, she felt worthless. She was not like her sister and brother who both were successful in everything they did and her parents adored them. There was only one thing that brightened up her life after falling out with her parents. She watched anime especially Fushigi Yuugi which gave her an outlet from her unhappiness. She felt as though she belonged when she watched that particular anime.  
  
In her eyes, she knew she would be no match for them to gain her parents favour. The change as she called it she felt must have started when she was 8 years old. She distanced herself from her parents, family and everyone dear to her as they never gave her any attention but gave her siblings everything they asked.  
  
As she was the middle child she had to become independent. She did not need her parents, family or anyone's help. She never asked for much because all she wanted was to feel needed and loved. After assessing her unhappy situation, she swore to rely on no one, trust no one, and not make herself weak by loving anyone. She was a passionate child but her fiery passion has frozen over.  
  
It was the start of building a cold barrier around her. 


	2. Ch 1: The Begining Of Change

Disclaimer: ReAd This I..DO..NOT..OWN..ANYTHING.. LOL ooops wait I do!!! Yaaaay!! I own..* drum roll * HIRASHI KIMIKO!! Woo hoo whoopee for me!! Okay enough of me!! Go on shoo shoo go on with the fic  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The beginning of change  
  
".." = talking  
  
Kimiko was 16 years old now and had found a way to live on her own. She had a small apartment near her school and the city that gave her peace. Her parents still provided her with she tuition money as they felt it was an obligation. Although she refused, they still paid for her tuition fees.  
  
It was 6 in the morning and time for Kimiko to get ready for her day. She opened her eyes and stared at her ceiling sadly.  
  
~Kimiko~  
  
Another day to waste my existence away. I have nothing to live for, nothing that makes me happy. I wonder what happened to me. I remember the days where I was actually getting along with my parents the best out of all my siblings. I know that my personality used to charm people and I was happy if they were happy. Now I don't even have that.  
  
I can hide behind my mask of cheerfulness but one day my mask will slip or crack and I will be discovered. I don't know what is going wrong I have a normal life except for the fact my family for being the defect of the family shuns me. I have a lot of friends. I love seeing people happy and I want my parents to be proud of me but nothing I do is enough for them.  
  
Basically I have given up. I have done what I could. I tried scoring high in academics and doing sports but none of that has ever made them happy. Every single time I came home, do I even have a home anymore? with a report card that showed I was doing pretty well with probably only 1 subject that was not up to standard. My parents would stare at me disappointingly and just start scold and slap me for how incredibly idiotic I was being happy although my marks were not perfect.  
  
People may see me as a perfect child but they don't know how hard I work to keep up that façade. I have given up on my family but I work to see my friends happy although if one comes too close to the truth I will start putting on my cold act. I am unpredictable, as my friends love to point out. Maybe its because I am a Gemini. But I will be strong. I won't be broken nor weakened.  
  
Ah that is enough of my wallowing thoughts. Today is a day off because I told my boss that I had a huge report to do so I changed my shift. I don't have to work and it's a weekend so no school. One more senior year of high school then university.  
  
************  
  
Kimiko jumped out of her bed after lying and thinking for an hour, wiped her sad expression off her face and put on a cheerful one. Her mask was back on. She walked into her bathroom snagging her red scrunchie and pulling back all her long shiny reddish brown hair with it. (A/N: I have an obsession with red)  
  
She did her daily routine of getting ready for the day. But stopped short when she stared into her mirror. Her eyes instead of emerald green were crimson red. She screamed, stumbling backwards and fell onto her rear. At that moment, a crimson light burst forth making her glow.  
  
~Kimiko~  
  
"Uunngh..."  
  
I rubbed my sore butt. Then I jerked up again and started swearing, something that I picked up after becoming rebellious with my parents and them taking pleasure in slapping me.  
  
"WHAT THE F**KING HELL HAPPENED TO MY EYES!!!" I shrieked.  
  
Scrambling off the damp floor where my shorts were getting soaked, I peered into the mirror for the second time and saw my eyes had turned back to their normal colour.  
  
"What the hell happened? Were my eyes playing tricks on me? But I saw the crimson light and I saw my eyes!! No, can't be!! I am not going crazy am I?" I babbled in denial.  
  
Geez, this is so much like Fushigi Yuugi. Is this hallucination happening because I watch too much of it wishing I was part of it? Tasuki is so cool but this is a bit much!!  
  
"Ugh!! This is too much for my mind to process especially in the morning" I groaned.  
  
I can feel something going to happen in my bones, something that will change my life forever. Sighing I pushed all the freaky thoughts out of my mind and went on with my day.  
  
"Oh damnit!! I forgot why I had the day off!! Baka sensei gave me a huge report to do as extra credit!! ARGH!! That's what I get for skipping days to work."  
  
Grumbling, I donned a pair of sweats and a bright red tank top then headed over to the library to do research after grabbing my things. A few drunken guys who probably were just coming back from a pub, tried to get my attention when I was jogging and one actually had the guts to jump out in front of me in order to stop me.  
  
I glared at him fiercely yet coldly then smirked as he grabbed at my arm. My smirk caught him off guard as I darted behind him, twisting his arm then flipping him onto his back by swinging my leg under his to trip him. These guys just picked the wrong day to irritate me for I was grumpy that morning. The guy didn't know what hit him. Too bad these guys didn't know that I had taken martial arts training for self-defence.  
  
Walking over the guy I continued my jog to the library that was opening at in 5 minutes. Stepping into the biggest air-conditioned national library in Kanagawa, I stared at rows and rows of books in front of me.  
  
"Shimatta. this is gonna be one loooong day!!" I complained to no one in particular.  
  
***********  
  
Kimiko was walking over to the library's computers to do some research when she tripped with a yelp, falling face flat onto the freezing linoleum floor. The library's computers were in the far corner of the vast library.  
  
Painfully, she sat up and said, "Dear Suzaku that was embarrassing." O.o  
  
She looked for the object that will soon meet her fury for tripping her. (A/N: sorry people she may seem insane but I assure you she is not)  
  
~Kimiko~  
  
For god sakes!! I tripped over a damn book!! I never even saw it but I swear it wasn't there before. It's like it just appeared there.  
  
" Argh!! What da F**king hell is today?!?! Kimiko's bad luck day??" I screamed in frustration forgetting where I am.  
  
I picked up the book, glared at it then noticed it was on ancient china. Just the book I needed for the baka sensei's report at least something is going right today. I limped over to one of the study rooms where I could read the book in peace and take notes.  
  
I didn't notice it glowing a blue and red alternately. (A/N: NOT purple!! Geddit!?!? Not purple!! Blue and RED!!) As if both colours were fighting for control and apparently the red prevailed. Settling down to read, I was engulfed in red.  
  
At first I thought it was just heat because the air conditioners in the study rooms were broken but then I saw fire licking at my skin but not burning me. I found my surroundings disappearing in a haze of crimson. Panicking I started to scream but was cut off as the crimson flash blinded me and I blacked out.  
  
**********  
  
Kimiko disappeared in a flash of crimson light along with the piercing cry of a phoenix. A scarlet feather replaced her existence on the spot.  
  
***********  
  
NoTes: mwahahah and so it starts!!! Onegai minna-san read and review!! I am totally freaked out because I really don't know how to write so support a bit ne?? Hope the grammer and everything is fine!! If its not gomen I tried my best!! Well I've got the next chapter all I have to do is upload it but I might not if its sooo unpopular!! Imagine I have my major exam studying to do but I am doing this instead!! LOL!! Ja minna-san!! 


	3. Ch 2: Dropping In Unexpectedly!

Disclaimer:  
  
Me: Bathe my baby sister..CHECK!! Do my homework..CHECK!! Update fic..CHECK!! Own FY characters.. Aww no check!! DARN!!!  
  
Suzaku: You own Kimiko you freak!! * mumbles about idiot authors *  
  
Me: So sooory then!! I own Hirashi Kimiko AND NOTHING else!! --;; * sniff * I am sooo pathetic. Oh Well enjoy this chapter Minna!!! One more thing REVIEW!!! Puhhh leaaaaaaaaseeee!!! * puppy dog eyes * sniff sniff * I'll give you pizza!!  
  
Warnings: Tasuki's bad bad potty mouth!! Umm minor spoilers I guess.. Actually there are spoilers all through out this fic!! =P * clears throat * Now On with da SHOW!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dropping In Unexpectedly  
  
  
  
Kimiko was floating, oblivious to everything and happy for once in her life without knowing the reason why.  
  
~Kimiko~  
  
"Warm.so very warm and comfortable. Warm and cool silky blanket. mmm.heavenly." I was mumbling unconsciously.  
  
Chotto matte kudasai!! That warmth is coming from a body next to me!! Somebody's arms are around me holding me closely and tenderly. I fought to open my eyes to see the warm body's face but somehow my reflexes were very sluggish. The mysterious body was whispering into my ear. I strained to catch what it said.  
  
"Don't worry my little one you will be great. You shall be the key. I don't blame you for anything. You shall spread your passion again once you've been set free. Aishiteru my little one, we shall meet again." the voice faded, my eyes flew open and saw a hazy crimson figure.  
  
Suddenly, I felt like I was dropped. Shocked I did nothing but squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the impact and pain.  
  
************  
  
Tasuki was sitting in the palace garden, on the sweet smelling grass trying to think. (A/N: yes minna-san I believe so that Gen-chan does think)  
  
~Tasuki~  
  
Holy Suzaku what am I doing here!! I'm a f**king bandit for crying out f**king loud. Bandits aren't supposed ta be working for the f**king emperor. I miss my bandit home. I don't fit in here. I wonder what the f**king hell the guys are doing. * sigh *  
  
" Suzaku, give me a sign.onegai. I don't know what da hell I am doing here. Why did you choose a bandit to be one of your chosen? I am not up to standard or anyone special. What qualities did you see in me? Give me a sign onegai. I need to know my purpose and my worth." I begged/prayed up to Suzaku.  
  
Opening my eyes I saw something in the sky. There was a crimson ball in the sky heading right towards me to strike. Paralysed, I just watched it hurtling towards me. As the ball of crimson got closer, I saw a body inside it. I somehow got the feeling I had to catch it. Jumping up I got ready to catch the body and braced myself for a painful impact.  
  
Oddly, the ball seemed to glow brighter then exploded and the body floated down gently glowing with the light of Suzaku. I looked at the body that was now cradled in my arms.  
  
Whoa.this is a sign?!?!  
  
It was a SHE!! My mind protested wildly. Put her down!! put her down!! But I couldn't make my arms put her down. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her silky reddish brown hair was pulled back with some sort of red cloth. She was light and slender wearing very odd clothes in my opinion, which showed off her trim figure. She had gorgeous long and thick eyelashes, which lay on her smooth skin. All in all, the only thing that popped into my mind was "kirei."  
  
What the f**king hell am I saying!! K'so I hate women!! They are nothing but TROUBLE!! Demo.demo. she is gorgeous so angelic looking. Feh.stupid thoughts!! I saw some movement in her eyelids and I froze. Her eyes snapped open.  
  
~Kimiko~  
  
I felt like I was dropping at a few hundred kilometres per hour when suddenly I came to a stop and instead of a huge and painful impact I was floated gently into something solid but soft not the ground nor hard cement.  
  
I kept my eyes closed because I didn't want to see what awaited me. I could smell a definite masculine smell and I felt strong arms cradling me. I could feel eyes boring into me so my reflexes snapped my eyes open.  
  
The sight that greeted me was fiery reddish hair and the most gorgeous amber eyes. For a moment we stared in shock into each other's eyes but I snapped out of the trance and slapped myself mentally.  
  
Vaulting out of his arms I yelled, "Eechi!! Hentai!! What the f**king hell happened!! What's going on?  
  
I swung around kicked him in the guts and punched him then flipped him onto his back slamming him onto the ground. I put one of my sneakered feet onto his chest preventing him from getting up.  
  
The guy on the ground had the breath knocked out of him. So I had a chance to look closely at him. I needed answers and I needed them now.  
  
How did I get here?!? I was certainly not in the Kanagawa library anymore. The surroundings were beautiful and there was no pollution and no skyscrapers and tall buildings anywhere in sight. I glared coldly at the guy enough it freeze the sun as I looked at him. I had a right to be angry and freaked out.  
  
As I looked closely, he looked familiar. Then it hit me like a bolt of lightning. It was Tasuki!! Tasuki from Fushigi Yuugi!! Dear Suzaku!! This is a joke right??  
  
I knew I was obsessed with the anime but I am not this obsessed to be hallucinating about it right?? Jesus. I went blank. Now I am seriously spooked. Is this Konan?!? So many questions, so many doubts and fears.  
  
So what did I do? I looked at him with horror etched on my face backing away then ran in the opposite direction not caring where I was going. I just sprinted blindly. Too much for one day. I knew today something was going to happen. I can't take it I am having an overload.  
  
~Tasuki~  
  
F**k what the hell happened!?! Did she just kick my ass?? I see her face glaring at me. Her piercing emerald eyes were so very cold but yet there was hot scalding fire in them. She glared longer then all of a sudden she looked at me incredulously. (A/N: LOL Gen-chan used a reaaaaally big word) She looked scared or like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then she sprinted off like the wind.  
  
"Oh damnit to f**king hell!! She sprinted off towards the PALACE!! That baka onna is gonna get into so much trouble." I fumed then used my seishi power speed to search for her.  
  
Running, I thought how unpredictable she was. So cold then fiery then cold again and just plain amazing. I found her in the throne room in the corner in fighting stance with guards pointing their swords at her ready to strike if her made any movement toward Hotohori our dear Konan's emperor.  
  
I cringed again when I saw him thinking of how badly I treated him when I didn't know he was the Emperor. I am lucky that he didn't put me to death. I smirked. Not that he will be able to get hold of me that is. I quickly walked up tapped the guards on the shoulders then knocked them out easily. I pulled the baka onna out of the corner and stood in front of her to show that she was not a threat. Besides Hotohori could take care of himself.  
  
~Kimiko~  
  
I glared daggers at into Tasuki's back even though he was my favourite character in the anime. He was blocking me from sight as I was standing at a 5 feet 6 inches only. Hmnn. I noticed I got over the shock of being here but I was gonna find out why I am here.  
  
A vein was popping out of my head because I was seriously pissed. Did that baka think I was a weakling or something? I can take care of things fine. If those aho guards think they are able to mess with me, boy they are in for it I would take them out one by one.  
  
"Tasuki I can take care of things fine!! Thank you very much!!" Sarcasm is one of my finer points.  
  
Tasuki whirled round with a look of shock written all over his face. That caught me off guard.  
  
I snapped at him, " Nandayo bakaro!! What are you staring at?!?"  
  
Everyone in the room including the other seishi and Miaka who had just walked in had their jaws hanging open.  
  
Tasuki exploded, "How da f**king hell do you know my name woman!?!"  
  
Ookay. I am dead meat.how to explain.how to explain.  
  
"Umm long story.. but I will tell you one thing I have no idea what da hell I am doing here and also that I know everything about you guys."  
  
************  
  
Notes: What will the seishi's reaction's be?? Just a little interaction with Kimiko and Tasuki here!! LoL Kimiko kicks ass!! R/R onegai!!! Whatcha all think so far?? Bad?? Good?? Okay?? Please R/R I need to feel looooved yea yea!! I'll try to come up with the next chapter soon!!!! Arigatou!! JAAA 


	4. Ch 3: Shocking Revelations and Introduct...

Where do I belong?  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: Do I gotta do this ALLL the time?!?! It gets really annoying ya know!!  
  
All FY characters: YES YOU DO!! Or else!!!  
  
Me: Aww man. I don't wanna * pouts *  
  
ALL FY characters: DO IT!!!  
  
Me: Aww fine!!! Kill joys!! * monotone * I do not own the FY characters. SO THERE!!! * brightens * I do own Hirashi Kimiko.oh well it's a consolation. Go on read read read!!!  
  
  
  
Notes: It is short yes I know but what can I do I am just trying my best for now with the limited time!! EXAMS will be the death of me!! Don't worry minna-san I have 2 months holls coming up and you can bet on faster updates!!  
  
  
  
Rukawa Joycie or Joycie Rukawa: Thanks for all the compliments!! So happy you like my fic!! Hope this chapter isn't too horrible. I have read nothingtodo's fic a really cool one!!! Parents of course they like that though mine are reaaaallly overbearing!!! They are taking all my privileges away!! * sniff * Same as you but I am well around 14 coming 15 and like you I want everyone to like me!!!! I want to feel looooved!!! Haha pleaaaase review!!!(-- I think that is why we do that hehe oh when you do write that fic inform meeee!!! LoL!!  
  
Shadow Hawk: Rosieeee!!!! Thank YOU!!!! Haha well I do think I am a bad writer I guess!!! But really is it that good??? I am really trying to NOT make it sound like everyone else's fics!! Haha I don't really mean for all that to be funny but I guess I was trying to think from Tasuki's POV and well its funny!! That's how I would imagine him thinking =) and thanks again for the compliments!!! Here's the chaaaapter!! Hope it isn't sucky!!  
  
Celesta Hellewise Harman: Celesta!!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! Seems like people like that part!! I LOVE YA ALL!! Makes me feel warm and fuzzy LOL kept smiling for the whoooole night!! And I am gonna keep writing this fic!!! Hopefully no writer's blocks =P haha  
  
I wuv anime: haha nice to think that my fic is " just what the reader needs" there is everything I guess in this fic!! Basically I am trying to let the reader feel that this fic is kinda realistic and kinda fantasy thing!!! Glad ya like it!! Come back and revieeew mooore!!!!  
  
  
  
Notes: This chapter is dedicated to my first 4 reviewers!! You guys made me feel GOOOD!!! And I like feeling good so credit goes to you guys!!! Okay go on and read I feel I have rambled enough!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Shocking Revelations and Introductions  
  
Miaka was the first to recover. She ran forward introduced herself to Kimiko and asked whether she was from Miaka's world.  
  
~Kimiko~  
  
"Miaka, I know who you are!! And I don't think I am from your world probably from a parallel universe or another world similar to yours. I was just doing some research in the Kanagawa Library then I got sucked into a red light that was emitted by the book I was holding." I explained.  
  
"I don't know yet what I am doing here and oh yea I forgot. Watashi wa Hirashi Kimiko. Yoroshiku. Please call me Kimiko."  
  
"In my world, you guys and yes including you Miaka are a sort of show called anime." I paused. Miaka, I saw was going to question about herself.  
  
"Miaka, you DO know what animes are right?" She nodded still a little surprised.  
  
"Good. Well I think I know what is going to happen to you guys in future if everything follows the anime. I can't tell you everything that will happen because I believe it will disrupt something and it will probably be a bad outcome. But I will try to protect you guys from harm. So I need a time frame here. What were you guys doing.wait where is Tamahome?"  
  
Miaka fidgeted. "He is in Kutou we are going to get him tonight"  
  
Oh geez. We are at this part already? Well it's going to break Miaka's heart allll over again. I wonder maybe I can stop him or maybe I should just let fate run its course.  
  
"Oh. I better come with you guys then.. Because. never mind I'll tell you later."  
  
To tell or not to tell that is the question. Bah I won't tell I think it will make Miaka's love for Tamahome stronger if I don't tell. I hope she is as strong as she seems in the anime though she is as ditzy as she is in the anime. (A/N: Miaka lovers gomen!! I really do think she is really ditzy)  
  
"Okay.well.. Can you seishi introduce yourselves? I mean I know you guys already but I would appreciate a proper introduction"  
  
"Boku wa Hotohori, Emperor of Konan."  
  
"Watashi wa Nuriko!!"  
  
"Chichiri no da!!"  
  
"Mitsukake."  
  
"Ore wa Tasuki. Since you already know why ask?"  
  
"Watashi..watashi wa Chi..Chiriko"  
  
I decided to ignore Tasuki's sarcastic question. One by one all the seishi introduced themselves and when they came to Chiriko. I knew who he was and he was scared I would reveal him. I could see fear in his eyes.  
  
Leaning forward so that the other seishi couldn't hear me I assured him, " Don't worry Ami-chan. Talk to you later." He just stared with huge eyes at me as I stepped away from him.  
  
~Tasuki~  
  
I watched as Kimiko stood close to Chiriko and told him something.  
  
What the f**king hell is she doing to Chiriko? Why is she standing so close to him? Questions raced through my mind as white-hot anger was building inside me.  
  
Wait. what da f**k am I thinking?? Why am I angry?? I don't even know her and I HATE WOMEN!!  
  
Why da hell does she seem to move with the grace of a goddess?? She stepped away from Chiriko and I cooled down but Chiriko still had that bug-eyed look to his eyes.  
  
**************  
  
Hotohori cleared his throat to get attention and offered Kimiko a room at the palace so that she could rest  
  
~Kimiko~  
  
After seeing Amiboshi there, I felt sorry for the guy. I can see that he is afraid but I guess I have to explain everything to him later and hopefully he will listen and not blast me. He is only doing this to help a cause he thinks is right with Nakago manipulating him who can blame him.  
  
He is a really sweet guy and I hope I will be able to help him and make sure he does not disrupt the ceremony or get hurt.  
  
Frankly I feel sympathy for the Seiryuu group. I hated them in the beginning of the anime because I didn't understand. But I now understand why they did what they did because they had it worse than me. Who wouldn't be corrupted with pasts like theirs?  
  
"Ahem!! Would you like to get rested up Kimiko? You can use one of the rooms available." Hotohori cleared his throat.  
  
Hotohori got my attention as he offered me a room so that I could rest and probably get over the shock of being in an entire new world. But I'm not tired so why should I rest besides it is still morning. I want to explore this place where my dreams lay where I could escape and find peace from my pain and worthlessness.  
  
"Sumimasen. heika-sama, but I am not tired and I would like to see Konan after I freshen up that is, please?" I requested.  
  
~Hotohori~  
  
Kimiko, a new girl from another world. What is she here for?? What is her purpose?? She is really beautiful, simple yet beautiful like a song. Yet deep in her eyes I see ice. Like something of her has frozen over, she seems like she is hiding something. Everything about her seems a bit forced. Maybe it's because of the shock of being in an entirely different world.  
  
Hopefully she is here to help us. perhaps as an oracle. Suzaku, is that her purpose?? Or is it something entirely different. I am sure she is of some importance. I offered a room for her to rest but she declined.  
  
"Please call me by my seishi name, Kimiko. And yes I think you can go out to Konan for a few hours but you have to be in the company of two seishi for safety reasons I am sure you understand."  
  
I think Tasuki and Nuriko would be most appropriate to be sent with this girl. Tasuki was he one who seemed to have discovered her first when she first got here and Nuriko is much like a girl so he will probably be able to comfort her from her shock.  
  
"Tasuki, Nuriko please accompany this girl out to Konan."  
  
"Hai, Hotohori-sama" they said. Well, Nuriko said but Tasuki just sulked.  
  
~Amiboshi~  
  
Oh gods. How did that girl??.shimatta. she knows who I am. I am dead meat. The Suzaku seishi will kill me on the spot once they know. I could do nothing but look at her with panic written in my eyes. Seiryuu protect me. I must kill the girl but she said don't worry. Is she going to reveal me?? I need to tell my otouto.  
  
She'll talk to me later what does that mean? It doesn't seem like she is going to reveal me but. Argh!! What am I going to do? I have to report back to Nakago as soon as possible I need to get out of here.  
  
As soon as we were dismissed and Kimiko was to go out to Konan with Tasuki and Nuriko I scratched a report on my arm to Nakago and my otouto when they were not looking.  
  
Trouble arising, Unexpected other world girl arrived, Knows everything including about plan, Like an oracle, Hasn't revealed me, Tasukete.  
  
Nothing to do but sit and wait now.  
  
Notes: Woah. Not shocking these next few chapters might be boring.. Not enuff action I think. short chapters is all I am manage right now OKAY!!!! * ducks from flying shoes * Ah well the next chapter should come out soon!!! Prolly out in a day or 2!! Well!!! Hope ya all liked it!!! B4 I 4get!!! R/R!!! PLEASEEE!!!!! Onegaiiii!!! Kinda boring yea but please read!! And REVIEW(-- aren't I repetitive!! Hee hee gotta go now then!!!! Ja minna-san!!! ~ Fiery Ice ~ 


	5. Ch 4: A Bit Of The Past and CLOTHES!

Where do I belong?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
  
  
Me: * hugs Tasuki * I am so glad I own you!!!  
  
Tasuki: Oi!!! YOU DO NOT!!! Hanasei!!!  
  
Me: I don't?!?! * teary eyes *  
  
Tasuki: * sees the tears then panics but has to break to truth to her * no. you don't so go ahead say the disclaimer or shall I do it for you?  
  
Me: * doesn't answer still dazed *  
  
Tasuki: Okay guess I gotta do it!! Yosh!! Fiery Ice does not own anyone of us bishonens and well the rest of the FY cast!! But she does own Hirashi Kimiko who is too cool by da way!!  
  
Me: * smacks Tasuki on the head with his tessen * don't go flirting with my character Gen-chan!! By the way I forgot to mention I own Kimiko's parents and siblings too though they don't have a big role but a big impact on her only!!  
  
Tasuki: * clutches head * ITAI THAT HURT WOMAN!!!  
  
Me: * ignores him * this is a quick chapter b4 you all won't see me for perhaps a week!! Exams!! Don't forget to R/R people!!! I just LOVE YOU ALL!!!! * hugs all her readers * * looks below * Go on reaaaaaad!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Celesta Hellewise Harman: HEY!!! Celesta-chan!!! Haha yep I am just kinda going with the flow trying to see where it leads me and well that is how I thought Amiboshi would approach it!! Guess we do kinda think alike * V- sign for Victory * About Nakago I think he plays a vital part in this fic!! I don't like him either actually but I am going to see what I can turn him into (gotta be open I guess)!! Ah if he does play a good role in this fic don't run away PLEASE!!! Thanks I love your review and your FIC AAM!!! Its da GREATEST!!  
  
Shadow Hawk: ROSIE!!! Yay!!! Amiboshi?? Hmnn seems all of ya wanna see what he will do!! Emmm I reaaally haven't thought about that much but I will cos he will do something I think in future. Ack my first fic and I dunno why I made it to be a long one!! Tasuki is greaaaaat and funny!! He provides da Humour!! Darn I really gotta get some Chichiri action in there!! Missing my 2nd Fav character!!! =P ahaha the 2nd chap is HERE!!! For ya!!  
  
LanaPanther: Hi there Lana-chan!!! I am sooo happy that people are actually reading my fic!!! And arigatou gozaimasu for giving me a bit of your time by reading and for your compliment!! Come back in FUTURE please!!! For the future chapters!! Thanks!!!!  
  
Kuja2001: Dear Suzaku!!! Let Amiboshi die. hmnn most probably no!! If majority of readers don't want him to die I don't think I will let him!! He is just too sweet!!! He doesn't really die in the series anyway but I don't know lets just see what I can come up with!! Tasuki, Chichiri and Nuriko yep yep definitely COOL!! LOL glad ya gonna be watching out for this fic makes me feel good!!!  
  
Lanen: Sure!! I would be glad to provide more if ya all want!!! Interesting?? GOODIE!!!! * smiles widely at all compliments * Stay tuned there will be more!!  
  
Here's Da FIC  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A bit of the past and clothes!  
  
  
  
Konan was looked clean and fresh to Kimiko. But she kept getting the feeling that she belonged. She didn't feel strange, she felt at home. That felt weird to her. She actually knew where to go where the market was and where everything was. It was as if she had been there before.  
  
~Kimiko~  
  
Running around Konan is fun a lot of interesting things about. I am making sure to avoid the slums because of what happened to Yui. Yui, I wonder whether she is okay or is she still mad at Miaka like in the anime.  
  
Wait. how did I know where the slums were? Whoa it's as if by instinct I know where everything is. Why is that? So weird... oh well who cares.  
  
Nuriko is cool HE is showing me the best places to buy clothes and stuff although I am not that interested.  
  
He insisted that I have to get new clothes suited for this world or else I would attract too much attention guess that is true so I agreed. He with his super strength dragged me into one of his favourite shops.  
  
Tasuki was.well he was just following us around with a grim look to his face. Oops. I guess he is still grouchy about the way I kicked his ass. While Nuriko and the shopkeeper were talking about what colours would suit me best I wandered over to where Tasuki was standing after telling Nuriko firmly that I wanted something simple and easy to run about in no elaborate dressings.  
  
"Hey Tasuki. Ano. I wanna say I am sorry about kicking your ass just now though your expression was pretty funny." He glared fiercely at me then I looked at him innocently.  
  
"Whaaaaaat?! It was funny!! Okay okay sorry.geez." I put up my hands in a form of surrender.  
  
He smirked then said, " Nah its okay you fight pretty well for a girl."  
  
Sarcastically I shot back at him, "I'll take that as a compliment seeing as I beat ya up just now"  
  
"Agh, women you compliment them and they throw it back in your face!" He complained  
  
"Okay seriously, truce okay?" I held my hand out for him to shake. He took my hand to shake and I felt sparks like electricity when his skin touched mine. Quickly snatching back my hand I saw that he had a look on his face that probably mirrored mine. An awkward silence ensued. While both of us said nothing but thinking of a way to break the silence Nuriko came bounding up to us. Saved by Nuriko.  
  
~Nuriko~  
  
"Kimi-chan uhh can I call you that?? I found the most perfect dress for you!!" I announced perkily.  
  
"Yea sure.where is it?" She said a bit dazed. Wonder what she and Tasuki were talking about.  
  
"Ta-da!!" I grabbed the dress and held it in front of her. "Quick go put it on a got a few others for you to try on!!"  
  
She came out sashaying, posed in front of us then laughed asking, "So how does it look?" Her laughter was melodious like tinkling chimes in the wind.  
  
I noticed that she was unconsciously holding onto something around her neck.  
  
" Kimi-chan!! What's that you're holding?" I inquired curiously.  
  
She looked at her hand in surprise then opened her hand revealing a necklace.  
  
~ Kimiko ~  
  
Staring at my necklace that Nuriko asked about. I nearly laughed at how it was so suited for this adventure in Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
My necklace I had no idea where I got it. But it has been with me since I could remember.  
  
The necklace was a simple gold necklace itself but the pendants were eye- catching. There was a ruby fiery looking phoenix and a sapphire icy water dragon. What a contrast and contradiction. I only know that I feel a tie to this necklace.  
  
I wonder why my parents never told me where I got this necklace. Hmph. are they even my parents? For all I know they could have disowned me already.  
  
* Flash back *  
  
Little Kimiko who was about 6 was tugging on her mother's skirt.  
  
"Kaa-san!! Kaa-san!! Where did I get this necklace?!?! Its pretty" She asked while fingering her necklace.  
  
"Go away Kimiko!! Can't you see I am busy??" Her mother snapped at her coldly without looking at her.  
  
Kimiko felt hurt at her mother's response and just stared at her mother tearfully. Then still holding the necklace as if it were her lifeline she ran on her short chubby legs to her room and curled up in a corner hugging her legs to her chest. Then pitifully sobbed.  
  
"Doushite?? Doushite?? WHY do they have to ignore me and act like they don't love me or hate me!! I don't belong here." She cried. "They only pay attention to onii-chan and imouto-chan!! (A/N: Woah such thoughts at such a young age!!)  
  
* End Flash back *  
  
"Wow!! That's a gorgeous necklace Kimi-chan. Suzaku!! . and Seiryuu?? Where did you get the Seiryuu pendant?" Nuriko questioned.  
  
Snapping out of my musings. I replied.  
  
" Wakerenai. Nuri-kun. It's been with me since I can remember." (A/N: Wakerenai is I don't know or is it I don't understand?? Ack Japanese is limited okay!! So if anyone can correct me on this I will be grateful I need the word for I don't know)  
  
" I don't think you should wear a Seiryuu pendant in Konan. it may be taken wrongly by the Konan citizens."  
  
"But I.I. can't take it off. I just can't okay!! Can't we just cover it up or something?" I pleaded.  
  
This was the only thing that was precious to me. I just felt it was precious although I have not a clue to why.  
  
~ Nuriko ~  
  
I looked at Kimiko and then thought of a solution.  
  
" Perhaps we could just cover it with a shawl or something?"  
  
Kimiko breathe a sigh of relief then agreed. I continued to look at her dress to see if it suited her.  
  
The dress was simple yet elegant. The cut showed of her figure but left space for her to easily move around. It was crimson in colour with a phoenix embroidered on the front.  
  
I noticed her hair-changed colours due to light I think. Sometimes it looked red and fiery or chocolaty brown. Other times her hair looked a dark midnight blue.  
  
The crimson dress complimented her emerald eyes and emphasized her beauty. I got her a few other dresses in blue, green and white all simple and plain but somehow she managed to make to most of each dress to compliment her looks. I also grabbed matching shawls for each dress for her. (A/N: Oii I really don't know what they wear in Ancient China!! I thought it might have been cheong-sams but then in FY they showed they wore 'kimonos' ohh whatever just imagine a normal sundress or something)  
  
Since she may be travelling with us I got her pants and blouse outfits too. All extremely plain but I knew she would look good anyway because she looked so pure. (A/N: Don't ask me about this!! This is just what Nuriko thinks!! LOL sounds kinda a bit OOC description for Kimiko but whatever she is unpredictable no??) Kimiko doesn't seem to be one of those gorgeous beauties with voluptuous figures. She seems to be average at a first glance. But when people actually take a closer second look she seems to be like a goddess glowing with an enchanting aura with a willowy yet athletic figure. That makes her gorgeous!  
  
"Utskushii Kimi-chan!! Just gorgeous!! I am so good at this hehe." I told her.  
  
She blushed and denied it mumbling, "Nah. I look all right. I am not gorgeous Nuri-kun just okay."  
  
"You are pretty Kimi-chan don't deny it. Anyways on to the food!!" Then I turned to the shopkeeper and paid him. "Arigatou ojisan!!"  
  
We left in search of food. Walking along with Kimiko between Tasuki and I, I noticed Tasuki staring at Kimiko in awe out of the corner of my eye as Kimiko and I chatted. Well I chatted and she nodded and answered the questions I asked. Tasuki had been extremely quiet which is unlike him. Hmnn. Tasuki and Kimiko.not a bad pair. Wheels turned in my head.  
  
~Tasuki~  
  
Nice.Kimiko really cleans up welll. She looks so hot. Ack!! What da f**king hell am I thinking. I hate women. Women are bad. I hate women. Women are bad. I hate women. Women are bad!! Ahh what the hell she just looks gorgeous. I have seen gorgeous women before. Nothing to worry about, nothing at all!!  
  
  
  
They walked along and had fun for a few hours. Along the way Nuriko bought accessories for Kimiko (although Kimiko resisted and didn't want them until Nuriko begged) and watched Tasuki's reactions to Kimiko. Basically they painted the town red. (A/N: LoL and idiom people find out what it means if ya don't know _)  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: Guess how surprised I was when I saw like 5 new reviews!! I was so surprised I jumped backwards and nearly toppled off my chair!! Then for the rest of the night you could see my teeth all the across the room!!! My sister was annoyed and nearly throttled me LOL!!!  
  
Gomen!! Gomen nasai!! If the next chapter takes a long time to come out!! B'cos I need to study for my exams!! I won't actually be studying but I have to pretend so that I can get my parents off my back ne?? Then after that freedom for 2 whole months!! Woo hoo!! It means more updates!! Okay soo y'all do me a favour and look out for me kay!! Don't you dare forget me!!! LOL!!! I love ya all!! * mwahz * And I swear I am not strange kay just kinda hyper!! * looks above * Uhhh correction.really HYPER!! Anyways Ja ne na no da!!  
  
~ Fiery Ice ~ 


	6. Ch 5: I am supposed to do WHAT?

Where do I belong?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: Guess what people! The great Watase Yuu-sama has given me her copyright FY! I OWN ALL the gorgeous people in FY whoopee * catches sight of Watase Yuu and her lawyer walking her way * Eeep I have to go. Forget what I said! Shhh. I only own Kimiko okay? Right. * borrows tasuki's seishi power and runs *  
  
WARNINGS: OOC characters cos I want it that way. NO FLAMES are welcomed. I have decided that flames just don't give me the will to write. So here is a little advice. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. Hmnn I guess that's it for now.  
  
Notes: Gomen minna-san for taking so long. reasons why. 1) I HAD exams and I hated them. Reason 2) No inspiration. 3) Busy.  
  
Okay. another thing GOMEN again because this chapter is short and doesn't have what Amiboshi-action. (That will be in the next chapter) I am just writing a bit of foundation cos I don't want it to end abruptly, so that you guys won't get confused and I have no inspiration. Muse has gone on holiday and she hasn't come back. I am sooo happy NO MORE SCHOOL OR EXAMS!! Meaning updates and more reading yay!! Okay I will shut up now!  
  
No waaaaaaaait!! I forgot to tell you all that the necklace which has Suzaku and Seiryuu as pendants right? Well the 2 pendants are entwined. Okay that's it.  
  
~ Fiery-Ice ~  
  
Readers delight:  
  
Celesta Hellewise Harman: Hey celesta-chaan!! WE think too much alike!! Gomen no Amiboshi action next that is the next chapter. I don't have time nor inspiration to write long chapters yet. GOMEN NASAI!!! I finally got my butt on to the chair and wrote another chapter! So I hope you are doing fine with your art commission I hope this chapter is up to standard.  
  
Lanen: Thanks for the advice I hope there is enough space this time! Wait. sentences? I put more space between chapters. Sorry but I don't get what you mean. * idiotic mode * Anyways LoL I want the necklace too. Hope you think this chapter is okay.  
  
Shadow Hawk: Rosie-chan!! Thanks for reading, reviewing and complimenting!! Here's the chapter!  
  
Lana Panther: I am so happy you like it!! Come back for more! Oh and I am really sorry I couldn't get this out earlier. Reasons are above * looks upward *  
  
faeriesinger: Tasuki and a girl weird? Hmn true but I have read A LOT of fics like that so I didn't think it would make a difference. Thanks for reading I really appreciate it and yea the necklace is soo cool * rips the necklace of Kimiko and runs off laughing manically *  
  
Shadow-clow: Thankies Anna-chan for the info! Here's the chap you have been waiting for! Sorry if it is boring! I wouldn't be surprised if no one wanted to read it anymore its boring. But thanks! I like your fic too!!!  
  
uots: Hewwo I read your fic and hee hee its soooo funny I love it!! Write more!! WAI!! You spaced it out!! * Hugz uots till she turned blue * WAI!! Now I can read happily * hums happily while reading and eating cheesy nachos * ( They're yummy )  
  
Kiriko-seikun: Thanks for reading and for the compliment! Hmn someone told me it was confusing but I like it that way I thought I have made it clear already. Anyways * smiling hugely * Glad that you will keep reading! Oh yea I like your fic reborn!! When are you updating it?? LoL weird!! My name is there!! But no that is not the only reason that I read it! Its nice!! Ganbatte write more!! I wanna read!! Thanks for the " do well on your exams" bit!! I hope I did okay.. Anyways its OVER YAY!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I am supposed to do WHAT??  
  
  
  
Kimiko and her companions reached the palace before dark and Kimiko was already settling in. She didn't realise how quickly she was getting over her shock and that she felt like she was at home in Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho (A/N: forgot the spelling so is it correct? Uh oh I really should stop popping in)  
  
  
  
As she walked around the palace just relaxing, losing herself in the beauty of the night and her thoughts while waiting for midnight when she would be going with Miaka to try to prevent her from getting hurt.  
  
  
  
~ Kimiko ~  
  
  
  
Well I might as well see what this place is about. I wonder where Chichiri and Tasuki are. * sigh * I know exactly how Chichiri feels. Hiding from everyone trying to be tough and happy all the time. I may be a little different but we aren't all that different. I wish I could reveal to someone I am not what I seem and be weak for a moment. But I CAN'T. Weakness will only lead myself to destruction. Though friendship and love seems to be easy to find here. I know I will crack in front of these people soon. Let's just see how long I can hold up. No matter what people think, I am not that strong though I believe myself to be.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Kimiko found herself in front of huge crimson and gold doors. Somehow she felt as if a familiar presence was guiding her inside.  
  
  
  
~ Kimiko ~  
  
  
  
"Woah!! Big doors!! Wonder if it is a restricted area because the doors seem so thick." I mused staring up at the doors.  
  
  
  
Oh well. My curiosity has been aroused might as well go in. So I tip toed inside the room and took a long look around the room. Wow, red everywhere. Red draperies, red carpet and red cushions that look like they are for praying!! Huh?? Praying?? Oh.the statue of Suzaku.  
  
  
  
I stood there staring in awe at all the red. Slapping myself mentally, I caught sight of a statue. It's a golden phoenix!! Lightly gliding my fingertips over the statue I felt the statue growing warm. Then it hit me!! Oh my god I am in the shrine of Suzaku. What am I going to do? Damn. I should get out of here before someone thinks I am doing something bad.  
  
  
  
I raced to the doors that have mysteriously closed by themselves to open them. Crap! They aren't budging! Tasukete!  
  
A bright red glow from the statue grew brighter until I had to shield my eyes. Backed up against the doors and shielding my eyes I swore to myself I wouldn't scream. I won't!! I can be strong and I am!! Pressing my lips together so I wouldn't scream I faced the door and pushed again. Argh it wouldn't budge not even an inch!! Even if I am good at martial arts what good would that do to me against godly powers. K'so I hope Suzaku won't kill me for coming into his shrine uninvited.  
  
  
  
I felt the heat of the glow behind me lessen then I dared to turn around. DEAR SUZAKU! It is he! HE is standing right in front of me! Unngh! This is way weird for normal people like me. Finding myself here in another world that I never knew really existed now meeting one of its GODS!! Ookay now I am babbling idiotically to myself.  
  
  
  
He looks exactly how he looks in the pictures! Uh young. Good looking too! Who would imagine he is. what. a few hundred or more years old?  
  
  
  
My jaw dropped open in shock and I felt paralysed watching him appear before me. Pressed up against the door, I stared at him defiantly.  
  
  
  
"Saikai.. It is really you isn't it.." He started.  
  
  
  
Not answering, my eyes darted around for escape but there was none so I met his stare head on with as much ice as I can muster.  
  
  
  
Who is Saikai? DO I know a Saikai? Uhh I don't think so! What is that in his eyes? Tears? For what? I am not Saikai whoever she is. My name is Kimiko. What does he want with me?  
  
  
  
Questions raced through my mind. But I knew I didn't care I was strong. I can get out of this myself but first I better find out what the hell I am doing here.  
  
  
  
Shaking slightly I gathered myself, steeled my voice and asked the phoenix god, "What am I doing here? WHY have you brought me here?"  
  
  
  
He only whispered, "Saikai. . ." and scooped me up in his arms and cradle me like as if I was a baby.  
  
  
  
Huh? Alarm bells were ringing in my mind but I felt at home in his arms. He was cradling me like I was a precious glass vase going to break or disappear. What in the world is he doing?  
  
  
  
Snapping out from my paralysed state I flipped out of his arms and made sure I was at least 10 feet away from him. Was this the way Miaka was greeted by Suzaku? If it was I sure as hell didn't see that. Its either I didn't see that or the gods here are plain weird.  
  
  
  
"What in the world do you think you are doing? And my name is Kimiko!" I asked icily.  
  
  
  
Suzaku in his human form replied in his deep smooth baritone, " Fine then Kimiko.. I shall not tell you now as I do not wish to tell you in this way all the reasons to why you are here but I will tell you your purpose for now. Your purpose is that you shall be the balance. You will help and save the unhappy pasts of the Seiryuu seishi as well as mine. Be the balm that soothes their wounds."  
  
  
  
He paused as I stared at him disbelievingly. He too pierced me with his fiery crimson eyes.  
  
  
  
"As you know Kimiko, that Seiryuu and I have been great enemies. You have become our tie. You will face many dangers and hard decisions that I do not wish for you to face as my." He stopped as if he were to say something but caught himself. He seemed to be hiding something. A flash of pain was glimpsed in his eyes.  
  
  
  
He then continued, " Never mind. As I said you shall be an oracle yes but also you have something else, which you will discover too. Save all of us from a Great War. Use your judgement and."  
  
  
  
I snapped out of my stupor and quickly spoke up sarcastically of course, " Chotto matte. I think you are really out of your godly mind. Do I look like a saviour? I don't think so!"  
  
  
  
I know that I should be out of my mind shouting at a GOD but this is ridiculous! Me? A saviour? A balance?  
  
  
  
"Suzaku for your information, I have no intention of being anyone. I am only me. Someone who has troubles of her own, who has nothing special to help anyone. I think you have made a mistake bringing me here, perhaps you thought I was this Saikai person whoever she is. Well I am telling you she is NOT me."  
  
  
  
"You will find out all in due time Kimiko. All in due time. Whether you want this or not this is what you are. I only hope that you will be safe and strong for what lies ahead to make the right choices and also to be able to understand whom you are. You have unbelievable powers that lie within you still unused"  
  
  
  
Suzaku went on to say sadly, " I also hope that someone special will be able to melt that icy shell around your heart and drop the pretence of yours and learn to trust and love again."  
  
  
  
Boy, for a god he sure is corny. Sounds sweet but corny. He is so out of his gourd if he thinks that I will give up my mask so easily. What does he know and how does he know my pain?  
  
  
  
Suzaku gave a smile filled with tenderness and walked over to where I stood. He bent over to kiss my forehead with affection.  
  
  
  
He slowly faded whispering like the wind, "You will do great, do not worry. We shall meet again, little one"  
  
  
  
His words of endearment struck me like a bolt of lightning. Little one? Someone has said that to me before but who and when?  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Kimiko found herself lying on one of the praying cushions in Suzaku's holy shrine. She didn't know whether everything was just a dream or it was real and she got knocked out or something.  
  
  
  
~Kimiko~  
  
  
  
Suzaku works in mysterious ways. That can't be dream. I just have feeling that that is not a dream. Either that or He just came to me in a dream. Oh well I got my information either way.  
  
  
  
Funny none of the seishi has come to me even though I know everything. Che. I know sooner or later they will. I just wonder whether I should tell them everything because I know that it could totally screw up the whole plot. What the heck. me being here already screws up the whole plot.  
  
  
  
I better find Amiboshi. I just hope he doesn't kill me on the spot. Even I know that his flute is deadly. Stress will seriously be the death of me.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Kimiko felt more like herself in this world than in the real world. She doesn't feel the need to hide everything except the most painful thing in her young life that is to be treated as if she were worthless and having parents who seemed to hate her.  
  
  
  
She felt like she could take off her mask and just make a fresh start. But she knew that there would always be a dull pain due to neglect of her parents.  
  
  
  
She went off to find Amiboshi who she knew would be freaked out and probably getting Nakago and his minions to take her out.  
  
T.B.C  
  
Saikai = reunion  
  
Notes: Dum dee dum please don't run away okay!! I know it sucks but I will try to make it better in future!! * sigh * another boring chapter no action. I hope to write better in future and I also hope to see all of you reading my fic. Gods, it feels great to be appreciated. Hmn. I am taking literature next year yay!! My school is actually starting a literature class!! Anyways.. I hope that this chapter is good enough for now because I have to run JA na no da !!  
  
~ Fiery-Ice ~ 


	7. Ch 6: To tell Or not to tell?

Where do I belong?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: Hiya all I am sure you all think that I own FY characters but guess what! Shh come closer.* whispers * I don't own them. D-O N-O-T okay? Ahh I see you do understand ENGLISH.  
  
LoL insulting is my fav thing to do! This is mild insultation so don't talk it seriously I am totally joking not about the not owning FY characters though. I don't own them enough said kay?  
  
WARNINGS: OOC characters cos I want it that way. NO FLAMES are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more thing SPOILERS!  
  
Notes: Hallo!! Weee now the ball starts rolling. Today there is only a very short note kay? I totally love all you readers cos you give me encouragement and everything. You guys are my fuel to write! Great to see that so many people are willing to give encouragement. Here is the chapter just for you guys!  
  
And to Celesta-chan: I hope you are doing great at your art commission and great that update your fic regularly still! I am so happy that we are emailing and still keeping in touch! ^_^  
  
~ Fiery-Ice ~  
  
Readers delight:  
  
  
  
Lanen: Hee hee Suzaku was sappy!! Besides I find him very COOL! Thanks for reading and reviewing AND the compliments. Stress sucks. Blah but its there so what can we poor mortals do? LOL ^_^  
  
Shadow Hawk: Lol its awwright Rosieee! I didn't expect so many reviews and I understand that people have their own lives kay? Don't fret. Hope you like this chappie! I didn't have as hard a time as Ch 5! =D  
  
Lana Panther: Wonder away all shall be revealed in later chapters sorry if my fic is confusing kay? Please read when you have the time! LoLz I am confusing myself. =P  
  
Shadow-clow: It was interesting? Reeeeallly * raises eyebrow * Oi Oi don't you dare send viruses to me! * hugs pc to her chest * my poor pc has suffered enough! ^_^ But glad you like it! I like your fic too so UPDATE GIRL! And its cool we are still emailing each other everyday! Hee hee we are both crazy.  
  
uots: Waaaaa sorry Martha-chan! Uh I know you're a Nakago fan and I promise that it will be better for them in future but for now I need a bad guy so pwwwwwweaaaaseee dun run away! * grabbing uots leg while she is running hence she gets dragged * Btw, Nice rapport you've got there provides me some entertainment! =D and thanks for the "hope I did good on my exams" my results will be out like middle of Nov.  
  
Kiriko-seikun: Lol here is what happens next! Dum Dum Dum!! * Whistles * Glad you like it! Hey a request, update your ficcie onegai!  
  
Kwirtay: Konnichiwaaaaaa! Yay I found someone who likes fics like these! And yes there will be help for Seiryuu though I hope my friend uhh Celesta won't kill me for it hee hee (sorry Celesta!!) Weee OOC! Somehow I like OOC! Nice to find someone like me too! I will keep on writing for all the encouragements!  
  
MoO KaWaIi MoO: Wow you know when I post my fic? And yea I had trouble with the last chapter. Sorry * beeper sounds * wrong answer Kimiko is NOT the daughter of Suzaku. LoL all shall be revealed in later chaps. Thanks for the encouragement. Feels great that people like my fic! You still have Baby Looney Toons where you are? NoT Fair! I wanna watch they are like the cutest things EVER! Kawaii kawaii * chanting *  
  
Rei-rei: Juanzy! You finally reviewed my fic! Kowaii!! No throttling the author.. Ehem Authoress. NA NO DAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Hee hee a tiny bit of chichiri action here in this chap. Thanks for the vote of confidence! WEE a new updaaaaate!! Da da daaaaa! LOL ^_^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
To tell or not to tell?  
  
  
  
Kimiko raced out of the bolted doors of the shrine. She still didn't know where all the seishi rooms and everything were so she had to run through the palace looking for an attendant to take her there. Unfortunately she did not find any but was found by Chichiri who was told to bring her to the throne room.  
  
~Kimiko~  
  
"Konbanwa Chichiri-san, um.. Why do I have to go to the throne room for?" I questioned.  
  
"You will find out no da."  
  
"Uuh.. Okay I guess."  
  
I hope nobody found out that I was in the shrine or else I could be killed being accused as a spy. What will Tasuki think? Would he support the fact that I would be thrown in prison and killed or would he take my side? Wait a minute why do I care what he thinks?  
  
Maybe it's all those romance stories my so-called friends in my world chattered mindlessly about. They can't influence me.. can they?  
  
While walking, I could sense that Chichiri was tense for a reason.  
  
"Chichiri-san, what's the matter? I can actually feel negative vibes you are giving out."  
  
"Ano.. Kimiko.. You.said that you knew everything about us no da. Does that mean that you know everything about me no da?" He asked solemnly.  
  
I froze knowing what he was getting at. I remembered the heart breaking moment watching Chichiri get tortured by his past. He kept everything to himself. I was saddened by the fact he had to go through this so early in his life and that I would have to tell him that I knew his past and his pain that he fought to keep a secret. I remembered how he felt in the OVA's when his past was revealed to the rest of the seishi.  
  
I kept it simple and straight to the truth. No beating around the bush because the longer I kept it from him the harder he will take it.  
  
"Hai Chichiri-san I know everything." I said quietly.  
  
He unconsciously put a hand up to his mask covered scarred eye.  
  
I knew I had no right to but I had to take off his mask. Making sure no one was around I lifted a hand gently to his face and peeled the mask off. He went numb.  
  
Once I saw the scar I was felt no shock just the same pain I felt when I first saw it on the show.  
  
He turned away and quietly said, " It repulses you doesn't it. "  
  
"It doesn't." was all I could say. Taken back he turned back to face me.  
  
"Chichiri-san I know this may be hard to believe but I know about Hikou and Kouran. I won't tell the others if you don't want me to but I will be here if you need to talk to me because believe me I." I choked as I recalled the difficulty of covering up my own pain. Continuing, "I understand. how you feel."  
  
I could feel the backs of my eyes burning but I struggled to blink the tears back.  
  
"I don't want you to feel like I am invading your private life but I do know everything and I can't just forget it. I have so many decisions, so much.so much.." I clamped my mouth shut wrapping my arms around myself. I will not cry. I will not cry. I chanted mentally.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Chichiri's eyes softened at the obvious internal battle Kimiko was going through. But his resolve hardened to make sure no one else would find out his past.  
  
He tapped Kimiko on the shoulder.  
  
"Kimiko, daijoubu. Just do not tell anyone. I am not ready because the matter still stands that I am a murderer." Kimiko started to object but he held up a hand to silence her.  
  
"I murdered my loved ones and I cannot forgive myself. Don't you see that nothing will change! I can't change what I did then so I must not let that take over my life."  
  
Chichiri took a deep breath and let Kimiko take in his confession.  
  
"Chichiri-san.." Kimiko started.  
  
Suddenly, interrupting them and bursting from around the corner was Chiriko. (A/N: Lets just refer to Amiboshi as Chiriko for now and I am sorry about this SPOILER kay?)  
  
Chiriko looked at both Chichiri and Kimiko but his gaze settled on Kimiko to whom he said, " Hotohori-sama awaits you at the throne room."  
  
~Kimiko~  
  
"We'll be there in a minute."  
  
Uh Oh. Amiboshi! I was supposed to see him and make sure he doesn't kill me or something. Who knows what he is capable of to protect his otouto if he thinks he is in danger.  
  
I could feel his eyes boring into mine silently transmitting how panicked he felt but would stop at nothing to make sure his otouto was safe. Eyes are the windows to one's soul.  
  
We walked briskly to wards the throne room where I knew something was awaiting me.  
  
@ At the throne room @  
  
The seishi and miko were seated around a table waiting the arrival of Kimiko, Chichiri and Chiriko whom they sent out to search for the two for they were a little late.  
  
The mentioned three burst through the doors.  
  
Hotohori stood up majestically to greet Kimiko.  
  
"Kimiko, I am pretty sure you know why we have called you here. Please sit down. You told us you know our futures and that information may help us. Please tell us what you can because one of our seishi is in enemy territory." He requested in his smooth voice. (A/N: ^_^ Hotohori's voice always reminds me of chocolate!!)  
  
~Kimiko~  
  
I knew that this question would pop up sooner or later. What am I to do? Suzaku said I should use my judgement. But what do I know? I could screw up everything and send everyone into death for all I know.  
  
I could feel myself perspiring.  
  
"I'll tell you what I must to try and avoid your deaths." I could see everyone cringed at the thought of themselves dying but in their eyes they knew it was inevitable.  
  
I hope Miaka won't go hysterical. Here goes nothing.  
  
"Minna-san, Tamahome is under the influence of powerful mind-control drug. Mitsukake * nods towards Mitsukake * knows its effects and it cannot be reversed by his seishi powers of healing. The drug is kodouku" Pausing to gauge the reactions of the seishi and Miaka who looked stricken.  
  
Chiriko(Amiboshi) just simply looked like there was turmoil in his head. He thinks I am going to reveal him now. Miaka looked pale while the rest of the seishi were speechless. Tension was so thick in the air you could slice it with a knife.  
  
"I think. Miaka . You are the only one who can break the spell. Never give up on anyone. Your faith is unwavering, I should know. You will know what to do. Remember.. Tamahome will attempt to kill you all because he is under the influence of the drug. For now, Nakago who seems to be the leader of the Seiryuu seishi is manipulating all of the seishi and your friend Yui. He is also the infamous shogun of Kutou. He knows we are coming so we have to be extra careful."  
  
Before I could continue, Chiriko interrupted that it was time for us to go to Kutou. (A/N: Nervous much Ami-chan?)  
  
"Sumimasen minna-san but I think it is nearly time."  
  
Well it's show time, hey! I might even get killed on my first day in my dream world. Hmph.. No one will miss me anyways. I have nothing in my world.  
  
Gathering all the calm I had I stood up getting ready to follow Chichiri, Miaka and Tasuki. Before I moved another step.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
"Hey! Why is Kimiko going? She doesn't have any powers. What if she gets hurt?" Tasuki protested.  
  
Kimiko failed to notice a hint of worry and protectiveness in his voice and snapped at him.  
  
"Tasuki, I am going because I know exactly what Nakago will be doing so I will be able to warn you. One more thing, I can take care of myself!"  
  
Then she muttered, "Baka."  
  
Tasuki was shut up quickly. (A/N: My dear readers I know he is OOC but I can't help it okay? I'll try making him less OOC but I really doubt I am able to! GoMeN! )  
  
She proceeded to give some instructions to the other seishi on who would be on stand by back at the Konan palace.  
  
"Mitsukake-san, rest yourself up I have no doubts we will be coming back with injuries but hopefully minor ones." Mitsukake nodded and patted her on arm to assure her. He detected that she was nervous.  
  
Tasuki was convincing Miaka to let him go with them with a beef bun just as Kimiko remembered so she ignored them and moved on to Nuriko. (A/N: He has more reason to go now bwahahaha)  
  
"Nuri-chan, I am counting on you to make sure everything here goes smoothly okay? We might need you all as back-up." Nuriko hugged her in response to which Kimiko gave a small smile.  
  
"Hotohori-sama, Just relax, I'll make sure Miaka comes back safely." * She winked * Hotohori blushed.  
  
Turning to Chiriko, Kimiko stared deep into his eyes trying to make him understand that his secret is safe with her. "Chiriko-san, you will have to use your flute to break the barrier that I sure that Nakago will put up from here. We'll use Chichiri's magic and .." She trailed off and looked around.  
  
"Where is Tama?"  
  
"I don't know must be somewhere." Mitsukake answered.  
  
She knew that Tama was hiding somewhere and hoped everything would work out.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
She leaned in towards Chiriko and whispered, " Amiboshi, please just work with us. I swear I will try to make sure you won't be harmed. I don't know how I will do it but I swear I will."  
  
Chiriko gazed at her doubtfully but nodded for fear if he was exposed now he would die.  
  
~Kimiko~  
  
I can do this. Gulp. I guess let's go see if I can be useful in battle. Eeech I sound so crappy. Shape up Kimiko and let's go.  
  
"Hayaku minna, time is a wasting."  
  
Tasuki, Miaka and I moved towards Chichiri who put his kesa on the ground ready for teleportation.  
  
I eyed the kesa before asking whether it was safe.  
  
"Is this safe Chichiri-san? If I remember correctly you haven't mastered landings yet."  
  
"Eto.. * Chichiri rubs head * I will do my best no da."  
  
"Okay if you say so just don't land us in a tree."  
  
So I stepped onto the kesa followed by Tasuki, Miaka and Chichiri.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Kimiko and company used Chichiri's kesa to teleport to Kutou where they would try and save Tamahome. While back at home base a.k.a the Konan Palace the other half of the seishi worried about the outcome and were waiting for any way they could help.  
  
Hotohori worrying about Miaka, Nuriko fretting over Hotohori and trying to break Chiriko's flute, Chiriko playing his flute annoying Nuriko and Mitsukake looking for Tama and talking a bit to Hotohori.  
  
So starts the official meeting with the Seiryuu seishi.  
  
T.B.C  
  
  
  
Notes: Nothing much to saw except HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEN! BOO! Hope you like this chapter! Come back and read more ne? Jaaaaa Na No DAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
~Fiery-Ice~ 


	8. Ch 7: Kimiko Gets Left Behind

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:** I own FY yea yea * singing in shower * If ya want one go buy one.

**FY Charac:** * stop their scences and scream* YOU DO NOT!  

**Me:** NOOOOO DON BREAK MY DREAM NOOOO!!  AWW RIGHT I DO NOT own FY and its characters it belongs to the great Watase Yuu-sama. 

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. NO FLAMES are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more thing SPOILERS!

**Notes:** Woo hoo I am soooo sorry about taking so looong minna! This is my longest chapter! And some stuff is revealed here so I hope its sufficient! Lol I like keeping ya all in suspense! Anyhoo here it is! To my loyal readers I LOVE YA ALL! ^_^

~ Fiery-Ice ~

Readers delight:

**Riina:** Yay I love all ya compliments and I have like 15 more mins to finish this thingy up cos I am working ^_^ you don't mind Tasuki being OOC? GOODY! Thanks for the compliment about the POVs I am glad that it is not confusing. Arigatou also for the advice I'll try! About Amiboshi…. O.o I have no idea but I will see what I can do.

****

****

**MoO KaWaIi MoO:** * stands up straight like in military camp with wide eyes* Hai! MoO-san! I will try to do as you say * grin * and yep Looney toon babies are sooo kawaii! Here is the chapter.

****

****

**Kiriko-seikun:** HONORS CLASSES!??!! O.O yaaay I hope you get your chap up soon! Sorry for my long delay! Hope ya like this chappie

****

****

**uots:** Lol your little rapports with nakago crack me up! I love your ficcie! And yea umm Nakago is bad but I am just saying in my fic that bad guys can be reformed! But I have to admit I am not a nakago-fan in real life! * hands up to protect face * don't kill me.

****

****

**Shadow-clow**: Lol you are sugar high anna-chan! But here is my chappie! And I hope you get yours too.

****

**Lanen**:  You dressed up as HARRY POTTER? COOL! Weee anyways a bit is revealed in this chapter! Gaaaah its sorta got a twist in my ficcie

**Shadow Hawk:**  Thanks about the luck I did fine in my rehersal. Here is your chapter you demanding girl! Lol anyways I love your new chapter of your fic!

**I wuv anime:** Hee hee here is the chapter I hope ya don't die! ^_^

**Zerianyu:** Woah you reviewed EVERY CHAPTER? I am impressed! You got lots of time on your hands or something? Hahah but seriously I am honoured you have spared me a chunk of your time and I am glad you like it! So welcome to my ficcie ^_^

**Chapter 7**

****

**Kimiko gets left behind**

"**AAAAAAAAHHHH!**"

* **SPLASH** *

* **SPLASH** *

* **SPLASH** *

* **SPLASH** *

The two Suzaku seishi, miko and Kimiko were dropped unceremoniously into the Kutou Palace's garden pond.

"Chichiri!" all three glared at the mage.

" Whaaat no da! You said not to land us in a tree no da. Gomen no da!" 

~Kimiko~

Crap. Instead of landing us in a tree he lands us in a pond. Itaii…. The impact sure hurts. 

"Daijoubu ka minna-san?"

"Daijoubu" My comrades chorused quietly.

Looking around I saw Tasuki was the first one to get out of the pond.  * evil smile * 

"Tasukiiiii that was really fast how you got out of the pond."

"Uhh…." Tasuki had no answer with a stricken look on his face. (A/N: Why am I so mean? I love Tasuki yet I torture him lol)

* laughs * "Tasuki…."

In the clearing I saw Yui walking up to us. Uh oh how did she find us? Were we that noisy? If Yui is here that means Nakago is close behind. If things were still going to happen like in the show I better get Chichiri and Tasuki out of here first then Miaka and I can have backup.

Miaka like loveable idiot she is ran to Yui embracing her babbling incoherently while from my position I could see that Yui was smiling coldly. That spelt trouble. Inching towards Chichiri the words "get yourselves out of here now" kept ringing in my head.

Chichiri stared at me then nodded understanding my intentions. Then I heard the sound of a harsh stinging slap on skin. My eyes focused on the two girls. Miaka was on the ground holding her stinging red cheek while Yui smiled triumphantly. She then went on to say how she would not let Miaka take Tamahome and that Tamahome was hers. Tasuki was about to lunge at Yui but I grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly making sure he didn't. 

As soon as Nakago and his small army arrived surrounding us I nodded discreetly at Chichiri. He grabbed Tasuki and teleported to safety. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tasuki struggling nevertheless disappearing. 

I pulled Miaka up and had her stand behind me. Only then did Yui take notice of me. 

"Who are you?" she sneered and turned towards Miaka. "Another of your pathetic seishi? I see the other two have escaped."

Nakago had an impassionate mask on his face as he answered Yui's question while I said nothing narrowing my eyes. " Yui-sama as our sources has told us that she is from another world and is an oracle."

"No matter. Capture both of them Nakago."

"Yui-sama, I would like to keep the oracle for questioning." 

At that my eyes grew slightly wider and Miaka gripped my arm in a death grip. 

I turned to Miaka and whispered that I will be fine. Though I knew that I may not be if Nakago happened to want to use me or kill me. Damn I should have known this was gonna happen. Amiboshi must have told him but of course that must have been a must. 

~Tasuki~

"K'so Chichiri that Nakago bastard is taking Kimiko! We gotta save her!" I whispered harshly.

We were now on a tree hidden from view but we were viewing what is happening with our miko and Kimiko. Why did Kimiko ask us to go? Two valuable women left in the clutches of the enemy is definitely trouble. If that asshole hurts Kimiko I swear I will kill him. 

~Chichiri~

How did Kimiko know telepathy? I could hear her projecting her thoughts telling me to get us out of there quickly. There was urgency in her eyes and I understand her reason. It would be futile for all four of us to be captured. We have the powers so she must want us to save them later. 

Demo…now Nakago captures her. We must have faith in her. Suzaku keep her and Miaka safe.

~Nakago~

Seiryuu it is she. She's the one I saw so many years ago. The one who gave me a sliver of hope but that was crushed after she disappeared. What is she doing here? Is she the one you request for Seiryuu? 

Wakkata…. I will do as you ask.

********************

Nakago walked off holding Kimiko captive. Kimiko knew that she could not struggle. Nakago could kill her on the spot if he wanted so she walked with a stiff back and her head held high.

@In Nakago's Chambers@

~Kimiko~

"What do you want with me?" I asked evenly.

The only way I won't start freaking out is to keep myself detached and pissed. Okay work on that, now to get some answers.

Nakago is silent just staring at me expressionless but with a hint of disbelief. He ignored what I had asked.

"What do you want with me?" I repeated slowly boiling inside.

"You know the future don't you? You should know." He taunted me quietly.

@Kutou Palace Dungeon@

Miaka looked around feeling a bit unnerved. They brought her kicking into the dungeon of Kutou. It was dark and damp. She looked around seeking escape but saw none. 

*** CLANG ***

The metal bar doors were locked and slammed shut leaving Miaka inside. Miaka plopped onto the cold grimy dungeon floor thinking for escape. The thought of giving up never crossed her mind because she had to find Tamahome her love. 

~Miaka~

Yui-chan why…. What happened to you? I will save you and Tamahome! Wait for me. Now I just have to get out of here. What can I use? Hmn…. Womanly wiles. I can use that! I have plenty of that. ^_^

***************

Miaka seductively moaned bringing the guard on duty very quickly to her cell. The guard blushed as Miaka trailed her fingertips up her thigh. 

"Mr. Guard, my thigh hurts mmm help me rub it, onegai…." She moaned again. The guard was practically having a nosebleed.

Eagerly he ran inside the cell to do hentai things to Miaka but she managed to knock him out and run out of the cell. What can I say guards in Kutou are pathetic.

She wandered around the palace while news of her escape reaches Yui's ears. Yui made a plan to lure Miaka.

Miaka caught a whiff of the smell of delicious food and she walked towards the smell, which unfortunately was where Yui was. 

@Back at Nakago's Chambers@

~Kimiko~

"You know the future don't you? You should know." Vibrated throughout my brain. 

K'so. How am I supposed to know? All I know is that Nakago is a bad-assed shogun that wants to be a god. I only know what I saw in the anime.

"What do you know about my future? All the seishi and mikos future?" he menacingly inquired. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Nakago. All you want is to seek revenge don't you? Why? I know about your past too. I also probably am able to understand your bad assed attitude." 

His icy blue eyes glinted and I found myself slammed against a wall with him holding me there painfully as he gripped my shoulders.  

"I could kill you right now. So why are you tempting me to do it." He asked dangerously.

What possessed me to answer back I don't know. All I did know was that why should traumatised people be shunned? Its not their fault that fate had a way of working against you. Nakago had horrible things done to him at a young age. His counter attack was to have revenge and to close himself off to possible warmth from other people. I have done similar things, in a different way but the aim was the same.  

"You aren't bad Nakago. Sure you seek revenge for what you did in the past. I can understand that. Who wouldn't if they knew what happened and how you felt. You will understand someday that not everyone is bad. Some…mmph"

Invading lips pressed hard against mine cut me off. Shocked I did nothing but my eyes wildly darted around. It lasted for only about 3 seconds before I summoned my strength to push him off. 

"Shut up. You said the same thing to me before. You look exactly the same as last time. Where did you go?"

I rubbed my lips and angrily said, "What the hell are you talking about?" 

His eyes glazed over as he realised I had no idea what he was talking about. He then coldly reprimanded me.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

He didn't answer. All went black after a chi blast was issued from his hand too quick for me to dodge. 

****************

@Yui's room@

Miaka sneaked into the room and saw dozens of delicious food on platters. As she was about to grab some food Yui appeared out of the shadows and smirked.

~Miaka~

"Yui-chan!"

"Hello Miaka. You are so stupid. I know your weakness and your stupidity. It is so easy to trap you. Sit down and eat."

We sat down to eat and I was still astounded at how cold Yui was.

Yui was pissed even a baka like me can see that.

"I will never return Tamahome to you. He is mine and he loves me. You are a stupid baka, Miaka. I thought you came back to see and help me. I waited and still believed that you would come and help me. Do you know what I went through?" Yui paused.

I tried to tell her I didn't betray her and I did come back for her. 

"Yui-chan I did try to hel…."

Yui continued not giving me a chance and ignoring me. 

"No you don't! You only think about your selfish self! You had me believing that you came back to help me and save me but all along you came back to see your beloved Tamahome! You betrayed me! And now he is MINE!"

At that moment Tamahome walked in into the room in new and different clothes. Tamahome! 

"Tamahome you're safe!" I hugged him happily for he was safe. Then I sensed something was wrong.

******************

Tamahome roughly shoved Miaka away. He took out his new weapon (nun-chucks) and struck her. Miaka was bewildered and cringed in fear at her beloved. She heard a crack and knew her arm was broken. She didn't feel the pain because she was numb with hurt. 

"You are disgusting. Don't TOUCH me!" Tamahome growled. 

Tamahome attempts to hit her again but he misses knocking one of Miaka's ribbons out of her hair. 

~Miaka~

Iie… Iie… IIEE! This is not Tamahome. Tamahome…. What happened to you? What did they do to you? 

I saw nothing but the horrible twisted smile on his face. Kutou guards came in to take me away but I was numb. I only could see that smile replaying in my head over and over again. 

***************** 

Miaka was led out of the room to the dungeon but on the way Nakago who is actually Chichiri intercepted them. That freaked out Miaka. She momentarily forgot about the tearing at her heart and her broken arm at the joy of seeing Tasuki and Chichiri. (A/N: Gomen minna-san you all know what happens here and it sorta happens exactly the same as in the show so I'll just skim over these parts)

When asked about her injury she lied saying she fell down not wanting to tell her seishi that her love did this to her. Chichiri left Tasuki and Miaka to look for Tamahome still in Nakago form, which makes it safer for him to scout the Kutou Palace. 

Meanwhile the love note left by Tamahome fell out of Miaka's pocket and Miaka took off after tying Tasuki to a pillar with the thought of changing her love Tamahome's mind and making him remember her. (A/N: poor Gen-chan!) She raced off cradling her arm towards the proposed meeting place. 

Chichiri's cover was blown when he crossed paths with the real Nakago who was holding an unconscious Kimiko in his arms. Not knowing what to do he acted on instincts.

~Chichiri~

Kimiko is unconscious in Nakago's arms. What am I going to do! Trust your instinct was what Taiitskun always said. Not caring what happened I made to take Kimiko away from him.

In the blink of an eye I had grabbed Kimiko out of his arms and sprinted away. All was done in 8 seconds flat. (A/N: I know I know its unbelievable but lets just say he is a fast runner and also that adrenaline was fuelling him) 

**************

Nakago was taken aback at looking at a mirror image of himself. Only when Kimiko was snatched from his arms did he realise that it was a Suzaku seishi.

He smirked. There was a barrier blocking all the Suzaku seishis' powers. They won't get far. He knew where the four where heading to and sent Tamahome to the meeting place to destroy them.

@Under the Big Tree (Meeting place)@

Miaka was waiting under the tree anxiously.

~Miaka~

I hope he comes. He will I am sure of it. Remember me onegai…. 

Strong arms wrapped themselves around me. I gasped turning around and coming face to face with Tamahome. Tears of happiness formed in the corners of my eyes.

He apologised saying, "Gomen Miaka, I had to pretend I was with them. But now I am back. Where are Chichiri and Tasuki?"

My eyes grew wide. 

"You….you….you aren't Tamahome. Tamahome didn't even know Tasuki."

"I see you have found out" He sneered. "You're not at stupid as you look."

Backing away I shook my head in denial. I felt the note in my pocket. I pulled it out and shoved it at him.

"Tamahome! Remember me onegai! Look at the note it says you love me!" 

Tamahome stared at the note and ripped it into itty-bitty pieces just like he ripped my heart apart.

"I love no one except for Yui-sama"

"Iiieeee…. What happened to the Tamahome I loved! He is gone forever!" I sobbed collapsing.

***************

Miaka collapsed and Tamahome was about to strike her but Tasuki whisked her away taking the blow on his back.

Chichiri and a now conscious and injured Kimiko held Miaka who blacked out from the emotional damage. Tasuki was boiling mad. You could see his fiery aura getting brighter. He may not have powers because of the barrier but he was determined to fight. Remembering that Kimiko struggled to get up to stop him.

~Kimiko~

"**TASUKIIII YADA!! DON'T FIGHT! THAT IS NOT THE REAL TAMAHOME! HE IS BEIING CONTROLLED! YAMERO!" **I hollered. 

Pain shot through me on my side as I struggled to stand up. Nakago had hit me with a ki-blast strong enough to knock me out but not strong enough to kill me. I am sure that is no accident.

Tasuki paid no heed to my warning and jumped into the fight furiously. His eyes blazing in anger he attacked. 

First things first this is no time to worry about Tasuki. He can hold out for now. I just hope he won't kill himself because he came damn close to that in the anime. _Suzaku protect him_. I silently prayed.

"Chichiri take Miaka and hide. Tama is somewhere in your kasa. Use Tama to get help from everyone else back at the palace. Speak through Tama and get Chiriko to break the barrier with his flute. Nakago will show up soon and he will try to kill Miaka! Hayaku!" I spoke clipped with urgency.

Chichiri hurried to comply while I stood guard to make sure if Nakago comes he will have to go through me first. The fight was very intense and every time Tasuki got hit I cringed. 

Tasuki was slammed against the trunk of a thick tree very near where I was standing. He wasn't moving and Tamahome was about to strike him again. My side was still in pain but I manage to pull Tasuki out of the way and Tamahome struck wood. 

"Get out of here quick!" Tasuki ordered me before jumping up.

Tamahome with evil looking eyes attacked again. Tasuki jumped up to defend the both of us. 

********************

Nakago lifted the barrier blocking Suzaku's power as he thought it would be more interesting to see Tasuki with his seishi power.

~Tasuki~

I will protect Miaka and Kimiko from these bastards! Tamahome you will pay for hurting Miaka and Nakago you will die for injuring Kimiko

~Kimiko~

I have to get them out of here! 

"Chichiri! Get out of here! HAYAKU!" I yelled because I saw Nakago appearing. Tasuki was trying to fry Tamahome but Tamahome dodges. Miaka had woken up and was begging Tasuki not to hurt Tamahome.

Nakago appeared and I saw his hand held up pointing towards Tasuki and a blue ball was forming. Tasuki will be seriously wounded if he ki-blasts him. Well I am not going to let that happen! 

I can see he is going to release the ki-ball. Block it block it I kept chanting. A split second the ki-blast was issued I flung myself in front of it.

 **UNNGH!** The pain is blinding white flame. The ki-blast had caught me on my upper chest. 

I can see Tasuki with fiery rage in his eyes. Both Tamahome and Tasuki were blown back by the blast. I know that Tasuki will try to come and get me but there is no time! He is weak and on the verge of collapsing. 

I am not unconscious yet I still have enough strength.

**"CHICHIRI! GET OUT OF HERE! GRAB TASUKI AND GO WHILE THERE IS STILL TIME!"** I cried. 

I know Chichiri would carry out my request. I still saw Tasuki trying to come for me.

I could feel the strength seep out of me as I bled on the grass. Feeling desperation rise up I felt something bubbling up from within me. I didn't know what I was doing but a blue tinged with red light came formed within my hand and I felt my arm lifting itself and then the light shot towards Tasuki blowing him back towards Chichiri. He went unconscious.

 My vision got blurry as I saw Chichiri cradling the unconscious Tasuki and Miaka weeping quietly as she said to Tamahome "Sayonara" in a crimson barrier a sign of Suzaku's power. A split second later they disappeared.

Things worked out just like the anime but I knew they were safe. Then I went spiralling into darkness. I felt no pain just darkness. Maybe this was what it was like to die.

********************

Nakago picked the severely injured Kimiko and saw Tamahome crying. He thought disbelievingly. _Is Tamahome's love for the Suzaku no miko really stronger than the kodouku? _

~Nakago~

I looked down at Kimiko's pale (from blood loss) face. She has acquired a few deep cuts on her face from my ki-blast that was meant for Tasuki.

Her powers are strong I can feel it. Seiryuu I am holding your grandchild, a goddess by right in my arms. I don't think she knows anything about her powers or her heritage. She will succumb to our side.  

****************

In Konan questions arise in the seishis' heads concerning Kimiko. Especially Tasuki. Who was Kimiko actually?

*****************

**Notes: ** I finally htmled this thing with the help of my deeeeaaar fren AKANE-CHAN! GIVE IT UP FOR HER * round of applause*  anyways minna I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try my best to get the next one up soon! Lol doesn't this chapter keep you all confused? Hee hee *  secretive giggle * JA NE NA NO DAAAAAAAAAAAAA

~Fiery- Ice~  

P.S: R/R onegai shimasu! Arigatou!!


	9. Ch 8: Seiryuu? Are you sure?

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:** Disclaimers suck! You CAN'T MAKE ME SAY IT! 

**Tasuki:** YOU WILL OR ELSE! I will never hug you again!  

**Me:** You wouldn't dare!

**Tasuki: **I would *starts to turn back on Fiery-chan *

**Me:** OKAY OKAY! I do not own any FY characters except for my OC Kimiko. All rights reserved for the great Watase Yuu-sama! There I have done it! Now you gotta hug me * Hugz Tasuki *

**Tasuki: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! * screams like a girl *

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. NO FLAMES are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more thing SPOILERS!

**Notes:** Sorry about the loooooong delay!! I was lazy * blushes * and I was busy kinda * looks thoughtful * Erm anyways I guess people should kinda get the idea there is a love triangle here between Tasuki, Kimiko and Nakago. Thank you! Now go read the ficcie! 

~ Fiery-Ice ~

**Readers delight:**

**Kiriko-seikun:** Wow * eyes follow Kiriko-seikun's movements as she jumps up and down* Glad ya liked it! * Hugs back * Nakago…hmnn I guess I am just trying make him sound human. If people think it is OOC who cares?!? I want him that way! I am sooo glad you updated! ^_^

**Songwind: **Konnichiwaaaa and welcome to WDIB! * waves hyperly and then runs to hug songwind * Arigatou for thinking that my fic is interesting and yes Tasuki is OOC but I really dunno cos this is how I want him to be. As the authoress I have the power DAHAHAHAH =D anyways that is just how I want it to be I hope you will still like my fic.

**uots:** Marthaaaa-chaaaaaan! Hallo! Here is the chapter! I hope I am not being too mean to your Nakago! Lol but I gotta for the time being. Hee hee as always your review makes me laugh! ^_^

**Shadow-clow**: Anna-chaaan!  YOU! * points finger accusingly * you haven't been updating your fic! Lol naaaah I am totally not annoyed but yes romances you can see that erm Tasuki likes her and so does Nakago! NO VOODOO!!!!!! Here is the chapter I hope it is satisfactory.

**LanaPanther:** Lan-chaaan! Were you the one who didn't sign in b4? @_@ anyways glad ya like this ficcie soo loyal all you readers! I love ya all! I am and I am totally sorry about the delay!

**Lanen**: Wicked!! You looked like Harry Potter? Seriously? Must have been sooo cool! And thanks for the advice! I'll try to! Hope you like this chapter! ^_^  

**Shadow Hawk:**  Is it really that good? THANK YOU * hugs her dear tomodachi ROSIE * I am soooo sorry that I didn't send you the email! I already replied you and apologised to you! You do forgive me right? * puppy dog eyes * hee hee hope you like this chappie its pretty long and it gave me a headache!

**Faeriesinger:** Hallo glad to see you are back! Hee hee * has warm fuzzy feelings * I am totally happy you like it! ^_^ here is the next chapter and I hope its okay!

**Zerianyu:** Well time to refresh! Haha My ficcie sorta follows the original storyline though I will change it at will! Yes I have seen AnC and I liked it muchos! I don't mind rambling I do that all the time! I understand about work and homework and stuff! Good luck with everything! Glad I am liked by you! He he! I'll read your fic when I have the time so expect to see my review some time soon I promise!

****

**ReI-142:** Bleh so mean take my Tasuki tessen and fry me! I get him to fry you back! Evil girl! I am not a meanie * looks thoughtful * hmnn maybe I am! But I wanna make people hehe frustrated bwhahahah! * looks at the turned back then picks up a bucket of water and pours it over Rei's head * * smirks *

****

**Celesta Hellewise Harman: *** runs to hug Celesta-chan *  Hisashiburi da neee? Daijoubu Celestaaa! I know you are busy and I am amazed on how you still are managing to read my fic! Glad you think its great it means a lot to me! Paint on the board? * laughs * How's the mural going? I hope it going great LOADS OF LUCK TO YA! HERE IS THE CHAPPIE! ^_^

**MoO KaWaIi MoO:** Omedetou on being released from groundation! LoL! Thanks! Dance? HmPh no invite Fiery-chan! Lool kidding! Anyways hope you had fun at your paaaaaartay! Cheerio! ^_^****

****

**Lilchibifirefly:** Sorry for the delay but here is the chapter hope it is up to expectations! ^_^

**Chapter 8**

****

**SEIRYUU? Are you sure?**

@Back in Konan@

Miaka cried in Hotohori's arms while Chichiri gave Hotohori an account of Kutou mission and also the loss of Kimiko. Tasuki was sent to a room while Mitsukake healed Miaka then regenerated his powers.

~Hotohori~

"Chichiri are you sure what you've just told me is true? Kimiko is in the hands of our enemy, Tamahome is not coming back and Tamahome is the one who injured Miaka?"

Uso…. That must be why Miaka….

~Flashback~

Miaka had tears cascading down her porcelain cheeks clinging onto Hotohori.

" I told Tamahome goodbye"

~End Flashback~

How can this be! Kimiko told us Tamahome was controlled but really is there no way we can break the spell? Kimiko said that Miaka's love for him would be enough to break the spell!

Stopping his train of thoughts when Chichiri spoke up again.

***********************

"Heika-sama, There is something about Kimiko that we should be wary of. She apparently has some powers like telepathy and ki control. I do not know the extent of her powers yet. She did projected her thoughts when she wanted Tasuki and I to get ourselves out of there so as not to be captured when Miaka and herself were."

Chichiri paused then spoke thoughtfully.

"I could sense a strong amount of ki she had when she blew Tasuki back with a ki-blast. I could feel that she had not intended to hurt Tasuki but intended to make sure we escaped safely because she saw Tasuki was going to try and get her since she protected him by throwing herself in front of him when Nakago had tried to blast Tasuki. She was injured severely because she had received a particularly strong ki-blast, which was meant for Tasuki and she had been injured already. She may also be dead by now though I doubt she is. Demo…. What I cannot understand is why she also radiated Seiryuu's ki and why I didn't sense it." 

Continuing after voicing his question.

"She apparently doesn't know that she had powers because when she used a ki-blast on Tasuki she had a disbelieving look on her face. I also felt no malice in her ki. Seiryuu seishi may also use her against us which is a fatal problem for us." (A/N: All right I know Chichiri is supposed to keep saying no da but it gets tiring typing that over and over again so just imagine it yourself that he does keep saying no da. Add it in yourself. Gomen for being lazy)

Hotohori absorbed what Chichiri said solemnly. 

"She is indeed valuable to us and also fatal. The Seiryuu will not kill her as she holds the same value to us as to them. She would have never revealed and helped us if she was against us. I think we have to get her back as soon as possible once the injured are healed."

"Hai heika-sama"

~Chiriko/Amiboshi~

She hasn't revealed me and she is now in the hands of Nakago and injured. Though she is a threat to me I still feel for the hope that she is still alive and safe.

I better find out what is happening over in Kutou. I hope otouto is okay. I excused myself from the throne room.

_Is oracle alive?_

_What is going over there?_

_Do we continue with the mission?_

Waiting a while for a reply I was rewarded with a slight pain on my skin.

_Oracle is alive though very injured._

_Nakago has her unconscious.._

_Continue with the mission._

_I am fine._

I smiled. My otouto knows me so well that I needed to be reassured that he is okay. I made my way to the Suzaku no miko's room to comfort her and to carry out my mission.

*********************

@Tasuki's room@

Tasuki lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling trying to recall what had happened before everything turned black. 

~Tasuki~

I saw Kimiko as she flew in front of me then was knocked back from the force of the bastard's blast that was meant for me. I saw her worried tinged with relief expression when she pulled me out of the way when Tamahome tried to strike me.  I saw her determined face to prevent me when she knew I was going to get her and her disbelief when the blue ki-ball formed in her palm then hit me. 

Who was she anyway? Why blue ki? Does that mean she is from the Seiryuu bastards' side? If she were why was she encased in Suzaku's light when she was sent here. Why was she surprised at her powers? Why did we feel no threat from her? Why did she help us and protect me? Naze Naze **NAZE!?**

She protected us and sacrificed herself. Even if she is from the Seiryuu's side I hope she is okay because I…. I…. I what? Why do I feel the need to protect her… a need to make sure she is all right? Thinking about Nakago again I raged.   

That Seiryuu bastard struck her twice. I can feel white-hot rage burning in hate for the blonde Seiryuu bastard. I can still see her pale face as she lay bleeding on the ground. If she dies that Seiryuu bastard shall die even quicker.

As images of a burnt and bloodied blonde Seiryuu seishi ran through my mind Mitsukake walked in. He firstly proceeded stoically but roughly in my opinion to dress my wounds. He couldn't heal them yet.

"**ITAI TAI TAI ITAAAAAII!** Not so rough! You are killing me!" I screeched. 

"Three broken ribs, left arm and leg broken, multiple concussions and sprains. If you can live through that nothing I do will hurt you. I'll heal you when my power is regenerated." Mitsukake told him turning to leave. 

"Matte…. What about Kimiko and Miaka? Tell me we didn't leave Kimiko there! Is she okay? Is Miaka okay? I am gonna fry some Seiryuu ass!" I growled.

"Kimiko is in the Seiryuu's hands. We still do not know whether she is alive or not but Chichiri says she is most likely alive as she is tough and that she is valuable to the Seiryuu as well as she is to us. I could only heal Miaka physically but I cannot heal her emotional damage."

"K'so! Kimiko warned us of Tamahome! She tried to steel us for the disappointment! And yet we still failed in bringing that bastard traitor back and lost Kimiko!"

I punched the wall next to me and winced regretting and remembering my injuries as they hurt like hell.

"Baka! You are in such a state and you are still trying to injure yourself further. Stop that and rest." He chided me.

Mitsukake walked out gravely leaving me with my thoughts of bloodied blonde shoguns and fried traitors.

**********************

Hotohori and the Suzaku seishi still had doubts about Kimiko but they trusted that she was not against them. Hotohori quickly made a decision and ordered Chichiri to try and get in touch with her as Chichiri said Kimiko had telepathy. This was also to find out whether she was alive. It was long distance so Chichiri was not to be disturbed, as he had to use up a lot of his ki.

@ At Kutou @

Kimiko currently is unconscious in Nakago's chambers. He was not in the room when Kimiko was waking up due to a voice in her head. She had been treated for her injuries but were not healed completely yet. It is still a mystery that she managed to heal quickly. Is she a seishi?

~Kimiko~

Everything is so dark. Just like my room at home. 

~ Flash back~

Young Kimiko was shoved into her room after being slapped for idiocy when she had ran into her parents' room because she was scared of the dark and wanted a night light. Her siblings both had one while she didn't.

Sniffling a bit she curled up under her thin blanket and her bed was a thin mattress almost like a cloth.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san…. I am scared. Doko da?"

Nobody answered her naturally and she cried herself to sleep.

~End Flashback~

~Kimiko~

Is dying just like sleeping in the dark? I feel so cold. Nobody will come so why do I feel like someone is reaching out to me?

"Kimiko! Kimiko! Answer me no da! Can you hear me no da?" I heard a very high tiny voice. 

Who is that? 

Itaiii…. I feel like something is pounding on my skull. 

"Kimiko! Are you there?" The voice came again.

I strained to hear it and I wondered.

"Chichiri?"

"Hai no da! Daijoubu ka?"

"I think so…. Everything hurts. Watashi doko? Why are you in my head? Am I dead? Wait let me try to open my eyes." 

"Eto…. I don't think you are dead or else you wouldn't be able to do telepathy with me. I think you are somewhere in Kutou."

My eyes were heavy as I struggled to open them but blinding white light met me making everything seem blurry as I squinted. 

When I finally registered what Chichiri had said I said curiously.

"Kutou? I should have known but telepathy? You sure this isn't just one of your mind tricks Chichiri? Wait why aren't I speaking with my mouth? Great I am delusional."

I sat up as quickly as my sore body would allow. My surroundings were still blurry but I managed to make out a blue surrounding. It seemed that I was in a simple but attractively decorated room. Big with the bed I am lying on.

"Okay so I am not dead but really injured. Itaiii…. I didn't think I would live through that. How is Tasuki?! Daijoubu ka? Oh wait why aren't I freaking out over this telepathy thing?"

"Tasuki is fine though in pain but he can handle it. Mainly he isn't thinking about himself but about you. That is another thing I would like to know. Why do you have powers? Are you a seishi?"     

Breathing a sigh of relief I silently said "Yokatta" then coloured. Snapping back to focus, I replied. 

"Powers? What powers? Oh and I don't think I am a seishi. Both Seiryuu and Suzaku have their own full set of seishi. Is Miaka all right?"

"She is heartbroken but I thought you said her love would be sufficient. I am still wondering why I don't feel threat from you and why I didn't sense that you had Seiryuu ki. I am glad that you don't seem to be against us though Nakago may try to turn you, resist ne?"

Remembering Nakago, Miaka and Tamahome and everything that happened I recalled what Miaka had done in the show!

"Chichiri! Chichiri! Go check on Miaka! Check on her now! Hayaku! She may not be in her room! If she isn't go to the lake! **HAYAKU!**" I felt dizzy and my heart pumped double time because I dreaded the thought that they would not be on time though they barely were in the show. 

I could feel the connection break when Chichiri closed it and went to find Miaka. Seiryuu? Seiryuu ki? I have Seiryuu ki? Naze?

Looking down at myself, I see someone had nursed my wounds on my chest and side. I looked like a mummy from waist up though with blotches of dried blood that had soaked through the bandage. My light blue silk loose pants and shirt ensemble that Nuriko chose for me were bloodied. My shirt was hanging on a chair and I was wearing my pants only. 

I caught a sight of my hair in the mirror across the room and it was messy and falling over my shoulders. My favourite red scrunchie nowhere to be seen. I kept thinking about Tasuki and I still hoped that he would get healed soon.

 Meanwhile I need to get out of here who knows what Nakago will do with me and what Soi, Tomo, Miboshi, Ashitare and Suboshi…. AMIBOSHI! I need to see him. But I really need to get out of here. What if I don't get back to Konan in time for the ceremony? What if Tamahome has left already to kill Miaka! I'll follow him! I hope Chichiri and the rest will get to Miaka in time.

***********************

Kimiko pondered on how to get back to Konan and the possible reasons why she should have Seiryuu ki or even Suzaku ki for that matter. She knew now she had some sort of powers but she did not know the origin. 

Nakago on the other hand was attending to matters at hand like Tamahome and also he was trying to figure out a plan to make Kimiko succumb to the Seiryuu side.

Kimiko got up from her spot on the bed slowly. She grabbed her bloodied shirt hanging from the chair and wore it on then intended to walk out the door.

Just as she had reached the door, the door swung open.

~Kimiko~ 

Shimatta! I was staring at a very solid armoured chest. I brought my gaze upwards to the face of the chest. Nakago…. K'so now how am I gonna get out of here! 

"K'so"

"Going somewhere? Kimiko?"

How did Nakago know my name? 

"Maybe I am. How you know my name must be by your spies."

"You're not going anywhere." He stated bluntly.

"I can and will and you won't stop me actually unless you kill me!"

Baka Kimiko! You are practically inviting him to kill you, you baka! Was that a wavering in his eyes? Nah must be my imagination. He looked away. 

"I don't think you will make it out of here anyway in your condition." He said smugly.

I flushed. Okay don't show much anger though it is the truth. This guy is definitely planning to just annoy you.

"You really think that keeping me here is going to be effective? You know I won't talk to help you guys because I know what you would do with that information. Its not like I am that important to the Suzaku seishi."

"Effective hmn? You won't talk? We'll see. You are…important. Who knows what the Suzaku seishi would do with you once they find out that you are a Seiryuu."

Now what is this crazy idiot talking about? Seiryuu? How can I be one of the Sieryuu. They have all been chosen already. He is lying! 

"You lie. I can't be. You are lying." I gritted my teeth replying. Dear Suzaku it's taking me nearly all my strength not to lunge at this guy. My jaw was hurting at my clenching due to all the obvious lies the blonde was telling me. 

How I wish I were with the Suzaku seishi now. I have always imagined even in my world that Tasuki would save me from my fears but hell he isn't even here!  I am not of the Seiryuu's.

He smirked. "Dear girl you are of the Seiryuu's and you will know it soon. How else would you have Seiryuu ki strong enough to blow that idiot bandit back?"

It sent a knife through my heart as I realised the truth of what he was saying. 

"Tasuki is not an idiot." I replied weakly.

He only raised a perfect eyebrow at my statement. 

Seiryuu? Can I really be of Seiryuu? Am I a seishi or something? Does it really matter what side I am on as long as I do the right thing? Something or another has emotionally scarred most of the Seiryuus. Can I really be strong enough to do the right thing?

I was fighting an inner battle. I want to be of Suzaku though something ties me to the Seiryuu. I don't care! Suzaku has appeared to me and has told me to guide the Suzakus and… oh god the Seiryuus too!

~Flashback~

Suzaku stood in front of Kimiko in the shrine of Suzaku.

"Your purpose is that you shall be the balance. You will help and save the unhappy pasts of the **Seiryuu seishi** as well as mine. Be the balm that soothes their wounds."

~End flashback~

Suzaku said that I would help the Seiryuu too! But I can't do everything! I shall not abandon the Seiryuus or the Suzakus. Right now I have to get back to Konan. I can't let Amiboshi fall into that river!

"Nakago, even if I am of Seiryuu I will swear you this. I will **NOT** go against the Suzakus nor will I abandon the Seiryuus. You will not thwart me. End of story."

"We'll see."

"Now get out of my way. I would like to see the other seishi."

************************

Kimiko squeezed past Nakago's towering form. He caught her arm stopping her. 

"Very well, I will take you to see them but put on these clothes first." 

Kimiko winced inwardly at the grip Nakago had on her arm but didn't show it. Why would he give her clothes? Wasn't she a prisoner?

"Fine. I want to see Suboshi first and then Yui."

Wearing the silk deep sapphire pants and blouse outfit very similar to her bloodied clothes, Nakago led her to Suboshi's room, which was very near Yui's room.  She had grabbed a blue ribbon to put up her hair. Everything it seemed in Kutou was blue.

~Nakago~

She can't possibly know what I told them right?

*************************

Nakago underestimated her.

@Suboshi's chambers@

Kimiko walked into Suboshi's room without flinching even though Nakago's grip was starting to hurt more in addition to her injuries. 

Suboshi was sitting on his bed with his ear pressed to the wall not noticing that people had walked into his room.

Kimiko jerked her arm from Nakago's grasp and glared at him.

"You could have let go its not like I could run away like that and I would like to have some privacy with Suboshi."

Hearing her speak Suboshi jerked towards them, taking his attention from the wall.

~Suboshi~

Who is she? Is she the oracle aniki spoke about? I'll kill her if she exposes him! She is kinda pretty though. Not gorgeous or anything just sort of exotic. 

~Kimiko~

Seeing Nakago walk out of the room, closing the door and on to his own business gave me a bit of satisfaction. 

I saw Suboshi giving me curious looks. 

Raising an eyebrow I said, "Yes? What is it Suboshi?"

Scrambling from his bed he turned defensive. 

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Smiling tiredly I requested.

"Can I sit down first? I am still a little sore from those stupid ki blasts Nakago gave me."

"You survived his ki-blasts?"

"Apparently yes."

Suboshi pointed to the bed. I limped to the bed then sank down on it. He sat in a chair in front of me.

Opening my mouth to speak, Suboshi jumped in.

"Aren't you one of the Suzaku scum?"

"I am not and the Suzaku are not scum. I am pretty sure your brother in Konan has told you about me. Did he not Su-chan?" 

"You are the oracle. Are you going to help us?"

"I don't plan on helping Nakago in his current plan but I do plan on helping those who want to do better. Like you and your aniki." I paused. 

"Perhaps the other seishi if they want because I believe everyone deserves a good life. Su-chan, I will not reveal your aniki unless I have to and when I do I shall try not to get him killed. What is Nakago telling you Seiryuu seishi? That the Suzakus are intending to kill all of you and not going to let you have peace?"

Suboshi nodded confirming my suspicion. 

"He told us that the Suzaku seishi would kill us at any chance and that if Suzaku was summoned it would take over the world and would never let us achieve peace."

"I assure you Su-chan that is not how the Suzaku seishi work. They have a kind emperor who loves his people who are loyal to him and would protect him till death. Konan's emperor would also defend his people until the very end." 

I thought of how Hotohori had fought Nakago near the end of the series and how I had cried. 

"The other seishi have a bond which means they trust in each other and they all act like everyone are equals. I am guessing actually that if you had an emperor like Konan you would be able to achieve peace without fighting. Achieving peace is not about fighting Su-chan. If you fight where is the sense of achieving peace? You would only have more enemies. Don't kill unless you absolutely sure about your reason and find out for yourself the truth, don't follow blindly to what others say."

"Can I really trust you?"

"Yes I am pretty sure you can because I happen to think your aniki is a good person and doesn't deserve to be in wars. You too. I shall try to make sure your aniki is okay and that is why I need to get back to Konan soon."

I saw trust in Suboshi's eyes. I am surprised that I managed to get him to trust me but I will not let his trust go in vain. It may be useless to talk to Yui and she may slap me on first sight but I have to try before Nakago screws even more with all their brains. Nakago's mind has been screwed with and it seems everything bad that happens in Kutou has a root cause, which is the emperor. Contempt and hate are the best words to describe what I feel for the emperor. 

"Su-chan I'll go now and let you process what I have said. You can even tell your aniki what I have said and ask him to confirm whether the Suzaku seishi are actually a good bunch. Ask him to look at them from a third point of view and not be clouded by the outright lie that Nakago told you."

I walked out leaving Suboshi sitting in his chair.

I know Yui must be in the next room. Suboshi always seemed to be fascinated by her.

**************************

Kimiko walked over to Yui room and just as she was about to knock and go in, Tamahome strode out with a determined expression on his face. She was almost knocked off balance. He didn't even notice her.

She popped her head into Yui's bedroom. Yui had a confused crossed with unhappy expression on her face.

~Kimiko~

"Was that Tamahome?"

"Yes and what is it to you?" She snapped at me. She doesn't seem to have recognised me.  

Whoa temper, temper. I intended to try and tell her not to keep fighting Miaka but I kept thinking about Tamahome and why that this scene meant something. At least my wounds aren't that painful anymore just a dull soreness.

It hit me as I was recognised by Yui. This was where Tamahome was heading to Konan to kill Miaka. I have to get out of here NOW!

"You are that oracle girl with Miaka!" She accused.

"Yes I am but I have to go ja!" 

She blinked and I tore out of her room then bumped into Suboshi.

"Su-chan please help me! I need to get to Konan!" I pleaded urgently.

He nodded giving me instructions to where to get a horse. We ran all the way to where the stables were. Lucky it seemed that guards were nowhere in sight probably due to some training. Getting on the horse I thanked him. (A/N: See how crappy Kutou's security is? ^_^)

"Arigatou Su-chan! I'll see you in future. Don't get yourself in trouble so tell Nakago that I escaped and you just saw me escaping on a horse okay? Give me 5 to 10 minutes head start then you report to Nakago!"

**"KYA!" **I snapped the reins.

The horse was a fast white stallion with black socks. I never knew how to ride a horse so why can I now? Way freaky. I can't think about that now. I need to get out of Kutou territories before Nakago sends out troops to capture me.  Tamahome has had a half hour head start no doubt he will be there in Konan faster than I would.

Galloping at high speed with heavy rain beating down on me I raced towards Konan. It seemed that I knew how to get there. It was like instinct. I could hear the horse's hooves thumping on the ground in rhythm with the sound of my heart pounding between my ears.

Adrenaline was zipping in my veins and I felt dizzy. A throbbing in my side was proof that one of my wounds has opened up yet again. Cold rain soaked through my skin and matted my clothes to my skin.

Determined to make it to Konan I carried on not thinking about anything but my goal. Using my thighs I gripped myself to the horse to prevent myself from falling off.

I will get there. I will get there. It seemed like eternity before I saw the familiar crimson and gold gates of the Konan palace. I was finally back in Konan. The horse skidded as I attempted to stop. The guards let me in as they recognised me, I ran all the way to the courtyard where I remembered the fight had taken place. 

The throbbing in my side had not ceased and my vision was getting blurry. Probably the rain had something to do with it. 

I slipped and hit the ground a few times. Itaii…. Stupid palace it's too huge! Finally I reached one of the many entrances to the courtyard.

Hotohori blazing with Suzaku's aura had just thrust his sword into Tamahome's abdomen. Miaka's scream of anguish pierced the air. I stumbled towards Tamahome and almost puked at the sight of so much blood. Miaka cradled Tamahome as he tried to pick his sword up. She put the sword in his hand and sobbed.

"I'd rather I die than you. Kill me if you must!" She cried.

I darted forward and plucked the blue earring, which I suspected to be Nakago's control device, out of Tamahome's ear. It was worth a try. The Suzaku seishi were about to jump forward to save Miaka but I yelled what Hotohori had yelled in the show.

"Wait watch what is happening!"

Tamahome fought his turmoil and dropped the sword. The spell was broken. He spoke as if nothing had happened and apologised to the weeping Miaka.

"Mitsukake! Heal Tamahome!"

He came forward and the green healing light healed Tamahome's wounds. The rest of the seishi came forward to welcome the real Tamahome back.

I saw Tasuki in crutches as he came up and stood next to me, Nuriko on my other side. I didn't say anything. 

My vision was growing increasingly blurry and my body seemed to be burning up making me feel dizzy. The throbbing pain in my side where my wound had reopened stung more than ever. Putting my hand to my side I felt a sticky liquid substance. I could see it was a scarlet colour. It was taking all my strength to stand on my legs that were starting to lose the drive making it harder to stand. It felt wobbly like jelly.

I collapsed feeling my whole body feeling numb but somebody caught me. I vaguely heard Tasuki and Nuriko worriedly shouting my name. Nuriko must have caught me. I felt myself being lifted and a cool hand feeling my burning forehead.

My eyelids felt heavy. But I managed to croak out, "Daijoubu. Heal Tasuki first later when your power is regenerated Mitsukake onegai. I will not forgive you if you heal me first."

With that I let myself close my eyes and slipped into the comforting shadows of black.

*************************

Kimiko collapsed in Nuriko's arms after pushing herself to her limit. Tasuki yelled his concerns. 

"What happened to her?!" 

Soon they all managed to get settled back at the palace with Tasuki insisting that Kimiko stay in his room. Nuriko too worried about her to poke fun at him. Tasuki however uncomfortable sat watch in his room. (A/N: aww how sweet Tasuki feels something for Kimiko)

************************

**Notes: ** So?? Comments? How is it? * looks scared that everyone will throw garbage at her * Anyways hope you all liked it so review kay?

~Fiery- Ice~  


	10. Ch 9: The Real Chiriko Turns Up

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

****

I swear that I do not own any of the FY characters except for Kimiko. * puts up right hand *

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. **NO FLAMES** are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more thing SPOILERS!

**Notes:** Sorry again for long delay. Been busy acting like a maid and writer's block sucks. Anyways I have planted my butt in front of the pc and wrote. This chapter sucks in my opinion because writer's block wrote it. I am sick so its good I can actually get this out. Anyways hope ya' all enjoy it.

~ Fiery-Ice ~

**Readers delight:**

**Kiriko-seikun:** Lol I finally got the chapter out! I hope yours comes out soon too. Feel free to clog my email if I am too slow cos I am so lazy so I need people to force me to write hehehe ^_^ 

**Shadow Hawk:**  Yay I am glad you forgive me! I am really sorry about the long delay. Very nice word choice heheh! I am sick soo its good I can actually get something out. Good luck with your papers! ^_^

****

**Shadow-clow**: Anna-chaaan!  Moi? *points finger at herself * I have interesting ideas? I am pretty sure a lot of people don't think so *dryly *  Anyways good luck with your fic and hope you like this one. It's the best I can do now Gomen. 

****

**Zerianyu:**  I am really sorry I haven't read your stories. Something keeps popping up. Glad you like my fic. ****

**Joanna: **Konnichiwaaaa and welcome to WDIB! Adorable? * raises eyebrow * that's new but I like it anyway! * smiles widely * hope you stick around. I still have no idea where I am going with this fic. If you have ideas they are welcomed. 

****

**MoO KaWaIi MoO:** Thanks for dropping by! ^_^ Amiboshi in this chappie! ^_^ 

**uots:** Konnichiwa and umm yea Nakago is in this triangle. Man I really admire you for being able to whip out chapter so fast! 40 chapters now on your fic CONGRATZ! Thanks for the compliment I hope this is up to standard.

**Masterdeeds:** Welcome! And I am definitely gonna write some more don't you worry! ^_^ hope you like this chapter ! Cherrio!

**Chapter 9**

**The Real Chiriko turns up. **

Kimiko has come down with pneumonia due to riding in the rain, her injuries and the stress. Tasuki has been at her side while all the rest of the seishi have been busy preparing for the Summoning of Suzaku ceremony. Mitsukake has been advised that he would be able to heal Kimiko after the ceremony, as he needs his rest for it though he protested. He has already healed Tasuki.

The Suzaku seishi wanted to summon Suzaku as soon as possible before the Seiryuu seishi can interfere.

~Tasuki~

"C'mon Kimiko wake up. Onegai…."

She's been unconscious for about 2 days. This afternoon is the summoning. She is really sick and the wound in her side wasn't helping. She kept coughing violently arching off the bed. I remember how panicked I felt seeing the blood that soaked through her clothes dyeing them a crimson rust colour.

She must be crazy to be riding in the rain with injuries like these! How did she survive that bastard's ki blasts? 

Looking up at the ceiling not wanting to see Kimiko's pale face any longer I asked myself. Do I really hate women? Feh…this is so not like me! Kimiko is just a girl. Yup just a girl. On the other hand she always seems to amaze me. She's not perfect definitely. She can be annoying like that day in the store but I still want to get to know her more. 

Get to know her more? What the hell? I don't even know who I am anymore. Am I the bandit? The honorable Suzaku seishi? A romantic? 

Staring at her drawn face, once in a while she coughed harshly, I asked her confusedly knowing she won't hear me, "What are you doing to me?"

I better go get some lunch.

****************

Tasuki left the room to clean up, get some lunch and prepare for the ceremony this afternoon. Kimiko had heard him but felt too weak to process it or even open her eyes so she dropped back to sleep because she really didn't have the strength to get up.

@ Kutou @

Nakago was mad! Furious!

~Nakago~

Should have never let her out of my sight! Seiryuu's grandchild must not be reckoned with. We can't kill her. She is immortal I think as she is a goddess by right. We have to get her back. 

******************

Suboshi could see that Nakago was livid. Choosing to stay out of his way was the only option. 

*******************

@ Konan @

The ceremony started. Miaka took a deep breath.

~Miaka~ 

Okay this is it! Konan will be safe and I can stay with Tamahome. I can see all my seishi. They are all relying on me. I can do this. 

C'mon Miaka you can do it. Sucking in a deep breath I lifted my hands in prayer and started to recite the chant.

~Tasuki~

After this I can get back to Kimiko.

I felt a painful jab on my side.

"Tasuki concentrate na no da!" Chichiri whispered.

I glanced up at our miko looking regal as she clasped her hands to pray. I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated on praying.

*****************

Kimiko awoke finally to an empty room.

~Kimiko~

Where am I? What time is it? 

Groggily I sat up, and then doubled over coughing. K'so! Stupid of me to stay out in the rain for so long. Now I am sick. My throat feels so raw and my chest hurts. 

I can't get up I feel too weak. It's like all the strength as seeped out of me. 

Kimiko shape up! There is something important here. Think!

I feel really dizzy and my brain feels like cotton wool. I want to sleep. G'wey stupid little voice.

There is something in the back of my mind. What is it?

Shimatta! The ceremony! Amiboshi! I don't have the strength to get up. I have to try. I will NOT let Amiboshi get swept away. I will change their fates. I have to stop the ceremony.

******************

Kimiko struggled to her feet coughing. She pulled her robe around herself tighter. Putting one foot in front of the other she managed to walk out of the room. When she was near the shrine of Suzaku she could hear flute music. It was piercing and ear shattering. In her poor condition, she practically crawled to the entrance. 

~Kimiko~ 

No Amiboshi no!

"Yamero Amiboshi yamero!" I managed to scream but I was drowned out by the knife-like sound of the deadly flute that could rupture my ears. Then I heard the most beautiful sound. 

Chiriko! He's here somewhere! Must get inside stop them from hurting Amiboshi. There was a pause in the lethal music. I ran inside and saw that Amiboshi was going to try and escape. The seishi who had gotten the most of the flute's attack were still recovering. Tamahome had recovered and was going to punch Amiboshi.

"Yamero! Don't hurt him!" I yelled. Tamahome stopped.

In the confusion I threw my weight at Amiboshi to tackle him.

Itai yo…

Then I stood up bringing Amiboshi with me.

Reassuring him, "Don't escape Ami-chan, I will not let them hurt you. Stay near me." I gripped his arm not letting him escape.

Tasuki had stood up and was yelling in anger, "Kimiko get away from that traitor! WHAT ARE YOU DOING defending him! Maybe you are from the Seiryuu's!"

I winced. Low blow.

"SHUT UP! Amiboshi is okay! I am defending him because he is a good person so SHUT UP! You don't even know what you are talking about!"

I wanted to cry but I will not.

"Tamahome stay back. I will not let you hurt him. All of you stay back."

"But he is the enemy! Get out of the way!"

Miaka came up to me and stood next to Amiboshi. Protecting him also. Smiling I looked gratefully at her.

Like a true miko she spoke to her seishi.

"Chigau yo! I will never believe that someone who can play such beautiful music is evil! I will not!" She spoke firmly.

Looking at Amiboshi I could see that he was shocked that we stood up for him.

"I agree with you." A child's voice rang out.

My eyes opened wide. Chiriko! The real one!

The guards pointed spears at a small figure at the entrance.

"Matte!" Hotohori ordered.

"Chiriko!" I gasped. Wow he is so much more kawaii in person.

Chiriko put a leaf to his lips and blew a tune.

"Chiriko? The real one?" everyone simultaneously repeated.

"Everybody this is the real Chiriko! 13 year old boy genius!" I gestured towards him. 

"Hai! Ou Doukun! Suzaku Shichiseishi Chiriko!"

 While the rest of the seishi found out why and how and who Chiriko was. I hung back with Amiboshi. Dropping to the ground I had another coughing fit. 

Amiboshi patted my back. I looked up at him and said, " I told you I would keep you safe. Now do you believe me?"

Tasuki came up to us picked me up saying, "You weren't supposed to be out 'ere ya know!"

"Put me down. I haven't forgiven you for that stupid Seiryuu remark! Bogei!"

He put me down.

"Gomen…. I wasn't thinking okay!" He harshly said.

Sighing, I knew he was sincere but that remark sucked. Mitsukake also came over and quickly healed me.

"Arigatou Mitsukake-san."

I heard Miaka say that there was still time that they could still perform the ceremony.

"Oi Miaka! Sorry to disappoint but you can't perform the ceremony."

"She's right you celestial idiots!" an old raspy voice came from the fire.

"Sunakake-baba!" Tasuki, Tamahome and I yelled. Even Amiboshi looked green and everyone else screamed in shock.

Ew she looks worse than in the show!

"Taiits-kun!" Miaka stuttered.

"Of course." She turned her gaze on me and I unconsciously backed away. " Ah! I see you are here also Saikai."

"I am not Saikai! I am Kimiko!"

"Wakatta, wakatta, such a fiery temper. Kimiko. I never thought I would see the……"

"See the what?"

"Nan demo nai."

"Taiits-kun. Just tell them what they have to do okay? Don't scare them anymore."

*******************

"Fine fine. Suzaku no miko! There is a way you can still summon Suzaku. It will be hard, will you accept your duty?"

Miaka replied, "Hai. I'll do it for all the people who were hurt and encouraged us. Its my duty as the Suzaku no miko." 

"Go to the north land of Genbu, Hokkan koku and retrieve the shinzaho. That is all I am able to tell you."

"Go to Hokkan…" Miaka repeated.

"Well then if you have made your decision this is a gift for all the hard work you've done."

All the seishi received their gifts. Tamahome didn't and annoyed the rest by trying to get a gift too. Taiits-kun gave Miaka the ashes of the Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho.

All of small party proceeded to leave the shrine and pack but Taiitskun called out, "All of you leave for a moment I would like to speak to Miaka and Kimiko alone."

~Kimiko~

Why me also?

I trudged back into the shrine.

"Taiits-kun I can warn Miaka what to do. Let me take care of that part. But what do you want to tell me?"

"Very well. Miaka you may leave. Kimiko you stay behind."

Miaka left closing the doors.

"Taiits-kun I have a question." Its been bugging me ever since Nakago had said it.

"Yes, child?"

"Nakago said I was of the Seiryuu's. Is that true? I am really confused. If I am of the Seiryuu's then why am I with the Suzaku? Why did Suzaku send me here?"

"Kimiko, listen carefully. You are of the Seiryuu's." I sucked in a gasp. "But you are of the Suzaku's also."

"Nani? Seiryuu and Suzaku? Is that possible? Uso da!" I asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. You will find out who you are very soon. I am not to tell you gomen."

Closing my eyes at the new information I replied, "I understand."

Taiitskun slowly disappeared and I walked out of the shrine slowly.

"Oi Kimiko, what did the baba say to you?" 

"Nothing much. Miaka, I need to talk to you privately."

She nodded grinning genkily. We went to her room and I started to talk.

"Miaka, you know what you are supposed to do right?"

"Hai!"

She is younger than me and she is a little ditzy. Its like she is a younger sister. 

"Miaka, this is important. Taiits-kun might have exaggerated it if she told you so I want to tell you instead so we won't waste any time on confusion and emotional damage. You have to remain a virgin Miaka okay? No, you don't have to break your relationship with Tamahome. He loves you very much and it would hurt him if you did that." I said wistfully.

I must have said it wistfully because Miaka was looking at me strangely.

Straightening my expression I continued, "Just don't do it with Tamahome until everything is over okay? It's very important that you stay pure until the ceremony. If Tamahome asks just tell him the truth. Just go on living but don't go too far. That's all." 

"Sure. I know what to do." All smiles she left and I followed her.

~Tasuki~

What was that burning feeling I felt when Kimiko kept defending Amiboshi? When she kept holding his arm? Am I jealous?

I just feel like I want to protect her, be with her…… because I love her.

Wait did I just think that? Can't be! I love her? What is it about her? Her attitude? Her looks? Nahh she looks very normal. Maybe its just everything about her.

I went to look for her making sure that she was allright.

~Kimiko~

Miaka has just gone to see Tamahome. Nakago what is it you are hiding from me? Who am I? When will I find out?

I settled myself under a tree just staring out onto the lake. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder scaring the hell out of me. Looking up to kill the person, I saw fiery red hair and a cute fanged smile.

He sat down beside me after saying, "Hey."

In my world, I wouldn't trust the guys there with a piece of paper. Something had always intrigued me about Tasuki. Something about his being able to look so kakoi and kawaii at the same time. How passionate he was. His fangs, his fiery red hair, which always looked, like fire. I have come to trust this fanged man with my life and also the rest of the seishi. I understand how Miaka could feel they were like family. 

"Gomen for yelling at you just now Tasuki."

"Nah its all right. I was talking shit just now anyways. I don't think you are from the Seiryuus."

"Thanks. Can I call ya gen-chan?" I blushed but I turned my face away so he couldn't see it. 

I knew he was taken aback then he said, "Sure Kimi-chan" then he smirked.

"Whaat I think its cute! fang-boy!" I called back tauntingly after jumping up and running.

"Fang-boy?! Don't call me that!" he growled back then took off after me.

I knew that it was no use running as he was definitely faster than me but I just felt the need to act carefree so I ran. He caught up and tackled me to the ground pinning my legs and arms.

"Ack!"

Damn! Can't move!

"What will you call me?" He smirked evilly.

"Fang-boy?"

He tickled me. Aww crap.

I trashed about but he wouldn't give. He repeated his question again. 

"What will you call me?"

Laughing and panting from exertion I caved because I don't think I could stand tickling. It was one of my weaknesses.

"Fine fine! Tasuki! Gen-chan!"

He let go of me grinning.

********************

Kimiko felt alive for the first time in years and we can see her ice was melting. She gradually is becoming what she is under her mask.

Tasuki and Kimiko got up laughing and went to clean up. A purple haired matchmaker had gears turning in his head while watching them from a far.

************************

**Notes: ** This is for the flamer who calls herself **Monosodium Glutemate** My dear I don't think you know how to read. I said no flames cos I am not gonna put up with any flames. If you were a real and civilized author you would help me instead of flaming me. I don't think you read my whole fic if you didn't even see the warning of no flames. Little tip FANFICTION = fantasy stories made by fans writing stuff to their pleasure! It gives us authoresses no pleasure to see low lives like you around here wrecking havoc. 

You want to criticize?  You first think of your friggin attitude. I write for myself and people who what to read. Like I said b4 you don't like my fic DON'T READ! Give suggestions instead of flaming. I don't expect to see you around here anymore. Everyone is entitled to his/ her own opinions but if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. You may think me petty for not understanding you but PUH LEAAAASE you are to one flat out insulting me. If you think I am petty look at yourself first! Only petty creeps like you who are not civilised would flame. So get out of my FACE! SCRAM! 

Okay that's done with. Minna-san I am honestly sorry about low lives like that person and I wish to all of you may you never encounter people like that. Hope you have a nice holiday cos I am pretty sure everyone's holiday is coming up! Christmas is less than a month away! Jingle bells jingle bells lol ^_^  jaaaaa

~Fiery- Ice~  

P.S: R/R onegai shimasu! Arigatou!!


	11. Ch 10 Pt 1: Is It Love?

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

****

Me: Merry advanced Christmas! I don't own those superb FY characters but I will soon! * hint hint * 

FY Charac: * scared and cautious * * all backing away slowly * What do you mean Fiery-chan?

Me: Ehehehehe! One of the wonderful readers is gonna buy you all for me and give you guys to me as a Christmas present! * big wide smile *

FY Charac: YAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAA!!! Dame da yoooo!! Don't give us to her we beg you!! * begging *

Readers: We won't! 

FY Charac: Arigatou * bowing looking grateful *

Readers: We'll keep you for ourselves!  * evil hentai grins *

FY Charac: IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE * run screaming *

Me: Anyway basically I don't own anyone except Hirashi Kimiko! No steal pleazzie! * zooms away *

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. **NO FLAMES** are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more thing **MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Notes:** Oh geez!!!! GOMEN NASAAAAIIII Minna-saaaan! Long delay! And **Merry merry Christmas!! **My Christmas Present to ya'all is this chapter thought its short but here's is the *  beep * aww you're gonna have to read and find out!

Its short I know but I promise try to make it up to you all in future! You all know I Love ya all! Back to the subject the reasons why I cannot update till probably next year! 

****

**Reason 1:** A whole troupe of relatives from Malaysia whom I haven't seen in a loooooooong time came to Brunei the country I am living in now to visit us for a week! And there is soooooooo many of them! Plus my maid is not around!

**Reason 2:** Coincides with **reason 1 ** My maid isn't around and I have to do a lot of housework as my elder sister who is useless anyways is not here!

****

**Reason 3:** I am going off on holiday FINALLY! After my cousins leave! You good people would take away a girl's holiday will ya? I know you won't!!! ^_^

**Reason 4:** Its Christmas! I gotta prepare for the big family gathering we always have every year! Sowee I am a busy person heheh!

Now see I have many reasons! So I do hope you all will understand! Also if you guys are lucky I'll have enough time to write up the second part of chapter 10!! I am kinda erm started a quarter way through already! So **ARIGATOU** again to all my lovely readers! I am always grateful! So ON with the fic! 

~ Fiery-Ice ~

**Readers delight:**

**KittyLynne:** Welcome to WDIB!! Thanks for understanding! And yes the main reason I started this fic was first the idea and I am having fun as I dun really have a clue to what the end is! I am sorta seeing it as it goes along!

Also thanks for the lovely review as it raises a lot of questions that I hope to answer in future chapters! Don't worry keep asking questions and you will be answered… ermn hehehe in due time! ^_^ yea you gotta wait! 

Arigatou for the tips also! They sound as they might work for me!  * big smile * I love rambling reviews and I really hope to see you here again with more hehehe! Ja and I hope you like this chapter!

**Kiriko-seikun:** Wow! About 3 times I think you are one of the first reviewers! I am happy that you are actually still reading this!! Write what people don't want to read? Explain I am still confused by that remark! I'll try though but clarify pweaaaaase * puppy dog eyes * Also ARIGATOU! Hee hee! I don't like flamers anyways and this one sucked! At least the one before helped me out a bit!

**Shadow Hawk:**  Rosieeeeeee-chaaaaaan! Oh My goooood its beeen soooo looooong! How's your fic and paper going? I hope its going well! I am ecstatic that you took the time to drop by! Your questions will be answered sooon!  I agree flamers suck! Also I hope to see ya soon!  * hugs * 

****

**Snow Wolf:** Lol I am glad I amused you! Its what I set out to do!  Glad my goal is achieved! Kimiko is not reborn in our world. Since I have given you this answer you gotta keep reading to find out the rest!! ^_^

**uots:** I am most amused by your review + dialogue with nakago in the review ya know? I have tried reading them but I am most sorry that its clumped together and my poor eyes is having a hard time! I read them but it wasn't clear to me because I kept mixing up the lines! I do hope you will repost them spaced out! ^_^ for now enjoy!

****

**Shadow-clow**: Anna-chaaan! Oi where is your fic! I demand I see it! You love it? Awwww!! * blushes * thankies! Oh yeaa! This chapter should be your liking! You asked for romance didn't ya muahahahah! Hope its hot enough!

****

**Cortney:** Original and unique? Why thank you very much! I look forward to seeing you here again and also there definitely will be more! Don't fret! ^_^

****

**MoO KaWaIi MoO:** Yay I saved poor Amiboshi! I know that is to your liking! ^_^ Yea she is meaaaaaaaaan that is why I had to put up that note I mean that was soo petty of her! LoL

****

**faeriesinger:** Aww I do sympathise I know how that feels! It's the same here but I managed to get the pc recently when my parents aren't home and now even better both my siblings aren't gonna be at home for a while! ^_^ hehe yea there are twists in this story and I hope I am doing it well enough! Aww you love meeeee!!! That is soooo sweet * teary eyes * * hugs faeriesinger very tightly *

****

**Zerianyu:**  Here's the chapter you wanted coooooooming up! Stop apologising for that its alright! I really don't mind! Plus I am glad that you are still reading this! ^_^ see ya in the next chappie when it comes out! ****

**__________:** Hello!!! You didn't leave a name but I loved your review! Demanding aren't you! Hehe Oh well great minds think alike! Gosh I sound conceited! I like Nuriko too! He isn't my favourite but he is in my top 3! I'll see what I can do but I am not sure dear! There are no guarantees but I do hope that you'll stay even if I don't do that! I hope that my fic is well good enough!  ^_^ I will definitely consider all options and suggestions! Cos that is where quite a few times I get my ideas! BUT I will not make this yaoi! No I am not yaoi phobic or anything. 

I like reading yaoi and Nuriko/Hotohori is one of my favourite pairings especially when done by Purple Mouse-san or Ryuen-san they are very good! I recommend them! If you don't mind yaoi and like that pairing. Besides I promised my friend that this wouldn't be a yaoi fic! Lol and I gotta stick to that! Also I don't think I can write yaoi yet! ^_^ anyways enjoy the fic and I promise I will consider your suggestion! __

**Chapter 10 **

**Part 1: **

****

**Is it love? **

****

****

Tasuki and Kimiko were walking along to the rooms silently and content to be in each other's company.

~Kimiko~

I smiled amusedly at our antics just now at the lake.

Sighing happily which was not a rare moment since I got here I thought out aloud to myself, " It's nice to act like a kid again just carefree."

"Why is that?" Tasuki asked puzzledly. 

Not wanting to spoil the mood, I brushed it off saying, "Nan de mo nai!"

We lapsed into companionable silence again.

~Tasuki~

I can't believe I am falling in love with a woman. Too late I have fallen.

Walking next to her I can see her face clearly glowing. She has an inner fire to her. Her green eyes twinkling with delight looked like sparkling emeralds. Her hair wasn't tied up and her reddish brown hair looked golden brown in the light. 

As if just waking out of a dream she asked me, "Hey gen-chan do you know where is my room? This palace is too big I can't remember where it is."

"It's near all the seishis' rooms. I'll take ya there later if ya want." 

"Arigatou gen-chan! I think I wanna take a bath now. Where are they?"

I was about to answer when a purple haired evil smile looking face popped up in front of us.

"**AAAAHHH!"** we screamed in shock. 

"AHO! Don't do that!"

Nuriko smiled a mischievous smirk then snickered, "Sooo. Where are you two going hmn? Walking so closely too?"

Blushing Kimiko and I jumped away from each other. Shimatta! Nuriko knows I like Kimiko?

Kimiko spoke up changing the subject, "I just want to take a bath Nuri-chan! Do you know where they are? Can you take me there?"

Nuriko looked so funny crestfallen that he couldn't get any information that I laughed. Kimiko chuckled then said again, " Onegai Nuri-chan? But I need to go to my room first ne?

Nuriko replied sulkily, "Hai…"

We headed to Kimiko's room. Nuriko teasing Kimiko about things.

~Kimiko~

Geez Nuriko gave me a heart attack. 

We stopped at my room and I went inside then I popped my head out. 

"Hey don't you two want to take baths too? We can go together! Oi no hentai thoughts Nuri-chan! You know what I mean! You guys go to the otoko's side and I go to the onna's side!"

Nuri-chan goes from normal to hentai in like 0.01 seconds flat. Both of them blushed then Nuriko muttered a small, "Hai!"

I grabbed my now clean red tank top and grey sweatpants that I wore when I first came and some pins to keep my hair up. I popped out of my room and saw that Nuriko and Tasuki were waiting outside with their stuff.  

We walked in a group then along the way Amiboshi was sitting on one of the corridor's banisters deep in thought.

I could feel Tasuki glaring at him when I walked up to Amiboshi. Nuriko just stood by. 

I tapped him greeting him, "O genki desu ka, Ami-chan?"

I guess he was surprised because he jolted and fell of the banister. Grinning, I helped him up. 

"Gomen Ami-chan…"

"Daijoubu Kimiko."

I felt hot laser eyes boring into my back so I turned and saw Tasuki glaring at Amiboshi with Nuriko holding him back in case. I raised an eyebrow and turned my attention back to Amiboshi.

"Say….Ami-chan do you want to bathe too? C'mon join us we're heading there now."

I tugged him along as he protested, "Eto… There is no need Kimiko." I ignored his protests until he came along willingly. 

~Tasuki~

Kimiko stopped when we saw Amiboshi the traitor. My blood started to boil when I recalled how he betrayed us and also since Kimiko was standing so close to him. (A/N: my my getting possessive aren't you gen-chan? ^_^ and she isn't even yours yet!")

I glared at the two. If I could kill Amiboshi by glaring he would be dead already. I felt like lunging at the aho. Kimiko turned around then ignored me turning her attention back to Amiboshi. I was seething by now. Then she invited him along with us.

********************

They walked in a group towards the baths. Amiboshi was feeling uncomfortable because of obvious reasons, Nuriko feasting his eyes on the spectacle going on in front of him, Tasuki seething and Kimiko ignoring his idiocy. At the baths they went heir separate ways giving the individuals time to themselves to think in the relaxing atmosphere.

The baths were made in a way of a huge hot springs area with a barrier of bamboo stalks closely constructed to divide the women's side and the men's side. Surrounding the baths were greenery and rocks.

Tasuki and Amiboshi sat in the two opposite ends of the baths. Amiboshi out of fear Tasuki would kill him and Tasuki well….  You know him. Nuriko looked back and forth at the two.

Kimiko sank into the hot water gratefully. The hot water relaxing the tension in her muscles that had built up in the past few days she had been in the Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho.

~Kimiko~

How many days has it been since I was dropped here anyway? Nearly a week I guess.

I am doing things I never thought I would have the courage to do. I nearly got killed a few times but I never did die definitely. My wounds healed quickly but too quickly. Why?

Nakago…What is his objective now? Why did he say I was Seiryuu's? Who am I to both sides, am I just an oracle?  Where are the other Seiryuu seishi? I need to know…who am I and why am I here. 

Too many questions, I just don't feel I want to face reality and if this is a dream I don't want to wake up. Tasuki…his name comes up often in my mind. Do I really like him, in what way? Romantically or deep friendship? He is supposedly a woman hater but is that true or is that just his macho pride? 

I looked at the starry sky filled with myriads of stars. I can see constellations, which were hard to see in Japan. Twinkling stars of hope sprinkled in a blanket of dark inky black sky, maybe that is what everyone needs to survive just hope.  

I submerged my head under water my long hair spreading like a fan. Closing my eyes and holding my breath I felt the tranquillity of the water. I always had a fascination with water and fire. I can adapt well to both elements. The heat or the coolness they seem to go hand in hand but always contradicts the other.

I heard some shouting from the guys' side and emerged from the now warm water, grabbing a towel and a robe I clothed myself and walked into the guys' side of the bath.

What met my eyes was surely embarrassing as the guys were butt-naked and Tasuki was on top of Amiboshi with his hands around the latter's neck. Nuriko was trying to pull Tasuki off. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and the heat making me flush.

Laughing I raised my voice, "Ano…Tasuki don't you think that is a rather compromising position?"

~Tasuki~

I can see that aho all the way from here. He betrayed us and now he is moving in with Kimiko? 

"Could you not stare at me like that?" Amiboshi said sarcastically.

That did it. I lunged at him yelling traitor and trying to wrap my hands around his traitorous neck. When I finally succeeded, I heard someone laughing.

"Ano…Tasuki don't you think that is a rather compromising position?"

Looking up I saw Kimiko in her white and red robe.

"K'so!"

I jumped back into the water as the others did the same all blushing furiously.

What is she doing in the men's bath?

Nuriko called out muffled by the water. "What are you doing here Kimi-chan?"

She blushed cutely, shrugged and said, "Just trying to find out what the commotion was about." Shaking her head. "Well…Tasuki I know you sorta don't like Amiboshi right now but I swear he is a good guy okay? Don't keep trying to kill him. I am going to get dressed."

I watched her as she strolled away towards the changing rooms. (A/N: ano… *sweatdrops * I have no idea whether they have changing rooms heheh but lets just say there were okay * winks *)

********************

A bit dazed at being caught in their birthday suits, Tasuki and Amiboshi walked quickly to their rooms while Nuriko not really affected changed quickly and accompanied Kimiko to explore the palace while chattering gaily. (A/N: * ahem * excuse the bad pun)

@ Kutou   @

Nakago found something that would unquestionably be the bait for Kimiko. He felt smug because now all he had to do was wait. * insert maniacal laugh by the author *

@ Konan @

Nuriko and Kimiko now dressed in comfortable clothes walked around the palace talking. This was all after having a dinner meal.  Kimiko wanted to talk to  Miaka but Nuriko advised her not to and just let the lovebirds have their time. 

Meanwhile Tasuki was drinking A LOT of sake in the gardens where he first met Kimiko.

~Tasuki~

Tomorrow is the Star Gazing Festival. Is Kimiko going? I took another gulp of the sweet sake. It burned going down my throat but it gave me the familiar comfort of me going into a drunken daze.

~Kimiko~

I love Nuriko like a sibling or a best friend but sometimes he can get annoying though it's amusing if it is not being done to me. Especially since he kept talking about Tasuki and his speech seemed like he was trying to sell Tasuki on to me. More like matchmaking, what in the world was going on in that purple haired head of his?

His chatter about Tasuki was only bringing up more thoughts on my feelings for the fiery haired seishi. I knew I sorta had an obsession for the seishi in my world. Has that changed or am I just not reacting because I think I'll get hurt? Strange…I thought I would have glomped him or something if I first saw him.

I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to stress on my feelings because first things first I have to go on this journey make sure all the seishi are safe not only because that is now my job given by Suzaku to do so but also because I want to. I want them to lead happy lives. 

I have nearly failed in my purpose when Amiboshi was nearly following the same routine as the show. I managed to change fate this time but will I be so lucky with the others? I only can hope that I will live long enough to protect the fates of these seishi. Their lives are worth more than mine.

********************

By a stroke of luck Nuriko excused himself to go look for Hotohori on matters of the Hokkan trip. Kimiko brightened and told him that she would be fine walking by herself besides she wasn't actually listening to what Nuriko was chattering about. 

Kimiko went to the first place she landed in the Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho, the spot in the gardens that was hidden from view by bushes. She found Tasuki there passed out with his face bathe in the ethereal radiance of the galaxy of stars above him. Kimiko could smell a strong scent of alcohol surrounding the fiery bandit. 

~Kimiko~

* sigh * This baka bandit must have been drinking. Better see if I can wake him up because I don't think I can drag or carry him to his room. 

I slapped him gently on his face and it didn't work. I tried pinching his nose cutting off his air supply and it didn't work. I forgot he sleeps like a rock. I'll get a blanket for him or he might catch a cold. Mattaku…he's got a good bed in the palace and he chooses to sleep here.

******************

Kimiko got a blanket without anyone seeing her. She went back to the spot in the gardens and knelt by Tasuki laying the blanket over him. She couldn't resist ruffling the fiery hair because Tasuki looked child-like in his sleep even though he snored gently.

As Kimiko was getting up to go back to her room, Tasuki's bleary amber eyes opened and his hand shot out grabbing Kimiko's and pulling her down towards him. She fell half on top of him. Drunkenly, his callused fingertips caressed her lower lip.

~Kimiko~

_Doki doki doki_. What is he doing?! His fingertips were stroking my lips. I could see he was drunk. My heart pounded, as I looked deep into his amber eyes. His eyes were drunk but I saw a hidden emotion. I shouldn't be doing this! He is drunk! But I did nothing. I felt entranced by him.

 He entangled his hand in my hair and gently pulled my head down towards his. I was caught in the moment. He was going to kiss me! He pressed my lips firmly against his. 

His tongue darted out tasting my lips and trying to gain entrance. I felt locked-jawed. But he licked my lips over and over again and gently prying my lips open gaining a victorious access. He explored my mouth freely, plundered it hotly and I didn't protest. I enjoyed it! 

When our tongues met I could taste sweet sake and a flavour that could only be of Tasuki. His scent filled my senses. He smelled like fresh rain, sake and a tangy fire flavour. My lungs felt like bursting and he withdrew from his exploration giving my lower lip one last sensuous lick.

I felt his hand untangle from my hair and his arm wrapping around my waist trapping me. Then I heard him snore again.

Senses alert, breathing heavily, I struggled to get out of his grasp but my strength seemed to have left me and his grasp was strong even in his sleep. Knowing it was futile to me to struggle I resigned myself to be staying there f or the night. Also Tasuki's face looked peaceful so I didn't feel like punching him to wake him up.

Laying my head on his shoulder to pillow my head I thought back to the kiss he gave me. Gentle not like how I would have expected and not like the punishing feel of what Nakago gave me to shut me up. Whoa I am starting to think and talk too much. What does this mean anyway? Do I have feelings for this fiery bandit? Deeper feelings rather than the normal lust and crush? One kiss and I feel like jelly. This is dangerous, it could weaken me but I like it. I feel like prolonging it. 

Not wanting to spoil the moment and just wanting to enjoy it even if for a while I pushed the questions out of my mind. I didn't want to analyse it further. I don't think I am as strong as I thought I was…

I managed to tug a little of the blanket over myself before drifting off into dreamland in the middle of my thoughts. My last thoughts before drifting off into dreamland were of how warm and safe it felt to be in Tasuki's arms.

********************

Kimiko fell asleep protected in Tasuki's arms. Tasuki was drunk and he didn't realise what he was doing but that was probably what he wanted to do if he had the guts. 

************************

**Notes: ** Oh My lord! @_@  Did I write that scene above? Hmnn I didn't know I could do that! Was is passionate enough or hot enough for their first kiss? Eventhough hehehe Tasuki was drunk and probably half didn't know what he was doing!

Oh well Merry Christmas minna-san! I hope this can tide you over until next year. I am not promising anything but if I can get another chapter up before I go on holiday then you guys are in luck! Don't forget to REVIEW I love reviews I practically feed off them! 

This is my Christmas present to  all my loyal readers! See ya all next year sooo an advanced Merry Christmas and an advanced HAPPY NEW YEAR!  ^_^  jaaaaaaaaaaaaa neeeeeeee

~Fiery-Ice~  

P.S: R/R onegai shimasu! Arigatou!!


	12. Ch 10 Pt 2: Is It Love? The Answer!

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

****

Me: I do not own FY but I own Hirashi Kimiko! 

FY Charac: Yes! For once she does not lie! * throws confetti *

Me: Moi? Lie? I never lied! 

FY Charac: Yea YOU DID!

Me: Lol * blush * But I didn't this time because a certain bandit promised me something if I just get on with the disclaimer like I don't own them! * pointed grin in the fiery bandit's direction *

Said bandit: Feh You'll get it later!

Me: * big innocent smile *

* kissing sounds heard in the distance *

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. **NO FLAMES** are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more **thing  MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Notes:**

****

I am baaaaaack! I am not dead! I am aliiiiiiiiiiiive! Nyahahahhaha! I told you all I would be back with another chapter! There I did it! Really gomen ne AGAIN! Because of the long delay! Hoi dun blame me! Its schooling time again! Ugh! Anyways I managed to snag the pc! So I am back and writing! ^_^ 

Hope ya all enjoy this chapter! 

~ Fiery-Ice ~

**Readers delight:**

**Shadow Hawk:**  Thank you Rosie dear! It is much appreciated that you are still reading this fic! I hope I still see you here! Whoa one month of my disapperance! Hahaha I have quite a few loyal readers and I LOVE EVERYONE OF THEM! Soo cool! I love your fic and I can't wait for your next chapters! ^_^

**Draco:** My god Draco dear you really can boost my ego. Really sorry about the delay but I've been busy! Sorry sorry! * smiles hugely * really cool that you like it! And welcome to WDIB! This is the next chapter and I hope it satisfies you for the moment!

****

**Zerianyu:**  Haaha. Next chapter coming right up! Thanks ever so much for reading! ^_^ I am a sap too so dun your worry! Plus yea me hopes ya stop apologising so much! ^_^****

****

**Kiriko-seikun:** Thank you Thank you and more Thank you Kiriko-san! Your advice is much appreciated! I'll try to see whether I can write something like that. I have no idea except to go with the flow! I understand now! THANK YOU!! * hugz *

 ****

**Shadow-clow**: Anna-chan! Dun worry girl! Anyways I hope you like this chapter!

****

**uots:** uots-san!!! I love that you continued your DID fic! So cool! Sorry for not reviewing lately! But dun worry I am always reading your fic! I'll review the latest if I can! But my pc has gone haywire! Have fun with this chapter!

****

****

**Moon glow:** Moon-san! My god you reviewed EVERY chapter! All the advice is MUCH appreciated! And no you don't review suckily! You review greatly! Thank you for all the compliments! Here is the next chapter!

****

**Chapter 10**

****

**Part 2: Is it love? The answer!**

****

@ The next day @

Tasuki felt comfortable and was holding onto something warm and soft. Then he woke up. Tasuki woke up to a mouth full of hair. He jumped up yelling.

"Dare da?!"

Kimiko got knocked off him when he jumped up and she fell to the ground of grass. Not a morning person and hard to wake up she slowly came back to the world of consciousness feeling pain to where she hit her head on the ground.

"Itee…"

Her hair was all messed up and covered her face giving her a very scary bakemono look.

So of course he started yelling, "BAKEMONO!"

~Kimiko~

Watashi wa doko?

I looked up through my messy hair and I see a fiery red head pointing a shaky finger at me. I raised an eyebrow thinking he was nuts. I was parting my hair and was going to push my hair back when I heard him yell bakemono.

What the…? Where?

I jumped up and down, " Who ya calling bakemono?!"

"Kimiko?" I heard him ask.

Realising he was calling me monster I ran to the lake and stared at my reflection in horror.

"K'so! Bad hair day!"

Quickly I bunched my hair up in an impromptu ponytail and ran past him. 

Crap…. He doesn't remember anything, does he? I knew it. He was just drunk. I ran along the corridor to find a brush or something to make my hair normal! Finally I found Nuriko's room. I know he has everything a girl needs. He is like one of the people I hang out with nowadays.

I burst into the room, waking Nuriko up by banging around and grabbed a brush off his dressing table.

"Kimi-chan?" He groggily asked.

I didn't answer but brushed my hair in rough strokes pulling at the tangles. I winced inwardly but rushed on because I needed to let out some frustration. To think I was thinking the night before about my feelings for the bandit. 

I could feel hair tearing from my scalp. Nuriko rushed over and tugged the brush out of my death grip. I was gripping the brush so strongly that my knuckles turned white.

 He shook me lightly and asked me, "Daijoubu ka?"

"Daijoubu…Nuri-chan."

Then he started brushing my hair gently. It felt soothing somehow. I relaxed my shoulders. I closed my eyes letting what happened the night before play behind my eyelids in slow motion. I felt myself tensing up again.

Slapping myself mentally, I screamed at myself. Baka Kimiko! It was just a kiss and he was drunk! So forget about it! Fan girls around the world would kill for that even though he didn't love them! So what am I getting worked up for?

I inhaled and exhaled thinking clam waters to calm my nerves. I heard Nuriko say, "What's bothering you Kimi-chan?"

"Nan de mo nai." I said flatly.

"Or should I say who?" He said knowingly.

I stopped dead. I hadn't realised I was rocking in my seat. Regaining my composure I shot back at him, " I have no idea what you are talking about."

I could see him smirking in the mirror. Only then did I notice my reflection. All I see is a plain blah looking girl with red-brown hair and boring green eyes. Who am I kidding? Tasuki like me? My puny ass. Okay…Kimiko STOP OBSESSING! 

"I know why you are grumpy this moooorning." He sang.

Geez Nuriko stop being so annoying! I can't take this so early in the morning. 

I didn't really feel like responding so I just zombie-like asked, "What?"

"I bet you Tasuki did something stupid this morning when he found you lying next to him!" He sang again.

What in Suzaku's name? Nuriko knew? Oh gods he is going to make my life hell! 

"Nuri-chaan, I would like you never to mention that to any living soul or I swear I will hurt you!" I sounded dangerously sweet. Weird. Could I even sound like that before? Whatever….

"Tooouchy.." He grumbled. 

I felt like crap. Why should I be so upset? Do I really want to be weakened and give someone power to break me? Although that someone may give me happiness he will also have the power to break me. I don't think I am ready for that. Love is an illusion that could make a strong willed heart grow stronger or make one fall. 

I feel like one of those air-headed girls who obsess about guys now. I cleverly pinched my thigh to get my head cleared up. Yelping I jumped out of my chair, forgetting Nuriko was brushing my hair meaning ultimate pain! My hair got yanked and it felt like it was being wrenched off my skull.

**"ITAI!" ** I shrieked. Rubbing my sore skull I slapped myself mentally for being such an idiot. I need caffeine. It's too early in the morning.

I heard Nuriko chuckle to which I glared icily in his direction. 

"This is not funny Nuriko." I stated flatly. 

His reaction? Laugh harder. I scowled fiercely for a few minutes but all he did was double over laughing. 

Grr… blood temperature is rising severely. If I were watching myself as an anime character I think there would be a vein, popping out from my forehead.

Finally, I launched myself at him screaming a battle cry, **" KYA! SHIN NE!"  **

We grappled for a few moments making a racket as we each tried to get into a threatening dominant position. Nuriko had the advantage. SO NOT FAIR! Stupid seishi strength! Always getting the better of me. With his strength he managed to get my arm behind my back twisted. 

"Argh! Nuriko! HANASEI!" I commanded trying to kick him.

"Say Nuriko is the most beautiful and wonderful person in the world!" He said sweetly.

"Yada." I stubbornly refused.

He started to tickle me, "Say it."

Crap! I thought as I started laughing uncontrollably. "Yamete Nuriko!"

Can't breathe. Have to surrender. No…

"Nuriko is the most beautiful and wonderful person in the world!" I gasped out. "There! I said it now hanasei! Nuriko!"

He smirked evilly again then struck a pose. "Nyahaha! I am the great Nuriko!"

"Uh huh. Whatever…"

*******************

Kimiko stopped laughing after remembering her encounter with Tasuki the night before again. His eyes had held a deep and strong emotion.

 'Lust! Hmph!' was what Kimiko conceived now from it and felt a little hurt but intended to forget about it. After all Tasuki couldn't possibly reciprocate her feelings so there was no reason to dwell on it though the hurt of rejection would not ebb away.

Without a word but with a hardened resolve Kimiko marched out of the room to look for something to do, as they would not be setting out for Hokkan until the day after.

@ Tasuki's room @

~Tasuki~

That. Was. Kimiko? What happened last night? How did we end up sleeping together? (A/N: Eh laa no hentai thoughts this is PG-13 they just slept okay! * pouting chibi *)

I remember everything hazy. I remember having a desired dream about kissing Kimiko. I can still feel sparks zipping in my veins when I kissed the dream Kimiko. Her lips were so warm, soft and got my heart beating double time at her touch. 

Lightning shot through me as I came to a realisation. Yarou! I yelled at myself. You DID kiss her! Somehow! That was why she was there this morning in your arms! Baka Genrou! 

I bet that she is really pissed now. Must have thought I was just copping a feel. Feh I really don't want to deal with a hysterical or really pissed Kimiko right now. I have a really big f**king headache. * yawn * I'll sleep it off.

***************************

Tasuki dropped like a rock onto his bed and promptly fell asleep dreaming of the kiss that he had stolen from Kimiko.

Meanwhile Kimiko had bumped into Chichiri, led to her requesting Chichiri to help and teach her to control her powers because she doesn't know how to use them yet.

@At an open practice space@

Chichiri was trying to teach Kimiko how to do the simplest task of manipulating ki through levitation.

Kimiko felt extremely frustrated because she couldn't succeed at it. 

~Kimiko~

All right. Concentrate! Chichiri said try to pull your power from the depth of your being and gather it together like into a ball. Twist the energy into whatever you want like its an extra strong arm.

I squeezed my eyes so hard trying to concentrate until I felt like I was trying to push my eyeballs into my skull. I just couldn't concentrate with my mind going back to a fiery haired seishi. FORGET ABOUT HIM KIMIKO! Just concentrate. Breathe. Bring out the energy.

I felt a smidgen of something feeling like it was about to burst out of me. Yes this was it!

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **

No. Nothing happened.

I screamed my frustration. I can't do it! I slumped defeated on the ground.  

"Chichiriiiiiiiiiiiiii! I can't do it! I've done it what…about 50 times?"

"Patience and practice Kimiko no da. I can sense you have a very strong ki its just you don't know how to manipulate it na no daaa."

Stop whining like a baby Kimiko. You can do this! Chichiri says its simple so believe that it is and it will be! I hope…

I stood up brushing dirt from my sweatpants. I'm still more accustomed to my own clothes even though it means I only can wear it in the palace and I have to wash it like everyday.

"Another thing Kimiko, I noticed a pattern no da. Your power usually surfaces when it's in desperate times or due to strong emotions. Try and concentrate on those times. After that the feeling will come to you easily of course after a bit of practice no da."

Okay concentrate on vital moments. Easy for him to say! Exhaling noisily and inhaling deeply I made another attempt hoping it wouldn't fail.

Flashes passed in front of my eyes. More like a blur of colours. I can see and feel the emotional and physical pain when my father tore my beloved stories of a fantasy world better described as a Fushigi Yuugi fic I wrote in my free time. 

He tore them and in a disgusted manner sneered in my face saying that they weren't good and were a waste of time then shoving me roughly away. My back had smacked against the bedpost giving me bruises and soreness for the next 2 weeks.

I felt immense anger. A force bubbled up inside me it felt like a volcano. It wanted release that I granted. I watched with shock vibrating through me when I watched with my very own eyes as a bright blaze of blue and red shot out from my palms which I held up, wound around a stone bench then the light hurled it at a tree.

I witnessed this with horror of my ki lifting and destroying a stone bench and tree.  As if my legs were jelly, they wobbled then shot out from under me making me collapse. My eyes round with amazement, my breathing harsh and sweat dripping off my chin as I lay on the ground panting as if I had run a 10K race.

Chichiri was at my side immediately helping me to sit up. 

"Wow! That was very strong na no daaa! Daijoubu ka Kimiko?"

I swallowed as much air as I could take in before answering, "H-h-ai…Chichiri. I think it took a lot out of me that's all."

Finally, I sat up feeling a little better. 

"Kimiko, now you know how to do levitation and you can practise it on smaller things so as to not exhaust yourself no da." He paused looking thoughtful. "The basic thing about manipulation of ki is to first gather the ki and will it to do what you want like shaping it basically no daa. One of the most dangerous and difficult ki manipulation methods is the ki transfer technic."

"Naze?"

"Because you need to be able to control your ki flow. You have to be able to see the other person's ki flow and merge yours with the other person's taking care that you are not sapped of your own ki. It's dangerous because there is a very high risk of death and people who cannot control their ki it is fatal for them. Don't try it unless you are sure you can control your ki properly because you may either save the other person's life and kill yourself or kill yourself and the other person."

"How do you do it anyways?"

"You need contact with the other person and then you need to sort of push your ki into the other person's system making sure to know what decisions to make and not just get sucked in and sap your ki na no daaa."

**********************

Kimiko left it at that. Chichiri taught her more ki manipulation and a little magic. Kimiko felt extremely frustrated by her attempts especially when she failed which was a lot of times.

She didn't go in for lunch, choosing to stay and practice what she had learnt alone. By the time she was worn out it was late afternoon probably around 4.

She sat down in under one of the big shady trees trembling with exhaustion. She did some breathing exercises to relax and get back her strength. 

Nuriko and Tasuki wondered where she had disappeared to and went to look for her.

They found her under a tree and approached her stealthily. 

"Kimi-chan?"

Kimiko's peaceful reverie was broken and she snapped her head up and palms facing Nuriko and Tasuki in attack stance. In her palm a very small ball of ki was already waiting to be released. (A/N: Whaaat she's tired! Of course her ki level is low)

"Oi oi! Matte! Its us Kimi-chan!" Nuriko froze in panic.

Kimiko's eyes cleared and the ball of ki disappeared as her arm lowered.

Nuriko and Tasuki sweat dropped and gave a sigh of relief.

~Tasuki~

All right Tasuki! Act like a man! Tell her you are sorry!

Um…on second thought…PRETEND YOU DON'T REMEMBER TASUKI! PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!

~Kimiko~

Oh its just Nuriko…and…Tasuki…TASUKI?! Crap! Okay Kimiko keep your cool. Nothing happened.

I could still feel fatigue in my unstable legs as I stood up shakily.

"Hey…what are you guys doing here?" I asked coolly.

"Just looking for you to come to the Star Gazing Festival. There is gonna be a lot of stuff and fun! Come come come!" Nuriko bounced perkily.

Tasuki stayed mute.

I looked at both of them. When I glanced at Tasuki his eyes seem to be communicating. I got locked into a staring contest with him. His gorgeous amber eyes giving confusing signals. I broke eye contact first by looking away. I never was good at staring contests anyways. 

'He doesn't remember. He was drunk.' Kept repeating in my mind.

"Okay Nuriko. Let me bathe first."

"Wai! Sankkyu!"

Then I felt a shooting pain in my stomach. Shit! Need food. Gastric. I clutched my stomach dropping to my knees. 

"Daijoubu ka Kimiko?" Nuriko asked.

"H-hai. I just need some food. I haven't eaten the whole day."

"BAKA Kimiko!" Nuriko whapped me lightly upside my head. Ugh didn't feel very light to me. Itai…

I felt so weak. I hate feeling weak. But I didn't feel like arguing or anything.

"Tasuki! Carry her!"

"Nani? Why me?"

"Because I don't want to over develop my muscles you baka!" Through my half lidded eyes I could see Nuriko waving his fist at Tasuki.

Tasuki carried me piggy-back style. My head dropped onto his shoulder. 

"I just need some food and I'll be fine Nuriko."

My friend just tittered like a mother hen. 

~Tasuki~

I hoisted Kimiko onto my back. Her arms draped around my neck and her head on my shoulder. I could feel her breathing on the hair on the back of my neck.

Emotions stirred. I didn't know what to do. Remembering the kiss only made me feel like grabbing her and kissing her again to taste the lips that gave me a warm happy surrender. What would she do this time if I did that? She might punch me out. Would she love me back? 

My questions go unanswered. No…it's safer not to do anything yet. 

~Kimiko~

I was set down on the bed in Nuriko's room and given some food to eat. Finishing the meal, I felt a bit sticky but satiated. I felt much better and not tired.

I needed a bath. So I took a quick one and came out in a robe with under garments when Nuriko ambushed me. He forced me to wear one of those elegant kimonos.

After much resistance from me, Nuriko got me into a lavender kimono with some exquisite design on the lower part and my obi was a deep red. Feeling silly I sarcastically said, "Happy now Nuriko?"

He smiled widely nodding happily. However, when he started towards me to do my hair up I protested wildly and managed to get away with just a simple twist and loop to my ponytail with some tendrils curving around my face. God its hard to walk in these shoes. Clog things is what I call them. 

We met up with rest of them. Nuriko convinced them somehow that it was their last night to relax and they had to come out for the festival. Even Hotohori came but dressed as a commoner despite the opposition from his officials and advisers. 

We started out as a group but soon split up in smaller groups or individuals to see what we each liked. I ended up with Nuriko and Tasuki. Miaka was with Tamahome. Chiriko with Mitsukake, Chichiri, Amiboshi and Hotohori. Amiboshi declined my offer to follow us. I think he is still scared of Tasuki. I laughed quietly at that. 

I had already requested from Hotohori to get Tamahome's family to live at the palace. I just hope it helps Tamahome and also that Suboshi doesn't have to go mad again. I wonder what Nakago might be telling Suboshi now. I want to go see Tamahome's family early tomorrow just to make sure. I don't feel very sure about all my decisions now.

Nuriko made sure that we followed discreetly behind Hotohori's group. I shook my head at his antics. The guy could be a great guy or a great girl. Nuriko was just Nuriko I guess. Nuriko…chills froze me in fear for my friend's fate. Will I be able to change his fate? How can I?

I wasn't in the mood for this sort of night of fun. I needed to think. Nuriko caught up with Hotohori's group pretending to have just bumped into them. Smart Nuriko smart. Tasuki and I were left watching in a crowd at a cool sideshow. I could see Tasuki was laughing hysterically at the performer who had been burnt by the fire-eater. Looking at the burnt performer I snickered but saw my chance just to go and think somewhere. 

Sneaking away, I sought out a quiet place and found a bench next to the river. Recognising this place in the show as the place where Miaka paid respects to the Amiboshi they thought was dead. I shivered at the close call. The scene at the shrine replayed back in my mind. What would happen if I weren't there to stop Amiboshi? What would have happened if it Amiboshi had fallen in the river? That would have set of the chain reaction. I hugged myself tight trying to push out the thought of consequence if I had failed. 

I never had anyone to really protect or care for so how am I supposed to know what to do. I am an amateur in friendship. I had many friends on the surface yes in my world but near to none later after I had left my parents house and tried to work for my life. I never had a real true friend. 

I felt a burning sensation behind my eyes. Nuriko…don't die on me onegai…you're the closest I have to a best friend.

@ Somewhere Nuriko was Nuriko sneezed @

I closed my eyes tightly but I felt a tear squeeze out from the corner of my eye as I fought not to cry. Can I do this or not? Can I deal with death? I turned cold at the thought. 

Then I felt arms around me hugging me as if giving me support and warmth.

~Tasuki~

Stupid guy! Got burnt!

"Gnahahahahahhaha!"

Eh? Where was Kimiko? I had been watching her out from t he corner of my eye but where was she now? 

I saw her on the edge of the crowd walking away. Should I follow her? Nahh…Should I? Yup. My feet were taking me to follow her anyway.

I hid behind a tree when I saw her stare at the river after sitting down. She seemed to be lost in another world thinking. In the bright moonlight, I saw her hug herself as if she was really cold. The weather was warm so why would she be cold?

A sparkling lone crystal tear squeezed out of the corner of her eyes. The bright moonlight its glow upon her making the tear track silver. Kimiko crying? I wanted to go over to her and hold her to protect her or chase away whatever was making her cry. More than ever I wanted to make her feel better enough to smile. But how would she react if I went over to her. 

To hell to what would happen! I went over quietly and slid my arms around her comfortingly, hugging her tight wanting her to not cry. 

Aw man! What happened to you saying its better and SAFER not to do anything!

Shut up! I firmly said to the stupid little voice in the back of my mind.

~Kimiko~

The arms gave me comfort. My first instinct was to fatally injure the person who dared to touch me. But I didn't feel like the person wanted to do something to me apart from comforting me. The touch felt familiar. I didn't dare open my eyes, wanting to be held. Throwing my principles out the window I leaned into the embrace with my eyes closed. For a while I stayed like that. Then, curious and wanting to thank the person I opened my eyes slowly.

Warm amber eyes met startled emerald. 

Incredulously, "T-tasuki?"

He didn't reply. Is this a vision, dream? Can't be real right?

He leant down whispering so softly I thought it was my imagination, "Aishiteru Kimiko." 

Then his lips met mine and all rational thoughts flew out from my mind. Closing my eyes, I responded hesitantly with his hands on the back of my neck and on the small of my back. Firmly but gently he applied a little more pressure on my lips deepening the kiss.

The need for air broke our kiss making us pant lightly for air.

"Why did you do that Gen-chan?" I recovered with confusion. 

He looked confused himself making me doubt I heard correctly what he had said earlier. I realised I should be angry with him but weirdly I wasn't.

Hesitating, he confirmed warmly but quietly what I heard earlier, "Ai-aishiteru Kimiko."

My jaw dropped open as I looked at him gaping. So he probably did remember and he…he…loves me? Hontou? He's not just saying that is he? I don't think saying love is to be taken lightly. Is he lying? It was weird watching the passionate and usually loud and confident bandit be like this. 

A whole range of emotions must have passed over my face. Then to my horror I blushed. I can't believe it. I am blushing. I can feel my face turning hot. I hope he can't see it.

Dear Suzaku give me strength. I looked straight into his eyes to try and see whether he was lying. He didn't seem like he was unless he is a great actor, which I don't think he is. His eyes were clear, open and held a hint of fear of rejection. Dear Suzaku, please please let this be true and give me strength.

"Aishiteru Gen-chan…" I mumbled blushing hotly. God I don't feel like me. He smirked sexily then put his arm around my waist leading me back into the festivities but not before giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. 

*************************

The night was enjoyed by all the seishi. Kimiko smiled in her sleep that night with no worries about the next day of the horrors that Hokkan might hold. The answer to is it love? I bet you guys can guess for yourselves.

************************

**Notes: ** How was it? Okay? I think it isn't very good. Dun kill me! I have no idea whats going to happen…. Someone has to die right? Wonder who should it be…. =P I am evil!

~Fiery- Ice~  

P.S: R/R onegai shimasu! Arigatou!!


	13. Ch 11: Things Happen Fate Wins

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

****

Me: What exactly does a disclaimer do anyways? I mean I know that I don't own FY! You know I don't own FY right? You mean Watase Yuu would think that I owned FY? NO SHE WOULDN'T would she! So I don't get what the big deal is? I mean EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW THAT we the common people DO NOT own them as much as we want to.  

Tasuki: Relax WOMAN! * shakes Fiery-chan aggressively *

Me: * snaps out of rant mode * Wai Tasuki! * wink * but I'm sure Watase Yuu wouldn't mind if we borrow her characters for * ahem * stuff! * smiles innocently *

Tasuki: Uh oh…

Me: Oh yea before I forget just to satisfy people. I do not own FY but Hirashi Kimiko is from me and only me! So she's mine!

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. **NO FLAMES** are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more **thing  MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Notes:**

****

Wow…. All I can say that this is a very looooooong chapter. And please readers don't kill me after reading this chapter * cowers * I think this is one of the worst chapters I have ever written… but a lot of stuff happens so what the heck!

Lol! Sorry again for loooooong delays. School has started up and I have A LOT OF activities and posts. I think my readers are all straying away from me. Although it discourages me, I have to say I love all you guys for helping me to where I am. Also thank you to all you loyal readers! I can't believe you have stuck around for so long! I mean I have 100 reviews! When I started this fic I thought I wouldn't even get more than 5 reviews. Thank you all for being there for me. I am grateful and you all are much appreciated. And no I am not ungrateful! I am just a bit stressed =D Lol peace!

Hope ya all enjoy this chapter! 

~ Fiery-Ice ~

P.S: I would like to recommend a few really good fics. For one 

A) "The American Miko" by my good friend Celesta Hellewise Harman.

B) "Amethyst and Amber: I will always be with you" by Shadow Hawk. 

C) "Reborn" by Kiriko seikun now known as Meta Lise.

D) "Damsels in Distress" by uots.

**Readers delight:**

**KittyLynne: **Ya know what? I love your review. It picks out the points, which you liked and tells me what you liked. Ya get what I mean? Aww Nuriko die? Er maybe…maybe not… we'll see * looks mysterious then bursts out laughing * hahaha  man I am weird. I kept Tasuki in character? COOL! I sorta was trying to imagine how Tasuki would respond ya know? Sorta like just closing your eyes and seeing the picture. Glad my imagination fits! ^_^

**Zerianyu:**  Lol Thanks for telling me in the email that that is you! You like it? Really? Radical! And you got a part in the play? Is that over already or is that like not yet happened? Anyways Congrats! I am sure you will do well! And goodie you have no sorries here! ^_^****

****

**Meta Lise:** Why the change of name? Megan-chan? The flame you got was soooo lame! Hey that rhymes hehehe! Nuriko? Chiriko? We'll see I have no idea yet ^_^ * grins secretively *

****

**Shadow Hawk:**  My god Rosie! I may have gotten them to confess faster than you but you have nearly finished yours! I can't believe it! @_@ But its cool! I can't wait for the epilogue… awwww I wanna see them together again! ^_^ yea yea you have to inform me when your next chap is out! ^_^

**Halee:** WELCOME TO WDIB! Nahh its allright better late then never right? Anyways enjoy the show! ^_^****

****

**uots:** Martha-chaaaaan! I dunno about the dying part…. But lets see… I think someone does have to die… but only time will tell what my insane mind will cook up. Yes my sanity is to be questioned! LOL

****

**Tara_Potter_Malfoy**: Wow! Okay okay I get the picture already! Ahhaha here is the next chapter! And Congrats on being my 100th reviewer! WOO HOO! Er sorry no presents just a hug! Hahah * hug * ****

****

**Chapter 11**

****

**Things happen. Fate wins.**

****

@ Early morning @

So comes the day when the Suzaku group would set for Hokkan. Two people a.k.a Tasuki and Kimiko felt like the previous night was just a dream but they knew it was not. 

Happy but a little afraid that all that happened was just a joke or her mind playing tricks on her, Kimiko opened her eyes to the rising sun with a smile. On the other hand, Tasuki was just musing over his boldness at finally saying what he felt to his now koi.  

~Kimiko~

Wow… it really happened. I flopped back in bed just relishing the previous night's events. Tasuki… do I trust him? I trust him with my life now but not with my heart completely…yet.

Today is the day we go to Hokkan. Cringing, I can feel Nuriko's death flashing in my mind every 10 minutes. Nuriko…I will change your fate no matter what it takes! I will! Please Suzaku…grant me this. 

I jumped out of bed wincing at the cold that hit me as a shock as I stepped onto the floor. I saw my belongings, which were packed the night before beside the door. Sighing, I did the morning rituals of brushing my teeth and blah blah. The toothbrushes here are really old, big and you can get splinters from it.  

I dressed myself in a pale green and blue travelling pants and blouse. The thing that I felt different was that bras weren't invented yet but the women here make do with a long piece of cloth to bind our chests firmly. 

Coming back to my room, not encountering anyone except Chichiri who was meditating so I didn't want to interrupt him since it was pretty early, I picked up I bag then set it at Nuriko's room with a note.

_Nuri-chan,_

_I'll be back later but I have something important to do first. Please make sure you bring my belongings to the ship. Arigatou! _

_Kimi-chan._

_P.S. Don't do anything funny with my bag!_

I don't want to alert Tamahome and make him think his family was in danger. I'm not sure about them being in danger but I want to make sure. 

Luckily, Nuriko had taken me to Tamahome's house on the day we were out shopping because I wanted to meet his family since they were so sweet in the show.  Yuiren is so cute when she asked me whether I was going to be Tamahome's wife. I wonder whether she thinks Tamahome will marry every girl Tamahome knows. Obviously, I told her no but I could just be her nee-chan.

I walked through the market place watching stalls open up. Some were selling food for breakfast. Delicious smells wafted through the air. I needed a reason to be at Tamahome's house, so I bought some food. The others are probably putting all their stuff on the ship by now. Tamahome would probably be coming in an hour or two.

I saw Tamahome's house or at least I think it is. Hoping it was the right house I knocked on the door poking my head in. I smiled as I can hear the kids laughing and shouting.

"Ohayo minna-san!"

All chatter stopped and 5 heads turned towards me. The silence erupted into happy laughter as the 4 kids barrelled towards me.

"KIMIKO NEE-SAN!"

"Ohayo! I brought breakfast!"

"Arigatou Kimiko nee-san!" The kids gleefully took the bags of warm food I brought for them.

"Arigatou Kimiko-san." I turned my head towards the smiling fatherly man sitting at the table. His expression was one of a father happily watching his children grow up. I wished I had the pleasure of that expression when I was young. Biting back that past pain I smiled brightly.

"Doitashimashite Sou-san and please call me Kimiko."

He nodded.

"Ne ne Kimiko nee-san, is nii-chan and Miaka nee-chan coming today?"

Nodding an affirmative Yuiren squealed gleefully, glomping me around my legs.

"So what brings you here Kimiko-sa...Kimiko?"

I helped Chuei to take the food out of the bags and lay it on the table watching as the children with amazing manners eat it with delight.

"Just felt like eating breakfast with your little ones."

"Ahh…You said Kishuku is coming today?"

"Hai. Please eat Sou-san."

Then we lapsed into a comfortable silence just watching the kids eat. I marvelled at how much Chuei looked like Tamahome and loved his siblings just as much. He was feeding Yuiren and making sure Shunkei and Gyokuran did not choke on their food.

When they finished the food I brought, they played in the little space they had while Sou-san and I chatted a bit. It was quite a while before it seemed like the Sou family was in no danger. I got up getting ready to leave. As I picked up the trash and was bidding the Sou family goodbye, the door slammed open.

I slowly looked up from hugging Gyokuran and saw Suboshi spinning his ryuusei.

"Suboshi." I acknowledged him.

He looked shocked to see me for a moment, "Kimiko. Why are you here?"

"I suppose I should be asking you that."

"There is no need for conversation. Get out of the way!"

"Yada…Chuei…take your siblings and your father into the back room now and stay there."

"H-hai."

Suboshi glared at me as he saw them going away, "Usokushii! You liar! You said my aniki was safe! **YOU LIED SO I AM GONNA KILL THOSE KIDS so GET OUT OF THE WAY!"** he ended yelling.

"He is Suboshi…what did Nakago say to you now?" I was feeling weary of all the manipulations Nakago was using on the poor boy.

"You LIED! Nakago said that you Suzaku scum kidnapped my aniki and are torturing him to make him write to me saying he is safe!"

"Su-chan…why do you believe Nakago? If you don't believe me that's fine but how do you know Nakago is telling you the truth? And another thing even if we were torturing Ami-chan wouldn't he be able to tell you that when we weren't looking?"

Suboshi is so hotheaded he believes anything.

Before Suboshi could answer, Tamahome suddenly came up from behind and was blazing. Damn…I forgot his power up!

"You were going to hurt my family?" Venom was clear in his voice. 

Then he threw Suboshi outside of the house. I felt fear both from Tamahome and for Suboshi. Nuriko and Miaka came running up frozen when they saw Tamahome beating up Suboshi. I hesistated too long! 

I ran outside as fast as I could just in time to see Suboshi fly with a powerful punch and slam against a wall.

"YAMETE!"

I ran up to Suboshi and knelt next to him as he winced. I tore a bit of my clothes to tie it around his bleeding arm. I felt scared. I admit. The bloody wound was enough to make me sick. Then I steeled myself and stood up facing the approaching demon-like Tamahome. 

"Tamahome. Yamete kudasai! Suboshi is innocent." I shook with fear, I can still see Tamahome but it seems as if he isn't Tamahome.

"He is not innocent if he dares to harm young defenceless kids."

"D-demo!"

"Move."

"Yada!"

Form a shield Kimiko. Form a shield! Quick! Tamahome is going to blast you out of the way.

But hooow? Tasuki help…. I feel like I am going into panic mode. I can't blast Tamahome and I don't really know how to form a shield nor do I know if I do form one whether it can hold up!

My hands were shaking as I lifted them to release my ki.  

Concentrate Kimiko. Please don't let Suboshi or Tamahome do anything they would regret. You can do it. 

I pressed my lips hard together gathering my ki the moulding it with my mind into a shield. I can see how I want it to look like in my mind. DISPEL IT NOW!

The familiar rush of energy filled me as before my eyes an alternating blue and red shield protected Suboshi and I. Tamahome threw a ki blast, which made me waver. My hands and body felt like it was going to give way any moment. Please somebody tasukete! Suboshi stirred beside me, waking up then standing up. My arms were wobbling and I dropped to my knees. I barely heard someone yell Kimiko when I concentrated the last of my energy to protect us from Tamahome's oncoming blow.

The shield dissipated and arms caught me when I slumped after Tamahome's last blow. I looked tiredly, taking deep breaths as Suboshi helplessly looked as if this was his death. 

Lightning crashed, making everyone jump then suddenly I was plopped onto the ground, Suboshi was gone. It was a blur of colour until I could focus again on the roof where a hooded person was holding Suboshi. 

"Soi…"

"Watashi wa Seiryuu Sichiseishi, Soi!" A low feminine voice revealed. Soi made her appearance by throwing off her hood as she spoke.

I couldn't make out what she said after that because I tried concentrating to stand. She left with a confused injured Suboshi with Tamahome yelling, "Yurusanai!" trying to get out of Nuriko's grip.

"Tamahome you're family is fine. I made sure of it." I walked slowly towards him.

"You! Why didn't you tell me this would happen?"

"I didn't because I didn't think Suboshi would still listen to Nakago's lies after what I told him. Nakago told him that the Suzaku seishi kidnapped his aniki, Amiboshi, and were torturing him. Wouldn't you feel extreme anger if you were told that your family is being tortured? You would get revenge."

His symbol died down and he went back to normal. He took Nuriko's arms off him and walked towards his house. Miaka stood not saying anything but there was fear in her eyes. She's stronger than I thought. 

I felt my legs becoming wobbly and grabbed onto Nuriko as I stumbled.

"Nuriko onegai bring Miaka into the house and can I lean on you for a bit?"

He nodded, staying strong and complied.

We went into Tamahome's house and I was set on the bed to rest for a while. The kids crowded around Tamahome hugging him and crying. Miaka and Nuriko tried to calm them down. Sou-san came over to me and brushed my hair away from my forehead smiling a little shakily but grateful all the same.

"Kimik.."

"Daijoubu Sou-san, I love those kids and I don't want anything to happen to them." 

"Tou-san, heika-sama has asked all of you to stay in the palace." Tamahome told his father.

"Ah? Ah…Hai!"

*********************************

Kimiko lay watching to the exchange between father and son. Once again longing to have the same. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts of impossible things like that. 

Then Tamahome took his father's place at the chair.

"Gomen ne Kimiko."

"Daijoubu Tamahome. I know how you felt and I am sure Suboshi does too. Don't blame him so much. He's confused. He felt the same way you did."

"Ahh that is something I want to ask you Kimiko. Why do you keep defending the Seiryuu seishi when they are obviously trying to attack us?"

"Wakerenai…" Kimiko trailed off thoughtfully. " I just feel a connection to them and I know that there is a reason to why they are how they are. Please don't think I am a spy or anything because I tell you I am not." She ended sincerely and slightly pleading.

"Ah…Sou ka…"

"Tamahome! Yuiren asks whether you brought anything for her!"

Tamahome left Kimiko lying on the bed alone with her thoughts. 

Meanwhile, Tasuki was wondering where Kimiko was.

~Tasuki~

Where is that girl? Is she avoiding me? Che! Women! Who can figure them out. 

I glanced around. Nuriko had followed Miaka and Tamahome to basically annoy them. I didn't want to leave the ship cos I don't think I would dare get back on it. 

Shivering, So much water…I am gonna die… Tasukete!

I just huddled in the corner of the ship making sure I was near something still to grab on to. I still don't see why we have to go to Hokkan by water! Can't these people keep their feet on firm ground?

I had to change my train of thoughts. I turned to a more pleasant thought. Who would have thought I could actually like a woman. I am so not gonna bring 'er home to meet the family. My sisters are devils that would corrupt her into coming one of them! She-devils I tell ya!

WHERE IS THAT WOMAN by the way?!

***********************

The Sou family were all packed and ready to leave for the palace. Excited of course they were while Tamahome was relieved that his family would be safe. 

Kimiko was feeling normal by the time they reached the ship where the Sou family would see all of them off then go to their new home. When she reached the ship to check whether all her stuff was on board Tasuki immediately seized her.

~Kimiko~

The moment I got on the ship, a blur of red and purple rushed at me then seized my arm. Itee…my arm was scraped a little when I slumped to the ground. It was just Tasuki but his eyes were blazing.

"Itai yo gen-chan! Hanasei onegai shimasu!"

"Why are ya hurt? And why is your shirt torn?"

"No big deal gen-chan I fell when I was playing with Tamahome's siblings."

"Then why is yer shirt torn?"

"Uuh it tore when I fell…" Then he relaxed his grip and his eyes softened.

"Where were ya anyway?"

"Ba-ka. I just told you. With Tamahome's family!" I hope Nuriko won't tell him what happened. Tasuki has enough people to hate. I know he hates the Seiryuu seishi. He expressed that very clearly with Amiboshi.

"Ah…" Then he grinned with a small fang poking out from the side of his mouth. So kawaii.

The ship started the move and Tasuki started to look pale then green. I ran to the side of the ship to wave good bye to the Sou family and Hotohori before dragging Tasuki to the other side to let him throw up.

The others went down to a meeting room. While I had to drag Tasuki to his room to let him get used to the ship. I guess it was my job to do it since…. Waaaiiit…I shouldn't be the one to do this if the others didn't know that Tasuki and I were kinda together. Nurikooooooooooo! Agh…

First things first, with Tasuki leaning a little on me we went to his room. When we reached the room he plopped on the bed, spread eagle style with one arm thrown over his face. I looked around his room then spotted a familiar bag.

ITS MY BAG! What's it doing here?

Tasuki was out cold. So I stomped over to the meeting room then dragged Nuriko out who was wearing a very mischievous smirk.

"All right Nuriko, spit it out why is my stuff in Tasuki's room? Just point me in the direction of my room and I'll grab my stuff and put it in that room."

Nuriko still smiling widely led me to a room. I opened the door and saw Tasuki sleeping on the bed then I closed to door, facing Nuriko.

"Nuriko…this is Tasuki's room. Where is my room?"

"This is your room!"

"DEMO!"

"Tasuki had to share with someone anyway! I thought you would be the perfect choice since you guys are * ahem * . Ne ne don't you think so?"

"But but…isn't Miaka sharing with Tamahome then?"

"Nope! She's the miko! She has to be pure!"

"And I don't? I am still a girl from the other world ya know!"

"Oh well too bad! This is your room!"

"But it only has one bed! Where am I going to sleep? On the floor?"

"I'm sure you know!" He gave a huge smile then walked off smiling knowingly and leaving me with my jaw hanging outside Tasuki's room.

I ran to Miaka's room and opened the door forgetting to knock.

"Eh Miaka did you bring any aspir…"I trailed off because my mouth wouldn't work when I saw Miaka and Tamahome kissing passionately. "Ack! Uhh Uhh Gomen! Just wanted some aspirins Miaka uhh ehehe…"

My face got hot but I managed a dry remark, " I would say get a room but I just remembered you've got a room so can I have the aspirins?"

Miaka handed me the aspirins blushing heavily.

Rushing out of the room I slammed the door then laughed hysterically doubling over in laughter as I ran down the corridor to Tasuki's…um I mean Tasuki's and my room.

My hand on the knob, I hesitated at opening the door to the room. Then I took a deep breath and basically plunged into the room. Tasuki still spread-eagled and tangled up in the sheets with his expression a little uncomfortable.

I shook him awake and he got up half asleep. 

"Gen-chan…swallow these with water and go back to sleep. I promise it will make you feel better."

Practically zombie-like, he swallowed them then wearily dropped back onto the bed. He'll feel better later. Ahh the wonders of modern medicine.

I brushed away his hair from his brow then blushed again as my fingertips brushed his forehead. I still feel as if I am dreaming. Who would imagine that Tasuki is actually in front of their eyes and is reciprocating their feelings? I would have never thought it would actually happen. I want this to last at least for some time. 

Please Suzaku…let me enjoy this for as long as I can. I know that since Miaka, the miko definitely can't stay in this world I certainly can't. But still…I want to treasure this moment even if it is a dream. I do hope Soi's had enough just now. I really don't want to see her now. 

I wanna sleep, woke up too early. * yawn * my eyelids are getting heavier. I better just sleep on the floor. So I pulled my bag over making it into a pillow and pulled out a robe to act as a blanket. The floor is pretty clean. Its still like early afternoon but the chilly sea breeze swept through the window. Curling up under my blanket I squirmed a bit to find a comfortable spot where my bones wouldn't be rubbing against the hard floor, then fell asleep.

*********************

All was quiet except with a little buzz of activity going on the top deck. Tasuki awoke hearing a murmuring of the word 'no' coming from somewhere.

He sat up, not remembering how he got into his assigned room and scanned the room quickly still not finding the source of the low, desperate lost sound of the murmuring 'no'.

~Tasuki~

"no…no…no…no…" 

This was what I awoke to. The calling seemed desperate, lost and almost in denial. I looked around the room to find nothing. 

"don't die don't die….onegai…no…" tears clearly heard in the voice. 

It seemed to be louder by the side of the bed. I poked my head over the edge of the bed only to see Kimiko covered by a thin robe for a blanket and her bag as a pillow and her head twisting from side to side. She kept repeating 'don't die' and 'no' 

I wondered what she was doing in my room then tried to wake her. It had no effect. I was contemplating whether I should get some cold water to dump it over her but decided against it when suddenly she gripped my wrist with a death grip. I tried prying her fingers off but she gripped it tighter. 

I gave up and picked her up laying her on the bed next to me because she still wouldn't let go. I held her close till she trailed off whispering 'no'. She stopped twisting and settled closer to me, her back to my chest and her head just below my chin with my arms around her. She calmed down finally breathing steadily and sleeping soundly. 

I breathed in her light scent. It was enticing. Feeling comfortable, I fell asleep soon after that. She fit very well against my body. I wonder what she dreamt about that had her so upset. I didn't even notice that I didn't feel like throwing up anymore.

****************************

Tasuki and Kimiko slept peacefully for a few hours getting the well needed rest for the terrifying journey ahead.

~Kimiko~

Nuriko…doko da? NURIKO!

Then there was a flash. Nuriko stood before me in a background of white. It was so cold so cold. He smiled serenely before dropping to the ground. Only then did I see crimson red blood soak into the pristine whiteness.

Another flash, Nuriko being impaled on 4 blood streaked claws of a human wolfman…Ashitare. Then Nuriko hurt and bloodied cracked and broke the neck of Ashitare. Nooo! It's happening again…

He lifted the huge boulder threw it and fell…smiling serenely. 'Gomen' he mouthed. "No…no…no…NURIKOOOOO!" I screamed

"I told you not to die! No…no…onegai no…Nuriko you can't leave me!" I yelled at the felled figure. I tried running towards it but I was being held back.

Despair had me twisting in denial, repeating, "no…no…no…no…" I screamed in anguish. I felt like throwing up as the scene of Nuriko dying kept flashing like a video kept on hold.

I am useless, I couldn't stop fate…I couldn't save someone who mattered. I am useless and weak. I groped around in the now darkness looking for help…please someone help me…I felt a warm hand and held it like it was my lifeline. I was lifted into warm arms but Nuriko's death kept flashing around me, "no…stop…no…I'm sorry…no…no…"

Then I felt tired. I want to give up. I felt warmth envelope me.

"no…."

The warmth comforted me…I forgot about Nuriko's death curling up in the darkness to sleep wanting to forget. Then all was warm darkness. 

***********************

Kimiko woke up a few hours after falling asleep to find herself lying comfortably in a bed. Arms encircled her waist making her go still.

~Kimiko~

Where am I?

I rubbed sleep out of my eyes. Then saw arms around my waist. I lifted one off me following with my gaze to see whom the arm belonged to. Tasuki… I couldn't help it when a small contented smile spread on my face.

I rolled out of his arms, smoothing down my clothes and re-tying my hair. I heard movement and shouting above us. Then the figure on the bed opened his eyes then yawned widely before giving me a lopsided grin.

For a moment it seemed as if the world had melted away and left us just contentedly gazing at each other. A yell of urgency on the top deck jolted me out of my daze. Both of us snapped into action, I ran out of the door towards the yell first. 

On the top deck, I saw lightning everywhere.

"All of you protect Miaka! Soi is around here somewhere!"

All the seishi tried to surround Miaka but she would not have any of it. She jumped out in front of her seishi, the crazy baka. Tasuki came up on deck and caught my eye. 

All was quiet and all of us were wary to see where Soi would attack first. Shit…this is different from the show. What is going to happen? Tension filled the air.

A crack like the sound of the whip was heard. A flash of lightning barely missed Miaka. She ended up next to me. Another crack and all the seishi weren't so lucky they were pinned to the ground writhing. Miaka and I were left. Oh damn…she knows we might not be strong enough to fend her off. God I hope Miaka has the hold sword with her. 

A black hooded figure stood at the stern of our deck. With flair, Soi threw her cloak off.

"Seiryuu Shichiseishi, SOI!" she announced. Not giving us a chance she called on her lightning, "HAKU JINRAI OH!"

We both screamed and jumped out of the way. 

Oh my god. I've never seen lightning so close before. I watched as she targeted Miaka, waiting for a chance. All right Kimiko gather your ki now!

Ki blasting is becoming easier for me. Chichiri was right practice makes it easier. The familiar surge of energy rose. Ki formed in my palm as I sought a clear shot. I saw one! Guide it guide it!

I released the ki ball but Soi managed to meet it with a lightning bolt. Chikuso! The force of the blast pushed her back a little.

"Soi there is no need to fight stop this!" I yelled knowing it will still be of no use. She loves Nakago so much she would do anything he says.

"B***H! SO you are the little witch that Nakago wants? I wonder why? Omae o Korosu!" 

I knew what she was planning. While she was yelling at me I was going to shout instructions to Miaka. But Miaka already had the holy sword out without my saying. 

Miaka jumped in front of me as the lightning bolt came so fast towards me I didn't have enough time to concentrate. My face blank, I saw Miaka hold on to the sword tightly, her hands shaking as the energy absorbed by the sword was strong. Another bolt got absorbed as it was thrown. 

With a cry, Miaka swung the sword towards Soi throwing the energy back towards her. Soi yelled in agony as the blast went through her and Miaka and I covered our eyes.

We uncovered our eyes and saw Soi clutching her wound.

"Soi!"

"I will kill you!" She looked at me with such hatred and venom that I stubborn and defiant met her stare evenly. With that she disappeared. 

As expected Miaka was hugged by a nearly frantic Tamahome. While I stood there trying to understand what Soi had said. Nakago wants me for? Even if he wanted to use me as an advantage why would Soi hate me so much? In the show she didn't really hate Miaka!

An arm around my waist alerted me of Tasuki. I spun and saw emotions in those eyes. There was relief, passion and a hint of fear. His lips were in tensed in a straight line. Tasuki…What am I going to do? You're one of my problems but you're a comfort to my other problems. I laid my head wordlessly on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me. My breathing slowed, I didn't even know I was breathing heavily and I calmed down. I am now very sure the rest of the seishi knows about Tasuki and I because I can see Chichiri and Nuriko giving me knowing smiles but not saying anything and walking away.

"Aww you guys are such a cute couple!" I heard Miaka squeal. "Mmmph!" Tamahome must have covered Miaka's mouth. Perhaps Tasuki glared at them deadly…

"Look! There's Hokkan!" Chiriko exclaimed.

So it begins. 

"Dear Suzaku its cold!"

I refused to wear the pinkish cloak like Miaka's I was supposed to wear and managed to get a deep violet-blue one like Nuriko's.

**************************

The group got off the ship to start their journey. Walking towards the tents they saw from the ship they encountered a young boy riding on a horse that he couldn't control.

Tamahome saved him and they talked to the elders of the tents. Only Tamahome and Miaka were in the tent talking to the elders. 

~Kimiko~

This is the country where Nuriko might die. Shivers went up my spine just thinking of it. It felt so weird to be here. Knowing that a friend may die if I made the wrong decisions or didn't help him, felt like crap.

I just wandered around the vast area of tents, exploring. Tasuki tried playing with the kid.

Soon it was night, it wind became even colder. I saw Tasuki sitting under a tree with Chichiri sulking.

"Is he sulking because the kid said he had a scary-face?"

Tasuki turned even redder as Chichiri answered, "Hai na no daaa! How did you know?"

"I'm an oracle!" I laughed.

"Okay I'm going to turn in na no da!"

I took Chichiri's place next to Tasuki.

"Aw…poor gen-chan! The kid's wrong ya know… you've got a sexy face with cute fangs!" I boldly said. I think the cold is affecting my brain.

He turned slightly red but smirked revealing a small sharp fang at the corner of his mouth. 

"Its is freezing! I think my fingers have gone numb. Gen-chaaaan can you use your tessen, so I can warm up?" I pleaded. I don't care I am really cold. As much as I love snow this is still cold!

"I got a better idea!"

He gathered a bit of wood and rekka shinen'd it building a warm fire. Then he pulled me close, me in between his legs, with my back to his chest and his warm hands clasping my hands holding the blanket around us.

At first, I thought my face was hot due to the sudden heat but I realised it was because of the close proximity. I really need to get used to this. I can't keep blushing every time he holds me or kisses me. I leaned back relaxing and feeling cosy. 

Miaka came bouncing up asking where Tamahome was. I was about to answer when Nuriko came up telling her he was in the woods and tossing a blanket at her telling her to bring it to him. She smiled widely saying 'Arigatou'.

No harm can come to them right? It will happen as in the show. So I didn't warn or tell them anything. Mmm…I wanna enjoy this for as long as I can. Although I know that this thing between Tasuki and I might not last as much as I want it to, I want to try at least even if it means setting myself up to be weak or hurt terribly.

I know he said he loved me but does he really? No matter I'll **try** to trust him and hope he won't destroy me that way at least I have no regrets.

I looked up into the clear night sky again. Stars twinkled brightly.

"Ne ne gen-chan can you teach me whose stars are whose?"

"Eh? Hai…" He pointed to a very bright clump of stars, "That is the all of the Suzaku seishi's stars.

He proceeded to point all the seishi's stars out. When he showed me his, I made sure to remember it.

**************************

The night wore on, so to say they were tired and went to bed soon after for the next day to the city of Hokkan. Waking up early, they bade the kind Hokkan folk good-bye. The Hokkan folk gave them some supplies and four horses to ride on.

The pairings on the horses are as follows, Tamahome and Miaka (A/N: DUH!), Tasuki and Kimiko, Nuriko and Chichiri, Mitsukake and Chiriko. The chill in the morning air gave all of them rosy cheeks and gave Kimiko a feeling of dread as they entered the city. 

~Tasuki~

What's with Kimiko? I can actually feel her tense up ever since we came into the city. I observed as she watched everywhere with alert eyes as if she was watching for something to spring out from somewhere.

Something bad is going to happen isn't it, Kimiko? I can tell.

I can actually read Kimiko's expressions. Her face was expressionless except for her eyes but I can tell. You'd better tell me even if I have to torture you for it! Woah, I am talking crazy now. Talking to myself. Okay shutting up now.

Da hahaha you will but I won't!

Shut up!

No.

LALALAA I CAN'T HEAR YOU.

….

~Kimiko~

Somebody is going to die today. I shuddered. And that person is my friend Nuriko. What will I do?! Maybe if I make sure that everyone sticks together until we get to the top no one will die! But then how will Miaka get through the test for the shinzaho? 

Suzaku and even Seiryuu help me make the right decision. I don't want anyone to die. Ashitare's been abused. I think he may be crazed from the abuse. He is going to live I know but then once he gets back to his camp with or without the shinzaho he will die at Nakago's hand. Doesn't Nakago have a shred of compassion in him?

I KNOW HE DOES! He has to…

Not only Ashitare will die but Nuriko will die too. Why all the war! Chikuso! Why am I here anyway? 

Frustration kept building up as I questioned myself and fought to keep an expressionless face so as to not alarm the others. I felt a light brush of lips on my cheek and looked behind. Questioning, curious, determined eyes stared down at me. The frustration that was building up deflated like a balloon burst. I knew why I was here and why I am still going on.

I shook my head trying to convince him nothing was wrong. He didn't look too satisfied but I turned my head so that I didn't have to confront him and so that he couldn't read my expression. Damn I thought my years at keeping my face straight was successful! How could he even read me?

We stopped at the tomb shrine thing. I couldn't remember what it said but I did remember that the shinzaho was at the Mt. Koku.

"Minna-san…ano…can we just stick together? No splitting up whatsoever?"

They gave me strange suspicious looks but nodded. It was already late afternoon. Won't have time to get up the mountain. But will Ashitare be here?

"Minna! I know where the shinzaho is. It's on Mt. Koku but it's too late now to go up there. We'll go first thing in the morning okay?"

"Ah hai!" They all chorused. 

I could still feel Tasuki staring a hole in the back of my head. Don't squirm! He'll know that you are hiding something. 

We went to the local inn. Ashitare still nowhere in sight maybe he saw too many of us together and thought it would be stupid to attack. I jumped off the saddle, and the moment my soft shoed clad feet touched the ground I jumped. Cold cold cold! Argh… I want my sneakers!

"Heh too cold for ya?" Tasuki mocked me teasingly.

I growled. Tasuki simply smirked mockingly. Annoying bandit. 

Relief flooded me when we got into the warm inn without any bad occurrences. Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko had gone ahead to the inn to get us rooms while the rest of us unloaded our stuff.

"Eto…minna we've got 4 rooms so 2 people to a room. Wakatta?"

"Hai!"

The pairings were same as in the ship that is Miaka and Tamahome of course Miaka wanted to spend as much time as she could with Tamahome, Nuriko and Chichiri, Mitsukake and Chiriko and Tasuki and I. Two of the rooms had double beds while the other two had twin beds. Naturally Nuriko made sure that Tasuki and I, Miaka and Tamahome got the double-bedded rooms. He seems to like match making. 

****************************

Everyone did their own thing before dinner glad to have sometime to himself or herself. During dinner they discussed the plan of action for the next day. 

"I think we should split up tomorrow then we can protect Miaka properly like so if there is an attack and one gets injured the rest can fight back."

"No, no splitting up. Ever heard of 'united we stand, divided we fall'?"Kimiko argued. 

"Nope, never heard of it! Is that something from your world Kimi-chan?" Nuriko laughed gleefully.

"Maybe it is." She retorted. Kimiko felt at loss. She was trying to subtly keep Nuriko from certain tragedy if they spilt up and Nuriko was making it very hard for her. 

The night wore on as the two protested and opposed each other whether to split up. Nuriko half to annoy Kimiko and half serious on the other hand Kimiko was for a reason.

As they went to their respective rooms, Tasuki noticed Kimiko seemed more agitated and uptight than usual. 

~Tasuki~

Maybe its time to ask what the hell is going on. What is she HIDING!?

Okay what to do? Coax it out of her? Ask her straightforwardly? Gaah! WOMEN are so frustrating!

She is just looking blankly into space. Maybe I should just ask her.

~Kimiko~

Nuriko is it fate that you have to die? No No no! I will not allow it! 

_You are nothing. You are worthless. You are a coward._

Shut up! Shut up! Voices of my parents mocked me.

What am I going to do? I wanted to be of some use and yet when it comes down to something as important as this I can't do anything.

I mused with my thoughts when I noticed some movement in front of my eyes. I blinked a few times then saw Tasuki waving his hand in front of my face.

"Eh what's wrong? I can tell something is wrong? Spit it out."

Do I tell him? It could be dangerous to tell him, as he and Nuriko are close also. What would he do? He is very irrational. 

"Nan de mo nai yo!"

"Liar…I can tell that you are lying!"

He can? Damn the guy really is starting to scare me. He can actually tell that I am lying? Sheesh its either the people in my world are real idiots or that he is really getting very close to me.

"Gen-chan… something very bad is going to happen. I don't know whether I can actually prevent it from happening." 

"Heh you're kidding right?" He laughed nervously maybe its because I said it too seriously but at least I got my point across.

I shook my head slowly. I looked at the shadowy white view of the mountain. I felt as if I could see Nuriko and Ashitare in a haze fighting. I felt drained and sick at the blood flowing so vividly.

Tasuki sat next to me rigid, "Something bad is going to happen…" He repeated.

Then he hugged me. His presence was comforting. 

"We will be strong. We can get through it. Whatever that 'it' is." He murmured into my hair.

We lay on the bed trying to get to sleep in each other's arms. Black darkness received me sending me into dreamless sleep. Thank you.

*******************************

The next morning filled Tasuki and Kimiko with anxiety. During breakfast, Nuriko finished his early. Tamahome a little hung over due to Nuriko giving him his Nuriko's Special the night before.

Nuriko was bouncing up and down to leave but the rest of them prolonged the wait especially with Miaka eating everything in sight. She kept wanting for food. Kimiko was something like this. @_@

She never expected watching Miaka eat was so weirdly scary yet fascinating. Where did Miaka put all that food?

They were delayed another 2 hours all just packing their stuff and everything. As they were ready to leave, Chichiri discovered that Nuriko was gone.

"Daaaaaaaaa! Nuriko is gone! Vanished!"

"Nani?" Everyone yelled. 

~Kimiko~ 

Turmoil went through my head.

K'SO! Nuriko no BAKA! Not wasting any time I rushed out of the inn in the midst of the confusion. Nobody noticed me running out of the inn and jumping onto one of the horses. 

I rode furiously in the direction of the mountain. Good thing we had found out how to get to the mountain the day before by inquiry. 

Nuriko! Hold on!

The cold made me numb. I felt nothing except fear for my friend. My chestnut coloured horse rode halfway up the mountain until the snow became too thick. I hopped off the horse slapping its ass to send it galloping down the mountain.

 I trudged through the snow, the ice and snow chilling me to the bone. My legs felt like lead as I pushed through the thick blanket of white. I put one foot in front of the other. I heard yells getting louder a little higher up. 

Then I arrived at the scene in time to see Nuriko crack Ashitare's neck and his long jagged deadly claws stab Nuriko as he flew through the air. It was as if it all happened in agonizing slow motion .All was quiet. My heart pounded wildly. No words could express how I felt at that moment. 

I heard a tortured scream of anguish, "IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! NURIKOOOO!" At first I thought someone else had come to the scene but I realised that the sound had burst out of me. 

All I could see was Nuriko broken and bruised laying on the pristine pure snow staining it an impure crimson. I took one step in disbelief, trudging ever so slowly, my footprints on the snow trailing towards Nuriko. I reached his side collapsing to my knees.

His body seemed so lifeless. I trembled as I shakily bent towards him, my hands reaching out to hold him. I tore a wide strip of cloth from my clothes trying to get the flow of crimson to cease. My cloak would be enough for me.

I gripped his shoulders. The dam of tears I had been holding back broke through. Tears of grief flooded me as I cried into his chest with silent sobs slowly working towards wails of pain. 

I couldn't handle death. Seeing Nuriko made me believe I was a failure but most of all I couldn't handle losing a friend. I can't be strong like this. I don't believe this. Nuriko you baka! I cried howling with anguish.

***********************************

Kimiko's wails of anguish echoed through the mountains. Nuriko…This pain was more than Kimiko could handle. Has she lost her friend? What will the others' reactions be?

************************

**Notes: ** Waaaaaaah 22 pages! I am nuts! But oh well! Also DON'T Kill MEEEEEEEEE!!! *sniff * *sob * Nuriko… waaaaaaaaaaa…Nuriko… * choke * 

I can't say it. Hehehe wait for the next chappie! This will take a bit of time since I have barely any time to myself! Oh well! Hope you liked it! ^_^

~Fiery- Ice~  

P.S: R/R onegai shimasu! Arigatou!!


	14. Ch 12: Red Snow

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

****

Me: I am tired people! I just gotta get this over with. I do not own anyone from FY except Hirashi Kimiko who my gen-chan is giving waaaaaay too much attention to! * glares at the supposed bandit *

Tasuki: * drool watching Kimiko*

Me: * Glare * Ohhh Geeeen-chaaaaan! If you ignoooore me I will make sure you won't have a happy ennnnnnding * smirk * ehehe blackmail!

Tasuki: Uh oh… * pays attention to the great Fiery-chan!

Me: * wink *

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. **NO FLAMES** are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more **thing  MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Notes:**

****

Hewwo! My god I finally had the time to get this up…cos um ehehe I skipped bball practice! Ehehhe! Whaaaaat I have an injured knee! Anyway in response to all the people who disapproved of my killing Nuriko! 

GOMEN NASAI! Hehe hope ya all enjoy this one!

~ Fiery-Ice ~

P.S: I would like to recommend a few really good fics. For one 

A) "The American Miko" by my good friend Celesta Hellewise Harman.

B) "Amethyst and Amber: I will always be with you" by Shadow Hawk. 

C) "Reborn" by Kiriko seikun now known as Meta Lise.

D) "Damsels in Distress" by uots.

**Readers delight:**

**Halee:** Ahahahaha you're gonna have to find that out in this chapter! Happy reading!****

****

**Shadow Hawk:**  Owie….my eyeeeeees! Okay okay I get your point! Hahaha fate wins? What do you think? Read it to find out!

****

**Meta Lise:** You like it? YAY!!!!!! Love ya babe! Bwhahahah! And I will be looking forward to your next chapter but for now happy reading!

****

**Zerianyu:**  Oh wow happy advanced birthday! Consider this update your b'day gift from me! ^_^ I hope you will be satisfied by it and good luck in your play!****

****

**uots:** yea it sucked but I guess it needed to be done! Tell me what ya think of this one!

**faeriesinger: **woooo no problem girl! I'll keep writing if you keep coming! Hope you like the chapter! ^_^

****

**Tara_Potter_Malfoy**: Awww flatterer! Your making me blush! Your wait has come to an end! Here it is!

**Celesta Hellewise Harman:** CELESTA!!!!!!!! * starts crying, running and glomping celesta* Celesta-chan! Waaaaaaaah I am sooooo happy you are back! Waaaaaaah I missed ya! You're done with the murals? * brightens * WOO HOO! I am so sure you did a fantastic job! dear dear celesta-chan you know I can't handle death fics either! I am just soooooooooooooo happy you are back! And thank you for reading and complimenting my fic! Made me blush furiously! Wooo! I'll try! Here's the chapter! ^_^ ooooooh good lords I can't wait for the next chapter of your fic! ****

****

**Chapter 12**

****

**Red snow**

Kimiko with the thought of Nuriko dead, cried hard for the first time in years. For Kimiko it was a cause worth crying for. Loss and failure flooded her senses.

The others finally figured out that Nuriko had probably gone up the mountain after feeling a certain loss like a dagger to the heart. They realised that Kimiko had disappeared as well. 

@ Back on the top of Koku Mountain @

~Kimiko~

Nuriko I failed you, someone worth protecting and I failed. 

I bent over my hands pressed on to the snow as my tears soaked into the snow and forming iced tracks on my cheeks. As my tears slowly dried up, feeling just pure loss, I cradled Nuriko's purple head in my lap.

I saw a flutter of his delicate eyelashes, jerking me to reality. 

Did he move? Did he? 

His eyelids fluttered open and his rose irises wearily stared up at me. 

"Nuriko? You're…you're…." I gasped.

"Go-men…Kimi-chaan." His eyelids flickered closed.

"No! Wake up Nuriko! WAKE UP!"

I put my fingers to his wrist and checked his pulse. It was barely beating and was very weak.

He is still alive. A burst of determined hope rose up inside me. Mitsukake! Where oh where is he when you need him? What am I to do?

I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE NURIKO! I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! 

What can I do to sustain his ki long enough for Mitsukake to get here? What what what?! Did Chichiri ever say anything about my powers being able to heal someone? Anything? K'so…wait… he did say something about ki transfers but it was dangerous and that I should not attempt it.

Should I do it? Or will I just be killing Nuriko and myself? I exhaled making my decision. There isn't enough time. I have to do this, even if I have to die. I will try not to for Tasuki. I promise you Tasuki. I will try to live through this.

I put my hands to Nuriko's face for contact. I pulled my ki from deep inside me and release it trying to push it into Nuriko. 

It was like I plunged into a world of colours, zooming to a particular place. I didn't know what I was looking for but I sensed I was getting closer to whatever it was. A blur of colours passed me until suddenly I came to a stop and in front of me was a weakly pulsing crimson rope like thing. I tried connecting my ki with it. Like wrapping my hands around something except it was with my mind and ki. As if stepping back with my mind I could see my ki swirling around Nuriko's weak beating ki. My ki combined with his, sustaining his ki while I could feel myself getting weaker and I felt like I was sweating. 

This is hard. I can barely control my flow of ki. It's flowing faster and faster. K'so its like controlling the pressure of a tsunami! I can't…I can't control it. I can't pull myself out. Drained, I felt. So weak…so weak…someone Tasukete one…gai…one…gai. 

Oh Suzaku if I die Nuriko dies too, I realised. No…. 

I tried to stay to control my ki but I gradually felt the pull of my ki drifting away from me. I am going to die… Tasuki's face flashed before me.

_Gomen ne Tasuki. I broke my promise. Aishiteru zutto…_

***************************

Kimiko slowly drifted into darkness. 

THE END!

OH COME ON YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD HAPPEN? Give me some credit already! LOL! Okay okay I'll quit joshing now continuation down below.

***********************

The rest of the group rushed up the mountain the moment they realised something was amiss, halfway up Koku Mountain they all felt a terrible shock stab through them. It was like a piece of them were torn away.

Tasuki raced up the mountain and was first to the scene with the advantage of his seishi speed. 

~Tasuki~

Kimiko doko wa?

That was the thought pounding through my head repeatedly. 

The top of Koku Mountain had a small flat place. In the middle of the snow covered mountain ground was two figures. Scarlet snow colouring the pure snow red spread out from under the two figures.

I got closer. Seeing Nuriko lying with his head on the second figure's lap. The second person had her back to me. I recognised that figure. Kimiko!

"Kimiko!" I yelled in relief.

"Kimiko!" I yelled again but no response.

I reached the two. Nuriko looked pale and had a wound bound by a piece of bloody, torn cloth. I stared at Kimiko. Her eyes were what shocked me. They were blank and motionless. Her hands were still clutching Nuriko's head. She was shaking and was turning pale with a blue tinge. It was like seeing life being drained out of her. Her lips moved forming soundless words but I didn't hear. I couldn't read the movement of her lips.

_Gomen ne Tasuki. I broke my promise. Aishiteru zutto._

I heard her voice say although I thought it was the wind. Shock hit me hard. Broke what promise?

"Tasuki! Pull Kimiko away from Nuriko now! HAYAKU no da!"

Hearing the urgency, I knew I had to snap Kimiko out of whatever she was in. I pulled her away from Nuriko shaking her. No movement. I feared the worst. 

"Kimiko iie…you're not dead. BAKA! Please wake up. C'mon open those eyes." I mumbled incoherently.

I hugged her close cradling her as hot tears squeezed their way out and trickled down onto her cold cheeks. I pressed my lips against her lips as if to drive life into her. Her lips were like ice. Wake up. Wake up and tease me. Wake up and say you're kidding. 

I held her tightly against my chest. Her body was ice cold. Then a hand clamped down on my shoulder and Chichiri squatted down next to me.

"She did a ki transfer to Nuriko no da. Nuriko is alive Mitsukake healed him. He's over there crying and saying Kimiko was a baka. She is. I told her that ki transfers were dangerous. She couldn't control her ki and her ki must have been sucked up." Chichiri said sadly.

"Baka baka baka! Come back to me Kimiko onegai." I whispered. 

"Come back." I said brokenly.

I kept sobbing silently. Shaking while half sitting and embracing Kimiko.  I couldn't stop the blasted tears from escaping. Not caring anymore I let the tears run.

"Aishiteru zutto koi." I softly whispered tears still flowing.  The one who I thought I might have been happy by and make happy for the rest of my life was gone. I had lost her. 

**************************

Chichiri watched with regret seeing Tasuki shed tears holding Kimiko. It must be a double blow to him Chichiri thought with Nuriko nearly dying and Kimiko dead. Everyone stared at the couple. Nuriko blaming himself, Miaka crying while the rest looked on unhappily.

Suddenly, Chichiri noticed that Kimiko had a slight red glow about her and her hand fisted then relaxed. He thought it was a trick of the light but her hand fisted then relaxed. 

"Tasuki! Tasuki! Mite no da!"

Tasuki whipped his head back up from his position in the crook of Kimiko's neck. He stared with disbelief at the twitching hand. Then his gaze swept to Kimiko's face stained with his tears and hers. Her body was gradually warming up.

Kimiko eyes opened slowly and blinked. She shivered then her warm gaze fell upon Tasuki's face. The rest of the group hadn't realised any change while some were crying the others turned discreetly to give Tasuki some privacy.

~Kimiko~

I was floating in darkness. I felt so lost so alone and so cold. I felt like I was in a deep dark place with icy winds beating at me for eternity. A voice called to me telling me to go back.

"Come back to me Kimiko onegai."

Whose voice is that? I don't know how and where to go back to? What are you telling me that for?

"Come back."

Tasuki? Is that you? I want to go back to you but how? Where are you Tasuki?

A red glow surrounded me lighting up in the darkness. Like as if someone had pushed me I flew somewhere. Abruptly, I stopped then I opened my eyes to see blurry white over my eyes.

I blinked a few times and slowly my eyes focused on the thing in front of me. I felt conscious of warmth hugging me. Wet amber eyes expressing disbelief and relief stared down at me.

I reached up to trail my fingers down the silvery tear tracks of Tasuki.

"Why are you crying Gen-chan?" I softly voiced out.

"Baka! He practically yelled. 

Startled, my eyes grew wide and he pressed me against his chest hugging me firmly. I choked as he nearly suffocated me.

"Tas…uki." I gasped out.

He relaxed his hold but did not let go of me. 

"Don't EVER do that again ya hear?" He ground out, his voice thick with emotion.

Do what? I was about to say but it all came rushing back to me. Oh my god I died didn't I? Where was Nuriko? Did he die too? 

"Gomen ne Gen-chan. I promised I would stay alive didn't I? Daijoubu…I'm back."

I got caught up in the passionate kiss he gave me. I could feel him frantic as if I were going to disappear at any moment. When we gently broke away I grinned happily at him wiping his tear tracks away. 

"I heard you calling me and I came back…" I said to him in wonder.

He gave me a weird but nonetheless happy look.

Then I remembered again Nuriko.

"Nuriko?!" I gave an outburst.

Tearing out of his arms, I jumped up and looked wildly around. The group hadn't noticed I was alive. I saw Nuriko on his knees weeping.

I heard him say it was his fault, as I got closer. I walked past the others and they gaped at me.

The snow crunched under my feet and Nuriko didn't hear me approaching. I tapped him on the shoulder. The purple haired strong seishi slowly brought his stare from my feet to my face.

His tear filled grief stricken eyes turned from surprise to astonishment then joy. He launched himself at me crying happily, "Kimi-chan you're ALIVE! I am so sorry! Gomen Gomen Gomen!" 

"Haiii… daijoubu da ne."

Another weight launched itself at us. "KIMIKO! You're ALIVE! You're ALIVE! WAI!" Miaka pushed Nuriko and I backwards into the snow. 

"aaaaaaaaah! Get off us Mia-ka!"

"Hehe hai hai! Yosh! Lets get that shinzaho!" The ever so genki Miaka exclaimed.

I walked slowly towards the revealed entrance to the shinzaho with Tasuki at my side acting as if I were going to die again. He took my hand into his warm, callused one.

I took a backwards look at the unbelievably white place of my sort of death. I don't understand it. I did die didn't I? Where were the angels and stuff? Was death just floating in darkness? Or was I just unconscious? * sigh * I had hoped when I first came here that I would die and don't have to deal with anything ever again. But I know I never will especially when I have someone here for me, a responsibility given by the gods and my pride.

My breath came out in a visible cloud. Look forward. We need to get the shinzaho. 

As we stepped into the huge rocky cave, I sensed something was going to happen, I don't know how I knew but I did.

"ABUNAI!" I hollered as everyone flattened themselves against the ground. Deadly sharp pointed ice shards flew above our heads and embedded themselves in the rock wall opposite.

"Mou! Get off me Tasuki!" He had jumped onto me shielding me.  "You're heavy." 

"Feh! Is that anyway to speak to someone who just saved ya?" He said teasingly.

I appreciated it but I didn't want to admit it. I turned my head to the side and opened my mouth in a silent scream. A skull. Bones. Of dead people. I stiffened and Tasuki must have felt it for he got off me and pulled me into sitting position, trying to get my attention. I still could not drag my eyes from the sight.

Clenching my fist I shook my head to clear the image. Watching this show, I thought the whole thing seemed so easy to clear up if only I was inside the show but then here I am and I can't seem to end all the war and everything. I underestimated everything and also this place didn't seem so creepy in the show. * sigh * lets hope that Miaka can make it through the test if I can't come up with a solution in time.

My muscles tensed up as we walked through the bones knowing very well what was to come. Well…I do know about the test and the genbu seishi going to attack us but I can't remember the rest. K'so my memory is going bad.

Okay now where are they? 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A voice demanded.

Hikitsu and Tomite appeared.

Yipee here they are the finally poof onto the scene. I thought sarcastically. Well I guess nearly dying makes me grumpy and I still feel exhausted. I stopped my train of thoughts for a moment to stop the guys from injuring themselves to fight with the Genbu ghosts.

"Hey guys…no use fighting these guys okay? They are Genbu seishi who died like 200 years ago and are still here in spirit to guard their shinzaho. So don't waste your energy. Miaka has to go through a test." I stopped talking like I was really bored. Oops must have talked too much because everyone was looking at me with slack jawed expressions including the Genbu seishi.

"Whaaaaaaat?"

"Who are you? How do you know us?" The genbu seishi demanded.

Tasuki quickly stepped in protectively, "She's an oracle." I was gonna snap out something but I bit my tongue not to. I am tired and I really just wanna get through this. Something I feel is missing from me. As if I am forgetting something. Wonder what they are.

The Genbu seishi stared at me very weirdly then a look of shocked recognition passed across their faces in a fleeting moment. I think I am thinking too much.

Suddenly an idea came to me.

"Nuriko! Nuriko! Can you take off your bracelets and borrow them to Miaka?"

"Ehhhhhh? What for?" He held his bracelets protectively.

"I'll explain later! Just give it to Miaka now. No questions!" I am getting too bossy…

Nuriko ushered Miaka over and clasped the bracelets on her wrists. "Now Miaka relax okay? Those spirits are going to make you go through a test. We'll try to help but I am not sure whether this will work. I know you can take it!"

"I will get through this! For Yui-chan and Konan!" Determination burned in her eyes. She shook a little out of fear or cold I don't know. Sometimes I think she is more mature and stronger than what she makes herself out to be.

God I hope I am right. Nuriko has a link to his bracelets and maybe just maybe if we concentrate enough to send our ki using Nuriko and his bracelets as a medium, go through the barrier of ice that will be there once they start the test and Miaka might be able to break free and succeed in the test of course with help from her own power. I hope.

The Genbu seishi stared at only the tops of our heads suspiciously as I had made sure Nuriko, Miaka and I were partially hiding behind the other guys to make the exchange of the bracelets. Finally Miaka came out from behind the wall of the rest of the seishi holding her head up high.

"I Suzaku no Miko shall take the test…" She said regally then trailed of in a whisper, "For everyone…" It wasn't a time to smile and I certainly knew that if she had played out the part I saw in the show I would puke but I smiled at how courageous and confident she seemed and she didn't make crazy notions as in the show. Maybe being around Tamahome with less stress is rubbing off well on her.

As soon as the instructions for her to strip was given, the seishi looked appalled and flew into a rage especially Tamahome yelling hentai and I watched as Tamahome and Tasuki the two hot heads of the group bounced off the impenetrable ice wall separating us from Miaka. Ouch that has got to hurt. Tasuki lifted his tessen but I put my hand on his stopping him.

"Baka! If you did that I know for a fact that your fire cannot melt this ice and then it would burn the rest of us!"

"What? And let those hentais disgrace our miko!" He lifted his tessen again and I glaren at him but ran behind an unsuspecting Nuriko using him as a shield. 

"Rekka Shinen!"

Flames shot out of the tessen singeing everyone except me. 

Chuckling I said teasingly, "Still don't want to listen to me?" He merely growled aiming his piercing amber eyes in my direction.

"Strip!" The clear voice of the Genbu warrior rang out.

This brought us crashing back to reality. We scrambled around putting Nuriko in front of us as a medium. We held on to him as a connection and on Chichiri's signal we all concentrated. By the time we did this Miaka was already up to her chin encased in ice biting her lip sustaining her want to show a sign of weakness of pain. 

Chichiri and I had powers of ki manipulation therefore we were put on either sides of the group so the direct the ki. I still felt a little tired but I hoped that this wouldn't drain me and my energy was just returning. 

I heard a voice in my head. _It hurts it hurts. I don't think I can hold on much longer._

In the eyes of my comrades I saw they were startled. They heard the voice too. Its Miaka!

I heard my mind voice call out on impulse. _Miaka hold on you can do it!_

 I could feel unity as we pushed ourselves further hurrying to gather our ki to a point and push it through the barrier. A wave of strong energy I sensed were going into Nuriko who was sweating as was Chichiri and I. Nuriko was fighting to keep the ki from overpowering him cos it could kill him and Chichiri was concentrating feeling strain but wasn't struggling as hard as I was. I sweated; Chichiri and I kept trying to use our minds to push the ki past the barrier. 

Finally, as if an enormous pressure popped a glow surrounded THE Suzaku no miko and ice shards flew everywhere. The ice barrier broke and we rushed forward to Miaka. I was glad that I felt tired but not exhausted.

I felt no need to follow them as I nodded to signal them to go off to get the shinzaho. Tasuki trailed behind looking reluctant to leave me alone but I gave him a push to go ahead. I sat on the floor with my back to one of the rock walls. 

I felt empty. So the deed is halfway done. The first shinzaho they have succeeded. To get the other shinzaho in Sairo and then finally we're finished. What did I expect anyway? I felt like I have lost something every time they mention the shinzaho but I can't remember what is it I was missing. After this whole adventure is over I'll be sent back to my old life with the memory of an adventure that I will never experience in my next lifetime. I felt strangely empty.

With that thought in mind I pulled my knees up hugging them in an act of protection. Against what? I don't know loneliness? Tasuki…How do I know whether what we have is real love? Aren't words of love only words? Will I see you again after all this is done?

Sighing, No one will answer me anyway. Its all right. I can pick up my own fallen pieces with time. Even if I can't depend on anyone else I know I have myself to depend on… for now I will just treasure every moment we have. Better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all.

I stood up walking towards the entrance of the spacious cave. My gaze swept around the scene taking it all in. How glorious and peaceful everything seemed while in reality life basically sucked. I have barely managed to save Amiboshi and Nuriko. Hopefully fate will not run its course in doing its dirty deed. Troubled I felt when I heard voices behind me. Miaka had the shinzaho dangling from her fingers and again I felt that feeling.

Some movement I detected out of the corner of my eye outside. A wolf! ASHITARE! K'so! I tackled Miaka making her shriek in surprise. We grappled for the shinzaho and I know everyone else thought I had gone crazy. Finally I got it out of her hands and tossed it to a surprised Nuriko in the back of the group. Damn Miaka is strong.

Ashitare appeared growling in wolf form. At first I cautiously got up then tried speaking to him. I walked slowly towards him and he bared his sharp teeth which served to fuel my rising fear.

"Ashitare. I cannot give you the shinzaho. Nakago will just have to deal with that but you know he will kill you with or without the shinzaho right?" I see a shiver pass through his wolf body. Red crazed eyes burned holes in my head. Suddenly he lunged at me. I fell backwards onto my back. I knew the danger when I went near him but now I felt the full extent of pain and fear as Ashitare was above me. His teeth were bared dangerously. He looked like he was going to rip me to shreds. But he didn't something was holding him back.

Yells of anger emancipated from the Suzaku group. I was shaking literally. I tried to summon courage to stroke Ashitare's fur like I would to calm a dog. But I was trembling in fear and I tried several times to lift my hand. It was like I was going to try stroking a tiger. When my tremulous fingers stroked Ashitare's under chin I felt a twinge of fear and disgust but I held it in. I am only human. His snout jerked towards my hand and his eyes looked confused but his teeth were still bared.

"Ashi-ashitare…if you go back to Nakago he will kill you. I..I don't want that to happen. You…you can stay with us and we won't try to hurt you I assure you." 

I slowly slid myself from under him and continued stroking him. He still growled at the sight of the Suzaku seishi but he seemed to stop wanting to kill me. I looked up at the seishi and they were looking at me in surprise. I stared down at myself. A glow of my ki was radiating from me and it was fading away.

Tasuki came running towards me but as soon as he reached me Ashitare growled. I tried doing the same thing to calm him. I placed my head on his head stroking it.

I squatted and asked Ashitare, "Ashitare, If you want to stay with us you can unless you want to run off on your own. Just don't go back to Nakago. He has no power over you." Ashitare seemed to be listening abd bent his head as if he were nodding. Then he pivoted and galloped into the woods. I plopped onto the snow rocking back and forth until Tasuki put his arms around me comforting me. I relaxed.

Then he exploded. 

"YOU CRAZY BAKA! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? DID YOU WANT TO GET KILLED?" he practically yelled my ears off. He shook me till my head rattled.

"Urusai yo Tasuki! Ya-me-te! Can't you see that she's in shock?" Nuriko interjected pulling me away from him.

I felt like a rag doll being pulled. Chichiri came running up.

"Kimiko no da! What did you do? How did you do that? It was like he became calm and started obeying you. I saw your ki na no da!"

"I don know Chichiri…hontou ni wakerenai."

Nuriko then took out the shinzaho from his pocket. I stared at it and my gaze lingered on it as it was passed to Miaka. It was simply exquisite. I put my hand absentmindedly to my neck reaching for my necklace.

I patted my chest feeling for it and found nothing. I found the delicate coolness of the chain was not there. I frantically searched my pockets and everywhere on my person. Oh no…its gone. I felt near tears. The only thing precious to me is gone. 

I'm sure I didn't leave it in Konan. Come to think of it, I haven't thought about it until now. When was the last time I saw it? CHIKUSO! KUTOU! 

Damn that Nakago! He must have taken it! I have to get it back. I was going to run off on my own but I held back remembering what happened with Miaka.

I gulped in several breaths of oxygen.

"Minna! I…I…have to go find Nakago. He has taken my necklace. It's the only thing precious to me. I have to get it." I must have looked mental. My eyes were wild and frantic. I don't know why I felt such a connection with the necklace but all I know is that I have to get it back.

They all looked at me incredulously.

"Woman! I think you have gone absolutely stark crazy! We go to Nakago? That slimy blonde bastard?"

"Na Kimi-chan, are you sure that is such a good idea?"

And so on they all voiced their opinions. I blocked it all out but spoke up.

"If none of you will come with me. Its all right I can go alone." This I knew was very wrong. I would not be okay if I went alone but I would go anyway if I didn't have anyone come with me. Still I was hoping at least Nuriko or Tasuki would come. I kept rubbing the spot below my collarbones where my necklace usually lay. Its like I lost my security blanket or something. 

I stared off into the distance as no one answered me yet still rubbing furiously at the spot until a warm hand clasped my own halting its movement. I looked up focusing and saw everyone.

"We will all go with you Kimiko. You are one of us now and we stick together. We are practically family!" Tasuki added. "Especially me." He gave me a playful fanged grin. Good he seems to have forgotten the Ashitare episode.

*********************************

They set off for the Seiryuu camp to get Kimiko's necklace back.

@ Seiryuu camp @

Nakago twirled Kimiko's necklace around his fingers.

"Exquisite. Perfect workmanship." He grasped it in his hands.

"She's coming soon. If I get her on our side, I can forget all about the stupid Suzaku no miko and carry out everything early." He smirked in satisfaction.

"I'll be waiting Kimiko and you will join me if it is the last thing I do!"

************************

What awaits Kimiko? How will she be able to get back her necklace? Stay tuned! ^_^

************************

**Notes: ** Shorter but I guess it's the normal amount! Wow valentine's day is coming up so I would like to wish you all a Happy valentine's day! This update is my present to you all! ^_^

JA NE!

~Fiery- Ice~  

P.S: R/R onegai shimasu! Arigatou!!


	15. Ch 13: Heir Of Seiryuu?

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

****

Me: Gosh! Look at the time! I don't have time for this disclaimer! Bsides I've done it in all the other chappies!

Cast: OIII! Ya big liar! Hurry up n just say it!

Me: Oh fine! Spoilsports! * monotone * I do not own any FY character except for My creation Hirashi Kimiko! ^_^

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. **NO FLAMES** are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more thing** MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Notes:**

****

My lord! Are you all still here? Still wanna read? Can't believe it! If I could give you a million bucks I would but I don't even have a buck right now. So broke… I am soooo sorry you all had to bear all that waiting. Been very busy and had a humongous writer's block which put me off… Oh well here is the chapter.

GOMEN NASAI! Hehe hope ya all enjoy this one!

~ Fiery-Ice ~

P.S: I would like to recommend a few really good fics. For one 

A) "The American Miko" by my good friend Celesta Hellewise Harman.

B) "Amethyst and Amber: I will always be with you" and it's sequel "Amber and Emerald: Full Circle" by Shadow Hawk. 

C) "Reborn" by Meta Lise.

D) "Damsels in Distress" by uots.

**Readers delight:**

**Sparkx142:** Yea I know what you mean but I swear this chapter is one of the worst I have EVER written but I hope it isn't you all! 

****

**Meika-chan aka MiakaLookAlike:** Welcamz to WDIB! Enjoy over here! Glad to have you aboard!

****

**Shadow Hawk:**  Honestly Rosie dear? I have no clue. It really depends on the mood. No one can take that much but I wanna see how long I can keep Kimiko holding out… I think you can pretty much tell that she can't take much more in this chapter.

****

**Halee:** Yea here is the next chap! And if you are still here my god I thank you for staying this long!****

****

**Meta Lise:** I hard a hard time with the Ashitare thing but I am pretty happy at how it worked out. Kimiko does have faults you know… I mean no one can take so much without breaking down…I guess you'll see that soon! ^_^

****

**Zerianyu:** Weeellll it is a little tough but I guess it's doing okay! And thanks for the info on your fic! I'll check it out once I get some time to myself. 

****

**Celesta Hellewise Harman:** You liked it? Good! But are you all right? The last time I heard from you was that you were sick! Great gods! Get better allright? You get hurt a lot so try and chill okay girl? I mean think about your health pweaaaaase? Lol can't wait for your chapter to come out! But reaaaalax first! Here's the next chappie!

****

**Miss uots:** Yeap Tomo should be coming up soon but not yet! Okay? I've been reading your fic but sorry haven't had the time to review but remember I'm still reading! ^_^

**Tara_Potter_Malfoy**: Amazing? I truly doubt that but hey who am I to say you're the critics ^_^ Have fun with this chapter! * basks in TPM's praise *

****

****

**Chapter 13**

**Heir of Seiryuu?**

The group set out towards the Seiryuu camp. They didn't know where it was but Kimiko seemed to have a sense of which direction to go. They argued but didn't pull away.  It was like Kimiko could sense where the Seiryuu were. This freaked the group a little, the bond of Kimiko with the Seiryuu.

@ Outside the Seiryuu camp @

The group finally caught sight of smoke signifying the Seiryuu camp. The weird factor was that it was not heavily guarded. They argued on the dangerousness and the plan to get inside and take back Kimiko's necklace. 

"I think we should all go inside together and then we can watch each other's backs!"

"No! You girls stay here first and we guys will go in and get the necklace."

"In your dreams! It's MY necklace so I am going in!" Guess-who snapped. "Hmph chauvinist pig!" Kimiko said under her breath. 

In hushed voices they went on until they saw movement. It seemed that Suboshi and Soi were going somewhere with a dark hooded figure. It was dark so they could hardly see anything.

"Miaka, stay here there is no need for you to go okay?" Kimiko whispered.

~Kimiko~

Got to keep Miaka away for a moment. This is my entire fault and they need to make sure that they can still go on. Cause without a miko everything will come to nothing.

As I told Miaka to keep away, she got a determined look her face but I thought nothing of it. I felt fingers gripping my arm tightly almost causing me pain then I looked at the owner. Tasuki.

"You are not running off anyway without me you baka!" He growled with a protective edge in his voice.

I said nothing but I'm sure that my eyes told him I was pissed off by the baka comment. I am tired, I nearly died, its still cold down here and you expect me not to be cranky? Also I am hungry! When did we last eat? I may not need to eat like Miaka but I still need to eat! Okay stop complaining. 

This is a chance go for it. Nakago is probably alone which I know he will be since it's in his nature to know that since he has my necklace I will be coming for it. Just like Miaka and the shinzaho.

The others formed a plan that Tasuki and I would go in first to snoop around then the others would wait as backup. If there were trouble they would come in. Chiriko and Miaka were to be protected also outside.

Soon we were on the move.

Tasuki and I stealthily zipped towards the tent.

"Gen-chan… Nakago is probably waiting for us. Conceal your ki and try to think rationally!" I whispered.

"Yea woman I heard ya. I am not that much of a baka not to know that." He grinned, his fangs poking out adorably.

KIMIKO! FOCUS! Stick to the mission don't go mushy mushy! Geez what's happening to me…I'm changing to become soft. I mentally smacked myself.

I focused on the flap of the tent. I know I should just go in there, Nakago probably knows I'm here anyways. I walked towards it on guard, feeling like one of those people from the cop movies. Too bad I don't have a gun. I felt a little frustrated by the way my brain was thinking at that moment so I yelled at myself to CONCENTRATE!

I motioned to Tasuki that we were to go in the tent and he looked a little incredulous but I looked away and went ahead.

I open the flap and a smirking blonde general sat in a sexy but lazy way on a chair watching amusedly because I came in a snooping mode, crouched over when he was so obviously waiting for me. Crap… underestimated him…should have figured that he was used to predicting the opponents attacks. I really shouldn't have attraction thoughts about this sadistic bastard.

I watched him warily for a moment as he just sat there relaxing. Then a yell was heard.

"Rekka Shinen! Yarou!"

A blaze of fire knocked me off my feet as it roared by me towards Nakago. With an arrogant look of boredom he shielded himself with a flick of the wrist. My eyes bulged. That is not fair! Why do I have to concentrate so hard to get my powers to work and he doesn't? Blah practice I guess…

"BAKA! You trying to burn me or something Tasuki?" I yelled at him. I knew my powers were on standby because no way would Nakago not return that favour Tasuki just bestowed upon his royal goldenness. My mind is in full sarcasm mode now.

I stood next to Nakago glaring at him and grated out, "Give. Me. My. Necklace."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh you mean this thing?" He twirled it around his finger.

"JUST GIVE HER THE NECKLACE KONOYAROU!"

He raised his eyebrow again before releasing one of his specialties. A ki blast.

I managed to throw up my shield but I didn't have time to strengthen it. It absorbed most of the blow but I was thrown backwards into Tasuki and I let out a surprised but nevertheless a scream.

"AAAAAHHHHH"

Oof…Itee…. Wind knocked out of me I rolled over catching my breath.

Tasuki sat up quickly then standing up, steadying me after pulling me up. He was tensed up. I could tell he was spoiling for a fight and me? I was furious. Firstly, he stole my necklace. Secondly, he is making this journey hell for us. Thirdly, its NOT FAIR that he is gorgeous and his powers come easy to him! I am going to murder him, if he doesn't murder me first.

Tasuki was growling menacingly getting ready to lunge. I shot out my arm stopping him. My eyes narrowed as they were trained on Nakago.

"Give me my necklace and I will not hurt you."

"I doubt that Kimiko. But here is a proposition. You stay with me on my side and I will not bother the stupid Suzaku group and longer also you will have your necklace back."

"Let me think… NO! Give me my necklace!" I felt like I was on fire. This energy felt stronger. Can I control it? Who cares! I'll just direct it at the golden boy over there.

"Ah I see… you have your powers already. Not controlled but still the powers are there." Nakago commented.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your powers. Oh…don't tell me your group of Suzaku bakas haven't figured out who you are?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I screamed. I was frustrated. I'm me! I have some powers so what? What does he mean who am I? I have had it with mind games.

Pure fury washed upon me like waves of a tsunami as a blast came from all around me but its origin from me rushed at Nakago. I could feel my eyes blazing with a fire I didn't know I possessed and my hair flying in all directions. I felt the powerful energy leave me and because he had thrown up a shield it actually pushed Nakago off his feet. I watched this with a feeling of shocked satisfaction that I had done that amazing feat and I didn't feel tired. 

"Sugoi!" I heard a high-pitched voice breathe.

Tasuki and I whirled around to see Miaka and the rest huddled in the entrance watching Nakago on the ground.

"Miaka!"

"We heard you scream and we came running."

Tasuki hugged me saying, "It's true. That was sugoi! But ya know I could have taken him out myself"

"Ya riiight. You might have!"

He put of a mock insulted expression. "Of course I could!"

I laughed feeling happy and gave him a kiss on the cheek to apologise playfully.

I was going to walk over to Nakago to retrieve my necklace but a screech from Miaka alerted me.

Nakago had held her captive with his ki. She struggled to free herself. K'so! I can never turn my back on this guy can I? I thought sadistically.

"Miaka! TEME! Shi'ne!" Tamahome yelled wanting to free his love.

"STOP! Tamahome he could kill Miaka if you do anything to him."

Tamahome looked at Nakago with murder in his eyes.

"I could just kill her on the spot Kimiko or you could agree to my proposition." Nakago knew he had the upper hand again.

I was torn between wanting to spit in his face and agreeing for the sake of Miaka. Tasuki arms tightened around me.

"KIMIKO! Whatever it is don't agr…!" Miaka tried to warn but somehow Nakago shut her up.

"Nakago…you are a sadistic bastard you know that right?"

He merely smirked. Tasuki tensed, I think he knows my answer already. "Don't Kimiko. You don't have to do this." He spoke into my ear.

"Gen-chan…gomen ne…but I'll be back okay? Yaksoku…" 

"Don't Kimiko!"

"Gomen ne…" I kissed him briefly on the lips as if to lessen the parting. I knew our relationship was too good to be true anyways.

I pulled away from Tasuki then shutting my eyes in pain, I agreed to his proposition, " Nakago let Miaka go…I agree to your proposition. I'll stay if you do not bother the Suzaku sichiseishi and their miko on their quest and as an extra, you stop manipulating Yui."

"NANI!" the collective roar went up.

A mash of negative responses broke out like, " Are you crazy? And STOP No!"

Nakago smiled a victorious smile, "I knew you would see it my way."

"Let her go now! Yarou!" Tamahome raged.

Miaka was brought to hover near the Suzaku group. 

"Now Kimiko come here so we can make the trade. Or else I will kill Miaka."

I walked purposely towards him not wanting to turn my head confirming what I had visualised. Tasuki staring at me pleadingly, with shock and a variety of emotions, I could feel boring a hot hole in my back. I don't think I can do this if I saw his face.

Get a grip Kimiko. You always knew something would get in the way of that relationship. Too good to be true. Too good for someone like you.

Finally, after the walk to Nakago's side, which felt eternal, he released Miaka and Tamahome caught her deftly. I felt robotic as I turned and saw Tasuki's expression. His eyes reflected pain and contained rage.

Gomen ne Tasuki… 

I wanted to hug him but I felt deflated, lost, defeated especially when Nakago gripped my arm tightly to make sure I didn't run away. I didn't even attempt to as I hung my head.

"Go…you guys continue with your journey." I hoarsely cried. "I'll. Be. Fine. GO!"

I turned my head because they practically had to drag Tasuki out and also he was looking at me with a hint of disappointment. When they left, I felt empty and cold.

And so my stay with the Seiryuu begins.

****************************

Nakago felt satisfaction at getting what he wanted but the expression on Kimiko's face made him halt. Her face looked empty then pained then empty again. She looked lost. 

He almost felt bad but he had to get his revenge and his dream. He put an arm around her to guide her to the horses. They were to set off to Sairou. And her eyes changed as if snapping back to focus. Kimiko slapped his arm away. Eyes alert but cold.

~Kimiko~

I felt like I was blind. I didn't see. I didn't feel. You felt empty and cold.

Then an arm slipped around my shoulders and it my eyes started to focus. First thing I saw was the object of my distaste. I slapped him away and my cold façade settled back into place. Tasuki's warm, passionate fire melted me and this guy's icy exterior stirs something in me not that it's a good thing because I'm pissed and I can't put my finger on it.

My icy calm expression spread across my features but who cared, certainly not this guy. I'm pretty sure he has a plan for me, something he can exploit. I set my icy stare on him.

"All right Nakago. Cut to the chase. What do you want from me? I am only an oracle, which will not help you much seeing as you can predict what the other side is going to do and you agreed not to bother them. I am nothing of worth so what am I doing HERE?"

His cool demeanour annoyed me. I am used to a scared reaction from my icy stares.

"Seriously Kimiko you should know who are you by now." He calmly said with a hint of surprise evident in his voice.

"I know who I am!"

"Stubborn…of course… a trait to be expected from **Seiryuu's granddaughter!**"

It was like something arctic grabbed hold of my insides and pulled it out and all I could do was watch in incredulity.

"Uso…Usokushii! No way can I be Seiryuu's granddaughter! I can't be a Seiryuu anything! I can't be."

"You can't? Hmm then how do you suppose I haven't killed you yet and where have you gotten your powers?" He sounded so confident and sure that I wavered. "You actually turned traitor on your side you know. Instead of helping your grandfather's seishi you help his nemesis."

"Grandfather? Then who is my family in my other world? I'm dreaming. I am normal not supernatural aren't I?"I questioned aloud. "No…I am not a traitor…I am not Seiryuu's grandchild. I am **NOT**!" 

With my last screamed word a burst of energy flared. I couldn't control it. An explosion. The tent burned and caught fire. Large gruesome flicking tongues of golden scarlet flames. Nakago shielded was thrown back. I could look on in shocked horror. My body felt weak, depleted of its energy. I slumped, sinking down to my knees, staring down at my hands.

My hands, my body that held energy so strong, I stared. I did that? Oh. My. God. For once in my life I felt like breaking down. How can I be Seiryuu's grandchild? Does that mean I am a goddess? It's not possible! I'm from the other world! I must be dreaming. My thoughts turned towards thinking that this is impossible. 

I had no strength to stand, my body felt limp. Tasuki…I'm a traitor to both sides. At least we parted before it really hurt. I was falling for you hard, now I'm glad I won't be a tool to hurt you. Gomen ne…I don't know if I can keep my promise. It hurts. Tasuki…as much as I didn't want to admit, I've grown dependent on you. The one thing I swore not to do. I want you here to hug me, to give me your fiery warmth and most of all to love me.

I wrapped my arms around me. It was the only way to give myself warmth now. 

Something cold was dropped onto my collarbone gently and then hung there. I slowly glanced down. The sapphire dragon sparkled as if mocking me. I glowered at it, for turning my life upside down. I realised that Nakago had put it on for me. Seiryuu… goddess…powers… am I resigned to this fate? This necklace has something to do with my fate, my future. It's the key to something, which I can't figure out. So many things I am unaware of. I don't really feel immortal…wait if I'm a goddess that means that I'm immortal…then why do I feel pain and also nearly died?

I felt a glimmer of hope that what Nakago was saying was all a lie. Hold on to that thin thread of hope. Aw man my head is starting to hurt. Think about this later. Arms picked me up. I did not resist. Could not…my body does not want to respond to the signals my brain is sending out.

Nakago carried me like I weighed nothing at all even though I know I am not that light, I didn't have the strength to fight back so I submitted to what my situation was now. I was placed on a horse with Nakago behind me guiding the horse. I turned my head, watching the flames continued burning strongly, feeling wistful.

 The brightly coloured flames as we rode away from it reminded me of Tasuki's fiery temper, hair and personality. The warmth that reminded me of Tasuki's warmth started fading as we rode further away signifying my distance from him. 

I faced forward, hoping that everything would end up okay as things do in books and fantasy. It was the journey to that end was what I was slightly anxious about. 

**********************************

A distance away Kimiko rode in submission towards Sairou and the remaining Seiryuu seishi. Nakago was deep in thought concerning his plan and his newest acquisition. 

While the Suzaku seishi, walking away from the scene had heard the explosion. Tasuki was in deep spirits and seeing the explosion alarmed him.

~Tasuki~

Kimiko is gone. All that we've been through and now she's gone over to the other side so that we could continue to Sairou safely. 

Doesn't she EVER think about her own safety? I can't believe I just walked out of there without a fight. What the hell was I thinking? K'so! I feel like punching something. I hope you are okay Kimiko…I'll get you back.

*** BOOM ***

What the hell was that?

Everyone whirled around only to see destruction, an explosion in the Seiryuu camp. K'so! K'so! K'so!

We were pretty far from the camp and to see the explosion so clearly meant it was a huge explosion. What has that girl gotten herself into? I sped over to the camp. I was a far away from it but saw the huge flames with a s speck that looked like Kimiko in the middle of the burning tent, her hair flying in all directions Nakago pushed back.

When I finally got to the burning site, Kimiko and Nakago disappeared. I stood in the midst of the destruction, looking for Kimiko but she was nowhere to be found. Nakago! He must have taken her somewhere. 

"Wahh no da! This is Kimiko's ki na no daaa! Sugoi! So strong!"

I could only nod dumbly. Kimiko don't worry I'll get you back. Yaksoku da yo!

I can only guess that they headed for Sairou. What caused this? What did Nakago say to her?

We headed to Sairou as well! I know that is where I will see Kimiko again. This time I am not giving her up without a fight! We will get the shinzaho and triumph over the Seiryuu bastards.

~Nakago~

She is in a state of shock.

I looked down at the girl limp against me now. So much power, no one could have thought she was a goddess but she is. Now I can proceed with the plan without the shinzahos! 

Kimiko lifted her head turning it to get a last glimpse of the burning tent which if she had learnt the extent of her powers and controlled it, she could have easily killed me. Jerking her head away from the scene, the light in her eyes dimmed, then she slumped, leaning against me not weakly but dejectedly.  

I won't hurt her. She saved my sanity in the past, which she doesn't remember. Why doesn't she remember? 

I remember an angel who came to me comforting me. I think I felt something for her at that moment but she could never tell. She only thought that since I was a kid I didn't know the difference of my feelings. 

She may have been my imagination or not I will never know. But I remember vividly that she looked, sounded and had the essence of this Kimiko here in my arms. Who was she? Or is the angel I saw this girl in my arms, come to save me once again. What am I saying? I don't need saving. My goal is to avenge kaa-san by ruling the world without bastards like that heika we have.

I've thought about her thinking she was a dream but when I saw her in Kutou I nearly choked. But for now she is the heir of Seiryuu and must be protected. I shifted a little settling myself. She has warmth radiating from her, not heat warmth but a sort of aura warmth. It's faint but still there. 

***************************

Kimiko and Nakago set off to Sairou continuing the journey. The Suzaku seishi race after to retrieve the shinzaho and Kimiko because she to them is part of their happy seishi/miko family and they stick together. 

So what future holds for Kimiko and ALL the seishi? What will be the outcome… and how will Kimiko cope with this new information? Find out folks in the next chapter lol!

************************

**Notes: ** Short ain't it? SO crappy too! I had an amazingly crappy writer's block which I hated…. Had no time and blah blah blah! I think I am gonna run of creativity…lol as if I had that in the first place… no no this is just out of the weirdness of my mind! So ooooooooh well!

JA NE!

~Fiery- Ice~  

P.S: R/R onegai shimasu! Arigatou!!


	16. Ch 14: Confusion, Doubts and Emotion Out...

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

****

Me: * grabs Tasuki glomping him so that she doesn't have to say the disclaimer *

Cast: * chorus * We shall say it! Fiery-chan does not own us but only Hirashi Kimiko, her creation.

Me: * biida * 

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. **NO FLAMES** are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more thing** MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Notes:**

****

Man I feel like I have been steam rolled… my head hurts… so hard to write this chapter… and my readers are dwindling probably cos I don't update much! Lol

Lookee it's been half a year since I started this fic. Support from my readers is the best and I thank all of you once again. But anyways here is the next chappie! 

GOMEN NASAI for the delay! Not one of my best ones but enjoy anyway! ^_^

~ Fiery-Ice ~

**Readers delight:**

****

**Halee:** Hrm… not exactly but that's an idea to ponder on! Hope to see ya again soon! ^_^ Thanks for reading!****

**Meta Lise:** Hahaa poor gen-chan! Yep I guess so! Thanks for all the support you've given me! I appreciate it! Here's the next one!

****

**Shadow Hawk:**  Interesting? Yay! Glad you think so! Well yea to confirm your suspicions. It is a triangle though I am not portraying it as well as I hoped! Haha thanks for telling me to buck up! And I have to say I LOVE LOVE LOVE A&E! I wait for the next chapter on the edge of my seat ^_^

****

**Cortney:** Awww you're too sweet! Boosts my ego which has been squashed flat! You read those fics? Fantastic! And you like em? Show your appreciation by dropping them a review ne? 

****

**Chibi-A:** Glad to know that there are more of you out there who like my fic! Ami will come in later since he is at Konan with Hotohori on the other hand Suboshi eh? Perhaps perhaps… Welcome anyways to WDIB! Hope to see you here again although I really take my time in updating due to pressing time. But anyways enough of my rambling… Enjoy!

****

**Meika-chan aka MiakaLookAlike:** Yep my first fic! But I thank all my supporters! Because you all are the best! I think I may have quit if it weren't for you guys! Ahahah you finally caught up eh? Good for ya! Gomen if I update slow but I hope to see you here again next time ne?****

****

**Miss uots:** * sniff * I am a little sad at how I portrayed Nakago. My opinion is the same as yours. No guarantees! * wink * but lets see ne? lol love the dialogue! Tomo is here. But just a little. I gotta work on how I portray the Seiryuu seishi. Must…be better…ugh my poor little brain is shrivelling up and dying from stress. 

* Tasuki pops up hugging Fiery-chan * hahaha I feel refreshed! Thanks gen-chan! Lol uots-san love your fic especially at the humour! It's my humour fic! I am still reading! Sorry for the lack of reviewing! I'll try to review as soon as I can! Ja!

****

****

        _Italics_ – Other person thoughts in telepathy

'…….' – Current character's thoughts in telepathy

**Chapter 14**

**Confusion, Doubts and Emotional Outbreak**

Nakago rode towards the Seiryuu campsite in Sairou. Kimiko was in a state of despair. The Suzaku seishi and miko raced to retrieve the second shinzaho while one of them, Tasuki, for once was silent.

~Kimiko~

I still can't believe it. I am Seiryuu's granddaughter? If I was shouldn't I be very attached to the Seiryuu? I should feel nothing for Suzaku. I can't take this anymore. Who do they think I am? Someone who has no feelings at all? Emotional trauma and torture this is what this is. 

I caught sight of a big patch of blue a little distance in front of us. It looked a little blurry because my eyes felt dry from the wind and from exhaustion. I guessed it was the Seiryuu camp. Welcome home. I thought dryly. I am not looking forward to meeting Soi. She seems to hate me a lot. Suboshi, Tomo, Miboshi and Nakago will be here while Amiboshi is safe in Konan with Hotohori. 

I wanted to block out everything. I feel as if that if one more bad thing happens I am going to crack. This is insanity speaking. Finally we reached the camp and everything was bathed in blue. I missed the red surroundings I was used to of the Suzaku group. It gave me a warm feeling while here surrounded in blue it reminded me of water. Another element which I can relate to but it felt as if I was taken out of a warm bath and thrown into a cold one.

I was lifted off the horse when I made no attempt to move. My soft shoed clad feet made contact with the hard ground and with no resistance I was made to walk towards a big tent. I was oblivious to my surroundings with no control over what I was doing. 

Is this was it feels to be broken? For the first time in a long time I felt helpless. As soon as I was in the tent, I took no care in my surroundings only spotting a bed then flopping down on it staring at the ceiling blankly. I could feel no presence in the tent and knew I was alone. 

I felt a pressure building up in my chest and a burning behind my eyes. Was it possible that I had held everything in for the past few years? I wrestled with myself blinking hard trying not to allow the pain seep out. If I was a goddess then shouldn't I be perfect or something like that? I should be beautiful, smart and able to easily tap into my powers. Basically, be perfect. But I am not.

Gods, I shouldn't even be thinking that I could be one. And even if I am one this only shows that I am a failure. Why did I even think that by coming into this world I could succeed? Maybe my parents or whoever they are, are right in saying I was useless and worthless. I sucked in a death breath. Then I rolled onto my side in a fetal position, curling myself into a ball then trying to force the persistent tears from making their destined path.

In a way, I wanted to change things. I wanted to force fate to change its path. But to no avail, the tears fell silently. I didn't realise that someone was in the tent with me until a hand touched my arm followed by someone saying, "Ano…Kimiko-san. Daijoubu ka?"

I whipped around guarded only to see Suboshi standing next to the bed looking slightly curious and concerned. I flipped back turning my face away from him to hide my tears. I swiped my eyes trying to compose myself.

When I turned sitting with my knees tucked under my chin, to face Suboshi again, I saw the look in his eyes and knew that I still looked like I had been crying.

He asked again, " Daijoubu ka, Kimiko-san?"

This time I managed to reply with a shaky smile, " Hai hai Su-chan, daijoubu demo call me Kimiko ne?"

"Na Kimiko… I know something is wrong. Don't you want to be here? I mean I know that we aren't the nicest people but Nakago has told us that you are part of us because you are actually Seiryuu seikun's granddaughter."

To me Suboshi seemed like such a nice but naïve boy. Thank gods he didn't go crazy this time. For this fact, I am glad I came into this world but it is not enough to be happy.

I stared into the distance, "He told you that? I don't know what is true and what is not anymore Suboshi. I thought I could handle things but it's taking a toll on me mentally and emotionally." The last part I said it more to myself than to him.

Tears were slowly but surely gathering at the corner of my eyes. I could feel the hot tears but couldn't stop them from flowing. I swiped at them several times then looked skywards blinking to prevent them from falling. I so badly wanted to show weakness. I kept holding on to my tattered beliefs even though I knew it was useless by now. 

Am I actually afraid? Of letting go? Of letting someone help me? I was silent as I tried to control the countless emotions. I wanted Tasuki. No matter how selfish it sounds. I want him even though it would cause trouble. Was he thinking of me now? Or has he given up on me? 

Thoughts ran through my head until I hadn't realised that I had let my tears go. Like a dam breaking loose, I cried. I sucked in breaths loudly, burying my face in my arms. I cried for all the times that I should have cried but only locked it up making it build the frustration in me. I only noticed a few minutes later that Suboshi was awkwardly patting me on the shoulder. 

I gradually stopped but I knew I looked awful and couldn't bear to lift my head. I knew my eyes must look puffy and red-rimmed, my nose red and tear tracks streaking across my face. I made a gesture with my arm indicating that he leave but managed a muffled thank you to him and my voice came out muffled as I told him that I would talk to him later.

I heard footsteps going out of the tent. I breathed a sigh of relief then berated myself for losing myself so completely with Suboshi. I felt a twinge of embarrassment. I lifted my head, wiping my messed up face with an edge of the sheets, when I felt a presence behind me.

~Suboshi~

I headed towards Kimiko's tent on orders to tell her that Nakago was coming to see her. I heard she arrived and I wanted to ask about aniki. I'm sure Nakago knows that he is alive and not dead and he turned traitor on us. But for some reason, he doesn't seem to care. I know he has a secret plan but I know it isn't a good one for us.

When I walked in quietly, I was about to call her but then I saw a figure on the bed faced away from me shaking slightly. At first I had thought she was cold then I realised she was crying. She didn't seem like the type to cry but then she's a girl so who knows.

I wonder what she is crying about? I felt a little uncomfortable so I went up to her and touched her arm since she didn't seem aware of my presence.

"Ano…Kimiko-san. Daijoubu ka?"

She turned but quickly turned her head to hide her tears but no one could mistake the fact that she had puffy eyes. She turned back then told me she was okay. But in fact I could see that something was bothering her. 

She stared off into the distance after a small confession then suddenly as if she couldn't take it anymore she started sobbing. Stressed out. I felt very uneasy and surprised.

I didn't know what to do but I patted her trying to comfort her. I could never understand why she cried but she is Seiryuu seikun's daughter so now I must treat her with respect. After a while, with her head buried in her arms, she lifted an arm indicating I should go. Then I heard a muffled, "Arigatou" and "I'll talk to you later Su-chan."

I took my leave and bumped into Nakago outside. And ONLY then did I remember I forgot to pass Kimiko the message. Uh Oh. Nakago set me with another of his chilling glances and I quickly went away. I just hope she's not going to be too startled.

~Nakago~ 

I wonder why Suboshi looked unsettled. 

No matter. I strode into Kimiko's tent.

~Kimiko~

I whirled around. Damn this place. Why can't I tell whether someone is behind me and this place doesn't seem to have any good security. Have to keep my guard up.

I saw him assessing my teary face. I grabbed the sheet and wiped my eyes once more. Then dropped it because who cares what this golden boy thinks. Then I stared into the wall of the tent behind him not wanting to look at him directly.

He moved to hold my chin up surveying my face. I took his hand and firmly removed it from my face. 

I could stand the tension anymore.

"What do you want Nakago? What is your plan to do with me? I know there is one." I demanded. It's nearly impossible to break through this guy.

Gods…his eyes were such a startling icy blue. A flash appeared in my mind of an image of the very same blue eyes innocent, scared and sad. Then there was another flash of those eyes looking warm. I shook my head. What was that?

I realised Nakago had started speaking. "You are going to help me that's all. And you are going to meet the rest of the seishi soon."

"Oh…" I couldn't say anything more.

"Why were you crying?" He asked quietly. My first thought was that I had imagined it because for gods' sakes this is Nakago. When I finally realised dumbly that he had asked and was waiting for an answer. I stumbled slightly on my reply.

"M-me? Cr-crying? Don't be ridiculous." I hated the tremble in my words.

"Oh really… then how would you explain this?" He fingered the dried tear tracks. I hated the way he talked and presented himself. So confident; like a panther prowling. Either way, he has caught me.

"It's none of your business."

"Well. I would have thought that you were happy to have found out you are a goddess." He said calmly.

Happy? Should I be happy? To have my beliefs stripped away in a second? I don't know anymore.

"Wakerenai desu. I don't know." I voiced my thoughts.

*****************************

Nakago watched her reactions. Kimiko to him was in a rut. She didn't know what to do with her new surroundings. He was acting out of character in his opinion and resented that Kimiko could make him feel things that he thought were not possible.

For once he didn't know exactly what to do which internally frustrated him. With a swish of his cape he muttered stoically, "You'll meet the rest soon." Proceeding to walk out of the tent.

Nakago encountered Suboshi walking around. Knowing that the girl had not eaten yet and was looking pale he ordered Suboshi to bring her food to her. He also ordered Tomo and Soi to meet Seiryuu seikun's granddaughter. He couldn't find Miboshi.

Suboshi collected Kimiko's dinner then headed to Kimiko's tent intending to ask her about his aniki. To his surprise he saw Soi and Tomo at the entrance to her tent. Soi seemed to be fuming and Tomo just scary in Suboshi's opinion.

~Kimiko~

I saw an expression cross Nakago's usually cold and stoic face but then it was too quick and could have been my imagination. He left without a word then I did nothing again. 

I don't feel like escaping or anything. I sighed, sitting on the bed. I then ensued to observe my surroundings.

The tent was blue. Is that even possible? The bed I was sitting on was soft. There was a washbasin in the corner and a table and chair covered with plans or something that looked like it. Is it possible this is someone's tent?

In the middle of my musings, three people burst into the tent. K'so don't people knock? Or wait they can't do that here but can't they at least alert me of their presence?

I recognised the three figures and unconsciously tensed on seeing Soi. Tomo was still wearing his makeup and Suboshi was holding a tray, which has what looked like food on it. 

The first one to break the silence was Suboshi, "Kimiko-san…here is your dinner."

Before I could speak, Soi hissed venomously, "You! You're the Seiryuu goddess?"

I was sitting on the bed but my body was tensed up ready to battle if needed. Instinct I guess. 

"Hello Soi. Nice seeing you again! I don't see why you hate me so much but maybe you are PMSing? Anyway, Arigatou Su-chan although I am not hungry."

Her face grew nearly purple in rage. I was a bit disappointed that she hated me so much. I mean I know she is a good person but really her obsession with Nakago is too much. Why does she hate me so? Soi then stormed out of the tent. Shouldn't have done that. If I really am Seiryuu's granddaughter these people should be my allies. It's not good to have rivalry in here. Suboshi had left already probably didn't want to see what Soi would do.

"Ah so you are the Seiryuu goddess. I am Tomo. Nice to see that queen of the world has met her match."

I had forgotten about him.

"Oh hello Tomo." My mind went blank I couldn't think of what to say.

"Are you sure you are Seiryuu seikun's granddaughter? You don't look like anything special to me."

The curiosity unnerved me but the second part stung. I know I don't look like anything special which brings me to my next question. How can I be Seiryuu's granddaughter?

 "Honestly? I have no idea. Did Nakago say anything else other than me being Seiryuu's granddaughter?"

He cackled his famous cackle, which sent chills up my spine, "Well, maybe he did maybe he didn't."

Something about Tomo really pulled at me. What had his past been like? I remember reading something but I had no idea whether it was true. Ryu Chuin was his real name. 

"Nanda? Is there something on my face?"

Oh the irony of that question. His makeup. I know remember a picture I saw of him without the makeup. I asked him the question that flitted through my head at the moment.

"Na Tomo-san, I know that your makeup symbolises qualities and given your past opera standings but why wear them now?"

His eyes showed me that he was guarded. And he replied a little coldly, "That is none of your business."

"Oh…um…gomen…but I know that you are actually good looking under that mask."

"What do you know? Nakago said you were an oracle."

So he has said something. Tomo came around to stand by the bed I was sitting on. 

He repeated, "What do you know about us?"

Oh crap…

"Not much."

He sat on my bed looking interested. I know he is gay. He touched me on the arm with very deadly long crimson nails. A flash shot through my mind.

An image flashed in my mind of a thin boy with black hair and a scared expression crouching in a dirty corner. I felt the intensity of the feelings of the boy I recognised as a younger Tomo with no makeup because of the distinctive golden eyes. Cold, scared and misery were the major intense emotions. 

My eyes were open but I felt myself squeeze them shut at the familiarity of the emotions.

"Kimiko-sama?"

My eyes popped open at the suffix attached to my name. What the hell was that? Why am I having these flashes? It worries me. My eyes finally started to focus on Tomo's made up face.

"What happened?"

"Um nan de mo nai."

He looked suspiciously at me. Then huffed, he has his airs, I guess its habit. 

"Excuse me Kimiko-sama, I'll take my leave now."

"Um okay Tomo but don't call me Kimiko-sama I don't think I am what you all think I am…"

He looked at me strangely, "Okay Kimiko."

Tomo left. I felt relieved in a way. I know they are all still suspicious. I have yet to meet Miboshi and Soi still hates me. I am thankful that Ashitare is somewhere out there not dead. Nuriko can forgive and forget which one of the greatest things about him is. 

I pressed my hands to my face. Gods forget about them Kimiko. You cannot act as a traitor. This seems to be the only explanation to my powers so I have to believe it for now. I just can't help but hope they are all okay and succeeding in their quest.

I mused about all that happened in the last twenty four hours. I closed my eyes. Nuriko's and my near death, Tasuki showing that he really cared, the shinzaho, Seiryuu happenings, these strange flashes, my purpose here. 

Suzaku said that I was to help both sides. He never said anything about my being a megami. Oh gods how am I going to handle this. It feels like everything is crumbling around me. A sense of dread fills every vein in me. I can't escape this place because if I do Nakago may very well attack the Suzaku group and I don't want to because although I feel unsure in this place I feel a sense of belonging just like in the Suzaku group. This is really strange but I've relied on my instincts for far too long to change now.

The last flash of images flooded my mind. Tomo…that was what it was like when he was younger. I never really knew much of him although there were sites of him in the other world. I knew some stuff like that his real name was Ryu Chuin, he was abandoned when young and what was given in the show. 

That's really all. I must have been kidding myself to state that I was an oracle in the first place. I told myself aloud. 

"I let myself get into this mess and now…"

I broke off as I heard footsteps coming toward the tent. A golden head appeared. Nakago.

@ In former Byakko seishi Tokaki and Subaru's house @

"Ahh come in come in!" Subaru ushered the Suzaku group in.

She took in their weary expressions. Tamahome and Miaka content but distressed, Mitsukake, Chiriko and Chichiri solemn, Nuriko struggling to keep his face in an impassive mask and finally Tasuki whose hair and eyes were blazing but features were set in an icy mask which seemed much displaced on the young seishi's face.

"Oi obake-chan! What's with all the tension?" The white haired Tokaki suddenly popped up saying.

Tamahome jumped at his former seishi master then growled seeing Tokaki drooling at Miaka's legs. Subaru came from behind smacking the hentai Tokaki upside in the head.

"So what have you kids been up to? I suppose you are looking for the shinzaho. Come come tell us over dinner."

Tokaki grumbled, "Baka onna…"

"What was that?"

"Nan demo nai!"

Chichiri was silently told that he was to represent them to tell the recent events.

@ Back in the Seiryuu camp @

Nakago went back to his tent to get his plans. (A/N: what plans you say? Hmnn no idea either but its his plans maybe for world domination. _ Honestly I don't think I am portraying Nakago very well here but I am just guessing his reasons… and my imagination to how he acts also he acts differently to Kimiko for certain reasons… oh well enough of my babbling get back to the show!)

He flung open the tent flap and saw a faintly startled Kimiko glaring at him. He coolly walked towards the table to get his plans.

"What are you doing?" Kimiko questioned with a certain amount of steel in her voice. "Why is it you keep coming and going out of this tent?"

Nakago raised an eyebrow, "Kimiko-sama this is my tent and I think for that reason my things are here."

"Then why am I here?" She said slightly irritated.

"For many reasons which I am not going to elaborate on so if you would excuse me Kimiko-sama." He swept out of the tent after scooping up his plans like the wind.

Kimiko felt very bemused and remembered she forgot to correct Nakago that she was to be called just Kimiko.

~Kimiko~

K'so that guy is so annoying. The rest I've realised how much terrible things they have gone through. I can't seem to hate them knowing their situations and pasts. Annoyed yes but not hate. Nakago on the other hand is an enigma. I don't know the extent of his pain though I am sure it is just as bad.

Gods what am I going to be used as here? How am I going to ever forget them, my friends and…Tasuki. I may not be afraid in the other world of situations…but here is a different matter. Why… why do I feel afraid here. Is it because now I have people I want to protect and care for?

I have to know… I have to know how they are doing… but how? Escape to somewhere? Send messages through birds? Do I have any powers like that? Oh wait… telepathy! Seriously I think I am losing my mind here. Should I try it? I'm no goddess but this has happened before.

Any catches? Can the Seiryuu seishi sense whether I used my powers? Better to sneak out of here.

I went to the back of the tent lifting the bottom hem of it. Making sure the coast was clear, I ran for the nearest sand dune. Not much security around here. The tents I noticed were all centred around one tent, which must be the miko's tent. I also noticed that Nakago's tent was the closest to the miko's tent.

I sat down safely my back making an imprint in the sand knowing I was shielded from sight. All right… I just need to get a bit farther. There is nothing in sight except for sand. Sairou…desert country. I only see another small sand dune. Just try it here then. Hopefully no one will come near enough to sense it.

I inhaled deeply. Imagine yourself reaching out to grab something. Chichiri would be best to make the connection with. I was thrown into a myriad of flashing lights then I came to a stop in front of 7 strong pulsing balls of crimson ki and 2 pure white ki gathered in an area. 

All right which one is which. The image in my mind was focused on Chichiri so that I could try to make a connection with him but the image kept wavering to form fiery red hair, blazing amber eyes and a sexy fanged smirk. It was like I was sensing the personalities of each ball of ki to identify them. 

The image and personality of Tasuki kept jumping out at me. I shook my head. FOCUS! Chichiri's image wavered again as I reached out to make the connection. I was in the presence of someone's mind now. This is new. Awed. It's more of a feeling than physical reactions. No sight. Just feeling. 

I tried to say something in thought.

'Hello?'

'_What da F***?_' 

The reply was like a loud sound reverberating in my head.

Oh crap…wrong person.

~Tasuki~

I was just thinking deaf to the world. Silent for the first time in my life as the others were telling the Byakko couple about our journey.

How is Kimiko over there? If that blonde bastard has done anything to her I swear he is the first one to go down.

Like a light brush to my senses I heard a distant, tentative, 'Hello?'

My eyes grew wide as I looked around the room thinking 'what da f***!'

'Who?'

_Tasuki?_

I recognised that voice. I could almost feel her. But where is she? 

Tasuki? It's me Kimiko… I don't have much time. I know what you are thinking. And I am talking you to by telepathy. 

'Kimiko? Daijoubu ka? Don't worry we'll get you out of there!'

_NO! Don't! Nakago will probably cause more trouble for you later if you do. Watashi mo daijoubu desu._

I feel myself get angry not being able to get her out of there.

Hontou ni Gen-chan. Watashi mo daijoubu desu. Relax… Are the rest all right? Tell them that they need to get to Tatara quickly and get the shinzaho and summon Suzaku. I don't know for sure what I am supposed to be doing here or whether what Nakago told me… um nothing…

At her use of my nick name I softened but pressed on.

'What is it? What did he tell you?'

She was silent.

'Kimiko!' I warned her.

Nan demo nai desu! Tell them to summon Suzaku quickly! Someone's coming! Aishi… Sayonara Gen-chan!

Then I could feel the connection break as if she was snatched away from the area of my mind.

She was going to say… ah forget it. Need to alert the others then we can everything over and done with then get Kimiko. 

My being felt strangely lightened just from hearing that she is okay. I vow I will get her back even if it is the last thing I do!

***************************

Tasuki raced to alert the rest. Kimiko on the other hand faced something else.

************************

**Notes: ** So? Whatcha all think? Kinda boring… nothing much in this chapter… just pondering no action…. Need to set up the atmosphere ^_^ oh well tell me whatcha all think! Onegai? ARIGATOU!

Matta ne!

~Fiery- Ice~  

P.S: R/R onegai shimasu! Arigatou!!


	17. Ch 15: Time Will Tell

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

****

Me: Let's keep this short and sweet since I bet no one even reads this. * takes a deep breath *

Cast: * interrupts in chorus * Standard disclaimer applies!

Me: * biida * HEY! You guys stole my line! 

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. **NO FLAMES** are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more thing** MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Notes:**

****

Okay! A very big **THANK YOU** to **Songwind-san** for waking me up from putting down my own fic! I appreciate it! So me guess I am sort of dedicating this chapter to her!

Although things are going slow, I will write and I will try and appreciate my own work! Lol! But as usual it wouldn't hurt if you guys would review * wink wink * * hint hint * hahaha… but most of all… just enjoy the chapter kay? Alrighty carry on!

Wait wait! Happy BELATED B'DAY TASUKI! Eep I can't believe I was so busy I forgot that

Tasuki: Aww its allright! 

Me: * gives belated b'day kiss * Gomen gomen! 

Tasuki: Yea yea * returns kiss *

~ Fiery-Ice ~

**Readers delight:**

****

**Shadow Hawk:**  Thanks for being here like all the time! Lol Soi PMSing oh yea I pictured it so I wrote it. Kimiko? Hrm I really dunno but basically the whole fic is self-discovery I think… =P Anyways I can't wait for the next chapter of your fic! Ganbatte!

****

**a_g_g_i_e:** Um what? A marshmellow? Is that supposed to be a compliment? Um kinda dense here so gomen… but if it was thanks! ****

**Chibi Tenshi:** Lol thanks for the compliment! Hope to see you here again soon! * wink * 

****

**Meta Lise:** Yep I know about your two chapters! Absolutely happy about that! But I am so glad you took the time to  drop in! Can't wait for more! Enjoy this chapter ne?****

****

**Zerianyu:** Lol! Don't worry about it! I'm just glad you are here! You talking about the twists? Hee hee glad you like it! 

****

**MoO KaWaIi MoO:** WAAAAAAAI! * hugs * hisashiburi desu ne! Long time no see! You're back! Weee! Ahahah well right now is revealing the twists I had in the beginning and sort of part of the plot! But anyways enjoy!

****

**Meika-chan aka MiakaLookAlike:** Tomo? Oh I'll elaborate later but right now read on! Hee hee! You've caught up! Great! Yay!

**Songwind:** Naaaaaa Songwind-san! Arigatou once again for knocking me awake! Lol thanks for the ego boost! Long time no see too! But I am glad you're back! Here is the chapter!

**raine_ellie:******Excellent? Hontou? You're so sweet for saying so! So here is the much awaited chapter!

Chapter 15 Time Will Tell 

****

Kimiko pulled her mind from the trance and breathed deeply. She felt a familiar ki of Seiryuu's and knew she would be in danger if she continued the mind conversation.

~Kimiko~

I broke the connection feeling the presence of a Seiryuu seishi nearby. It was like my mind was distant then I was rudely jerked back into reality. Can't explain my ability to feel presences but it just feels like a familiar ki.

A floating child monk eerily popped up in front of me.

I jumped back at the sudden shock but scrutinized his appearance. It popped into my mind.

"Miboshi…"

"Kimiko-sama. Nakago has briefed me on your presence."

I stood up in confusion. 

Wasn't Miboshi supposed to be evil looking? His eyes were a little calculating demo I don't see… and he is creeping me out being so polite and also he looks suspicious of me. Whatever… everyone is anyway.

"Kimiko-sama I'll take you back to your tent."

I nodded dumbly. I followed the floating child monk wondering how he could float. Laws of physics would not allow it. What nonsense am I thinking? This is the Universe of the Four Gods. Anything can happen.

I can feel aches and stings from the cuts and bruises I acquired in the blasts I couldn't control. I trudged towards the tent once more as it continued to look more and more like a prison.

Unaware of my surroundings, I bumped into someone plopping backwards onto my butt. I noticed Miboshi was nowhere to be seen. My eyes travelled upwards only to see…Soi… again.

She was very beautiful like a man's perfect wet dream woman. Fury and humiliation reflected in her eyes and her stance looked ready to tear me limb from limb. I don't doubt that she could do it. A woman's fury is nothing to be played at. 

I felt myself becoming weaker now that I realised my injuries. My body ached, my clothes torn, Mitsukake isn't here to help me and I haven't eaten anything in so long. I would have probably broken something if I had slammed into her instead of bumped.   

From my position on the ground I asked while trying to get up, "What is it Soi? I know you hate me for some reason but why?"

I stumbled again my knees not able to support myself.

Coldly she regarded my sad state, "What do you have woman to woman that I don't? Why does Nakago have such a fascination with you?"

Stunned, Nakago wants me for more than my powers or something?

"Soi…gomen…I don't know what to say but Soi…I assure you…Nakago does have…feelings for you. That is all I can say."

The course of the history of Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho has changed. There will be no war between Konan and Kutou and Soi will not sacrifice herself. Hopefully, everything will be over soon only time will tell now. I cannot tell the future with my knowledge now.

Soi's eyes softened for a second and I watched her through my lowered eyelashes. 

"I admire the Suzaku sichiseishi for their love for one another and the love shared by priestess and seishi." She whispered to herself. Then her eyes hardened slightly as her gaze landed on me.

 I shivered. I've been getting cold stares and looks the whole day. The sun had winded down to dusk. I longed for the warm, sweet gazes I felt instead of saw from Tas…no stop it Kimiko. Don't give yourself reason to hurt yourself. 

Forcing myself to push my weary self from the ground I tried to convey with my eyes, that she need not worry about competition from me. The older woman slightly shifted her body and I took the chance to slip by her into the tent.

Nakago was inside.  He seemed to be thinking about something. The blonde seishi looked up and without a word tossed me a new set of clothes.

I looked at the clothes I caught then walked towards the bed feeling too worn out to change clothes. I ensued to curl up on one side of the bed not caring about my appearance or what the blonde seishi thought. I curled my fingers absently around the cool hardness of the pendant around my neck.

Before dropping into the darkness, I drowsily felt fingers brush some of my hair off my head then caress my cheek though I can't be sure. So tired.

~Nakago~

Kirei…

I couldn't resist the urge to brush the auburn hair from her forehead. Wanting to back up, I still couldn't so I ran my fingers down her cheek wondering what this girl who haunted my dreams was dreaming about.

There was only one other woman who had half the beauty this megami had. Soi…

At that thought I walked out of the tent to do something…anything…to change my train of thoughts.

*********************

The Suzaku group still was in the Byakko seishi's house. Tasuki had just reported eyes glowing alive. 

"Minna! Kimiko just contacted me through some sort of wacko mind thing! I AM NOT GOING CRAZY!" He yelled indignantly as the others looked at him doubtfully.

"What did she say na no da?"

"Oi Tasuki, hayaku! What did she say?" the rest chimed in. 

"She said she was okay but we need to hurry up and summon Suzaku cos she doesn't know what the hell that bastard is going to do. That's all because she got cut off." 

~Tasuki~

"We have to get the shinzaho now! Let's go! Let's go! Hayaku!" 

I was eager to retrieve the shinzaho. Once we summon Suzaku, I can get Kimiko, kill the blonde seishi and go back to Mt. Reikaku!

But I could have sworn that she was hiding something from me and stopping herself from saying "Aishiteru" to me is a sign of that.

As the old couple told us what to do, which I wasn't listening to, I thought of how I'll kill Nakago. Things were finally looking up.

**************************

Unbeknownst to dear Tasuki, his near future was just the opposite.

Meanwhile, at the Seiryuu camp Nakago was preparing for the next day when they were supposed to head to the temple. 

~Nakago~

I will not need Yui-sama in fact. But I can see that Kimiko is partly unconsciously suppressing her powers. If she hasn't released her powers by tomorrow I can still use her as a shinzaho to call upon the gods with Yui-sama.

With her power, she'll work even better than a shinzaho. Even if she doesn't remember me, I do and I will fulfil my destiny and dreams as she had said.

@ Somewhere @

~Kimiko~ 

Wha? Where da hell am I now? 

Mizu…so much water everywhere. I felt like I was floating. The crash of a waterfall made its way to my ears. My senses felt like they were everywhere at once.

The flashes of the all the seishi's pasts started invading my head. More and more I saw of their pasts and the more I felt sick to my stomach. Why is this happening to me?! Get out! Get out of my head.

All of a sudden, time seemed to stop, all the images seemed to be like on pause of a television. A voice was heard out of the blue, it was unlike the first voice I heard when I entered this world.

It was unearthly and different; there are no other adjectives to describe it.

**"Saikai, finally you've come."**

Who is Saikai? Who is this now? Show yourself!

An outline of a figure started to form before my eyes. Blue armor, dragon carved sword and helmet and blue regal outfit. 

Seiryuu? Why is it Gods like to interrupt my dreams? No wonder I get tired easily.

As the shape formed, I backed away cautiously. Finally the full figure stood there proudly like a…well like a dragon.

**"Saikai…this is not a dream. You are here. I did not call you here. You brought yourself here to my palace."**

"Why is it you people well umm not people…Gods keep calling me Saikai?! And how the hell can I transport myself here?"

**"Gods do not manipulate destiny, fate does. Your destiny is playing out and you cannot change it. You are my grandchild and therefore are a very powerful goddess. Your powers are starting to show but only a glimmer of it because you have not embraced your destiny fully yet. Your fate has been written and now you are to change one of the seishi's lives. Only one. You shall have to choose who will be."**

"So…I really am your grandchild? You're not lying? But how?"

**_"Saikai…Gods do not lie. And you shall find out all in due time."_**

"Due time? DUE TIME? When will due time be? I've been told that over and over again. And now I have to choose which seishi I am going to have to change?"

_'Your temperament you definitely did not get from my side…' _Seiryuu wait no… Oji-sama said or rather I think he said something like that not intending for me to hear but I heard it anyway.

**_"Choose the seishi. Choose wisely."_**

Which seishi to choose? Split decision c'mon! The images resumed pouring into my head. My blood turned cold at the emotions the images brought to my head. I chose simply the one that I could change which would make the most impact. Nakago.

I choose…I choose…Nakago!

The moment I thought that, I was jerked backwards at a speed enough to make someone vomit. It seemed like my surroundings were a rewinding show. Suddenly I was thrown into a violent stop. Into a room I tumbled. 

If I really am I goddess shouldn't I have made a graceful stop? Oh yea the big deal with me not embracing my destiny. But I still think that it's a little out there for me to be a goddess. I looked around seeing a different setting.

It seemed to be a pretty moderate room and a glance at the decorations I knew I was in Seiryuu territory. How far have I gone? When and where am I?

I was contemplating what to do when the door creaked indicating it was about to open. Seeing nothing to hide behind I stood behind a chair hoping and willing myself to be invisible though looking down at myself I was still fully visible, so that I would not be caught even though it would be inevitable.

Soldiers stood at the door roughly shoving in a golden haired child into my midst. I wondered why they couldn't see me. The child looked frail and bruised seemingly unconscious as he or she crumpled to the floor. The soldiers closed the door and I swear one of them seemed to look right through me.

I breathed a sigh of relief before reality smacked me in the face. The child lay crumpled to the floor and I could see bruises on the fair skin. Disgust and anger at whomever the evil bastard who would do this to a child filled my very soul.

I turned the child over to reveal a face that could have been called angelic. But bruises marred those features. It was a he but could be easily mistaken for a very pretty little girl. His age couldn't have been more than 12.

I half dragged the boy to the bed trying to injure the boy further because it would be hard for me to pick him up. The boy was still unconscious. I looked for some clothes in the closet to dress the boy. He was bruised and dirty with a substance that smelled revolting. Saliva maybe? Stinky saliva? Hidoi (cruel)…

Okay sort out your thoughts Kimiko. You chose Nakago. Is it possible this boy is Nakago? I don't know which time period this is and I won't know for sure till the boy wakes up. What could have happened to him? Nakago was raped by the bastard of an emperor, wasn't he? 

Gods, raped… this must be Nakago. How long has this been going on? I worked to rid the young body of the filth of the emperor, which tainted him. I took some warm water and dampened a cloth I found. It seemed that the things were there on a regular basis. I felt like vomiting at the conclusion I had drawn.

I would have felt a little embarrassed if this was a normal situation but as it wasn't I finished the job mechanically and changed the boy into new clothes as his former ones were torn. Perhaps due to "his majesty's passion", I felt sarcastic as bile rose up in my throat in rage. The bruises are going to hurt. Okay let's test out the powers but not too much. Who knows whether someone in this place can sense them.

I placed my palms on the boy's forehead and chest. How to heal? Oh well, gotta try just hope I don't hurt the boy. I tried to picture of the bruises disappearing as well as the scratches and other injuries. I don't think I will ever try ki transfer again until I get the hang of my powers.

Lets modify the ki transfer thing a bit. A feeling of warmth flowed from myself into the boy. To my triumph, the bruises disappeared. Yatta!

I pulled the sheets to cover the boy but as I was pulling it sheets the boy opened his eyes and stared at me. He sat up quickly.

"Omae wa dare?"

"Someone to help…. What's your name and how old are you?" 

"Gi Ayuru, 10 years old." His eyes were shielded.

"Omae wa?"

"Kimiko."

So I was correct, this boy is Nakago. Gi Ayuru is Nakago's real name.

I smiled at the young Nakago hoping to put him at ease. Unfortunately it seemed that the Nakago I knew was already starting to show in the boy. His face was an impassive mask although I could have sworn I saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes. I must have been sent to the time he starts to crack and swears revenge.

I saw his eyes glance down then skim his body. No trace of bruises. I sat on the bed wondering what to say next when he broke the silence.

"Are you an angel? If you are why is it Seiryuu-sama doesn't protect me? Why does he let the heika-sama hurt me every night?" The word heika was spat out with anguish.

"Eto…"

"Why did I kill My okaa-san just because I am a Hin and now a seishi? Why do they hate us?"

"Gomen… I don't know those answers but I'll stay here to help you for as long as I can." I lowered my eyes feeling awkward because I didn't know what to do.

Maybe if I show Nakago somebody cared for him he would not kill try to kill everyone. 

Then it hit me. This was what Nakago was talking about. This was how he knew me. Oh gods! What am I supposed to do anyway? Okay okay don't hyperventilate just take care of the boy now. I can't say I understand everything he feels right now because I haven't had many flashes from him. But from experience…feeling helpless and used can kill you inside out.

Give him love? Is that solution? How can I even do that when I can't express it well myself? Silence held its reign over us, as neither knew how to react in the current situation.

Nakago as a little kid…the weird level is getting higher. Do I still call him Nakago? How long do I stay here?

"Ano…what do I call you then? Ayuru?"

"Hai." It was childlike but Ayuru didn't act his age. It was like being a child but he didn't even act like one. Like he had seen too many bad happenings to even act his age. He's aged emotionally, mentally and spiritually.

His eyes were half closed. He must be sleepy especially with what he's been through. All my control I built up over the years came crashing down as ultimate fury at the one who seemed to have started it all. The emperor of Kutou, he seemed to be the one to start a chain reaction all the way into the future.

As if punctuating my anger, thunder and lightning struck up outside.

I gently pushed Ayuru back onto the bed and pulled the covers back over him. I don't know what came over me but I brushed Ayuru's hair away and kissed him on the forehead after his eyes closed and his breathing became even. 

The contact sent shockwaves through me as I fell backwards curling up into a tight ball like I did when I was little when so many bad things happened to me. The flashes of what I suspect Ayuru went through with the emperor washed through me. The pain felt so real. I realised I was feeling what Ayuru had felt during the times the emperor raped him.

His screams echoed in my head. His sapphire blue eyes wide with torturous pain and shimmered with moisture. I bit on my lower lip so hard to avoid making any sound till my teeth extracted a drop of crimson liquid. My fingers clawed the skin where I gripped my arms drawing blood. I didn't realise it at the time but I concentrated trying to drive out the emotions and images. 

I was breathing heavily when I finally dared to open my eyes. I surveyed the damage I did to myself. Not much… Seems that Seiryuu had changed me into the clothes Nakago gave me. Or did I do that? They'll heal soon. My lip will be a little sore.

I walked over to the little window watching rain pour down. The rhythmic patter of it soothed my turbulent thoughts.

Suzaku give me strength…or should I be saying Seiryuu now. I picked up the habit of calling out to Suzaku in my other world. Or do I belong here now? Where do I belong really? Such trivial matters, what utter crap am I thinking about. Focus on matters at hand now.

I gazed unseeingly into the shadowy showery night. 

Right now Nakago is not Nakago…yet. He is Ayuru. I will not think him as Nakago at this moment. When I was in my time, I could not receive any flashes from Nakago. Now here, I did not get anything from Ayuru until he was asleep. Is it possible he has his guard up? Or what? Why can I just get flashes at random moments?

There has to be a pattern here. I just * yawn * have to figure out what it is.

I set up a pallet in a corner blocked by some junk. My weary body sank onto the pallet willingly. All thoughts dispersed from my thoughts as everything turned blank and I sank readily into the rest I desperately needed.

************************

Kimiko is in the past now. Time in the future will still go on as planned. Her trip will reveal things that have been confusing in its matter. But how will her journey end? Will there even be and end for her? How will she play out her part?

************************

**Notes: ** Oooh a twist? A crappy one but still a twist… betcha you all saw that coming! Lol wonder how far the ending of this fic will be =P don't run away okay? Lol! Stick around and read!

Arigatou!

Matta ne!

~Fiery- Ice~  

P.S: R/R onegai shimasu! Arigatou!!


	18. Ch 16: Ayuru's Past

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

****

Me: Aww c'mon people! Its my big day tomorrow! Can't I just pretend for one day that you guys are mine? * sniff *

Cast: Nope but we'll borrow you Tasuki for your enjoyment tonight! * wink * * Tasuki appears in front of Fiery-chan *

Me: O.O YES! Tasuki! Yay

Tasuki: Ah…. * turns around to yell at the cast * TRAITORS!

Me: * Hugs Tasuki content * I do not own any of the FY characters though I have this one with me now hee hee I only own Hirashi Kimiko!  

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. **NO FLAMES** are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more thing** MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Notes:**

****

Weee! My birthday is tomorrow! Happy advanced 15th birthday to me and also to my dear friend Shadow Hawk! We share the same birthday right Rosie dear? 

This is a sort of birthday present to Shadow Hawk for being the friend she is, for supporting me and everything since the beginning. I don't know how I could have gone this far without you Rosie! So I dedicate this to her! To the rest of you here is another chapter up! Enjoy! Oh yea sorry for not updating much it's cos of my schedule AND EXAMS! Ugh exams are the bane of my existence!

~ Fiery-Ice ~

**Readers delight:**

****

**Shadow Hawk:**  Rosie! Glad you liked it! HAPPY B'DAY TO YOU! 16 now ain't ya? Can drive already wooo! That's cool! Haha you practically know my whole plot line anyways! But I'm glad you are still here! I wouldn't be where I was without you! ^_^ Here's your present! This chapter! Hee hee sorry I'm a little cheap but I rushed to finish this in time for it!

****

**Meta Lise:** Oh yea he is cute! I kept imagining how he would look like! Fun chapter? Why THANK YOU! * hugs * Piano lessons? O.o What grade are you in? I'm in the transition stage in grade 5 getting ready for grade 6!****

****

**Chibi Tenshi:** Ahahaha yea I know I hate the emperor soon!  Ouch! Man…girl I am gonna stay away from you when yer mad cos yer DANGEROUS * grin grin *

****

**Songwind:** Yeap that was a chapter dedicated to you! Thank you so much for the support! EW EW EW! But lol you gotta check it out to find out ne? lolz hahaha Tasuki and Nakago? Lol I have a lot of people asking about that! My cousin and friend who reads but DOESN'T REVIEW! Lol but I don't mind they tell me in person anyways! Sorry I couldn't comply with your request but then I tried the best I could to get this up! Hee hee forgive me ne?

**michiro_shizume:** I gave gen-chan a whole new character? O.o but not losing the old tasuki? Lol my dear ARIGATOU for the WONDERFUL compliments * feels ego swelling * hee hee but how I write the whole story is basically I portray them as how I think they would react and stuff. But glad you think its good! Cos that makes me feel good! Lol oh and I'm really sorry about the late updates! Lol feel free to try and prod me to update! Lol!****

**Meika-chan aka MiakaLookAlike:** Oh perfect! We have the same opinion of the emperor yay! You are my friend lol great minds think alike! You didn't see it coming? WAAAAAI! I thought I made it too obvious! Phew! Lolz!****

****

**raine_ellie:******You love my twists? * glomps raine-chan * Aww yer tooo sweet * grins * Hmm why Nakago? I guess it because before writing this fic… I read MANY fics and I saw many of the author's opinions of Nakago and also when I thought about it… I guess he deserved it in my opinion. Everyone has their reasons for what they do. There is a hidden meaning here that I am trying to convey. That is don't judge a book by its cover. Because many people are misjudged and then this is the reason why those misjudged get worse. So I'm basically trying to say that Nakago isn't bad cos he has his reasons. Yes he is a * censored * for acting the way he is but well try to understand his position. That's why I chose him. Lol it's a good question! I love answering it!

****

**Fyfangirl26:** O.o you would? Woah scary! Lol hey hey hey I am not that prejudiced! Even though I were mad at you I would still give my honest opinion on how your fic was progressing! Plus I think you can see my warnings up there! No flames! Hee hee! I am glad you love it! I love yours too! It's a good idea you've come up with! I wonder where you get your inspiration! Tell me ne? so I may be able to get mine too! lol

****

**Halee:** Hey girl! Surprising for Miboshi to be portrayed as a nice guy? Lol he is being respectful and my opinion is that he was evil evil in the show because he was supposed to be I mean the Suzaku group was the enemy! Lol this is my opinion on how he would be if you talked to him without being the enemy! You mean its original to have a Tasuki x Kimiko x Nakago triangle? Really? COOL! Lol! Well here's the next chappie!

Chapter 16 

**Ayuru's Past**

****

@ Future time frame @

The Suzaku seishi quickly ran to the Byakko shrine where they were certain Tatara was.  

Meanwhile Nakago came back to his tent to find Kimiko gone.

@  Back in the past @

It was morning and Kimiko had yet to awaken. The only way to stop her pain from continuing she had to face up to her inner demons. But she doesn't know this yet. 

~Kimiko~

* Yawn *

Eh? Doko wa? 

I got up cautiously because my mind was still fuzzy and I couldn't remember where the hell I was. Then I remembered where I was and almost laid back down wanting it to be a dream.  I watched as the colours of the sun's rays changed in the room indicating the sunrise. 

Wait where's Ayuru?

I peeked around the junk. Okay the bed's there but there isn't anyone on it. Where did he go?

Worried I ran over to the bed hoping for a sign of him. The bed was made and completely and undoubtedly flat signifying that he wasn't there.

Knowing my efforts were futile I do not know why my hands kept searching the bed as if not believing that he was gone.

Then I heard a small voice from somewhere in the room.

"Why are you here?"

"Ayuru?"

"Why?"

I spun around to see hooded blue eyes hiding in the shadows the rays had cast upon a corner of the room. The corner opposite where I had slept.

I repeated his name again, "Ayuru? Is that you?"

 Baka of course it is! 

I have an agonising throbbing in my head. Ite… I need to sit down. But first things first. 

"Ayuru come out onegai?"

I held pressed my fingers against my temples in attempt to ease the hammering in my head but to no avail as I inched towards Ayuru's corner.

Silence took its reign upon the both of us. When I reached the corner I tried to take the Ayuru's hand but he snatched it back and huddled further into the corner.

I knew forcing him to come out would be no use considering that the future Nakago was the most stubborn pig-headed person I knew other than Tasuki. Tasuki! K'so he seems to invade my thoughts when I am not expecting it. No… don't go down that road. Just concentrate now.

I sat in front of Ayuru cross legged then engaged into a staring contest with him as if challenging him and showing him that I would not hurt him. It seemed like eternity before either one of us moved. Staring into Ayuru's eyes, I marvelled at the difference between Nakago and him. In his clear cerulean eyes I could see his emotions as if they were running through his eyes. So different yet so similar.

Finally, a loud sound from outside startled us out of our trance. Footsteps from outside caused arms to latch around neck.

"What is it?" I whispered. I found my own arms holding Ayuru. 

He shivered shaking his head. 

"Ayuru, what do you do here?"

"Don't! Don't let heika-sama take me again." His fingers gripped my shirt tightly.

Holding a 10 year old who was scared of something made me feel like he were younger and I needed to protect him. Except this boy wasn't crying but was silently struggling with himself. I wish I had someone to do that for me when I was like that. 

What can I do? What can I do?!

Doubts filled my mind at the moment yet again. I fought to push them down because someone needed my help now. I could not ignore it as others had.

I can't do much. But I can **try** to comfort the boy.

"Ayuru." No response. I tried again. " Ayuru."

"I don't know what I can do." His expression dimmed. "Demo…I'll try." He doubted me but trusted me a little. I don't even know if I can keep that promise."

"Ayuru, can I ask you a question?" He now sat in between my legs with me holding him protectively. I felt awkward. Ayuru was almost as tall as me.

"Hai."

"What do you do around here?"

"They make me practise my seishi powers with the soldiers. I'm allowed to go anywhere in the palace but then they don't care what I am doing when heika wants…wants… me to go to him." I felt a shudder go through him. I held him tighter. 

"Ayuru… just remember whatever happens. Strive for your dreams and fulfil your destiny wisely. Never give up okay? Someone always cares." He nodded slightly. I knew I was thinking about the future where Soi loves him.

What to do for the rest of the day now? We can't just sit here.  A loud rap on the door interrupted my thoughts for the day.

"Nakago-sama. Its time for your training." A voice barked out.

Even though there was a suffix for respect attached to his name, it sounded like the other person on the other side of the door was giving the command. How ironic. I scowled at the door.

I have no idea what I will do for the rest of my time here. But for now I think it's best to lie low.

"Ayuru… I think you should go."

He didn't answer but wordlessly got up and changed behind a screen and went to the door. He slipped out and I was alone once again with my thoughts.

So far my life is a mess. I've discovered I am not who I thought I was. I am tangled up in something that is so surreal. I finally feel that I may have come to care for people only to have them be snatched away again but I guess it's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all. How long will I be here? Can I truly make a difference? But… I'm afraid. So afraid of what I will and will not do.

No don't think just…just… go on instinct for these precious moments where you need to at least pretend that you are worthy of caring. 

*******************************

For the next few days Kimiko stayed with Ayuru for company and to comfort him. Each time she watched him leave the room she felt anger at not doing anything. The days turned into two weeks. Finally she broke after seeing Ayuru stumble into the room bruised badly, filthy and unconscious.

~Kimiko~

I heard footsteps trudging outside of the confines of the room. Like I've done in routine for the past two weeks I hid behind the changing screen and got ready the cleaning supplies. 

So far for the past few weeks the emperor did his disgusting deed and I watched Ayuru stumble into the room, his eyes deep pools of blankness. I don't understand why I didn't do anything. I can't stop the emperor unless I want the whole kingdom after me.

I heard the door slam open and peeked around the screen just as the door closed. 

"K'so!" I swore. 

Ayuru was in the worst state than I have ever seen. He lay unconscious bruised and battered on the cold stone floor. Cuts laced his body. What is this, ancient china bondage? 

I rushed over and lifted his head gently onto my lap. I light patted him on the cheeks and then tried smoothing his hair down trying to get him to wake up. Wake up to show me it isn't so serious onegai…

His eyelids quivered and slid open giving me a split second of relief as he focused on my face then slipped back into unconsciousness. I tried to lift his body onto the bed. Not possible. I half dragged half carried him and deposited him gently on to the bed before getting the wash cloth, bandages and water.

I washed the dried blood and dirty remains of the emperor. Kono yarou. I will destroy that bastard. I clothe Ayuru again and covered him letting him sleep. Once that was done I could feel my nails digging into my palms. White-hot fiery anger I felt. I couldn't care less what happened next.

I stormed out of the room. Gone was my control over my emotions as I stopped thinking. Acting and pure and unadulterated rage I walked down the hall, my senses on the alert. I had no control over my powers as they grew to a scary level. I waved my hand on seeing guards rush up to me and they stopped as if they couldn't move. Undaunted, I walked around looking for the throne room or the emperor's chambers. I didn't know what I was doing but the release of power was overwhelming.

It was nighttime but I gave no attention to the time nor those to were in my way. Subconsciously I knew I will not harm those but I will pave my way and make sure nobody stops me in my mission.

I strode into the emperor's chambers. I knew it was it because there were A LOT of guards there. I didn't see them I was focused on the bastard that calls himself an emperor. I waved my arm in an arc just willing the doors of the chamber to slam open and the guards to scatter. I was angry and I didn't know what I was doing and what were these powers I was using.

There he was. The obese spineless repulsive bastard was cowering on the bed. Girls surrounding him. 

" Get out. I would like a word or two with the revolting cockroach you call your heika."

The girls ran out shrieking.

I held my head high and looked disdainfully down at the so-called emperor of Kutou.

"Heika? Do you even deserve that title you tyrant?" I spoke with fury interlaced with venom. He cowered.

"You listen to me. If you ever touch Ayuru again I will come back. I've had enough of your senseless and selfish rule. Ayuru or should I say Nakago will respect you at that very least for the time being. He is a Seiryuu sichiseishi and should not be tainted by your soiled hands. He is to be given honour. DO YOU HEAR ME?" I coldly inquired. 

He nodded trembling. 

I narrowed my eyes and him then turned. 

"GUARDS! KILL HER!" I heard the command.

I stared while raising my eyebrows at the guards. With another wave of my arm I left the guards suspended on the ceiling. 

I glared coldly while turning on my heel once more towards the emperor. 

"Remember what I said heika. Or I will not be responsible for my actions. Oh and one more thing. You will not speak of this incident ever again."

He shook with anger or fear I do not know. I left going back to Ayuru's room. No guard came after me. When I reached the room. I dropped to the floor in the shock of the aftermath of what I did. Ayuru was awake. I must have taken a very long time looking for the emperor's room.

"Ano… Kimiko what was all the noise about?"

"Ah nan demo nai yo…"

He regarded me silently through those blue eyes and all of a sudden I wished more than ever I had Tasuki with me to assure me that everything was all right. HAH! As if he would do that… he'll probably be freaked out or against me because somehow I am Seiryuu's granddaughter.

Was that why these powers surfaced? Does this prove that I am goddess? Yada yada! I just have very strong ki that's all! Ayuru came over to me and hugged me. I blinked in surprise. Then I hugged Ayuru back to assure him I was fine then the next moment he was in front of me pressing his lips to mine. It was so innocent I didn't respond.

"Kimiko…aishiteru yo!"

"Nani? How can you? Do you know what you are saying? You're too young!" At that moment I regretted my words immediately at his expression. 

I gently continued, "Ayuru… its not that I hate you… I care for you. But do you understand what you are saying? Don't make such rash decisions at this age okay? I'm very sure there is a girl for you next time in future who will love you with all her heart. You just have to concentrate on succeeding in life right now. Remember what I said and I promise that you will see me in future."

He nodded resigned. He got back into bed and I sat against the door. I watched him as he stared at me through sleepy eyes.

I felt a tug at my consciousness and when I looked at my hands, I blinked in confusion. Was it just me or were my hands translucent?

Ayuru noticed this and bolted up straight. I knew that I would be leaving now. I smiled tiredly at Ayuru.

"Ja ne Ayuru but never sayonara. Strive remember that…and survive." He lunged forward but I felt myself jerked away.

I was back in the zipping images ride. I closed my eyes to ward away the nausea. It felt like I was dropping through vacuum at a high speed. Wonder where I will land up this time?

Then all stopped. Only then did I dare to open my eyes. Now where was I? Back in the tent? I was on the bed where I must have disappeared. Time goes on. Will there be any changes? Or is this just one loop like it was preordained and now it is fulfilled? I'm guessing it's the second one because now I understand why Nakago…Iie… Ayuru reacted so strongly when he saw me. He hasn't spoken of it since. 

Oh Suzaku… so many decisions. I don't trust myself to make the right one. Please let me do the right thing. Please let this turn out well.

I feel so tired. But no, I will not sleep. I can't risk the chance of another interference from the Gods. My mind needs to recuperate. I dragged my tired limbs to the washbowl and splashed water to wake myself up. I stared into the surface of the still water feeling an almost soothing trance-like haze settle upon me relaxing my exhausted body. I was oblivious until a deep familiar baritone interrupted my trance-like state by questioning flatly, "What are you doing?"

In surprise, I swung around and my arm swiped the washbowl onto the ground. I looked in mortified dismay of my clumsiness as the bowl crashed and broke into pieces. Cheeks burning I kneeled on the ground trying to pick up the pieces without cutting myself. I looked up from the ground.

"What are you staring at?"

"There is no need to pick those up. We'll be leaving soon." 

My hair was being a nuisance covering my face and I answered him with a question while continuing to pick up the pieces just to give my hands something to do.

"Why are we leaving? It's in the middle of the night!"

"It is a little before dawn. Let's go."

The curt reply left no room for argument though it wasn't a cold one. I gathered my hair at the nape of my neck and found a piece of cloth, which I used to tie it. Then I nodded. His eyes registered a hint of surprise but as quick as a flash it was gone. I must have imagined it. Why was I being so compliant? 

Was I feeling compassion for the blonde man? Is it possible he could really remember me taking care of him? Is it possible he knew about that last night I was with him when he was Ayuru to my eyes? Nevertheless I followed him knowing that I could do nothing else.

How many months have I been in this world? I've lost track. 

I was set in a carriage with Yui. The rest rode on horses. They really must think that I wasn't that dangerous. My eyes ran over her. She looked defiant mostly and very stubborn. I wondered whether I should talk to her. She scowled at me then looked out the carriage window.

Throwing caution to the wind, "Yui? Can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"I'm gonna ask it anyway. What did they tell you about me? And why do you feel such a need to take your revenge against Miaka?"

She stared at me. I could see fury mainly in her eyes like blue flames.

"You're asking me WHY? Do you know what she did to me? She betrayed me!" She didn't yell but she hissed out viciously.

"I know what YOU think she did. She didn't do any of the things that Nakago has purposefully told you." I spoke quietly. 

"How would you know?" She spitefully said.

"Depends on what they told you about me?"

"They didn't tell me much about you except that you were going to help us."

"Yui, you weren't raped. Miaka didn't know therefore couldn't help you but the whole reason why she is determined to go through this whole thing is because of you. Stop don't say anything till I am through. Tamahome is a fringe benefit and you don't love him, you just want Miaka to feel as hurt and betrayed as you felt. Miaka loves you very much and is doing her best to bring you back to her. Why are you being so stubborn? I can't show you proof at the moment but I will later." I took a deep breath, " Don't do anything that you will regret later."

She sat there is silence and didn't look convinced.

"Nakago lied because he needed to for the wishes you would get if you summoned Seiryuu. He manipulated you. You needed to be a virgin to summon the Beast God. So if you were raped how could you have gone through with the ceremony even if you had all your seishi with you?"

Her eye opened wide at this information and she shook her head wildly.

"I happen to come from another world like yours but not exactly the same and it seems that I am part of the Seiryuu side but I don't care what Nakago wants me to do. I won't help him."

Her face took on an expression of half denial and half digesting the information with that smart brain of hers. I thought cynically perhaps my "parents" would have been proud of her if she were their daughter. I shook my head clearing the ridiculous thoughts. I needed to clear the air.

"Where are we going?"

"Sairo to summon the Seiryuu." She said absently. 

I settled myself in for a long trip. Gods, I hope minna has gotten the shinzaho. Please summon Suzaku before we do.

Tasuki… I wish you were here. Motto soba ni itai ( I wish I could have stayed longer.)

**************************

With that thought in mind, Kimiko surrendered to the clutches of sleep. This time there were no interruptions. Yui's mind in turmoil, Nakago slight surprised and mind working furiously, the rest of the Seiryuu seishi and Suzaku seishi oblivious to the building climax ahead.

************************

**Notes: ** Lol I'm thinking that with just a couple more chappies this will be done. Woah… don't worry to all those who don't understand! You can either ask me or wait till everything is revealed! Also please people excuse me for being late on my updates and please give me suggestions or ideas! Comments but not flames on certain parts of the story will be appreciated greatly!

Arigatou!

Matta ne!

~Fiery- Ice~  

P.S: R/R onegai shimasu! Arigatou!!


	19. Author's Note

**Where Do I Belong?**

**Author's Note: **

Hey all! Fiery-Ice here… There's a reason for my lack of update…. My compy crashed… All my files… gone… I can't believe it… I feel like I have to murder someone but I don't know who. I apologize for this… I don't know when I'll get up my next chapter. I've sorta lost it… there is still a possibility for me to continue writing the rest of the fic no worries… just that its gonna be slow… My mum has decided not to repair or buy a new compy as punishment… so cruel. 

I've been a tad bit depressed lately and it seems its only getting worse… but yea people I'll continue and finish the fic for all of you… whoever is left wanting to read that is… I hope you all will understand… I'm using a lap top connected to the net to put up this notice but I am only allowed on the lap top for a considerable amount of time and I am actually not supposed to do anything on this lap top as it is my mother's we are only allowed to use it for email purposes….  Another reason is that I've been put under restriction rules by my mum as to her my results have not been satisfactory though I think I did all right… but oh well… 

Now once again… GOMEN to all… and I hope to get my chapter up as soon as possible… I hope inspiration will come back to me so that I feel the urge to write on paper… though I hate doing that… I prefer using a computer… but I hope you all will be patient and won't disappear just cause I am taking a bit too long. And also to Rosie… just keep writing kay? And I'll respond to you as soon as I can. 

Ja ne to all of you who have been wonderful readers to me. Don't worry I am not taking a hiatus off writing yet * wink * I love all of you who have supported me throughout my whole fic. Anyways I gotta go now! JA

~Fiery-Ice


	20. Ch 17: Acceptance & Betrayal?

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

****

Me: Life is short so let's say this quickly shall we? * holds up a conductor's baton *

Cast: * sings * Standarddisclaimerapplies!

Me: Ahhh nice very nicely done! * grin * 

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. **NO FLAMES** are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more thing** MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Notes:**

****

All RIIIIIIIGHT! I'm BACK! YAY! Here is the chapter that you have ALL been waiting for. I do have a dedication today! This chapter is dedicated to fangiezz my cousin for helping me out a little with this chapter * mutters * very little… * mutters * hahaha kidding anyways she allowed me to rant to her and she wanted to kill me if I didn't get a chapter up so I did so I could keep my life * phew * hee hee! 

SO MINNA HERE IT IS! * drum roll * CHAPTER 17 AFTER 2 MONTHS DELAY!

~ Fiery-Ice ~

**Readers delight:**

****

**Halee****:** Well… now that you mention it you could take it that way but honestly I wasn't thinking of Soi when I described her. Kimiko has reddish brown hair, Soi has maroon hair. No, I think Kimiko's hair is closer to Miaka's colour but redder. Lol thanks for the b'day wishes but oops that was like 2 months ago if I remember correctly hehehe! About the more characters thing well there will be a few coming in soon. * spoiler * heheheh

****

**Shadow Hawk:**  Hi Rosie! ^_^ I finally updated! Are you proud of me? Hahaha! I'm so happy I actually got this chapter up though its sorta short! But you keep up your good work I can't wait for more from you! ^_^

****

**Meta**** Lise:** Tasuki is DEFINITELY a lot of fun to write about! My fave character natch! Yea the way I see it I am predicting nothing more than 25 chaps altogether… awww… this fic is my baby! ^_^

****

**Dixie_stix_chix****:** Hahaha aww! Thank you! Keep reading ^_^

****

**Songwind****:** Cookieeeeees! Yum! Got any chocolate? Hee hee! * grins * if that update wasn't a quick update this is an extremely LATE update! GOMEN! * bows to Songwind-san * But I have my reasons! * protests in her defence * Your advice is good though… but really I can't start another fic because the main reason for my late updates is the time limitation in my life. So GOMEN once again!

**danielle****:** new found obsession is a bit much but THANK YOU ALL THE SAME! I hope you continue reading because I would love to see you around here!****

**Eiko****:** Thank you! You wrote one similar to it? You HAVE to show it to me sometime! ^_^

****

**michiro-shizume****:** hahaha Thanks for the input! Look below to see if I have put that in * wink * I did update! And you can nag me all you want it might make me actually write the next chapter quickly!

****

**FYfangirl26:** I'm really sorry about the romance withdrawal but Tasuki and Kimiko are sorta apart… there IS a lil bit of romance there but its sad! Awww! Oh cool! I'll add you when I have time but for now I do have one and that is tasukikimiko225 but I have to d/l the program again as my stupid sister deleted it! Anyways enjoy the chapter! Arigatou for being so understanding on my late updates! You're really too sweet!

****

**fangiezz****:** my god! Craze woman ah you! O.o! you went totally overboard but ohhhhh well! The much awaited chapter of bullshit! Here you wanted it! Hahaha nyeh nyeh you will never be able to kill me! * laughs maniacally * but anyways tell me whatcha think! How do you like it! It's a chapter dedicated to you!

****

**Luminaglow****:** ufo catchers WAAAAAAIII! O.o noooooo I'm innocent! I'm sorry I haven't the time to R & R your fics but I will get around to doing it! I promise! * smiles innocently * hehehe anyways here it is! The chapter!

**Meika-chan****:******Aren't you Meika-chan aka Miakalookalike? Anyways sad to say I didn't get a new computer but I got back my old computer which sucks… because my parents didn't exactly repair it… * sigh * I can only hope that my chapter gets uploaded correctly. But anyways enjoy!

Chapter 17 

**Acceptance & Betrayal?******

****

Meanwhile the Suzaku sichiseishi went straight to the temple. Tokaki still advised Tamahome to break up with Miaka but Subaru put a stop to it after she saw the love between the two young ones. 

She could have sworn she could actually feel the warm loving aura the two gave off. It was almost too easy but she knew they had gone through a lot of hardship to stay together. She kept noticing the fiery bandit that reminded her a little about her rascal husband. His eyes burned with a passion that spoke of many things. 

She wondered.

Tasuki on the other hand was definitely burning with fervour because they would finally be some action and he could stop staring the Tamahome and Miaka with a hint of disgusted jealousy because they caused him into wishing Kimiko were there in his arms once again where they would joke and laugh. He knew he told her that he loved her, but he couldn't tell if he really did.

He wanted to just rush over and he felt that he could take on the whole Seiryuu gang if he could just get her back but then he knew it was her choice so he respected her wishes but also she would kill him if he went after her endangering the rest. For some reason he felt he would go crazy not knowing how she was. Was this what Tamahome feels about Miaka? Also there is something wrong, Kimiko was pushing him away from some reason and she was hiding something. He blinked at his thoughts because they were going beyond heavy and he reflected on how come he was being able to read her feelings and thoughts. What was going on?

These thoughts were halted as Miaka was to be purified and they were to wait in a space in the temple to meditate to prepare for the ceremony.

Kimiko slept till her company reached Sairou. 

~Kimiko~

* Yawn *

I was jerked rudely away as the carriage came to a stop. My forehead crashed painfully against the wooden inside. I couldn't place where I was because I was still half asleep dreaming of arms around me, a feral grin, wild messy flaming hair and warm lips on mine. When I blinked to clear the fuzziness of my vision from my eyes instead of clear amber eyes my emerald green eyes met with sapphire blue. 

"We have to go now."

"Go where?"

I must have sounded like an idiot because of the slowness of my brain to wake up. Despite this, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Ayu…no…Nakago was looking at me with a expression that held emotion. I jumped slightly to awaken my senses to assure myself that I did not imagine him with that expression that was so unlike his character. I realised that did I really know Nakago at all? Did the sweet Ayuru lurk somewhere under that cold visage? 

At that thought I normally would have raised my eyebrow but I hoped it was true. I wonder whether Nakago really does remember me and how does he remember me. It's complicated. Should I ask him or would I be killed because of that? I bit my lower lip absent-mindedly.

I felt a blast of air from the flowing cloak that Nakago wore as he swung himself around and walked away from the carriage with an unspoken command for her to follow him. I stared at the broad expanse of Nakago's back. After trailing after him for a while I saw the temple of Byakko. It was then I made a decision to question Nakago. I ran up to him walked along side him fast paced because his long strides made him faster. I point blank asked him quietly while looking straight ahead, "Nakago… do you remember when you were young? Have you really seen me before? Do you remember me?"

I felt him stop abruptly. Only then did I dare to look up. He paled but his sapphire eyes seemed to burn with a blue flame, what emotion I couldn't tell. 

"Why did you leave?" he asked me emotionlessly. 

I felt that I had to answer but no words came out. I toyed with my pendant before blurting out, "I had to. I don't know the reason. Only that I had to. I had no control over my leaving. Also I think I was supposed to."

He glared at me coldly. He then said evenly, "You thought I was too young to know that I loved you? Even at that age I knew I did. You can't say that I was innocent."

"Nakago you do not love me. I was just there for you. Let me ask you…. Did you know anything that happened the night I left? After that, did the emperor touch you again?"

He looked at me in cold fury and then in a low baritone, "How should I know? He didn't. Now I'm strong enough to take revenge on him and the rest of the people who killed off my family. Who are you to say anything about my feelings? Weren't you the one who told me to 'strive', to 'survive'?" His low spoken words were laced with ice. 

This was the difference in the character I saw in the show and the one I changed. The motives are slightly different. This was a misunderstanding! 

"I have nothing to back me up on the love department but I grew up thinking love was nothing. I still kinda do but how do you know whether you are sincere or just basing it on my actions towards you when you were hurt? Also when I told you to strive I meant that to strive for your survival in a good way. Make yourself successful and good not achieve pain and suffering for everyone around you with dominance!" I spoke these words tightly. "The emperor didn't dare go near you after that night and I thought it would allow you to grow strong positively… I made sure of that."

He looked fixedly at me and under his breath he said before turning away and walking, "I think I still love you." I suppose I wasn't supposed to hear that.

I closed my eyes in disbelief and trailed after him again in silence.

*************************

The Suzaku troupe were in the west wing of the Byakko temple preparing for the ceremony. The Seiryuu troupe entered the east wing of the Byakko temple. They did not meet. Both groups were being careful is covering their ki knowing that the enemy maybe close in the surrounding area as they had to summon their beast god as well. This was why they were in the same temple without knowledge of the other group.

~Tasuki~

Something is wrong. I can feel it. This is too easy and it's almost too quiet. Something will happen soon. Something big. But what? 

Suddenly I went flying forwards. My body made contact with the hard stone walls and immense pain shook my out of my reverie. 

"Iteeeeeeeee! Nu-ri-ko!"

"Oops! Gomen! But we are ready to start now. Miaka is ready!"

I then realised that the whole troupe was waiting for me. When I saw Miaka in her miko getup I felt relief that this whole journey was almost over. 

~Nakago~

I stood with my back against the cold wall of the temple, waiting for Yui to finish her purification. 

Dear Seiryuu! I think I still love the woman. Why did she have to bring everything up now? What does she mean when she said that she made sure of it that fateful night? 

Yui came out of the doors in her miko robes. This can wait. More important matters are at hand.

~Kimiko~

I can feel the others close by. Tasuki…Nuriko…minna…gomen for betraying you. The feeling of having to betray the people that were most dear to me settled onto me like a heavy weight. 

Yui coming out in her exquisite miko robes felt like a declaration of my betrayal. Nevertheless, I tensed myself when Nakago came over and led me and the rest of the troupe to the place for Yui to summon Seiryuu. Nakago gave out a very strong intimidating aura. Suzaku… onegai… please be summoned before Seiryuu is.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath before Nakago slammed open the doors leading to the place. The first thing that I saw was the flame coloured hair and amber eyes staring at me in shock and a hint of hurt. 

K'so… I'm screwed. I just realised that Nakago stood next to me holding my arm so I wouldn't run over to them. At first I stared into those eyes boldly then broke the gaze to stare at the ground trying to convey to Tasuki that it was over.

Hell! He would probably declare it was over anyway once he found out that I was Seiryuu's granddaughter. Then he would probably kill me. At that thought, I felt something in the very core of my soul tear and only then did I force myself to look up blankly. 

I knew what would happen next. And it did. Tasuki came near without his comrades and started yelling the incantation for the flame throwing tessen. Suddenly the trance everyone was in broke. Nakago shielded us from the flames with a ki shield. Everything was in chaos. The Seiryuu fought the Suzaku. I was in the middle of it all. The mikos scrambled up to the platform looked at each other then their seishi, the shinzahos placed and back at each other. 

Ki balls, flames, curses and demons all were in the fray. A demon which was dark blue, red eyes, humongous and with horns charged at me and only then did I realise I was in the huge seishi fight not merely a spectator! I squeezed my eyes shut and flung up a shield as if it were a second nature. My ki wavered as the huge demon pounded on the transparent flickering shield. I couldn't manage to bring up enough strength to form a ki ball. The demon was strong. 

Suddenly a blast of blue ki and fiery orange flames hit the demon in front of me. I saw the scene once again in slow motion as if I were underwater and I could hear nothing. Nakago was smirking as he fired ki ball after ki ball while saying something in his calm manner. Tasuki on the other hand widened his eyes then narrowed them in hate. He said something I couldn't hear. 

Blue and red ki flew above my head as I kept up a shield trying to keep everything in view to protect myself. I felt weakened until my shield dropped without me knowing as I threw a ki ball at the ground near Tomo and Nuriko. He was using illusions to strangle Nuriko. Making sure that I did hurt either of the seishi, I hoped the ki ball woke Nuriko up from his illusion. 

I felt rather than saw or heard Tasuki call out my name and throw himself on top of me. Time stopped as I felt his warmth. I wondered what he was doing. I wanted to tell him to stop fighting because I was part of the Seiryuu now. He should hate me. Then everything happened all at once, lightning struck him and me. He took most of the attack as the lightning had to go through him before me. 

"Soi!" I gasped out. 

It was unlike anything I have ever felt before. The electricity zipped through my veins burning me inside out. I bit my lip hard fighting not to cry out in pain. I felt myself convulsing in the agonising few minutes. Everything went white in front on my eyes making me feel as if I were blind. A thought voiced itself out in my mind. If this was this painful for me how about Tasuki?! 

"Baka! Get out of here now! Nigero![1]" He hoarsely said into my ear cringing in pain.

I shook my head unable to say anything else pulling air deep into my lungs when a blue ki ball crashed into Tasuki throwing him off me. I saw Nakago glare coldly at Tasuki and me. Tasuki still persisted in dragging himself to his feet then grabbed me by the waist and literally threw me out of the whole fray.   

I cried out in angry surprise then hissed at the scratches I obtained as I slide against the rocky floor. As I lay sprawled in an area between the fight and the mikos dazed, I felt torn. I wanted to help both of the groups of seishi. Is this what Suzaku meant? I'm supposed to do something to balance them? I can't! How? I watched paralysed as the seishi slowly stopped fighting to listen for something all except for Tasuki and Nakago. They formed two sides with Tasuki and Nakago combating heatedly in between the two groups.

As I prayed for some help, I heard two strong determined ethereal voices rise up over the noise. I recognised that incantation! It was the summoning incantation! Masaka! Miaka and Yui are both summoning the Gods! Nuriko suddenly appeared at my side. I had bruises, scratches and a broken rib I deduced from the concentrated pain in my side. Nuriko looked no better. Painful looking wounds were present on his normally smooth and soft skin.

We stared up into the sky hearing their voices swirl around us. Both mikos were regally challenging each other with their inner strength as they called upon their gods to counter the other's attack.

Flashes of bright light exploded into the night sky. Somehow I could see the heavenly beast gods descend from somewhere in the sky like a portal. They shot downwards to earth in their beast forms. I blinked then realising I was staring unblinkingly at the bright flashes which could blind me when the gods landed with a huge impact causing a small earthquake. The combat clashes faded into the background as I fixed my eyes on the holy gods in their avatar appearances. 

Oji-sama stood there staring at Yui as if assessing her before speaking. Nakago acted so much like him. Cold, unfeeling, calculative yet there was something different under all that. I'm hoping that it is the same with my oji-sama. 

On the other hand Suzaku was speaking to his miko in tones that seemed warm enough. The weird thing was that I couldn't hear what the gods were saying it was as if someone had blocked all sound from my ears. As though they knew I was watching their holy selves, the two unearthly Gods turned their piercing beamlike gazes onto me. As I caught a look of sympathy and grief in their expressive eyes, I felt something snap within me. I grabbed my chest heaving, breathing heavily. My vision started to get blurry around the edges.

My throat constricted as I tried to scream watching the god couple with the mikos. The mikos dropped to the floor writhing in agony as the beast gods in them were too powerful for their mortal bodies to handle. I finally realised that Nuriko was holding me up. 

"N-nuriko, find out whether Miaka and Yui are all right. Onegai!" he looked at me strangely and asked whether I was all right before going to see to the priestesses. Suboshi and Tamahome carried their priestesses to their own groups respectively.

A clap of thunder and flash of light lit up the vast night sky as the beast gods Seiryuu and Suzaku fought in the sky causing destruction. I used my arms to drag my body up. My arms trembled with the effort. My insides still were roiling and the ache in my side screamed pain every time I jostled it. I saw Tasuki get slammed into a pillar. I yelped as my heart constricted in shame of betrayal.

"_Yamete__…yamete Tasuki.__ Stop fighting. "I whispered feeling tears spring to my eyes._

I knew he couldn't hear me but I willed him to hear me. Suddenly I spoke out loud and my voice took on an eerie echoic tone because I came to accept who I was, "Yamete Tasuki! Stop fighting! You'll be killed if you keep this up! I'm Seiryuu's granddaughter, so stop fighting onegai!" on the last word I spoke my voice broke off dejectedly.

With tears blurring my vision I didn't see or didn't want to see his reaction. I could imagine his reaction so clearly in my head. He turned his head towards me, beautiful amber eyes wide in shock while Nakago smirks in victory. I inhaled deeply in attempt to impede the tears from flowing. 

My eyes closed I felt myself rising. I could feel my body change and I accepted it and stopped struggling against it.

*************************

There were quite a few things Kimiko didn't see when she rose into the sky accepting her role. Her transformation was awe binding. With her declaration, nearly all the seishi were contemplating this new development so much that they didn't notice that the mikos were growing weaker. And Tasuki? You'll find out in the next chapter.

************************

**Notes: ** yea yea I know… it's a cliffie and its short! But I had to write SOMETHING to get through writer's block, use the time allowed and other reasons… I know you guys will understand.. but as I've said before I'm afraid this fic is coming to a close VERY SOON… perhaps less than 10 more chapters. * feels teary * *sniff* But I hope you all still will enjoy it because I am doing this to please myself and you all! 

Arigatou!

Matta ne!

~Fiery- Ice~  

P.S: R/R onegai shimasu! Arigatou!!


	21. Ch 18: Love Lost, Found & Lost Again

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

****

Me: Oh lord… c'mon I've this so many times its getting tiresome! Oh well… I'll just get my choir to say it for me!

Cast: * sings * Fiery-Ice does not own anything except Hirashi Kimiko!

Me: Thank you! Thank you! * grin * 

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. **NO FLAMES** are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more thing** MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Notes:**

****

Hmm… I think I was quite quick with this one! ^_^ Lol… I won't give anything away now… lol so you gotta read it! I think that my last update disappeared mysteriously from the list… I was soooo annoyed with that one… *sigh* ff.net really hates me… anyways I hope you guys don't! ^_^ I know I left you all with a cliffie the last time but then that's why I'm making up with this quick update ^_^

~ Fiery-Ice ~

**Readers delight:**

****

**The Shadow Hawk:** ROSIE! Look LOOK! One of my quickest updates in AGES! Hope you like it * wink * lol I'm soooo happy I managed to get you to say poor Nakago! LOL knowing that you really don't like him! Glad I could change your mind… well at least for my fic! Keep reading ^_^

****

**Kimna****:** Wow! Ya know what? Your review was really great! Made me feel good! I feel so honoured that you couldn't stop reading it! Happy! ^_^ But I'm sad to say I see the ending coming up quite soon =P but I'm glad you still read it! And you're here!

****

**Songwind****:** it's well written? Thank you! Ya know you compliment really well! Lol anyways I think the length of then chapt is about 6 pages as well if I am not wrong. Yum! POCKYYY! Gimme!!! Hee hee * looks satisfied *

****

**Meika-chan****:******I think I am just gonna keep using this one! Your other nick is tooooooo long! Confused? No worries all will be revealed! And if you still don't understand just ask! I'll be happy to explain.

****

**fangiezz****:** eee you suck! I was on a writer's block! Darn you! Well here you are! Another chapter! Quite fast if I may add! ALSO I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU IN COLD BLOOD FOR LETTING IT SLIP TO MY SISTER THAT I WROTE THIS! I don't bloody need her to poke her nosy nose into my life! So you better keep your mouth shut around her! Because her mouth is the biggest like the grand canyon! GAH!

**Meta**** Lise:** It's allright girl! I understand! Also that reminds me I haven't reviewed your fic! Oops sorry I'll get to it at soon as possible ^_^

****

**FYfangirl26:** Nigero means ' run' I was meaning to put that in the other chapter but I forgot to put it in! Sorry! Aww I love it when people tell me that my writing actually made them feel emotions! Yea yea… I'm STILL waiting for YOUR update on Double PHEONIXES! Hurry up girl!

**Dragonheart2:** Lol yea I know it was evil! But I couldn't resist! Hee hee! ****

**Chapter 18**

****

**Love Lost, Found and Lost Again**

Kimiko was rising into the air in a flickering ball of aura. Her eyes were closed as if she were feeling everything instead of seeing everything with her eyes. A haze hung around her for a few seconds or so but as it cleared, she wore a robe, jewels and she glowed with an inner light. Her robe had the patterns of her necklace which now pulsed with vigour. The blue water dragon entwined with a fiery crimson phoenix. The robe flowed around her like water and dancing flames. (A/N: Think Miko Robes)

She looked like a megami that she was supposed to be but everyone on the ground were puzzled over the phoenix and dragon together pattern on her clothes when she was supposed to be the Seiryuu goddess. Behind her the battle of the gods raged leaving their mikos drained, tired and in pain as the gods are coupled with the mikos.

~Kimiko~

So peaceful. I was in a place where my two elements brought me comfort, the rain and flames. I've always loved the rain because it hides the sadness of my tears. People won't know I was ever crying and I won't tell them either. The flames brought me warmth encasing me, protecting me from harm. 

I can feel something tugging at my conscious. It's calling me back. My transformation is complete. I don't want to go back. My duty. My duty to go back. I have to go.

I can't describe the feeling I felt when I opened my eyes to the Battle. I felt extra sensitive to all emotions. I knew the pain that Miaka and Yui were going through now. It was excruciating. The gods were coupled with the mikos that is why they were in such pain. Oh gods! They are going to die! The gods are using up too much of the mikos' ki destroying the delicate balance that was there.

I gazed once again at the ground below me. The seishi have stopped fighting but only Tasuki and Nakago alone were still fighting. Demo… Naze? Why is he still fighting? I felt myself sinking slowly. 

My mind felt like it was going to explode because I felt aware of everything around me. Past, present, future, everything was bursting out in my mind. I needed to know what I needed to do. My mind sifted through looking for what I wanted.

K'so… I knew what I had to do so I got into position as soon as my silk cased feet touched the cool stone ground. I ignored the stares I received as I pulled the mikos into standing position and the three of us levitated 100m above everything. I closed my eyes and then held the mikos hands. My voice echoed as I told the mikos what they needed to do. It was as if they knew all along and they straightened. At that moment I knew why the gods chose them as their mikos.

"Suzaku no Miko, Seiryuu no Miko. Your gods will tear up the earth if this continues. You will die if you do not use your first wishes together to salvage this world. I will act as your balance between the gods so that you have the strength to make your wishes." 

My eyes burned as I called upon my powers to perform the duty. My body, my mind, my soul felt the power between the gods and mikos. I was the valve to control power between them. Unbearable pain streaked through me as I writhed. The power so strong as it coursed through me. Molten was agony, gliding threatening to tear my mind, body and soul apart. 

I twisted, curled, struggled to find relief and control the power forcing its way through like pressure backed up from a dam. When I heard the screams from below and from my lips issued I nearly went deaf. Then the sweet salvation of the wishes being spoken brought me a second's relief.

"Kaijin! I wish for this world to be saved and restored!" The unified voices commanded with no room for argument. 

The gods ceased the fighting granting their mikos wishes. With the last of my might, I used it to levitate the worn and exhausted mikos to the ground. I knew I was going to fall. But I couldn't do anything to stop it. I felt the wind pull my hair straight back as I fell head first towards the ground. My duty was done.

**************************

Tasuki was very pissed, he kept repeating one sentence in his head. _That blonde bastard is going to pay._ He thought that Kimiko was the Seiryuu goddess because Nakago did something. Dense isn't he? Shrieks of horror alerted the combatants, Tasuki and Nakago, of the scene. Kimiko hurtling towards the ground, the world being pieced back and the unconscious mikos. 

Tasuki looked towards the commotion and his reflexes sped into motion. He used his gift of speed to run fast and spring into the air to grab Kimiko. As this happened, Nakago aimed delivered a ki ball true to Tasuki's back. 

Both changed course and hurtled to the ground at a frightening speed. Tasuki was seen wrapping Kimiko in his embrace tightly, shielding her, most likely to take most of the impact of their inevitable crash. He said Kimiko's name just before the couple met with the floor.

~Nuriko~

Miaka was sent down slowly unconscious while I saw Kimiko spin dangerously suspended in the air. Her eyes had burned blue and red fires as she had undoubtedly given chance to the mikos to make their wishes with her taking most of the pain instead. 

Miaka finally touched the ground and Tamahome being the first to her side, the same with the Seiryuu no miko but Suboshi in the place of Tamahome. I looked up to see Kimiko tilt more to a side. I knew more than I could see satisfied serene smile on her face just before he started hurtling towards us at a reckless speed headfirst. Who cares whether she was Seiryuu's granddaughter. She was Kimi-chan and that's that.

**"KIMI-CHAN!" I screamed in horror.**

Sweet Suzaku! What are we going to do?! Kimiko! Kimi-chan! Slow down! Slow down. I started screaming frantically. I ran quickly to under Kimiko, estimating where she would smack head first into the rock hard stone floor.

All of a sudden Tasuki came out of no where snatching Kimiko from her fall. 

"Tasuki!" I breathed in relief.

But the rescue was short lived because a ki blast was delivered at Tasuki thus sending them once again on their journey towards the ground at a frightening speed.

**"TASUKI!"**** I screamed helplessly.**

Closer and closer, they were coming. Kimiko was close enough to be seen. Her eyes snapped open and panic was written all over her face. I didn't realise I had dropped to the ground. She struggled in mid air trying to gather her strength to bring them both to safety but she couldn't. Tasuki held her too tightly and she was panicking.

Nobody noticed the expressions on the Gods' faces as they stood in the background silently observing the scene.

~ Kimiko~

My mind felt like it was being slashed open by a knife. A premonition came to my mind. A premonition that was too late. A blur of orange red holding someone tightly sailed through the air after being hit by a ki blast. I knew it was Tasuki. Who was he holding? He smacked into the ground and I felt ultimate tearing in my soul. My body was wracked with soreness. 

A scream ripped through, **"TASUKI!"**

My eyes snapped open. I felt myself embraced but we were falling. Who embraced me? The familiar embrace and scent told me it was Tasuki. I started panicking.

 Chikuso! YADA! YADA! I struggled, hysterically trying to gather enough power to make us stop falling but I was failing miserably. I gripped his arms, digging my nails in mouth open in silent terror and eyes squeezed shut. I heard a choked yell in my ear of my name. 

Then that's when the hurt started. I felt the impact that sent shockwaves through my body. I heard cracking. I opened my eyes and I realised I was on top of Tasuki, his arms still holding me in a tight grip, never letting go. I yelped and quickly rolled off him. Itai! My cracked rib throbbing. 

I sat up then turned reluctantly to see Tasuki's state. My hand rose to my mouth in disbelief. His eyes were closed, body battered, blood pouring out from his wounds and his usually vibrant face pale. 

_"Tasuki?" I whispered brokenly. I reached out to caress his cheek. __"Tasuki?" I whispered louder, urgently. He didn't move. I moved to place his head in my lap._

Blood was pooling around us from his wound but I didn't see it. Uso… he isn't…he can't be…he saved me… Uso… he wasn't meant to die.

"Gen-chan? Wake up! Please… I know you can hear me. Onegai… wake up? I need you…"I whispered through tears. 

A groan. Those eyes I've been waiting to see opened. Clear loving amber, eyes that made me smile. 

"Kimiko. Baka." He breathed painfully.

I laughed in tears at the first he said. Idiot. I am one. But I'm his idiot.

"Gen-chan! Tasuki gomen! For pushing you away, for hiding that I'm Seiryuu's granddaughter. G-gomen!" I sobbed incoherently. "I just thought that if I did it first, I wouldn't feel the hurt as much as it would when you would push me away!"

"Shh… f-forget all of t-that. Ai-aishiteru k-koi!" He coughed. Blood… I could tell it was going to be soon. I breathed noisily.

I bit my lip holding his cheek and usually warm but now clammy cold hand.

"Aishiteru koi." I said with all my heart trying to convey how much I loved him. I meant it. I love him. It was because of my phobia of trusting people and love that brought me all this.

With that I knew that quiet declaration bound us together far more than any binding ceremony or marriage will. No more words were said as we stared into each other's eyes knowing it would be over soon. My heart broke as I saw the vibrant light in his eyes fade. He smiled weakly one last feral grin and… he was gone.

I stared unseeingly but saw only the pale, serene face of the one that captured my heart. His smirk was in place even… even… in death. Silent tears ran down my cheeks. Tasuki's hand was still curled around mine. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, my vision distorted by tears. I blinked them away and saw Suzaku in his human form. He cast me a comforting smile.

Seiryuu came to stand on my other side. I looked back down. 

"He wasn't supposed to die. But fate plays out. Even we the gods can't change fate. Except you… We didn't see this coming until it was too late. You changed the fate of those who were fated to die… Nuriko…Hotohori… But somehow fate has a cruel sense of humour. Someone had to compensate for those changes. It's all about balance." Suzaku spoke as though speaking his thoughts. 

So fate decided to pay me back. Well this is more than enough. I gently cradled Tasuki's head then set it on the ground. I calmly placed his hands on his chest then stood up and got ready to walk away.

I noticed the all the seishis staring at me tensing, trying to guess what I would do next. I started walking away but suddenly Taiits-kun popped up in front of me watching me intently. I spared a glance at her then walked around her.

I could feel eyes boring into my back. I saw my refuge. The doors leading out of this place, I felt that I just wanted to run. 

"Kimiko! Aren't you forgetting something?" I halted then spun around slowly.

My voice rang out evenly and in anguish, "No. I don't think so. If you're thinking that I'm going to beg you to spare his life in exchange for mine you are going to be wrong! Tasuki saved me! He risked his life for me and lost but still he saved me! He wanted me to live so badly that he is DEAD to make sure I lived! _He…he… is dead_." 

My voice cracked and whispered the last few words. Tears filled my eyes. 

I went on to say incoherently and threatening to break down, "I don't know what I did to deserve a fate like this. But right now I don't care." I turned and walked away once again.

Once I got behind those doors, I dropped to the floor. Oh how badly I want to hold him, to see his eyes, feel his warmth, and bask in his love. I miss him already. I started sobbing. I cried for the love I had lost and everything in my life. I cried for all the powers I had but not being able to use them for the most important thing in my life. But most of all I cried for the sense of belonging I had in Tasuki's arms that I lost.

*******************************

Kimiko released everything into that one cry. Chichiri took charge and rounded up the Suzaku seishi while Soi did the same to the Seiryuu seishi. All were distraught with the death, none left unremorseful. 

************************

**Notes: ** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! Don'T KILL ME!! I'm so so soooooo sorry! * sniff * I killed of Tasuki! How the hell could I do that! My favourite character! Anyways ladies and gentlemen! This chapter is NOT the end! There is still a few more chapters! So stick around =P Sorry… please don't kill me kay? I mean I HAD to kill someone… =( oh well! Lol see y'all in the next chapter!

Arigatou!

Matta ne!

~Fiery- Ice~  

P.S: R/R onegai shimasu! Arigatou!!


	22. Ch 19: Relived Joy But Soon Forgotten

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

****

Me: lol I own two more characters. Suzaku Akai and Seiryuu Aoi. I still own Hirashi Kimiko. But no… I don't own anything else… what a pity.

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. **NO FLAMES** are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more thing** MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Notes:**

****

* phew* it's holls again but like always I'm busy during these holls… directing a presentation… writin the script for it… choreographing the dance… all the technical stuff… it's a sorta play… a skit… anyways I've got bball and EVERYTHING! But aren't you guys glad I got this up? Lol anyways I'm not dead… I think I can get up the next chapter maybe next week… only a few more chaps to goo woooooo! And this fic is nearly a year old! Ahhaha anyways onwards! CHEERS!

~ Fiery-Ice ~

**Readers delight:**

****

**The Shadow Hawk:** Rosieeeeeee! Umm hiiiiii! I'm so so soooooo sorry! Lol well about this death thing it just came out… =P I suppose I'll be apologising to everyone here! Lol anyways check out this chapter I swear I'll TRY to make it a happy ending =P

****

**FYfangirl26:** umm I think you're gonna kill me here… anyways I hope you guys don't slaughter me…. ^_^

**Metajoker****:** ahahha since you killed tasuki in one of your fics too you can't blame me now! NYAHAHAHH! ^_^ * evil grin * hee hee anyways check out the chapter.. and thanks for the compliments.

****

**Halee****:** It's all right… anyways… I hope y'alll don't kill me for this chapter! Hahahha anyways enjoy

****

**SpaceVixon****:** I know it's a horrible cliffie and I'm more evil to let you guys wait so long! But seriously I am veeeery sorry! * begs for forgiveness*

****

**fangiezz****:** Nyahahah PUNISHMENT FOR LETTING IT SLIP TO MY SISTER! muahahaha

****

**Kimna****:** hee hee only a few more chaps to wait out for.. don't worry! Enjoy the chap!

****

**Meta**** Lise: **Long time no see girl! Anyways good luck with your chapters! And hope you enjoy mine! ^_^

****

**Meika-chan****:******Aaaaah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! * cowers * don't kill me!

****

**nAtsume**** :D:** Sorry can't answer that question now… but it will be answered soon! Just keep reading! Someone who can relate to this story? * blink blink * wow… that's sorta cool. And you've thought about this the whole day? I thank you then! It always makes me feel happy when my fic can inspire emotions in people… I'm glad you like it…

****

**Songwind****:** ya know what? I love the way you speak your opinions of my fic. Ahha and yea I know what you're talking about… the 3rd ova right? Lol I understand! But I really don't mind… to me Tasuki's still hot ^_^ and I've updated so hand over the pocky! * threatens playfully * lol! Pocky pocky pocky! * chants *

**Chapter 19**

****

**Relived Joy But Soon Forgotten**

That night was the hardest for everyone. The mikos were still tired and sore but were safe. On the Suzaku side, Nuriko worried about Kimiko and distraught with the thought of the vibrant pyromaniac seishi dead, the rest tense, worried and in mourning and Kimiko showing zombie-like motions. 

~ Kimiko~

I am sitting under a tree in the same garden back at the palace in Konan. In fact, it's the same tree that Tasuki kissed me in his alcoholic haze. It is night and the stars are twinkling brightly and happily, the exact opposite of my emotions. I felt empty nothing more, devoid of emotion.

I thought about my whole journey in this world.  It was a rollercoaster of emotions that brought me back to life only to end with a crash and burn. I chuckled dryly at the soap opera-ish happenings in this world. Even I was pulled into it. I haven't bothered to take off my goddess robes which just appeared when I transformed. 

It's funny. It felt all real… all the reactions… all the happenings… if I were an outsider I would say that this was very soap opera-ish. But I'm living this reality or dream now. And the emotions feel very real and genuine but most likely those on the outside wouldn't be able to understand it.

I know everyone is worried. I can't help myself. Feeling sad? Yes, I am. Even though I stopped fate from killing so many people, it still came back and hurt me where it hurts most. Tasuki. He wasn't supposed to die. But with my intervention, he did. But if I had a chance to do it all over again, I would probably have done it the same way. Now I will live. I will live because Tasuki f**king died for me to live. I won't dishonour him by doing something stupid like dying no matter how much the idea tempts me.

I broke down after the whole battle. I had snapped at Taiits-kun. I was tired. So tired of being used and not being told. Nobody told me that I was a goddess in the beginning not even Suzaku or Seiryuu. I would never have believed it if I didn't experience it. But if I were a Seiryuu goddess why did Suzaku bring me here and not Seiryuu. So many questions but no answers. Everything is over. I don't have a purpose here anymore especially with him gone. I doubt I'll ever have the answers I want. 

The funeral will be tomorrow. I don't want to go but I will because I could never stay away from him anyway.

I stared up into the sky again. I saw Tasuki's constellation sparkling brightly as if reassuring me everything will be allright. But it won't be not for me anyway. I closed my eyes wanting to drift and imagine he was still with me. I felt a presence in front of me. I snapped my eyes open watching the new intruders warily.

What is it now?

"What is it now?"

"Kimiko. You wanted answers. Now you will get them." There's no other thing that I can say except that I felt I knew what they, Suzaku and Seiryuu were talking about. I knew them. I knew what they were going to tell me. Only it was as if I were blocking them out.

I blinked. Then in that split second my surroundings changed drastically. I was in a place. A place with a familiar feeling. There was no start no end. Just a place that stretched on endlessly. The room was one of palace nature, so ethereal. Then I knew it was too god-like to be a place on earth. I stared at the place in awe before turning my gaze onto the two gods who were staring piercingly at me.

"Is this some sort of god dimension? And if you don't mind I really would like to get back so can you tell me quickly?" I said this tiredly because I felt tired in so many different ways.

There was a pause then bluntly Seiryuu said, "Suzaku is your grandfather as well. Your 100% goddess."

I'm what? 100% goddess? Suzaku is my grandfather? Oh gods… they seem to just lo-ove messing with my mind. I'm not 100% goddess. It's impossible! I have parents in the other world. I don't believe them.

"What if I said I don't believe you?"

"Then we'll just have to explain and prove it to you. Where do you think you got the powers from?"

"I never questioned it. I never had enough time to think about it. You gods FORCED it onto me and it was in a rush." I told them coldly. "You tell me! How DID I get these powers? Because unfortunately for you I lost someone that meant MORE to me than you'll ever know! So ex-cuse me if I'm being less than rational now."

"You know how. You know why. You are just choosing to block it out." Seiryuu cynically mused.

Then Suzaku broke in, "Try Kimiko. Remember. You know it."

"Stop speaking in riddles." I snapped.

"Your parents are Akai and Aoi. Akai was my daughter and Aoi was Seiryuu's son."

"You expect me to believe that? I was brought up by Mr and Mrs Hirashi who are my parents and I'm very sure that they are mortals."

"Use your brain Kimiko! You were not their real daughter!" Seiryuu roared. It sounded like a roar in Kimiko's ears but his mouth moved a minimal amount. I staggered back.

Not their real daughter… but how? Uso…

"Gods are allowed to marry only mortals only once. The reason is because there is only 4 gods of this realm and no more should be there. Not even demi gods are allowed to marry each other. Mortals die out and so do their children even if they are conceived with gods. This is to ensure the balance of power does not shift." 

"Okay so what you are saying is that I'm half goddess? What?"

"No you are a full goddess. That is what the gods didn't want. Because of your parents who tipped the balance you as the offspring with full goddess powers that could surpass ours are fated to instead be the balance of power. Which is what you did and you had to suffer. This is what the gods did not want. We did not want descendants to bear suffering or tip the balance once again."

My thoughts scattered at the new information. I was really a goddess. I'm destined to have a crappy life. Does that mean I'm immortal? Also that I have parents? Wait… where are my parents?

I then asked the question I knew the answer to yet still wanted confirmation.

"Where are my real parents then?" I whispered, scared of the answer.

The gods stared at me sadly as though remembering something agonising. I knew then that my parents were no longer.

I swallowed then spoke shakily, "Please… tell me… why?"

I felt as though some cruel force was trying to make sure that I do something rash. But unfortunately I can't even die to ease the pain.

The gods came nearer as I crumpled to the ground. My legs no longer able to hold me up. Then Suzaku gathered me in his arms, cradling me. The familiar warmth from when I first came.

"Daijoubu little one. We will tell you."

Little one… it is him… I felt his warmth. It was similar to Tasuki's. Warm, protective, loving. Though this was one of paternal love. Still it reminded me of Tasuki and eased the ache. I felt tears escape from under my closed eyelids. I felt a gust of wind and a sensation of flying until all came to a stop.

I curled up still in Suzaku's arms. I felt like a little child in need of reassurance. I opened my eyes on instinct and a scene played out before me. It was more like a memory. 

I saw a young woman and young man entwined in each others arms sweetly kissing. I was entranced by the scene because by instinct I knew that was my mother and my father. In that moment I believed what the gods had said. 

Flaming crimson hair of the woman and icy midnight blue hair floated together. They looked like a picture, a fantasy picture to entrap viewers in its beauty. They clutched at each other. I started to tune in to what they said after breaking away from their kiss.

The woman wept, "Aoi, koi, what are we going to do? Our parents will kill us!"

Aoi was holding the woman stroking her back as she wept. "Shh… Akai…ashiteru, we will protect our child. Our parents will never know." Akai shifted and sighed as she had her back to Aoi and he caressed her now slightly visible bulge in her abdomen.

Akai turned her head and for a moment I thought she was staring at me. Those were my eyes. Clear emerald green. Then she shook her head slightly and settled back on Aoi's chest smiling serenely. She looked so peaceful. I then stared at my tou-sama who gazed down on my kaa-sama lovingly but I could see a touch of worry in those icy blue eyes. 

I reached out absentmindedly wanting to go to them as I breathed, "Kaa-sama… tou-sama…" The image rippled like the water removing the image. I snatched my hand back curling up once again. Another image came on. 

My kaa-sama was holding a small bundle with shining eyes.  My tou-sama was embracing them both as he grinned proudly down at the bundle with his head resting on kaa-sama's shoulder. They were under sakura trees with the blossoms floating down surrounding the young happy couple. 

"We'll name her Saikai for reunion because one day she will re unite our families although she will carry a burden." A glassy expression flickered in Aoi's eyes. As though foreshadowing the worst to come. I could see them mouthing 'I love yous' at the baby and at each other. The baby was me. I could feel it. I could even remember it as a baby. 

Memories I had blocked or they were blocked for me came rushing into my head. I could feel the love that washed over me that I had always wanted. I always had it but didn't accept it or didn't remember it. My father and mother loved me. 

Another scene. This time the couple were holding the baby of about 1 year old. Clutching at the baby while they looked on with panicked expressions. They were holding a book…. Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho. It was the book that was the portal between the worlds.

"Aoi! They know! They know! No! My baby will be forced to bear the hurtful balance! I won't allow it! Just for our love my baby will be the one to take the fall! I will not allow it to happen! We have to do something! Onegai Aoi!"

Aoi held his wife tightly and bent to kiss his sleeping daughter on the forehead. He straightened and looked at his wife. Their gazes were of felt emotion and then he said, "We'll use what little power we have to send her to the other world. She will never have to carry out her destiny. We will change her fate."

I knew then of what they did. The baby in the picture floated flickering in a ball of red and blue as the couple held on to each other and stared at the sphere encasing their baby with firm expressions. They drained themselves of their little power and life force to protect their baby and give her… me a new life in the other world. I saw them drop to the ground in eternal embraced sleep.

I knew what they did now… sacrificed themselves after all they've been through just to send me to a couple in the other world and changed the history of that couple making as though the couple had given birth to me but they didn't. The couple must have known something was wrong by the way they treated me… an instinct. My parents didn't count on that happening which just made my destiny continue its path. 

The fate of Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho changed when they had me. The gods had battled against each other because they had to, to try and prevent the birth of a full god child by their children. Then the gods' war intensified with my birth because of the danger of the delicate balance and the betrayal and death of their beloved children. I felt weak at that moment.

"I don't want to see anymore… I don't…want this anymore." My voice cracked. All my senses were in turmoil. The shock of my parents, the shock of Tasuki's death and just the impact of everything is tearing me apart. I'm not strong enough for this…

"Saikai… Kimiko… would you like to see your parents?"

"How can I? They're dead." I bit out bitterly. My lips bled because of the constant biting. I tasted the metallic flavour of pain. 

"You can… but just a while." Their voices echoed and swirled around me. Somehow gods don't seem to talk. Their voices and intent just surround you. My surroundings dropped away.

Then I had an out of body experience. It was like your very soul was torn out of your body and you feel weightless.

I was transported to a world. To Taiitskun's mountain. I could recognise. It was only my spirit I could tell. There is a couple standing next to the baba. Translucent forms. 

I felt myself descending slowly. I didn't want to see them. I didn't feel worthy. No… tears are coming back, I would have thought I didn't have anymore to cry. Tasuki taught me that it was all right to cry when I felt pain. But still it is a weakness. I'm not worthy…I'm the cause for their deaths and the tip in the balance of this great world.

I touched down to the ground. My bare soles feeling the gravel beneath them. I stood there stiff and unmoving. I can't lift my head. Shame for being the cause of their deaths, the shock of losing Tasuki so soon, being a goddess and just everything made me feel the weight. 

I bit my lip hard. Then I tasted the metallic flavour of my pain. No…_No_ my tears are threatening to escape. Then I felt a presence fill up the space in front of me. 

"Child. Look up." Taiits-kun's dry and papery voice said gently.

I can't… I can't…not when… when… I can't do this. Cool and smooth fingers grasped my chin tenderly and lifted my teary eyes to meet clear azure orbs. I saw a crimson head beside the azure eyed visage. I could recognise them anywhere. 

"Tou-san." I breathed. Slowly tears fell from my eyes slipping down my cheeks unheeded making burning tracks. Still I didn't let go of fighting the urge.

He smiled serenely but in his eyes I could see relief and something pure? Pure happiness? The crimson haired woman slid out from behind my father coming forward curiously. My gaze met with sparkling emerald eyes so similar to my own. Her face lit up when she got near me and she embraced me smiling through happy tears. Slightly shocked I failed to return the embrace and she pulled back slightly and with long slender fingers wiped away my tears affectionately.

"Daijoubu ka?" Her melodious voice filled with concern triggered my breakdown.

I threw my arms around her and buried my face into her shoulder crying out all my pains, all that I had to endure. 

"Kaa-san! Naze? Why did you and tou-san have to go? Doushite?"

She was stroking my hair comfortingly and tou-san gathered us both in his arms.

"Saikai…gomen…we had to. We thought we could save you the pain of all this. But I guess we couldn't."

"Is Saikai really my name?" I have stopped sobbing and I felt subdued. The emptiness I felt filled up slightly with the feeling of quiet delight of finally knowing my parents.

"Yes it is. We thought that 'reunion' would be a nice name because we always knew that you would reunite together with us and this world."

"Can we just call me Kimiko? It's for personal reasons…"

My parents looked at each other. A look of unspoken understanding passed between them.

"That's allright with us, Kimiko. Child of the gods. It suits you." My mother winked and grinned. My parents look so young, as they exchanged another secretive smile.

I felt a tug. I knew it was time to go. I clung to my mother and father tightly.

They looked at me half sad half contented. They knew as well.

"It's time to go Kimiko. Go… be the ones who love and are living."

"I don't want to… Tou-san…Kaa-san… I love you…" 

They smiled, "We love you too. Go…"

I hugged them once more then pulled back to memorise every detail of their faces, to engrave them in my mind smiling. They both planted a kiss on my forehead as a reminder that they love me and also to say farewell.

I held their hands tightly before I could see that my whole body was disappearing going back to my physical body. I closed my eyes feeling pain at leaving them once again but slight relief that the meeting dulled the pain of loss in my heart.

When I opened my eyes I was back in the gardens and it was early morning, the sun was hardly up yet. This afternoon would be Tasuki's….I knew what I wanted to do. First, clear this whole mess of power up then set everything straight. I wiped at the dried tear tracks.

Then I stood up and walked into the palace feeling slightly fatigued but ready to face the public. I met Nuriko first. He didn't say anything but walked beside me as I went to the throne room.

Everyone was there. I walked up to Miaka and told her that she should choose her last wish wisely and I have faith in her that she will, then I went up to Hotohori. Miaka and Yui have already used up their second wishes to secure protection for their countries.

"Hotohori-sama… I have a request. May I have a carriage to go to Kutou this morning? I would like to establish relations with the Kutou emperor. I will be back in time… in time to pay respects."

Hotohori looked startled but agreed, "It will be done but I will go with you as well to establish relations with Kutou for the good of my country." I noticed Nuriko was still staring at Hotohori with a smile on his face. There was something I knew I had to do.

"Arigatou Hotohori-sama." 

I went up to Nuriko, my friend who was there for me. I spoke quietly, "Nuriko… do you love Hotohori-sama? Because I will change you into a woman if you love him that much. I think you were meant to be one. You deserve someone to love just as much as you love others."

His eyes became huge as hope sparkled in his eyes. He nodded still shocked then burst out, "I do! But are you sure that you want to do this? I don't want you to if you don't--"

I smiled, "It's the least I can do. I love you as a friend and you deserve this more than any other person."

I stepped back giving myself some space to work. I thought of how much Nuriko was there for me. My first real friend. I used that to focus on granting his request because it didn't really matter than Nuriko was a woman or a man. Nuriko was just Nuriko.  

I don't know when I learnt how to use my powers. I felt it was just used how I willed and how my heart and mind shaped it to be. I closed my eyes and waved my arms feeling the power shoot out of me encasing Nuriko in a pulsing blue and red ball. I heard Miaka shriek and someone gasped. The bright lights flickered and exploded. Slowly the mist surrounding Nuriko cleared. 

I looked on curiously. I hope it worked. Nuriko walked out of the mist cautiously and looked down. Nuriko was exotically striking. Her hair hung loose against her back and she now had the shapely curves of a woman. 

Nothing much changed except her slightly deep voice changed into a complete lilting woman's voice which we heard as she cried out in joy and her more womanly shape. The mist had cleared and Nuriko radiated an inner glow of happiness. I was happy for my friend and smiled to convey my pleasure.

Nuriko mouthed a thank you at me and I smiled in return. The rest of the seishi had their jaws dropped. Miaka squealed then laughed with joy. Nuriko's turning into a woman lifted the seishis' spirits at their lost comrade. 

I saw Nuriko shyly look from under her long eyelashes at the dazed and enraptured emperor. 

I would have laughed but I had business to attend to. Such as looking for my escort because I knew that Hotohori wouldn't allow me to leave without one and now since I would like to give him some time with Nuriko, I asked Amiboshi and requested to him to accompany me. I can reunite his brother and him. I quietly exited the throne room alone. 

Once out, I exhaled loudly a breath I didn't know I was holding. I went to the railing which overlooked the gardens in the east direction. The sun was rising. Its glow cast a fresh new look to everything, warming my skin. The flaming colours reminded me of Tasuki's hair and flaming personality. I jerked my head and tore my gaze away.

 "Everything is going to remind me of him," I sighed.

The saying 'you'll never knew what you've had till you've lost it' came to my mind. 

I walked; thinking of all I've been through trying to figure out what had changed me so much. Then I realised I was still wearing my goddess clothes. I waved my arm at my clothes to make it less revealing. I didn't change knowing that I needed to look this way to do what I needed to do at Kutou.

I went to the gates of the palace and saw Amiboshi was already waiting for me there. A carriage with four guards on horses was to accompany us. 

"Is this necessary?" I asked lowly to Amiboshi.

"Hai! It is because the people know that you are the goddess of Suzaku and Seiryuu, so there might be danger as the people know the general outline of what happened as well."

I groaned silently. We were off to Kutou. It was a quiet ride as I gazed out of the windows not in the mood to talk. I asked a few questions to Amiboshi whether he was excited to see his brother again but nothing else. Images plagued my mind. Images of the late flame haired seishi and how I was going to handle seeing him at his… his… burial. Images of my parents filtered through once or twice. Soon we were arriving at the palace.

I calmed my nerves which pulsed with adrenaline. I was going to see the emperor. The slimy bastard. Does he remember me? He was seemingly the cause of the near destruction and corruption in his country. I felt the need to work out my frustrations and it seems that doing this would provide me an outlet and maybe bring about some positive changes.

I strode into the palace as regally as I could. A guard to came out to stop me seemed to recognise me and quickly went to warn the other guards. They kneeled on the ground before me but it spoke calmly, "Get up. There is no need for that."

At the end of the hall was the throne room. I threw open the double doors looking more confident than I felt. Nakago and the rest of the seishi were there and so was the emperor. My icy cold expression in place, I strode up to the freaked emperor.

"No… no! Go away! You're not real!" The emperor nearly squeaked.

I narrowed my eyes then sweetly said, "Heika-sama? I believe you remember me?"

He tried to run but I waved my arm and held him in his place. Nakago looked mildly confused. "Heika-sama, you know the goddess of Seiryuu?"

"She c-came h-here 15 years ago and threatened me not to go near you ever again." The emperor practically cried.

This is the Kutou's emperor? Snivelling, slimy, ignorant, selfish, cowardly, disgusting bastard! I turned my head to the rest of the seishi and saw realisation dawn in Nakago's eyes. K'so…

My attention turned back to the emperor.

"I came here today to do something important. It is to see whether Seiryuu still accepts you as his country's ruler or whether he doesn't."

With that I called to Seiryuu.

"Seiryuu-seikun! I ask your decision. This man has led your land to destruction and corruption. Do you still seek his rule?"

I felt a burning in my very body and soul. A roar like the rushing waters burst forth from my lips.

"I am Seiryuu-seikun. My granddaughter has asked a question and I shall answer. This man is unworthy of the throne. He slaughtered the Hin tribe because they were the original Royal kin allowing him to ascend the throne. He shall be put to death for his treachery."

Lightning struck the palace forming a hole in the roof. Then lightning struck once more striking the frozen emperor, killing him. My eyes closed and I knew Seiryuu had left my body.  I didn't think that the emperor had to be killed but I also didn't know that the Hin were the real Royal family. I didn't feel compassion for the evil man. His body turned to ashes when lightning struck.

I opened my eyes to see all the seishi staring into space, shocked. Nakago had a frozen look upon his face and Soi was gently trying to rouse him. Soi obviously truly loves Nakago with all her heart. I wonder how long it will take for Nakago to see it. Next, I saw Amiboshi and Suboshi hugging each other. Miboshi and Tomo stood to the side. I went up to them.

"Miboshi… Tomo… protect these lands with all your abilities. May you both find someone to love and be loved."

I turned to walk back out the way I came but before closing the doors I spoke once again, "Ayuru… ascend your throne and rule your new lands wisely. I trust you and know that you will make peace with Konan and the other countries with your love by your side." I gestured towards Soi and smiled at her delighted confusion. "Ja ne."

I saw Amiboshi start towards me but held up my hand to halt him. "Stay here with your brother Ami-chan… I can make my way back to Konan."

I walked towards the carriage again to take me back to Konan. Soon… after seeing Tasuki one last time I will do it. I stepped back into the carriage. It was noon. I should be able to get back in time.

Dreamless sleep took over my exhausted body and mind.

******************************

The carriage made it's way back to Konan with a sleeping Kimiko in it. Protected by four guards of Konan, the carriage reached Konan safely just before dusk.

~Kimiko~

I woke up feeling slightly hungry. A guard who rode beside my window saw me awake and gave me some food and drink by passing some of it through the window in a bag that they had packed for food. 

I ate in the carriage then saw when we reached the palace that it was almost sunset. Time for Tasuki…Tasuki's burial. I shivered. 

I stepped out of the carriage and thanked the guards for accompanying me. Slowly, I went to my room and gathered what came with me when I first came, my clothes and my necklace. Reluctantly, I trudged to the bath place and slipped myself into the warm waters. 

Finishing my task, I took off my goddess clothes and dressed myself in my red tank top and sweat pants. When I put on my necklace, the familiar weight gave me strength. Red for Suzaku. I don't care what they say about wearing bright colours to funerals.

I walked out of the bath place and headed towards the courtyard near the gardens where Tasuki was to be buried. It sounded so final. So finished.

The seishi including Miaka, all looking sombre stood around Tasuki's body. Nuriko held hands with Hotohori, tears falling silently. Chichiri performed the ceremony of paying respects. The Seiryuu seishi were there as well looking unsure whether they were to be there. They had followed my carriage without my knowing.

 I stood there feeling empty as though a piece of me had been ripped from me. I couldn't dredge up the feeling of anger at Ayuru. I couldn't… not against someone whom I knew his motives, his feelings of betrayal, hurt and everything. Ayuru… one whom I felt protective over and Genrou… one who protected me. 

Swallowing the bitter taste of irony, I saw Tasuki's pale face and still flaming hair. His eyes closed as his tessen lay in his hands which rested atop his chest. Others went forward to pray and pay their respects then backed away. I went last.

I stepped towards Tasuki hesitantly. Kneeling beside his limp body, my heart wrenched. Lifting my fingers to caress his cold cheek, I bent my head trying to resist but failed, letting tears fall mutely onto his other cheek. Biting my lip, I struggled to stand but only rose to my knees. Finally, I whispered near his lips, "Aishiteru…zutto" before lightly pressing my lips to his. Perhaps I needed him to help me make the decision to do what I needed to. Then I straightened and stood up. One last glance at Tasuki I took before…

I tore my gaze away then broke away from the group, falling to my knees and looked towards the heavens. I choked out the words to call Suzaku and Seiryuu. Once more I came to face them, the seishi and Miaka fading into the background.

"Oji-sama… gomen… I just can't do this.."

The knowing expression on their faces told me they knew what I was going to ask.

"I guess I feel too human… to be a goddess… I don't want to live forever… especially not after what h-happened… onegai… please take my powers away and my immortality or anything that doesn't make me mortal… I just want to go back to the other world… I don't want to r-remember this… I don't want this anymore… onegai…"

"You don't want the power Kimiko?"

"No… although it could bring people I care for, joy it comes with a price. I've paid that price and I just want to forget. One-gai." I said this firmly but quietly as though speaking to myself.

Quietly both gods stared at me as though they were trying to peer into my soul. Then they spoke as one.

"It will be done." 

Both came towards me and enveloped me in their embrace. I could feel their elements. The fire of the phoenix scorching me but not burning, the waters of the aoi dragon cooling me but not cooling the heat of body. It felt like they were trying to rip out my insides. Their embrace comforted me even though they brought pain.

Together they were dragging out the very being of me. I felt paralysed. I couldn't move. I wanted to cry out but couldn't. I wanted to make them stop but forced myself to bear it. 

I turned my head towards the group. "Minna… arigatou…" I choked out. 

My gaze found Tasuki again. I knew he would be in my thoughts even if the gods took this memory of the few months in this world. This journey of finding my place to belong. I found my place here in this world, in Tasuki's protective loving arms and yet he's gone. My place snatched away. Tears filled my eyes. I love him but this memory taken, I shall forget that and who I really am. But that is what I want to dull the pain of loss. 

_Sayonara… Tasuki…_

***********************************

Kimiko woke up and found herself still in the library in the corner of the study room where no one saw her. In her hand, she held the Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho. 

In confusion, she saw the librarian had just unlocked the doors to the library. Checking the huge clock in the library she saw that it was 7 in the morning on Monday. Wondering how she could have slept in the library for more than a day, her mind went back to her dream. 

A dreamlike memory. A journey of love, friends, pain and joy. She remembered it vividly but it was only a dream… She gazed at the Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho in her hands then put it in her bag which lay next to her. 

She was late to get to school and she still didn't have her report. Suddenly, her alert yet confused eyes saw a neatly printed report on ancient china and its myths on the desk she had slept on. Slightly dazed she rushed home with the report, running past a surprised librarian. 

Her thoughts filled with her dream and a certain fiery seishi, she made her way to school.

********************************

**Notes: ** * stares fearfully at all the readers holding knives and other sharp objects * I'm SORRY I'm SORRY! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I know you all are gonna kill me! And no it isn't done yet! So there is time for me to repent! ^_^ let's see whether I CAN DO THAT! Lol anyways a few more chapters! I can't bear to just let it finish like that! ^_^ so keep an eye out for it yea? CHEERS!

Arigatou!

Matta ne!

~Fiery- Ice~  

P.S: R/R onegai shimasu! Arigatou!!


	23. Ch 20: Desires Met

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

****

Me: Disclaimer… I disclaim everything here except for the plot, my OCs and… um… yea that's about it! I don't own the FY characters I just like to mess with them! * smirk *

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. **NO FLAMES** are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more thing** MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Notes:**

****

Ahahahahah! I finally updated really really quick! Aren't you all proud of me? Show me the looooooooove! Okay I'm slightly hyper now… but don't blame me if the chapter came out weird! Lol I just wanted to updated since I had time on my hands before my second to last bball match today! Wish me luck guys! AND Hope you guys like this chapter! Oh yeaaaaa! I've hit the 200th review mark! THANK YOU SONGWIND-SAN! One of my loyal reviewers! You are m 200th reviewer! Lol I want to dedicate this chapter to Songwind-san for being my 200th reviewer! Also I dedicate this chapter to the rest of you readers who have been reading my fic for soooo long! Thank you very much! I love you all!

~ Fiery-Ice ~

**Readers delight:**

****

**The Shadow Hawk:** Lol you're always my first reviewer Rosie dear! And I'm sorry I made you cry again! ^_^ And here is the chapter! I so hope you like it even though you know what is gonna happen anyways.

****

**Metajoker****:** Yea I know I'm evil! O.O hahaha I hope this chapter an appease you! Enjoy!****

****

**Meta**** Lise: **lol fluffly! I mean I just had to give Nuriko to Hotohori! For some reason I had to! And I know there will be some sexy children being born… welll let's just see whether I have the energy to make a sequel! Anyways, if you're wondering I really don't mind Nuriko as a guy or girl! Cause for some reason he would make a perfect guy or girl! But I just wanted to give him and Hotohori something.. =D

****

**Dragonheart2:** * cowers * yes dragonheart-sama! I am so so sorry! Gomen gomen! I beg forgiveness! But here's the chapter! I hope you will enjoy it ^_^ Ja!

****

**Meika-chan****:******O.o? REEENT? Huh? And yea I know it looked like it was going to end there but I couldn't help it. I couldn't let it end like that!

****

**nAtsume**** :D:**  Nice to know that people can see the feeling in the story… well it's all in my head I hope you can see it too! And Thank you for reading! ^_^

**Fire Pendant:** Best fic? With an OC in it? I don't know about that… O.o * blushes * aww… you're so sweet… Arigatou gozaimasu! * bows *

****

**Songwind****:** Thanks for not hurting me! Sugar sugar sugar! I did as you said! I updated VERY QUICKLY! * grins innocently * so do I get pocky and sugar now? I want chocs! Hee hee! Yum Yum! The only reviewer who gives me food as a reward! Ahahha! And see this chapter is dedicated to you! Lol second chapter to be dedicated to you! Don't you feel honoured? hahaha

**Kimna****:** Naaah you're not late! And yea I made Nuriko into a girl! Lol I wanted to give her a happy ending! Lol! The Ayuru/Nakago emperor thing well… I thought it would be a good idea! I've tried to portray in this fic that he wasn't so bad… I write beautifully? Why THANK YOU! And yes this fic is ending… sadly… * sniff* but anyways enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

****

**Desires Met**

_"Grant her one desire to give her, deserved happiness, we shall."_

Kimiko arrived at school just in time before the bell rang. She ran quickly to her class and skidded to a stop in front of it. She dove into a seat as she saw her sensei arriving. Still in her mind swirled the confused pieces of her dream. 

~ Kimiko ~

I recognise the guy from my dream… it was Tasuki… Tasuki from Fushigi Yuugi... Am I going crazy? It was just a dream… just a dream. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. 

Aikawa Hinoto, a girl who sat next to me, tapped me sharply on my shoulder. Only then, did I realise Sensei Kuruoagi had called my name twice.

"Hai! Present!" My eyes wide at being caught unawares. 

Sensei Kuruoagi raised a suspicious eyebrow at me but continued with the roll call. I breathed a sigh of relief and took out my report knowing that he would want them in. 

I scanned my report still not knowing where it came from. How? And why can't I remember anything about sleeping so long… A day and a half of sleep with no one discovering me. Seems so impossible but the dream seemed so real… yet it was only a dream. I stared at the report. It seemed to be done on myths of ancient china. Myths… Suzaku, the god of the South and Seiryuu, the god of the East. My mind went into a whirl but then Sensei Kuruoagi's voice rang loud telling us to pass our reports up.

I walked slowly towards the table and set the report firmly on the table trying to tear my gaze away from it. Why have this feeling at the back of my mind that there is something I should know. I tore my gaze away and sat back down at my desk, staring out of the window as the sensei went on about something really boring.

My seat was next to a window. For a moment I thought I caught a flash of a flame-like head peeking out from behind a tree. But as I blinked the head was gone. So familiar… I shook my head. Must have been a trick of the light and that dream. 

The first few hours of school went by like a blur. Every once in a while I saw that shaded face with flaming hair. I think I might be seeing things. Maybe sleeping for one and a half days does that to you. Gym was the last class of the day. Slowly I changed into my sports uniform. 

I entered the gym with the other girls. We were doing some sort of gymnastic things today. I stood in line waiting to use the bars as the gym coach barked out instructions to the guys who were using the basketball court next to the gymnastic equipment. 

Finally, it was my turn. I got read and ran towards the spring board and soared on to the bars catching them in my hands and swinging. It felt like I was flying. I swung from the low bar to the higher one. I felt the wind rush through my hair as I swung in a large arc. The cool breeze felt chilly against my flushed skin.

Christmas break soon… Somehow the season made me notice how alone I felt because it was the time of snow and ice skating where couples would be snuggling close to their loved ones.

I was thinking on that train of thought when suddenly out of nowhere I saw a basketball coming towards me. I was in the air and upside down, falling head first before I knew what was happening. My arms were around my stomach where the ball had hit me. It was so familiar this feeling of falling. I'm gonna die… I heard the wind whistling in my ears. I threw out my arms in sheer desperation as if willing myself to slow down or to cushion my fall. 

Miraculously I felt myself slow down my eyes were closed. Familiar arms wrapped around me, for a split second I opened my eye to stare into amber orbs. But just as fleeting as that was, the face was gone. I was left feeling as though I had imagined it all and that I was on the ground, safe without any injuries.

Faces of girls and guys hovered above me. I heard the chatter.

"Oh my god!"

"Daijoubu ka?"

"Are you alive?"

"That was amazing. There was a blur and suddenly you were on the ground again."

"What happened?"

"Woah.."

My eyes looked at the faces blearily. What had just happened? Was I imagining it? If I was I should have been carried off to the emergency room by now. I clutched my stomach certain that I would feel pain. I did… but then I felt a comforting heat being emitted by my hands and then I felt no pain. What was happening to me? 

Breathing shakily, I sat up slowly. Someone, a guy I think scooped me up on the coach's order and brought me to the locker room. My school didn't have a nurse. I closed my eyes tying to clear my head as the guy left the locker room. Coach Aono came in to check on me then left after I told him that I just needed some breathing space. 

I leaned against one of the lockers, still slightly freaked about what had happened. That was a close one… what had happened? Am I going crazy? First it was sleeping for one and a half days… then it was seeing the same face everywhere I go…now it's slowing myself down in mid air and feeling no pain?

I sighed in frustration. It's like something is blocking… blocking what? Ignoring the annoying confusion, I took a quick shower before the bell rang knowing that I had to be at work in about an hour after school was dismissed. 

**"KRRIIING"**

The bell sounded just after I finished my shower and was gathering my things. Feeling the urge to avoid my classmates, I dashed out of the door and out of the school. 

It was a very cool afternoon. My shift starts at 4. I have about half an hour to get there. "It might start to snow tonight," I mused aloud. 

K'so… I need to get home to grab my uniform for work. I worked in a Chinese restaurant called Fung Hwa Long which was about 20 minutes from my apartment as a waitress. I walked quickly with my backpack banging against my hip roughly. Thank the gods that my apartment was near the school. Once reaching home, I slipped into my uniform.

The uniform wasn't so bad. It was a Chinese type of clothing, a red satin cheong-sam that reached my ankles and had slits on both sides up to just above the knees to allow us space to move easily. The tiny blue dragon circling the crimson phoenix logo was printed on the very short sleeves of the dress. Flames rose subtly from the hem of the dress. It's going to be cold. Walking out into my living room and grabbed a jacket which hung from a chair then slid it on. 

"Kimiko…" A sexy male voice said lowly as though in disbelief.

Someone stepped out of the shadows of my living room. I gave a yelp of surprise and stumbled backwards tripping over the chair, landing on the floor. Startled and red-faced, I finally saw the intruder's face.

A man with fiery flaming hair, warm amber eyes and a small fang protruding slightly from lips with an expression of disbelief stood in front of me. A dark bluish purple trench coat outfit was what he wore with beaded necklaces, soft boots and red gemmed earrings hanging from his ears. He struck me as familiar but not anyone I knew.

Quickly I snapped into action, I scrambled into a frantic fighting mode. 

"Who are you and how did you get into my house?"

"You don't remember anything at all?! Chikuso!"

I glared at him realising something. "You were the one I kept seeing today weren't you!?" I accused. Although I was angry, a nagging feeling kept pounding at the back of my mind. 

He kept silent, observing me with his gorgeous amber eyes. K'so… I shouldn't be thinking of this… this PERSON like that! 

"Please get out of my house! NOW!" I said tightly.

I shoved him out of the front door and slammed it shut. Then I realised that I was going to be late for work. I grabbed my backpack with extra clothes in it and stuck my head out of the door cautiously. The guy was nowhere in sight. Hastily, I locked my door and ran quickly to the bus stop. There should be one now.

Damn… I see it starting to leave. I sped up waving at it to stop. It stopped and I boarded it swiping my bus card. I felt sticky as I sat down. It would be a 7 minute drive to my stop. I watched the buildings pass us by. 

The dream… that guy… so familiar… I have to find out what is going on! **"Ding!"** the bus bell sounded. I knew this was my stop and I climbed down from the bus and walked to my workplace, clutching my jacket closer as the cold wind blew.

I walked briskly through the staff side door and clocked in. Slipping my jacket off, I started on my duties. The décor of my workplace was done up in the typical Chinese pattern but with the main theme of dragons and phoenixes. Red and blue was the themed colour. For good luck, the owner, Lim-san says.

My whole shift was done as properly as possible but I always felt somebody's eyes on me. I could feel those eyes on the back of my neck making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I ended my shift tiredly at 8 in the night. I clocked out then changed into black jeans and a long sleeved red t-shirt. Slipping on my jacket, I stepped out into the night air. The moon shone brightly. Tired, I trudged back home. 

I cut through a sakura tree filled park. Shadows made by the trees made patterns on the ground. It was the end of autumn and sakura blossoms were falling. Suddenly a hand shot out grabbing me by the mouth and another strong arm holding me against my attacker. I tried to scream but the feeling I was getting from my attacker wasn't malice. It was comfort.

Confused, I stood still. 

"Kimiko… remember… onegai…" a soft desperate voice sounded in my ears. My attacker had uncovered my mouth but I had no intention to scream. I had a hunch he knew what was going on.

I shivered slightly afraid. 

"Remember what?" I whispered, bewildered. 

The guy came to stand in front of me. The moonlight from behind him was causing his face to be shadowed. But his eyes glowed with warmth. He didn't answer but gathered me in his arms then tilted my chin up slightly. I was confused enough to be stunned.

I saw him hesitate for a split second before he bent his head slightly and pressed his warm lips to mine. I struggled in shock but found myself responding to his warm and sweet kiss. One of his arms slid around my waist pulling me closer wit his hand resting on the small of my back. The other slid into my hair, gently encouraging me. He deepened the kiss making me moan. Then as his kiss spread like a warm glow from my lips to the tips of my toes, something exploded in my head like backed up pressure that was blocked before. 

I tore my lips away from his and groaned, holding my head. It felt like a strong current tide swept into my brain crashing into the sides causing whip like lashes in my mind. Memories… images… emotions… swept inside. My head felt like it was about to explode.

But I remembered… I remembered what had happened in the Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho like I was reliving it again. Tears fell as I felt the anguish at the near deaths and death of Tasuki. Gods… no… my head…Nuriko…Ayuru…Suzaku… Seiryuu… Tasuki… dead… Tou-san… Kaa-san… IIE… Tasuki!

"TASUKI!" I whimpered, sobbing. I felt my body collapse with emotion and my head fell against his chest. He was holding me up.

"Kimiko… shh… daijoubu… daijoubu…I'm here." 

I didn't hear him. Gods, it hurts… 

"I'm here… daijoubu…" He repeated soothingly.

My first feeling when the pain in my head started to ebb was fear. Who was here? Tasuki? I was still breathing heavily. Tasuki comforting me? It's not possible. This must be a horrible prank.

"Who are you?" I felt afraid. For what, I do not know. I lifted my head weakly from his chest and gazed confusedly at the man holding me in a familiar embrace. 

"Tasuki?" I whispered tentatively, reaching up to caress the slightly rough cheek. 

But…but… it's impossible. Tasuki's dead. How…

I shoved the man who looked like Tasuki away from me. Immediately, I felt the loss of security and warmth.

"Who are you? Tasuki's dead! It's not possible… not possible. How did you know about him? And why are you playing this horrible prank on me?"

Not possible… it came to my mind chanting over and over again. I gathered my knees close to my chest, rocking slightly. 

How can I accept this? I saw Tasuki die in front of me… I told the gods to take away my immortality and powers. I am no longer a goddess. I wept silently. I felt the area around me fill up. Strong arms wrapped themselves around me holding me while I tried to get a hold of myself.

I remembered something. I still have some of my powers if what happened earlier was any indication. It felt like an eternity passed before my breathing finally evened out and my sobs ceased. 

Again, I looked into this man's eyes that was like windows to his emotions. There I saw emotions swirling. Love? Answers… fear… 

"How can you be here?" I questioned wonderingly. My heart filled with hope. Can this really be Tasuki?

He still managed to smirk at a time like this. That familiar sexy feral smirk. 

"Believe me now? Kiss me first then I'll tell ya!" He grinned teasingly.  

I recognise the teasing glint in his eyes. I suppose I still had doubts because my tear stained face leaned upwards to press my lips tentatively to his. He returned the kiss firmly but still gently. The moment his lips touched mine the emotions I felt threw me and I had no doubt that it was him. 

I felt his fang poke me slightly and my senses felt him. I could smell his familiar scent. He gained his entrance to my mouth and explored it hotly. I could feel the chill of the night air being chased away as my body began to feel the heated glow of passion. Finally breaking away to pant lightly, I raised expectant eyes to Tasuki's.

"Oi…"

"Give me time to breathe woman!" He gave me another teasing smirk and breathed in deeply. I blushed slightly in satisfaction. I waited still sitting in the circle of his arms. I realised the craziness of the situation and the romantic night. I was sitting in his arms wearing a thing satin dress and jacket. The hem of my dress had risen to mid thigh and pink sakura blossoms were falling gently around us. I waited patiently rubbing my hands together because it was getting cold. 

Big warm hands engulfed mine and pulled me upwards so that I was standing.

"Let's go to your apartment first. Then I'll tell you everything because ya don't wanna freeze out here do ya?"

"You're stalling." I pointed out bluntly while reaching for my bag.

"I prefer that your grandfathers don't kill me again just because I left you out here in the cold to freeze."

My heart stopped then I raised an eyebrow. "You know?"

"Hell yea. How do you think I am here? So hurry up if you wanna know the rest." Then he grabbed me when I didn't move and carried me in his arms as though I weighed nothing. 

I gave a surprised yell. Then started laughing, "Put me down!"

"Yer too slow!"

"No I'm not!"

*******************************

Tasuki raced to Kimiko's apartment with her in his arms. They had quite a bit to talk about. The teasing banter was carried on all the way home and Kimiko felt blissful in his arms.

********************************

**Notes: ** WEEEE! He is back! Oh yea… my Tasuki is back! * jumps for joy * If the chapter turned out weird please tell me! And if you guys still haven't understood the fic or anything please feel free to ask I will be happy to answer! So sad this fic is gonna end… but I'm giving it a happy ending kay? I think there will be only one more chapter then an epilogue… Wellll if you guys wanna see more… perhaps a sequel… well give me suggestions and lets see what I come up with. Also if you really DO wanna see a sequel please encourage! Lol and I'll see if I do have an energy for another fic. Any suggestions for me to write on will be taken into consideration! Love ya all! Especially since you guys gave me the confidence to finish the fic and I've reached the 200 review mark! I'm shocked at that… I'd never thought I would have made it… so 

Arigatou!

Matta ne!

~Fiery- Ice~  

P.S: R/R onegai shimasu! Arigatou!!


	24. Ch 21: Finale Where Do I Belong?

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

****

Me: Disclaimer… I disclaim everything here except for the plot, my OCs and… um… yea that's about it! I don't own the FY characters I just like to mess with them! * smirk *

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. **NO FLAMES** are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more thing** MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Notes:**

****

Oh dear lord! This fic is… 1 year and uhhh… 26 days old! Woah! My goodness I never thought I would have made it this far… and I would like to thank all my readers! But firstly I would like to apologise for the wait for this chapter as the usual interferences has held me up. Anyhoo, this is the **last chapter** of this fic! But don't worry there is an **EPILOGUE! So watch out for that! Right now, I'm waiting for the results of my exam and it's a sort of holiday time! But still I've been an idiot to set me up some programs during this supposedly relaxing time… urgh.. I'm an idiot I know… but I think it's a matter of me sitting down to write the thing! Before it was stress preventing me from doing it but now I think its just laziness ahahahah! But I hope you will bear with me. Especially all of you who have discovered this fic and stayed on so loooooong. I think I'll be having a **LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE** in my epilogue chapter… But for now, ENJOY THIS LAST CHAPTER and still I appreciate your comments which are welcomed.**

~ Fiery-Ice ~

**Readers delight:**

****

**Fangiez**** the freak:** Lol check it out for yourself cuz! And I'm sorry about the clothing thing… I was totally rushing thru that one! What was I THINKING?!

****

**Fire Pendant:** Kouji? Ahh… well maybe in the epilogue my dear! Enjoy!****

****

**The Shadow Hawk:** Rosie! Yep I know about the clothes… ignore it please… LOL I must have been spacing… and here is the much awaited finale chapter… uhh I hope its interesting enough.. I swear I nearly died here doing this…

****

**nAtsume**** :D:**  Thank you! How did he live? Find out in this chapter! You've read the chapter over and over? Woah… and really I apologise for not adding you to my AOL messenger.. umm.. remember my pc crashed? Well my dad won't let me d/l the AIM program… urk.. so I can't add you! I'm sorry! Anyways… * wink * finaaaaale! 

****

**FYfangirl26: **Cortney! Lol happy tears goodie! I hope there will be more with this last chapter… but I think I'll be writing an epilogue though… 

****

**Kimna****:** Yea it is a cliffhanger… and yay! I'm uber happy cause you can actually see it playing out in your mind as well like me! ^_^ lol you said to take my time? * sweatdrop * lol I think this isn't rushed… I mean I've taken like a month to finally get to write this chapter! Ahhah but enjoy this chapter! Thank you!

**Songwind****:** Review twice? Ouchie… I know how it feels… it stinks! Sometimes I think that FF.net hates me cause it seems to love doing that to me! I'm really sorry about the late update but I have my reasons… you understand don't youuu? * big sad puppy dog eyes* 

****

**Meta**** Lise: **Sequel? Yea… I've been thinking about that… but it depends on whether I get a plot to write, the response of the readers for a sequel… and blah blah blah… most importantly TIME! But do enjoy this last chapter!

****

**One Girly Girl: **Wow thanks! You're such a genki reader O.O

**CuTiEs**** oF mE, mYsElF, aNd A bOwL oF SpaGHetti:** By any chance are you and One Girly Girl the same person? And thanks for the many compliments! I appreciate it VERY much! Lol it's a good ego booster hahahaha

****

**Metajoker****:** Great writer? Hmmm yea lots of times! HAHAHAHA kidding! But thanks I'm glad you think so! ****

****

**VanyD****:** Have you been here for a long time? And yea I loved that line too! Lol cracked me up!

****

**michiro-shizume****:** It's allright. Lol I tried making haste but hey I'm sorry… =P Several reasons held me up! Hahaha but also I hope you will be here to read this chapter and enjoy! Thank youuu!

****

**Meika-chan****:******lol yea you must have * grin * hahaha but anyways my dear please do read on and enjoy! ^_^

****

**Chapter 21**

****

**Finale: Where Do I Belong?**

Tasuki wrapped his arms around Kimiko as he put her down in front of her apartment. Grinning, he took her face gently into his palms and kissed her sweetly. 

~Kimiko~

I blinked as Tasuki's face pulled away gently. I still felt as though this were a dream. Mmm… he tasted of pure heaven… love…

I couldn't help smiling a genuine blissful smile. I took my key out of my bag and unlocked my apartment door.

He followed me into my apartment and a thought occurred to me.

"Gen-chan… were you the one who caught me today at gym?"

He cocked his head, "Hai…"

"I should have known." He rose at eyebrow at this.

We settled onto the bed in my bedroom with me in his embrace with my back to his chest. I leaned back against his shoulder just relaxing into the moment. His fingers were entwined in mine. It was like he knew I just needed to be close to him. For some reason I felt him in my senses.

I felt almost sleepy, lulled by the sense of security I felt. Warm air was blown into my ear as he called, "Kimiko?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Shall I start?"

"Huh? Oh… right…"

Unconsciously, my fingers tightened around his. Then he started.

"When you stood over my body, the gods watched you, as did I. I don't know how to explain being just in spirit. I thought that you as a goddess would be able to hear me but somehow I was behind Seiryuu-seikun and Suzaku-seikun. They prevented me having contact with you. I tried calling out to you but there was no reaction. Then I heard you when you whispered, like a wind in my ears. When you made your decision to give up being a goddess, the gods sent you back without your memory as you wished it so but they did not take away your powers. They only took away your immortality. Your powers are weaker now but still stronger than any mage."

I fell completely silent. I felt like I was suffocating. Only then did I realise that I was holding my breath all throughout his speech. I heaved and slowly let out the breath.

"Sou ka?" I'm definitely a mortal human now then.

I didn't realise Tasuki had continued speaking. "And they used your immortality to resurrect me. You're a part of me…" He finished. 

I turned around in his embrace. "That's how you came back?" I asked quietly. That explains why I can feel him. This connection. 

"Hai…. Feh! Did you know that your oyajis are really protective over you? The first thing Seiryuu-seikun said was that if I ever hurt you, I would have no where to escape the wrath of the gods."

That broke the tension. I laughed at the insulted and annoyed way he said it. 

"Che, what's so funny woman!"

I started choking and tears of laughter rolled down my cheeks. Gradually, I stopped then he started speaking again not entirely to me.

"They gave me a condition. That I had to somehow make you remember me within the day or else you would continue thinking that all was just a dream and I would have had to go back to the Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho. I would have lost you forever." He spoke quietly in his low Kansai accent. 

I shivered at his thick sexy baritone. His manner so unlike him but somehow still like him. He is always portrayed as the loud bandit but somehow I got to see this side of him. He is so unpredictable.

I didn't know what to say at this. I wasn't a heroine of a soap opera. So I just stroked his palm absently and snuggled into his embrace.

"Kimiko, I have to leave tonight at midnight."

I turned around and nodded. I knew his question and he knew my answer I didn't have to say anything. There were a few hours before midnight. 

"Tasuki, let me just get some of the important things. Sleep for a while if you want." Reluctantly, I left his embrace and left him on the bed.

I have my powers… I think they will be diluted now but let's try something. I willed some clothes and necessities into the bag along with some food. I looked slightly amazed at the rushing of the things into the bag. Woah…. This could go to my head. Need to set a rule here. No use of unnecessary magic… well for most times anyways. I glanced up at the clock. Two more hours…

So much I've been through. So much he's been through… I haven't told him about Nakago and the nature of my relationship with Nakago.

I walked back and sat on the bed a bit uneasily. I had turned on the radio with a Fushigi Yuugi music cd on low volume on my way there hoping some music would calm my nerves. 

"Ano… Gen-chan? You know Nakago? Well… I went back into the past once and sort of looked after him as a kid which is why the emperor is scared of Nakago. The reason why I went back in time was because Seiryuu-seikun gave me a choice to change the fate of one of the seishis. And I … I chose him…. Then he thought he was love with me but I know he isn't. He should be in love with Soi and… and… you're not mad right?" I spoke quickly with my eyes downcast. I was afraid to see the horror in his eyes. 

I could feel him watching me, beside me, boring a hole through me. The bed moved as he shifted pulling me into his lap. I looked up in shock.

"Feh! Firstly, I went through so much trouble to get you so why would I let you go now? Secondly, as long as the blondie didn't touch you I'm fine with it because I would have ripped him to shreds. And I know that you have a reason for choosing him and that you don't love him…. Do you?"

Okay… I'm not going to tell him about Nakago kissing me then. I felt a warm glow as his words washed over me. 

"Iie… I don't…" 

His head jerked up slightly as some familiar music filled the room. Then he looked at me and grinned that sexy feral grin. He started singing at that moment as the song's lyrics started up.

**_moetsukita_****_ you ni shizumu_**

**_yuuhi_****_ sae hitori sa_**

**_daiichi_****_ ni mo, unabara ni mo_**

**_dakareru_****_ koto naku_**

_    Even the setting sun that sinks like it was burning out_

_    is alone,_

_    unable to embrace_

_    the earth or the deep seas._

I breathed a sigh of wonder. His deep voice sent shivers up my spine. It sounded better than the singer. 

**_fukai_****_ kokoro no soko de_**

**_nemurasete_****_ iru no ni_**

**_FUI wo tsuku akane'iro no _**

**_setsunai_****_ jounetsu_**

    _Though it's been sleeping___

_    at the bottom of my heart,_

_    the red, painful passion _

_takes__ me by surprise._

He caressed my lips and cheek and I leaned into his touch.

**_KIMI no namida miru tabi_**

**_tamaranaku_****_ natte_**

**_ushiro_****_ kara omoikiri_**

**_dakishimetaku_****_ naru_**

_    Whenever I see your tears,_

_    I can't stand it._

_    It makes me want to_

_hold__ you close from behind._

He wrapped his arms around me and continued singing in a husky tone while running his fingers up and down my arms.

****

**_kowareru_****_ hodo SUKI sa_**

**_donna_****_ kotoba mo tarinai_**

**_kesshite_****_ koe ni shinai_**

**_itoshisa_****_ mo aru n' da_**

_    I love you to the point it breaks me._

_    No kind of words are enough,_

_    because I also have a love_

_    that I can never give voice to._

I could feel his warm breath tickling my ear. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the small pleasure. There was a short instrumental and I felt his lips brushing my cheek and his fangs lightly nibbled on my ear lobe. 

**_umareochita_****_ dake de wa_**

**_otoko_****_ ni wa narenai_**

**_hontou_****_ no tsuyosa wa kitto_**

**_ai_****_ kara hajimaru_**

    _Can't become a man_

_    just by being born._

_    True strength surely_

_    starts with love._

It was as though he was reassuring me. He sang his comforting tones in my ear. 

**_KIMI no namida no saki ni_**

**_egao_****_ ga aru _****_nara_****__**

**_tanomoshii_****_ YATSU no mama_**

**_mimamotte_****_ iyou_**

_    If there's a smile_

_    beyond your tears,_

_    I'll watch over you_

_    like the dependable guy I am._

I smiled a soft smile at this. I know… he is dependable… fiery tempered but always dependable.  

**_kowareru_****_ hodo SUKI sa_**

**_donna_****_ kotoba mo tarinai_**

**_kanawanai_****_ koi naraba_**

**_shiawase_****_ wo  negau dake sa_**

_    I love you to the point it breaks me._

_    No kind of words are enough._

_    If it's a love that can't be granted,_

_    then I'll wish only for your happiness._

I raised an eyebrow at his last two lines. Really? Hm… but my lips curved upwards as he ran his fingers gently over my lips. 

**_yuuhi_****_ ga mata shizumu_**

**_jounetsu_****_ wo daita mama_**

**_hitoshirezu_****_ nemuri tsuku_**

**_setsunakutemo_****_...zutto_**

_    The setting sun sinks again_

_    As it embraces its passion_

_    It reaches its inward rest_

_    Even though it's painful...always_

He held my chin in his fingers and turned my head to face him and he stared into my eyes. I felt like the room had gone up in flames for it was very warm. I saw the glow that surrounded us but paid no attention to it. All my attention was on him. His velvety baritone had lowered to almost a whisper as he sang the last line, trailing off. Then he lowered his head and captured my lips as he had already captured my heart. I fell into the moment. He explored my lips and mouth, making my body feel as though it were going to burst into flames. Finally, we parted from each other grinning. 

"Hm… I should sing more often… to get a response like that." He teased. "How come this world has that song? That's a song that I used to sing back in the mountains. My sisters were singing it one day and forced me to learn it saying that I would need it some day." 

I stared at him. Of course… he was supposed to like Miaka wasn't he? I sighed. 

"This world has your song because there is anime about you guys remember? And everything you guys do is told in this world… and… that song… Watase Yuu the creator of your anime meant it for Miaka… in the anime… you were supposed to think that you loved Miaka… we never figured out whether you really did." I trailed off slightly sad.

He stared at me for a moment then pecked me on the lips before saying, "Aishiteru yo Kimiko. No other…"

I smiled then looked up at the clock. Dear Suzaku! It's nearly midnight. Time passes so fast. Unconsciously I took Tasuki's hand. The clock struck midnight and a bright light filled the room. Red and blue. Suzaku and Seiryuu. A portal formed right there in my room. The moment we were sucked into the portal, I remembered I had left my bag. I cursed loudly all the way through the portal. Tasuki laughed at me all the way through the portal. But there was no way to get my bag. 

***************************

Kimiko and Tasuki dropped into Konan-koku palace. Literally. 

~Kimiko~

Aaaah! Chik'so! Couldn't Oji-sama come up with a different way of transportation! 

"Oof!"

Ow…  Oops…. I landed on top of Tasuki. Quickly I got up and looked around. I heard shrieks of laughter as I stood up. Suddenly a purple head pounced on me.

"Kimi-chan!"

"Itai! Nurikooo! Get off me!" 

"Hello Kimiko." Hotohori's warm tones greeted me.

I finally managed to get Nuriko off me. I stood up and took in my surroundings. Then I caught sight of Nuriko. Wow…

"Nuri-chan? Don't tell me… you're the empress of Konan now?!?" I jumped in glee.

She grinned and nodded happily. Hotohori came up from behind and embraced his wife smiling contently. 

"Where are the others? How long as it been here since I've gone?"

Hotohori answered me, "Tamahome has been reincarnated to Miaka's world, Chichiri is wandering, Chiriko is working here at the palace and Mitsukake has set up a clinic in Konan." 

Nuriko jumped in, "You guys have been gone 6 months!" Then I noticed something about Nuriko. There was a strange radiant happy glow about her. Also there was a noticeable bulge in her stomach. I looked at her stomach to her face and to her stomach again with a shocked expression.

Nuriko noticed this and laughed, "Yes Kimi-chan. We are going to have a little Heika-sama running around here in 4 more months." 

"Koi, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Saihitei."

"Sai-sama!"

"Hai… hai… that will do as well!" Hotohori chuckled.

Tasuki came up behind me then stood next to me. I fitted myself against his side. Then I thought of something.

"Ano… Hotohori-sama… how is Kutou doing?"

"They have formed alliances with us and we are helping them form a new nation under the rule of their new emperor… Nakago." 

I felt relief and requested, "Hotohori-sama… could we take a carriage and check out Kutou without the extra guards this time? I don't really like the attention."

"Hai. I'll make the necessary arrangements."

I turned to Tasuki, "Do you want to come with me? Or would you like to go and visit Mount. Reikaku?"

"I'll come." Then he said in a husky teasing voice in my ear, "But no promises that I won't attack Nakago… and I want you to come with me to Mount. Reikaku after all this is done."

The corners of my mouth lifted and I nodded. I could hear the serious note under his teasing. 

*********************************

Kimiko and Tasuki made their way to Kutou only after they had bathed and Kimiko had changed into her clothes which she had bought when she first came to Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho at the insistence of Nuriko for her other world clothes would have attracted too much attention. It was quite eventful but on the way they saw the improvements to Kutoukoku. Fewer beggars on the street and most rundown houses and shops were being built up. Tasuki told Kimiko of Mount Reikaku and his family. She knew a little but not much. Soon they arrived in Kutou.

~Kimiko~

I felt nervous. For the first time in my life I felt really nervous. How would Ayuru be doing? 

Finally we reached Kutou-koku's palace. I stepped out of the carriage with Tasuki standing a tad bit too protectively beside me. I could see a tinged look of anger on his face. After Nakago has done many terrible things to him and his country. 

I looked up at the palace uncertainly because I still did not know whether this was the right thing to do. Guards were at the palace gates but we got past them because our carriage bore the crest of Suzaku meaning we were allies from Konan. 

Okay time to face the music. I walked up the steps and we were met by Kutou guards. Some seem to have recognised me because they shrank back slightly in fear. Hoping to put them at ease, I smiled and said, "I'm not going to harm you. Just take me to your heika-sama."

They still looked tense and as we followed them, Tasuki whispered into my ears, "What did you do to them? They are so jumpy."

I shrugged. He gave me a mischievous grin before saying lowly in an evil teasing tone, "Watch!"

I nodded and saw him creep up behind the two guards leading us before laughing loudly, "DAHAHAHA!" 

The guards squeaked, yes they SQUEAKED and scrambled all over each other to run off. I started laughing uncontrollably. 

"Hahaha! T-they squeaked! S-squeaked! Hahaha!" I collapsed against Tasuki laughing. He hooted with laughter holding me up. 

After a while, my laughter died down but I was still chuckling. I stood up and smooth down my violet trimmed with red, Chinese style blouse with pants outfit. Then quickly I made sure my plaited hair was in place. 

"Gen-chan, we have to find the throne room now. I think I remember where it is. Iku yo!"

"Gahahaha! Must we? Che… hai... hai!"

I started walking briskly, hoping that I remembered where the throne room was. I still couldn't help grinning at the thought of those two guards running away. 

Tasuki and I came to a stop in front of huge open double doors.

"Ah… this must be it."

We walked through the doors and walked straight up to the throne where Nakago was seated and Soi was standing to his side wearing the Royal clothes of the Royal Family and NOT her armour. I see that both she and Nakago are wearing blue robes trimmed with silver but unlike Hotohori and Nuriko, Nakago doesn't wear the imperial box hat type of crown. I can see he got fed up with it and opts just to have his hair pulled back. 

"Kimiko, I see you have chosen to announce yourself with scaring two of my imperial guards." Ayuru's voice resounds deeply throughout the room.

I grinned, feeling relaxed, "Hey, I didn't do that! Those guards are jumpy from the last time I visited." I felt a hand entwine in mine possessively and I see Ayuru arch one fine blonde brow. 

I knew rather than saw Tasuki shooting poison filled looks at Nakago. I switched the subject, "So Ayu-… iie heika, I see that Soi is your empress now?"

"Hai… she is." He favours Soi with a loving glance and she returns it stroking the back of his palm which was resting on the throne's arm. My… how he has changed. I felt a sorta of happy satisfaction at Ayuru having a happy ending and that I was right that he does love Soi. 

Not forgetting my own koi, I turned to Tasuki smiling at him reassuringly. I was surprised that he kept to his word.

I interrupted the Kutou's emperor and empress, "Heika, how is the rebuilding of Kutou now? I trust that everything is going fine and less negligence?"

******************************

The meeting in Kutou lasted for a while and they were invited for dinner but Tasuki declined that invitation for both of them. (A/N: Lol I betcha all know in what manner he did that)

~Kimiko~

It was twilight. The sky has darkened and stars have come out to play. Tasuki and I are in the carriage, going back to Konan. Drowsy, I felt so drowsy. I leaned my body against Tasuki while gazing out into the night sky. His arm was wrapped around my waist.

Tasuki and I relaxed in a comfortable silence. And I was drifting in and out of dreamland when a husky low voice spoke into my ear sending shivers through my body, "Kimiko, we're here."

I rubbed my eyes sleepily and sat up. "Huh? Oh okay." Blearily I stepped out of the carriage. I was expecting to be in front of a palace but what met my eyes was a village, a brightly lit village at the base of a mountain. 

"Eh? Doko? Where are we?" 

Tasuki smirked, "We're at my home village."

"I thought we are supposed to be at the palace?" I stared at him blankly.

"I made the arrangements with the driver. He will give the message to Heika-sama that we will not be returning to the palace for a while." At that moment the carriage set off and I whirled around only to see it moving away. 

"Ah… so what are we doing here then?"

"I just wanted you to meet my family…" Is he hiding something? He looks like he is. 

His family? My mind went blank and all of a sudden I felt really nervous. 

"Um… okay!" My voice went strangely high.

Quietly, I followed him, I could feel him tense up as we drew nearer to a comfortable warm looking house and a large farm behind it.

"Ano… Tasuki? Daijoubu des ka?"

He hesitated then in grim determination he pushed open the door to the house and pulled me in by the wrist as well.

"Tadaima!" He yelled.

* BAM! * a large log of wood came sailing at his face.

"ITAI! Aidouuuuuuu!"

I stood by his side, first staring in shock as he held his injured face then trying to stifle laughing at the comical expression on his face.

A whole crowd of women, children, men came rushing out. But a young flame headed woman in her twenties reached us first. I'm guessing that this was Aidou

"That's for running away from home and not visiting, Fang Boy! Be lucky that you didn't get more!" Aidou smirked. Her deep amber eyes glowed with an inner mischief.

The crowd of women who I think are his mother and sisters crowded round him fussing about him and I watched amused seeing him teased and bullied by his sisters. I think they haven't noticed me yet. Phew…

An old but with a kind expression man suddenly appeared at my side, "Who are you? They didn't notice you, huh? Well they'll notice you soon enough!" He grinned an older looking grin of Tasuki's. 

"Ooh my baby is home!" A generously chested woman was hugging Tasuki to her chest. I guessed she was his mother. "Oi Ji-san! Help me out here, will ya?!" Tasuki a.k.a Shun'u, yelled.

I grinned at Tasuki but at his yell for help from his father, the small but enthusiastic crown turned their attentions on me. 

Uh oh… 

"Shun'u, who is this you've brought home to meet us, hmm?" sang one of the sisters.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Your wife?"

Those were from two other sisters, Tasuki wasn't given a chance to answer. 

Tasuki's mother had already come up to me peering at me as if sizing me up. I felt slightly worried then she beamed which put me slightly at ease and said with satisfaction, "Shun'u, she will bear you fine children!"

At that moment my mouth dropped open and I blushed scarlet. 

"Ma! Don't say things like that especially in front of guests!" Tasuki went red as his hair as well in embarrassment. 

"Oi Shun'u! Introduce us already!" Aidou smacked Tasuki upside in the head. 

"Itai! Stop doing that!" He snapped in annoyance. 

"Hurry up with it!" She smacked him again. 

Finally, he stood next to me and introduced me to his family, "This is Kimiko. Kimiko, this is my ma, my oyaji and that's Aidou, Mai, Jiang, Li'An and Pa'Liu. All of them are married although they certainly don't act like it. Iteeeeeee!" He rubbed his head and glared at all five of his sisters who had whacked him hard in the head.

I didn't manage to stifle my laughter, "You deserve it, ya know."

Aidou laughed and exclaimed, "I like her already!" 

*****************************

With the tension broken, the Kou Sisters whisked Kimiko into the bustling frenzy of the Kou household. They tried to pry and tease Kimiko about her relationship with Tasuki to which she blushed suddenly feeling shy. Soon after Kimiko felt the need to escape for a little quiet time. She found just the place sitting on a fence near the forest of trees behind the house, looking up towards the stars.

~Kimiko~

The night was cold but it felt good on my flushed heated cheeks. It is amazing how much I blushed tonight. His sisters are very interesting people and they love to tease. I settled myself as comfortably as I could on the fence. I could still see the constellations of the seishi in the clear night sky. 

It was spring in Konan and the year in the Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho had gotten off to a peaceful start. I sent a silent prayer of thanks to my grandfather Suzaku for the beauty and peace of his country. 

As I was lost in my thoughts, drinking in the quiet splendour of Konan's night sky, two warm arms slid around my waist and a well muscled chest pressed itself against my back. At first I tensed, then I relaxed knowing the well-known embrace of the man I loved.

Love… it doesn't seem so hard anymore. It isn't hard anymore  to trust… to endure… to desire… to accept… and… to love… him. I smiled, an expression of happy satisfaction spreading across my face. He blew a stream of warm air tickling my ear as he breathed.

"Everything okay? It's dinner time."

"Ah… hai!" I made to swing my legs over the fence to get down but his arms tightened. 

Startled, "Gen-chan? Aren't we supposed to go in?"

"Wait…"

I felt confused and tried to turn around but being on top a fence and someone arms holding me place, it wasn't as easy task but I managed it. I could see a shadowed version of Tasuki's features. Only his bright hair and smouldering eyes were visible because I was blocking most of the moonlight. 

I looked at him questioningly. He seemed troubled or just nervous. Tasuki? Nervous? That's weird. I've been having weird vibes off him for the past few hours. It's like he wants to tell me something but can't spit it out. 

"Ano…" Sensing his hesitance, I reached out a caressed the smooth skin of his cheek. My curiosity peaked and I nodded to show that I was ready to listen.

"I know I'm not exactly the perfect guy but I promise to take care of you and I won't hurt you ever and I'll try to make sure you're happy and… and… I'll love you forever." He said at such a speed it took some time for my brain to understand what he was saying. I think my face still held a blank look and so he stared at me as though trying to get me to comprehend.

He heaved a huge breath and let it loose in one great gust, "I'msayingIwantyoutobewithmeforever!"

My eyes went wide as comprehension dawned on me. In a small, uncertain and disbelief filled voice I asked tentatively, "Tasuki, was that a proposal?!"  

His expression confirmed my suspicions. All of a sudden I felt my cheeks damp. I was crying. The intensity of emotions filled me. Tears crept down my cheeks and sobs wracked my body. 

Tasuki panicked, "You can take time to think about it! I take it back!" Then he touched my face tenderly wiping away the tears, "Why are you crying? Is it because you don't wanna marry me?"

He looked so miserable, I couldn't stop myself. 

With one awed whispered word, _"Tasuki…" I pushed myself off the fence, launching myself into his arms. I buried my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck clinging tightly._

My words were slightly muffled, "Baka! I'm crying because I'm happy!" Then I turned my head up to look into his eyes. 

He gazed at me and I had no doubts about his feelings for me because his eyes always expressed everything he felt. With a little hesitation he asked again, "So you will…?" His unfinished question trailed off.  My eyes shone with joy as I laughed with tears still falling from my eyes. Only one word formed in my mind.

"Yes!"

Tasuki expression became one of disbelief and I could see my answer caused the corners of his mouth to turn up into a sexy smile, fangs and all. My eyelids slipped shut as he brought his head down and pressed his sweet, firm lips against mine. Never giving me a chance to breathe as he conveyed his joy with a fiery passion which sent sparks zipping through my veins. 

At that moment, I knew that the age old question of my belonging to somewhere was answered. Where do I belong? Well, I've found my place… right there in his arms. With that thought in mind I smiled against his lips. 

********************************

**Notes: ** Hahahaa! I hope I didn't make Tasuki OOC! But I'm so happy! I've finally got them engaged YA HOOO! Last chapter… * teary eyes * Don't worry people! I've already started to try and get the epilogue done… and one or two reviewers have requested for **a SEQUEL… I'm sorry but I'm **not sure** if I'll be doing that… cause it ****depends on the reader's response to the idea of a sequel and whether I have a GOOD plot for it cause if I don't there really isn't any point in writing it is there? Also another factor is that next year I'll be taking my "O" levels which is a public exam… VERY IMPORTANT..… But I hope you lovely readers have enjoyed my little writings... and guess what? This fic is more than 200 pages worth… geez… and I thought some authors were crazy! Ahahah but please do hold on and don't go away yet for there is **an EPILOGUE**! So do watch out for that! **

Arigatou!

Matta ne!

~Fiery- Ice~  

P.S: R/R onegai shimasu! Arigatou!!


	25. A Long Epilogue Final end, New Beginnin...

**Where do I belong? **

**Disclaimer: **

****

Me: It's done! I don't even mind saying the disclaimer! I do not own any of the FY characters. Any characters that you do see that isn't from FY is mine! I don't mind borrowing them to y'all just remember to ask first yea?

**WARNINGS****: **OOC characters cos I want it that way. **NO FLAMES** are welcomed. Don't like my fic DON'T REVIEW!! I am only doing this for my fun and the readers who actually want to read it. One more thing** MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Notes:**

****

Hmm.. Sorry once again for the umm… 5 err.. 6 month hiatus. I know… I know don't kill me I had my reasons. But anyways, the chapter isn't up to my expectations and isn't my usual style but eh.. its done and I'm pretty happy about it. I hope y'all haven't forgotten about this. Oh yes.. Thank you to my dear **Shadow Hawk **for encouraging me always and making me get this chapter out at the threat of blackmail. * pointed look in her direction *

Anyways I'll leave my looooong note for the end so enjoy the this FINAL FINAL chapter umm epilogue of the WDIB epic. Lol

**P/S:** sequel info will be put in that long note.

~ Fiery-Ice ~

**Readers delight:**

****

**The Shadow Hawk:** Ahhh… I've finished it! I want that HIROSHI CHAPTER you evil evil genius you! Anyways I really am hoping that you like it. Gyah it totally drained my brain power… this chapter..

**Meta**** Lise: **I do know what you mean. If you read my note at the end of this fic lol you'll see what I mean. But thank you for your nice comments and sticking around to read this long epic. I do hope that you are able to see this chapter! ^_^ 

**Songwind****:** Wee I'm done! Thank you Songwind-san for being here. Being a loyal reader and all that! I appreciate all your comments Love ya girl!

**Fire Pendant:** Kouji is here! Check it out. There isn't much.. sorry but I didn't have the energy. But thank you very much for the suggestion! And um.. I don't know whether this is called "soon" lol sorry for being so late on this!****

**Metajoker****:** Hey! Ya still out there? * wink * here's the chapter!

**FYfangirl26: **Cortney! Cortney Cortney daaaaarling…  You've been here a long time and have been such a great person to know! Thank you for everything. Glad you like how I portray my darling Tasuki. Don't cry! This chapter is a bit more upbeat! Um I think. ^_^ 

**michiro-shizume****:** lol I didn't forget! Here's the much awaited epilogue… lol umm I hope its up to standard! * wink *

**Fangiez**** the freak: **hey hey hey! Enough questions dude! * grin * just read on! Hrmm… you're not online right now how to tell you that this chapter is out… =P

**nAtsume**** :D:**  Ooh thanks! You really didn't expect him to propose? Aww.. Tasuki maybe a badass but he's still honourable! Lol my opinion.. may not be shared by others but ohh well! Read on dude! 

**NaTTiE****:** that's allright! Hope you enjoy this one.

**SpaceVixon****:** Thank you for your suggestion! Gods I love all you readers! ^_^

**Kimna****:** The last line made you cry? * sweatdrop* gosh I should be punished for making all you readers cry! Lol I only meant for it to make you all feel warm and fuzzy! Hee hee the whole story review in this epilogue? Uhhh can you actually remember my whole story after 6 months? Hahah I doubt you'll even see this chapter * wink * but I do hope you do!

**Eileen: **Wow you've got a lot of faith in me when you said 'if I get a sequel out it will be just as good as this one' but doumo arigatou! 

**Epilogue**

- Wedding -

The wedding day had come after a week of planning. Hotohori & Nuriko had insisted that Kimiko and Tasuki have a grand wedding to be announced to the whole of Konan but the young couple compromised with the Royal couple saying that they would have a wedding of smaller scale with close friends and relatives and allowed the enthusiastic Royal couple to announce their joining to the whole of Konan. 

The wedding was of traditional nature. Now we come to see the bride getting ready for her big day.

~Kimiko~

I woke up in the comfort of the Royal Konan Empire's Palace. I stretched and yawned against the silken sheets of my small, elegant yet cosy room. I opened my eyes slowly enjoying the last traces of the dream image of my husband-to-be.

Husband-to-be… Gods! It sounds so unbelievable. I stared up at the ceiling as though it had answers. I mean I'm only sixteen! Am I doing the right thing? Is he the right guy for me? A shiver ran up my spine as I imagined how it felt and would feel without Tasuki by my side. 

Yes… this must be the right choice. I don't think I could ever imagine life without him anymore. I used to think that I could go through life without being weakened by the emotions of love. But after this whole journey… I guess I feel that love is what completes a lucky person. It gives one a sense of belonging and security that I wouldn't give up for the world. I can't explain it. It just makes me feel like smiling uncontrollably when I see… him.

I smiled contentedly and sat up in the bed. Tasuki wasn't with me because he was at his family's house. As it was tradition for the bride to be taken to the groom's house like a parade through the streets from her house. But since I didn't have my own house here, Hotohori was kind enough to insist that I stay at the palace. 

Suddenly, the doors to my room were slammed open. I jumped and covered myself with the sheets. Nuriko glided in grandly in the Royal robes, a dozen maids and chuckled. 

Then seeing me in bed, she stared at me with wide eyes and sternly with a teasing glint her eyes said, "What are you doing still in bed Kimi-chan? There are lots to be done. Come on! Get up or do I have to strain myself to pull you out of there!" She took one threatening step towards me.

I was already cowering in a corner of my bed seeing the many maids she brought in and I knew her threat wasn't empty. 

"Nuriko! What do I need so many maids for? Oh..noooo!" I whimpered. I was dragged bodily out of the bed. In a matter of seconds and Nuriko clapped her hands twice, maids surrounded me and I was soon dressed in a simple robe to only be ushered out of my room. 

We passed Hotohori and he laughed sympathetically at my helpless, pleading expression. Then he called out mischievously, "Enjoy the ride, Kimiko!" 

I threw him a scowl before helplessly moving along with Nuriko and her band of maids towards the Royal baths area instead of the guest bath area. 

I was practically pushed into the warm lavender scented water after the crazed maids whipped off my robes without even giving warning. I sank into the water with a violent crimson blush heating my cheeks. 

Several of the maids were massaging oils into my skin after one had pinned up my hair. I smelt the mild and soothing scent of lavender oils. My eyelids grew heavy at how relaxed I became although Nuriko was chattering of all the preparations that were done and what to do to my hair. 

"Did you realise your hair has turned into a lovely shade of russet after your transformations? It's got this golden glow to it and a reddish tinge to it. Reminds me of autumn!" Nuriko rambled on cheerfully. 

I blinked slightly confused. I didn't even notice. 

Finally, Nuriko and her maids urged me out of the warm relaxing comfort of the hot waters into some warm robes. Soon once again, I was in my room with several maids crowding around me and many hands reaching out to my hair, twisting, combing while more hands were brushing, smoothing and blushing my face. 

It was so overwhelming, my thoughts wandered once again. Tasuki… I hope he isn't having second thoughts. I mean I never thought that he would propose. But he surprised me pleasantly once again. Mmm… I saw his sexy smirk in front of my eyes. 

I was snapped out of my reverie by Nuriko, "Kimi-chan! Wake up!" Then she grinned slyly, "Thinking about a certain fiery bandit ne?"

I felt cheeky so I smirked, "Naturally. What else is there to think about?"

Nuriko pressed her palms to her cheeks dramatically with an incredulous expression on her lovely face. "What else?! Today is your wedding day!"

I flushed happily then grinned sheepishly. 

********************************

The rest of the preparations went by in a whirl. Kimiko's hair was put up in elaborate loops and twists piled upon her head with tendrils of hair framing her face. A few valuable gemmed combs, which were pinning her hair up as insisted by Nuriko when Kimiko protested. 

Finally, Kimiko wore the traditional Chinese wedding robes. Red robes with intricate and exquisite designs of the symbolic phoenix and dragon done by skilful weaving of gold and silver threads into the robes. On her head, she wore the red and gold headdress for prosperity and a red veil hiding her made up face to symbolise purity. (She managed to get away with minimal in Nuriko's opinion make up)

The young and flushed bride in her wedding splendour was taken from the palace to the Tasuki house hold in parade form. Finally the actual ceremony commenced. Chichiri was to be the priest to do the actual ceremony and the binding of the two lovers in holy matrimony. 

(A/N: Okay I'll admit I know little of Chinese traditional ceremonies although I'm a Chinese because rarely we, the modern Chinese do the ancient traditional thing. But I'll try to write it with my little knowledge of the traditional ceremony)

~Kimiko~

My face was hidden by a translucent crimson veil and as I peered through it everything was seen through a crimson haze. Granted I couldn't see much because I was in a sedan and was being carried to the house. I was driven in a carriage until the edge of Tasuki's village which was a relatively short distance from the palace. 

My fingers were cold. One sign that I was really nervous. My head felt like a thousand pounds because of the heavy headdress that Nuriko insisted was compulsory. This little parade to Tasuki's house was only serving to make my nervousness grow. I hope Tasuki doesn't think I look like a fool. All this makeup must make me look like an idiot. 

Oh no…. We're at his house already?! 

The house was a simple pleasure to look at. Traditional Chinese decorations of red and gold cloth, fresh flowers and golden symbols. The ceremony was to take place in the backyard of the house where Tasuki had proposed to me. I smiled at the memory. 

I rubbed my palms together trying to put heat back into my numb cold fingers. The sedan jerked to a stop. I swallowed hard. I was to meet Tasuki inside his family's house. I closed my eyes trying to compose myself. Suddenly the sedan's cloth flap was flipped open and my heart started beating double time in surprise at the grinning cheekily face that appeared. 

Kouji… I had met him officially before today. He was completely surprised that anyone would have snagged his woman hating friend Genrou. All this was said in brotherly teasing. 

"Konnichiwa nee-san! Nervous about your big day? Is that why you won't come out of the sedan? **Konnichiwa! Of course I am Kouji-san but I've got to get out of this sedan so I can meet my sweet darling Genrou before he bursts with anxiety!** Okay so come on nee-san! **Right behind you Kouji-san!** Here let me help you out! **Arigatou**** Kouji-san!** No problem for a beautiful bride, like yourself nee-san! Doiitashimashite! (You're welcome!)"

I laughed at his antics, effectively relaxing my tenseness. Carefully, I stepped out of the sedan and Kouji walked me to the door where Tasuki was waiting for me outside the door. He gave me sexy smirk. 

"You sure did take your time out there." He commented. As I was about to say something, he added, "But I'm glad you're here."

He proceeded to take my left hand. "Suzaku! Your hands are freezing!" He took my hands and rubbed them to warm them up.

"I know! I'm nervous!" Then he kissed my fingers and I protested no more.

Kouji and the rest were waiting inside. We stepped through the threshold of the house and walked through the house to the backyard. I smiled at the overall decoration which was a Seiryuu and Suzaku design. 

Our friends, Tasuki's large family and to my surprise the Seiryuu seishi too were there smiling and though I wasn't a goddess anymore I felt they were a little uncomfortable. I didn't think they would have come even though we issued an invitation. (With Tasuki protesting wildly against it.) 

I looked around the whole group and felt overwhelmed. I didn't know what I wanted to do, what I felt. But still I felt the comforting warmth that encircled my hand. So we walked hesitantly towards Chichiri who was there in his official ceremony clothes. He wore red with intricate gold weaving robes with his prayer beads, shakujo and his various items on a table behind him. He wore no mask today but grinned widely lighting up his handsome features.  

As we stood with everyone we loved and treasured surrounding us, I felt the overwhelming love and emotions of the whole lot. I shouldn't be able to sense this but I guess it had to do with the united ki I felt they were emitting. I felt the support and yet I still felt loss. My parents and my grandparents were not there physically. I selfishly wanted them to be there physically but then I realised the moment Chichiri started speaking that they were there watching even though I couldn't see them I could feel them. 

I turned my attention back to Chichiri as he said, "We are gathered here today to bind these youth in holy matrimony." Then he took out this bowl filled with some sort of water. Lifting it and facing the South he said, "Repeat after me. Praise and honour Suzakuseikun, protector of Konan for the blessing of this bonding." 

Then he proceeded to sprinkle some of that water in that direction. He repeated the process to the East, North and West directions and their protectors. Then he handed a cup filled with tea to Tasuki and said, "Please take this cup and repeat after me Tasuki-kun na no da! I honour you, Seiryuu-Suzaku Kimiko and the generations to come with our sacred bond of love." I heard an audible gasp from Tasuki's family as they heard my name. There's going to be questions after this. 

Tasuki repeated that statement to me with an eternal promise reflected in his eyes and drank from the cup. Chichiri satisfied then took the cup, refilled it and passed it to me. "Kimiko-san, please take this cup and repeat after me. I honour you Kou Shun'u and the generations to come with our sacred bond of love." 

As I repeated that statement, I knew that dreams do come true and that I meant every word that I said. I felt a hot blush creep over my cheeks as I lifted the cup to my lips and drank the sweet tea from it. 

Taking the tea cup reverently from me, Chichiri proclaimed, "You are now bound to each other before the four Gods our guardians, the Heavens and the Earth. May the gods bless your marriage with prosperity, good fortune, happiness, long marriage and most of all eternal love."

Tasuki and I stared into each other's eyes silently. The veil was no barrier. Green met amber; I saw his slight disbelief and joy. I am sure I was reflecting those emotions too. 

Suddenly, Nuriko's voice piped up, "Tasuki! You wimp! You can kiss her now! Unless if you want to wait till tonight!"

Tasuki grinned predatorily. Then he approached me. I could hear everyone holding their breaths because suddenly I felt hypersensitive. He lifted the veil and then his face broke out into a sexy smirk as he leaned in. His lips pressed against mine passionately made my surroundings fall away until all I knew was only him. My hands had somehow made their way into his hair and his arms slipped around my waist pulling me even closer. 

I barely heard the cheers from our friends. There was warmth everywhere. And below my collar bone I felt the warm weight of my family's pendant. The Seiryuu and Suzaku pendant. The symbol of my life, my being. 

Finally, Tasuki pulled away gently and I licked my lips tasting him on them. I grinned at him then asked, "Can I take my headdress off? It weighs a ton!"

He burst out laughing as did everyone else especially Nuriko even though she had an indignant look on her lovely face. I quickly took out the many pins which were holding the headdress and the hair up. Ahh my scalp could breathe again. Most of my hair no longer held prisoner by the pins tumbled down but I left the jewelled combs that held a few loops in my hair so that Nuriko wouldn't kill me straight away. 

Afterwards, we did the tea ceremony. (A/N: I know that I'm probably screwing the whole tradition thing up cause I'm pretty sure that the tea ceremony is BEFORE the actual wedding binding ceremony. * groan *)

Tasuki and I took turns to serve his parents tea to honour them. We were supposed to do the same to my parents or their representatives but there was no one. I brushed my feelings aside and turned to Tasuki with a small smile on my face, "Anata, let's just set out for the Konan palace now. I don't have any representatives for my parents."

Tasuki gave me a concerned look but I shook my head indicating I was fine. Then his gaze focused on something behind me.

"Kimiko…" I heard a soft lilting voice call out from behind me. 

I spun slowly around. A beautiful scarlet headed woman and a handsome man with midnight blue hair were sitting in the chairs provided. They looked solid not spirit transparent like. 

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?" I wondered disbelievingly. They grinned and nodded. I stood there in shock wondering how this was possible when I felt a reassuring hand on the small of my back urging me forward. I turned my head and met the passionate and tender eyes of my husband. 

So I picked up the tea tray and gave a cup of tea to both of them. Then I knelt on the floor my head bowed in respect. My parents touched my head indicating I should get up. I took back the tea cups and refilled them and setting it up for Tasuki's turn to honour my parents. I looked upon the scene. My koi had just swept his robes back and knelt in front of my parents on one knee. My parents smiled and I knew that they were satisfied at my choice of a life partner and my choices. This was confirmed when my mother cheekily winked at me while beaming. They touched Tasuki's fiery head and he stood up. 

My mother motioned me over then pulled me into a hug.

"My darling baby! Married!" Then she leant in near my ear and whispered conspiratorially, "To such a handsome and good man too." My father was shaking Tasuki's hand.

Then my father put an arm around his wife and lifted his other hand to touch my cheek. "We have to go soon. Your grandfathers were very generous for giving us mortal bodies for this moment. Daijoubu Kimiko! You have a wonderful life ahead of you and we're proud of you. Even though we're not here in body, we will be here watching over you in spirit." He kissed me on the head.

My mother just smiled slightly sadly but her eyes sparkled. "We'll be here." She said and with one last hug they faded away. 

A single happy tear fell from my eye. 

**************************

Tasuki gathered his new wife into his arms and she turned her face up, smiling fondly at him. 

Soon after, the happy couple was ushered into the carriages with all their guests following to go to their wedding feast which was held at the Imperial Konan Palace as insisted by Her Royah Highness Nuriko.

On arrival, the newly-weds and their guests were allowed one hour to freshen up and change. The palace was decorated lavishly. The guests were all told to go to the dining hall after freshening up to wait for the arrival of the newly weds before the feast could begin. 

The new couple walked in through the doors with their faces glowing with happiness. Toasts were made as they sat at their seats. They were made to kiss in front of their audience to make the night more interesting. Wine, sake and alcohol were drunk with no hesitance. Although Tasuki's buddy Kouji was declaring he was in heaven in between gulps of alcohol, Tasuki drank some but was still sober. 

This was for a reason apparently. 

~Kimiko~

I looked around at the red cheeked smiling guests. Few were not drunk. Nuriko wasn't drinking I could see because she was holding her stomach speaking in low tones to it with a small content smile on her happy face. I gazed around the room but my eyes always roamed and came back to one person. Tasuki... Surprisingly, I thought he would have been getting drunk by now. I had asked Nuriko to include alcohol in the feast because I knew Tasuki had a taste for sake. 

I laid my hand on top of his to get his attention. A question in my eyes, 'Daijoubu des ka?'  He just nodded as his eyes softened and he grinned. He flipped his hand over to entwine his fingers with mine. I felt a spark shoot through my veins. I looked down at our hands then slowly brought my gaze to his face which now had an expression… of something. I can't explain. A mixture of mischieviousness, love, nervousness and longing? 

He motioned that we should make our escape now. Curious, I followed him as we stealthily escaped from the hall. We ducked underneath tables, ran quietly behind pillars until finally we reached the doors and burst through them into the night's cool air laughing exhilaratedly. 

Tasuki picked me up and spun me around just before laying a light sweet kiss on my lips that made my knees weak. I grinned, "A-na-ta… gods it feels good just to say that!"

He chuckled, "Ba-ka." After a short pause he said, "Aishiteru to you too, koi."

I smiled happily not caring how sappy and out of character I was being. 

He enveloped my hand in his and we walked. I soon realised where he was taking me. It was our chambers for the night. I stepped through the doors of our exquisitely decorated chambers and thought no more as I was swept into a passionate embrace of my new husband.

******************************

~Pregnancy~

Kimiko was 8 months pregnant with her beloved, Tasuki's, children. She was sitting in a cushioned chair in her warm home which was near to the palace. Tasuki had insisted on being somewhere near the palace as Mitsukake would be around and there was more protection there. 

The Reikaku bandits were still acting like bandits but are actually another group of protectors for the Konan Empire being trained under the strong command of Tasuki and Kouji.

~Kimiko~

I'm sixteen… and I'm pregnant. What are the odds of that happening? 

I felt fat but happy. I touched my abdomen feeling my children, new lives stirring inside. Not only am I pregnant, I am also pregnant with twins! I still wonder whether they were boys or girls. I sent my ki to them hoping it would calm them. 

I felt so tired these days. Nuriko has been coming over daily to chat and also to bring her adorable 4 month old baby boy, Seishiro, to show him off.  Seishiro is a really gorgeous baby with a head of dark hair like his father and rose coloured eyes which sparkled with a mischievious charm. She is always supposed to bring guards with her but she refuses to which drives the advisers of the court crazy and worry. But it amuses her as she knows she can take care of herself. 

Aidou has been living with us for a month now to help us out but I suspect it is also to annoy Genrou. Right now all was quiet as today Aidou has left to tend to her own family after leaving some prepared food on the table. It is twilight now and Tasuki should be coming home soon. 

So much has happened. So much… sometimes I feel that this isn't real. Then when I look at my friends' faces and at the one who always was there for me, I realise that it is very real and that I'm very lucky to have found my place in the world with a blessing of peace. It is still very weird to realise that I'm sixteen after everything that has happened. 

A warm presence and a light sweet kiss on my lips broke my train of thought. Only then did I realise that I was folding some clothes in my lap unconsciously and half dozing. Recognising the fresh rain and sexy smokey scent of my koi, I slowly opened my eyes.

He lifted a corner of his lips in a lopsided grin before saying, "Tadaima." Punctuated by a kiss on the top of my head and my belly. 

I replied softly with a warm and welcoming smile, "Okaeri, anata."

I pushed myself out of the chair with his long fingered hands supporting me. Slowly, I made my way to the table to eat with him. I tilted my face heavenward for a moment, thanking my oji-sans silently with a gentle smile on my face. In the fading glow of the sunset that gave way to sparkling stars of hope, I felt fat but blissful with my husband and place in the world. 

*********************************

~Birth~

Kimiko was 2 days late to the due date in her pregnancy stage. She was in a very frantic mood because of the agony of contractions. Tasuki supported his wife when he could but there was only so much a man could do before freaking out after his wife starts yelling at him. 

~Kimiko~

It hurts. My back, my feet, everywhere aches. I'm two days late. I'm a bit worried. * pauses * Okay! I'm very worried. I can't use my powers at the moment because apparently, Chichiri says that my ki level is weak right now. I've been yelling at Tasuki but I can't help it especially when it hurts so badly. Che… hormones… they acted up as well in the beginning of the pregnancy when I kept crying silently becoming emotional everytime I saw something happy or sad.

I was sitting in great discomfort while Tasuki put his head to my belly speaking lowly in his deep husky voice. "You two better come out soon or else your kaa-san will…" he paused and raised his amber eyes towards me. Probably feeling my warning glare. "Just come out! Hayaku! Your tou-san is begging you!" 

To this I grinned almost evilly. Then my eyes widened at a sudden active stirring and an answering kick. Rising to his knees, Tasuki gave me an almost fearful look. Trying to assure him, I relaxed back into the chair and shook my head.

I acted too soon. Pain gripped my lower back and abdomen. I went stone cold as my water broke and moisture flowed out of me. Pain… shooting agonizing pain reverberated through my lower body. I winced and gripped my koi's muscled forearm hard.

"Ana-ta… it's time." I whimpered. 

"Nani?! Now? Guess I should have tried that earlier."

"Tasuki! G-get Mitsukake n-now!" I gritted my teeth at the pain. 

Man.. I've never seen him move that fast. I tried to remember how to breathe. I groaned as I felt the contractions coming faster. I tried to rise from the chair only to fall back onto it.

"Ite!"

Chikuso! Where is Mitsukake?! It hurts… it hurts bad. 

I was closing my eyes and breathing heavily when strong arms picked me up when a calm voice commanded to take me to the room. I opened my eyes slowly, a burning pain in my abdomen. I stared up into the amber eyes of my husband through blurry eyes. 

"A-anata.. It hurts." I choked out.

****************************

Tasuki carried agonized Kimiko to their room. Mitsukake was already inside. Preparations were made as contractions sent waves of agony over her already sore body. After 3 hours of intense pain of labour, Kimiko had several mood swings finally ending in frustration and anger. 

Kimiko was yelling, "This is your entire fault! Baka! Bogei! AHO!"

"My fault? What in the name of Suzaku are you talking about?!" 

She started to reply but got caught by torture worthy wave of pain sending her into a scream. 

"Auuuuuugh! K'so! Itai itaaai! D-don't you DARE l-lay a h-h-and on me AGAIN! Konoyarou!" She half panted, half screamed. "I need drugs! Mitsukake! Where are the drugs?! Gods why couldn't I have given birth in the other world where there is anesthetic!"

Mitsukake interrupted the screaming battle with a calm soothing tone, "Kimiko-san, you are doing well. Remember to breathe when pushing."

"Uuunnnngh! I am! I am! Hu hu hu hu hee hee hee hee! Aaaaaagh!" She screamed as she gave a mighty push. "Bogei! Get out of my sight!"

Tasuki stared at her wondering whether she was serious and started to reluctantly leave not wanting to cause his wife to start throwing things at him. Oh and also not to disembowel him once she's finished giving birth. The moment Kimiko saw him starting to leave she gave a piercing shriek. 

"Ana-taaaaaaaaaaa! Don't leave! It hurts! It feels like a watermelon squeezing out! AAAaaaaaaaunnngggh!" She screamed and panted heavily. 

Tasuki held his wife's hand and with his other arm supported her back as she arched off the bed pushing hard. He winced inwardly as she squeezed his hand as though she wanted to break his bones but his expression did not show it. His clear amber eyes shone with concern and worry with a tinge of fear for his wife.

"All right Kimiko. I can see one of the babies' head. I need to you push hard when I tell you but breathe now first." Mitsukake instructed.

Kimiko's head fell back and she breathed heavily. "I can't!" Her pale but blotchy, sweaty face spoke of her pain. 

Tasuki brought the back of her hand to his face and pressed his lips against it, "Yes you can! C'mon don't give up. It's not like you."

She gazed into her husband's eyes seeing his love and fear and conviction. With renewed vigour, she focused herself and took a deep breath before arching sharply off the bed, screaming like banshee as she pushed with all her might.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHH!"

She fell back on the bed heavily with her head bouncing on her pillow. 

Mistukake exclaimed, "Congratulations Tasuki and Kimiko! You have boy!"

Tasuki's head turned towards his new born child and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head for the baby was covered in blood as all babies are when born. But Mitsukake got him cleaned and Tasuki gazed at his baby boy from his wife's side then grinned down at his tired wife. 

He said in an awed voice, "Koi… aka-chan kakkoi desu." (Our baby is so cool)

She smiled a smile of grimness and joy. "It's not over yet Gen-chan."

Tasuki blurted out, "There's another one?!"

No one answered him and he handed his baby boy to Nuriko who just came in then knelt by his exhausted wife's side.

Mitsukake muttered while sweat beaded on his forehead, "Now Kimiko… start breathing. This one is impatient to come out."

"I know! I want it to come out too!" She took deep breaths, feeling as though the agony would go on forever.

And so Kimiko screamed her pain as the process went on. But thank her lucky stars for her second baby who was impatient to leave her mother's womb came out more easily than her first. 

Finally, feeling battered and sore, Kimiko got her chance to hold her beautiful baby boy and girl before collapsing and falling into a deep slumber.

******************

-Aftermath- The real end… a new beginning?-

The whole family was having a picnic in the courtyard of the Konan Palace. By whole family it means all the Seiryuu and Suzaku Shichiseishi along with their young ones.

~Kimiko~

The sky was blue and everyone was having fun. My little darlings were crawling on the picnic blanket. Both of them are one and a half years old and have just learned to walk though they both seem to have the same speed and energy as their father for now they are climbing all over him and he is calling for help. 

Akina has a fiery head of reddish orange hair and clear green emerald eyes not unlike my own except hers sparkled more with mischief as she pulled her father's ear. Akira was calmer than his sister as a baby. He has a deeper and darker shade of reddish orange hair and his father's gorgeous amber eyes. Less mischievious than his sister but still can get up to a whole lot of mischief. Ahh… it's their father's genes. 

"Koi! Tasukete! Your children are attacking me!"

"Gods…" I rolled my eyes and started laughing. "C'mon kids I think your tou-san has had enough." I said while laughing and picking Akira off his father. 

I think I'll let Akina torture him for a while. Seishiro or Sei-chan, Nuriko and Hotohori's little boy started playing with Akira as I set him down beside him. Nakago and Soi's reddish blonde children, one boy and one girl, looked on with their clear blue eyes while they drank their milk. So kawaii. 

Chichiri hasn't married yet but he is courting a woman named Kaze-san. They sat off to one side talking. Tomo and Miboshi were not present as they had some business to attend to but they promised to come later. Ashitare was off somewhere in the wild and Shun-chan and Ami-chan were playing with the kids while their girlfriends sat talking to each other. 

Never in my entire life have I felt so content. But I sat there, I knew it was for keeps though sometimes I feel that…

"Hey Kimi-chan! Penny for your thoughts? You look pretty spaced out! Anything wrong?" Nuriko interrupted my thoughts. 

"Iie… nan demo nai desu. Everything is great."

Strong, warm arms slipped themselves around me and I turned to gaze into liquid gold amber eyes. He had escaped Akina's clutches and dropped her into Amiboshi's care. Huskily he murmured, "Damn right, everything is great! Love you." 

He kissed me on my cheek and I rested my back against his chest. I smiled warmly as I replied, "Aa… love you too."

Yes… everything is just where they belong and everything is going to be great. 

~End~

********************************

**Last and final note of WDIB: ** Oh my lords… It's 2004 people! And I'm back with this epilogue. It's been 6 months and I'm so so so sorry! * ducks when plates and rotten tomatoes come her way * OMG… I can't believe it… it's over.. my one epic fic is finally over! Now I can just store it and kiss it when I want to! Lol  I don't know how I feel about it.. I haven't been writing in so long! You won't believe how much I've had to go thru. Well my main reason for not exactly coming online was the fact that my dad fell ill last year… there was an operation and he's on treatment now.. Traumatic time it was. It still is but its better now. Next thing is that this year is a VERY busy year especially since I have to juggle my studies and activities because of the GCE O Level exams this year.. very very vital for my future. Anyways I hope you all will forgive me and I hope you guys enjoyed going on this journey of self discovery with Kimiko just like I did. 

I kinda feel relieved? And sort of sad cause its all over. Relieved because I've actually finished it and even though it wasn't very very good I'm proud of it. It allowed me to meet all of you great people, served as an outlet and is an achievement. Sad cause I may not be writing anymore because of the reasons above. Perhaps I will be going on a hiatus. A thousand apologies everyone. Also much to disappointment of myself and all of you, **there will not be a sequel.** I've poured all my newbie ideas into this one.. and my heart and soul. And well, I look upon it with a sort of reverence and I think a sequel will not do justice to it. But not to fear, when a creative muse hits me with an idea I'll try to write it down. Most likely I'll be either writing shorter fics.. one shots if you please. Perhaps as side stories to this fic or a totally different ideas. Feel free to look out for them. I will be very grateful to see all of you then too! But for now I will be going back to being a reader. But I won't say that  I will definitely go on a hiatus cause if I do I know I will have many many ideas flowing in… lol and there will be a fic produced and that will probably stress my poor brain out. Never say never. 

If y'all want to email me please do so! I look forward to all emails! Lol! My email is rukawakun22511@hotmail.com or if you all want me to read your stories I'll try my best to do so! Ahh… such a sad parting.. Hugs for everyone! I would just like to let all of you know that I love all of you loyal readers. All of you like Shadow Hawk, Song wind, Meta Lise, FYfangirl26 and so on. I would love to say all my thank you's individually to y'all but then I'll probably start becoming sad and taking up a lot of space so I would like to just say I love all of you and thank you thank you thank you to each and everyone of you reading this loooong note and fic of course. 

Love you all! * hugs * Catch y'all later next time.

Arigatou!

Matta ne!

~Fiery- Ice~  

P.S: R/R onegai shimasu! Arigatou!!


End file.
